Los Leones de la Luz
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: Hace mucho antes que la historia del mundo como lo conocemos fuese dada, existió una leyenda. Una leyenda que puede cambiar el curso de las cosas. El hijo del sol y la hija de la luna, se unirán desde tiempos destinos, para salvar la humanidad, del mal que está por venir.
1. Chapter 1

Los Leones de la Luz.

Historia alternativa. Ship NaruHina.

Por Menma - kun.

Los personajes usados en esta novela son parte del mundo de Naruto™, creado por el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; por lo tanto no me pertenecen. A lo cual solo hago mención de ellos por el único fin de hacer entrenenimiento sin ningún tipo de lucro o alguna segunda intención.

 **Prólogo**

 _ **Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo atrás... En el antiguo mundo... En tiempos de los emperadores del Lejano Oriente...**_

\- ¡Obaa - san! - grita Kushina.

 _La pequeña de ojos azules y cabello largo y rojizo se desplazaba corriendo por todo el pasillo de la mansión en busca de su abuela. Su mirada alegre y su corazón tierno e inefable, sobresalía más que su fina yukata de lino fino rosado; bordado con flores imperiales doradas, hacían brillo al caminar y le daban elegancia a cada paso. Pero para Mito Uzumaki, la emperatriz, fueron breves momentos de pánico y angustia, porque el hecho de imaginar que su nieta pudiera resbalar sobre el liso piso de madera con las medias blancas puestas, era una sentencia segura que acabaría como resultado, unas rodillas lastimadas y probablemente ensangrentadas._

\- ¡Kushina, por favor no corras! ¡Te puedes caer! - contestó Mito a lo lejos.

 _La pequeña, sin reparo alguno a las advertencias de su adorada abuela, siguió desplazándose a toda marcha hasta unos escalones que daban a un jardín pequeño en el patio de la mansión. Y como si tuviese imanes en las plantas de los pies, cruzo sin perder velocidad, bajo por los dos escalones hasta tocar el de marcado sendero de piedra, directo hasta la banqueta donde su abuela, se encontraba sentada mirando anonadada, un frondoso árbol de cerezo. Mirada que pronto cambiara, para contemplar, la única cosa más maravillosa que en sus 87 años de vida jamás hayan visto. Pero sin olvidar el vuelco al corazón que le generó su picardía, tomó de sus hombros y con voz firme y angustiada le respondió:_

 _-_ ¡Kushina! Cariño, ¡No corras a toda prisa por el pasillo! Te puedes lastimar. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? -

\- Lo siento, obaa - san. - dijo regañada, poniendo la voz grave y colocando pucheros en sus cachetes.

\- Estás muy pequeña aún, Kushina. No quiero que sufras un accidente a tu edad. No quiero que tengas cicatrices. - siguió reprendiéndola.

\- Ya no soy una pequeña obaa - san. Tengo 5 años. No me sigas llamando así. - dijo inflando más sus cachetotes tiernos y adorables.

 _La escena podría matar de diabetes a cualquier persona que tenga un corazón para un niño. Mito se preguntaba si aquello no podría ser el motivo de su deceso; se iría al mausoleo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por apreciar tal hermosura. Lo queria; quisiera que fuera así; de verdad, lo anhelaba._

\- No te preocupes. Yo se que crecerás y serás una niña grande y maravillosa. - le dijo Mito tomando sus mejillas hinchadas.

 _Con sus manos demarcadas por los años y mirándola con un amor incalculable. El tiempo y las arrugas eran notables; sin embargo la inocencia de un niño y la pureza de su corazón hacen que lo externo se esfume igual que la neblina ante el sol de la mañana. Sonriendo, Kushina sólo pudo apreciar la cálida mirada de su abuela y tomaldola de su vestido con sus pequeñas manos, asintió animada con su cabeza._

\- Bien. Ahora me puedes decir ¿A que venias corriendo a toda prisa? Preguntó su abuela.

\- Oh, es cierto. Obaa - san, es que afuera vi a un hombre que tenia una rana muy grande en su hombro, y hablaba con ella como si fuera una persona. ¡Y la rana le respondía también! ¿Como puede ser eso? Las ranas no hablan obaa - san; Son animales y los animales no hablan. Lo se porque aquí hay unas ranas que viven en un charco al lado de la fuente del jardín. Y siempre que juego ahí, las ranas saltan y hacen cosas ahí, y también hacen así y hacen "croak, croak" y... Y... Y yo les hablo y ellas no me dicen nada. Y.. Y.. Y yo le llamé a ese hombre para que me mostrara su rana. (...) -

 _Kushina no paró el ritmo de sus palabras en ningún momento y el gran libro de las crónicas de todas las dinastías de todos los emperadores pasados, se abrió de nuevo ante el tierno relato e inocente de una emocionada y conmocionada Kushina al ver a un muchacho aprendiz de ermitaño de la montaña, caminando por la calle con un anfibio multicolor en su hombro. Su abuela lo entendió de inmediato. Era un joven que decidió seguir el camino del Sabio y tomó la decisión de apartarse del mundo exterior para adquirir un poder inimaginado, cuando éste fuese a ser requerido en el futuro en el reino. Sabia quien era y de quien se trataba. Su difunto esposo lo conoció cuando niño y aprobó su elección para ser un Ermitaño al mirar la nobleza de su corazón. Era un muchacho bueno y servicial y todos lo sabían; nadie le decía nada por las calles cuando bajaba cada año de la montaña. Todo era muy bien salvo por el detalle que a el joven le gustaba espiar a las doncellas del reino en las aguas termales. Era algo con lo cual tenia que soportar aún incluso en estos días. Ya había hablado con el de un tema muy delicado y había jurado lealtad a ella y a su familia. Y en las vísperas de su muerte, el joven aprendiz de Ermitaño, Jiraiya, juró proteger a su querida nieta, una vez ella muriera, producto de un cáncer que avanzada sin posibilidad de cura. Sus súbditos ya estaban al tanto y tenían todos los preparativos listos. Todos,a excepción de su nieta, Kushina, sabían lo que estaría a punto de suceder. Pero, su abuela, no tenia el corazón para revelarle tal verdad a la luz de sus ojos. El dolor de ver en los ojos de su nieta, sus lágrimas por tal noticia, le destrozaría su voluntad, y no podría cargar con esa pena hasta su muerte. Prefería callar, a lastimar a quien ella más amaba._

\- Ah, eso. Está bien. Hay personas que pueden hablar con los animales. Estoy segura que muy pronto tu podrás hacer lo mismo. - respondió Mito.

\- ¿En serio obaa - san? ¡Viva! - gritó de alegría.

 _Era mejor así, verla reír. Aunque sabia que tras su partida, solo podría imaginarla verla llorar, y no quería causarle ese dolor. Pero era inevitable y lo peor es que no podría venir a consolarla. Quedaría sola, al mando de un imperio entero, con sirvientes, miles y miles de sirvientes y nanas que se encargarían de todo su cuidado hasta que se hiciese mayor. Labores y protocolos, que cada vez se harían más y más monótonos. Su vida giraría totalmente en torno a una restringida cadena de bucles de tradiciones y ceremonias que traerían consigo, el preservar únicamente su trono y prevalencia del linaje real. Destinada finalmente, a un casamiento con algún poderoso por fines políticos y económicos. Detestaba más que nunca, la idea de obligarla a quedarse con semejante herencia y hacerla vivir la misma vida que ella le tocó vivir también en el pasado; con la única diferencia, en que el amor de su vida, si fue por elección propia, no seria así mismo para su nieta. Amor, que hace años la muerte lo había hecho partir de primero y que ahora, estaría cerca de unirse le a él. Sin embargo, esta historia tiene un tercero que en las memorias de la emperatriz Mito Uzumaki, aun atormentaban sus sueños por las noches; y era, por lo tanto, la única razón, de lo cual, ella se lamentaba de que no tuviese un final feliz y de que el destino no lo tratase de la forma que ella lo esperaba. Un amor jamás correspondido, que finalmemtemse transformó en un odio hacia ella y que juró un día, hacer algo al respecto contra esa realidad. Lo extraño de todo eso, es que no se había aparecido hacia tiempo, y que por lo tanto, llenaba de una tensa calma sus días._

 _Volviendo a la realidad, Mito sabia que tenia algo que hacer, y era preferible hacerlo pronto; porque no sabia en que momento su enfermedad, le la llevaría primero consigo a su cama y luego finalmente a su tumba. Era un secreto de la familia Uzumaki mantenido a través de generaciones. Un poder divino, traído de los mismos dioses que crearon este mundo, y del cual, Mito era la portadora, había llegado el momento de entregarlo a un sucesor._

Mito sacó de su vestido, un pañuelo envuelto entre sus mano. Su nieta se quedó expectante mientras su abuela se quedo por unos breves instantes turbada. Había algo que estaba recorriendo por su cuerpo mientas tomaba en sus manos el objeto que acababa de sacar. Sabia lo que era, y sin embargo, la sensación era de una cosa que no podía describir tan sólo su piel. Solo hasta que pasó la sensación ella se repuso y entonces procedió, lentamente, a desenvolver el pañuelo, hasta que de este, un brillante medallón dorado aparece frente a sus ojos.

Era una especie de talismán de oro puro con la figura de una leona y el símbolo de la luna junto a esta. Mito lo tomó en su mano izquierda y miró a su nieta con una mirada profunda y decidida.

\- Kushina, hija mía, quiero regalarte algo muy especial. Algo que sin duda cambiará tu vida para siempre. -

 _Kushina no acabó de entender muy bien. Pero seguía mirando a su abuela mientras ella le contaba._

\- Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero esto, es algo que hará que seas una chica como ninguna otra. Y cuando pases por momentos difíciles o estés en las noches más oscuras, este medallón iluminará tu camino y te dará el valor, para enfrentarlo todo; y te protegerá, no importa lo que suceda, siempre estará contigo. Aceptarlo, hija mía. Este es mi mayor tesoro y siempre que te sientas sola, recuerdame cada vez que veas este medallón, y allí estaré yo para defenderte, Kushina. -

 _Mito entonces con su mano derecha tomó la mano izquierda de su nieta y ella, con sus ojos, siguió las manos de su abuela cuando con la otra ponía el medallón en sus manos y ella lo recibía. Cuando Mito colocó el medallón en las manos de su nieta, Kushina sintió una sensación en todo su cuerpo, y en ese momento, que nadie más a excepción de ellas dos, el medallón provocó un destello que se reflejo a través de los ojos de Kushina y que pronto se apagó. Entonces una figura de color dorado empezó a dibujarse en la piel del brazo derecho de Kushina que ante la mirada atónita de la pequeña, aun bajo la tela gruesa de la yukata que llevaba puesta, veía como una luz salia de la piel de su abuela, pasó al medallón y éste paso a ella. Fué lento y muy vistoso; la pequeña quedó anonadada y sin palabras para explicarse qué estaba sucediendo. Pero Mito, si sentía que algo dentro de ella se había marchado para siempre y ahora, a forma de una luz brillante, reposaba, en el alma de su nieta, Kushina. Cuando todo acabó, la imagen quedó impregnada en la piel del brazo de la pequeña y al instante esta desapareció._

\- ¡Obaa - san! ¿Que sucede? ¿Que acaba de pasar? - preguntó una muy sorprendida Kushina. Claramente no había entendido nada de lo que había sucedido. Su abuela de inmediato le sale al paso de su asombro.

\- Tranquila mi amor. Si has podido ver todo eso, es que el cambio ha sido posible y fué un éxito. Ciertamente eres mi nieta y llevas mi sangre, descendiente de mis antepasados. Aquellos que emparentaron alguna vez con los mismos dioses. -dijo su abuela.

\- ¿los dioses? - preguntó Kushina.

\- Así es, mi niña. Tu y yo, somos de un linaje que alguna vez conocieron cara a cara a los dioses que crearon este mundo. Es por esa razón, que el poder del medallón, ha pasado hacia ti con éxito. Ahora mismo no lo sabes, pero he dejado orden que te sea enseñada esa historia. La cual, es nuestro mayor secreto ante el mundo. Lo que ahora debes saber, es que se te ha dado un poder que solo tu puedes controlar; El medallón tiene el poder, de proteger a la persona que lo porta. Lo cuidará y le ayudará cuando éste esté en problemas en el momento que más lo necestite. Y también, si se enferma, le curará cualquier enfermedad que tenga. - le dijo su abuela.

\- ¿En serio? Pero... - cayó por un momento -

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó su abuela.

\- Si realmemte cuida a la persona que bola usa, entonces ¿por qué no usas tu y así te mejoras si te pasa algo? - preguntó Kushina un poco melancólica.

\- Descuida mi amor - besó en ese instante su mejilla- yo voy a estar bien ahora. Creo que este medallón te será más útil a tí que a mi. - sonrió Mito.

 _La verdad, era una verdad a medias. Ciertamente el poder del medallón cura cualquier enfermedad que sufriere el portador. Pero la enfermedad de Mito era un asunto de mucho tiempo atrás, antes de recibir el poder del medallón. En realidad, Mito Uzumaki debió morir hace mucho tiempo atrás, de joven, producto de un cáncer de seno mortífero. Pero antes que este fuese avanzado, y sus efectos se notase en su cuerpo, Mito recibió los poderes del medallón y el cáncer se ralentizó de tal manera, que aún no se había vuelto agresivo. Pero tras muchos años después, este tarde o temprano avanzaría y muy pronto se derrumbaría. La cuestión era... Cuándo. Por eso, y por cierto mal que estaba por venir y que Mito sabía muy bien que era, pensó, preparó y finalmente en ese momento, decidió entregarle el medallón a su nieta, descendiente del dios sol Hagoromo y del dios luna Hamura, el talismán del León de la Luz. Un artilugio que perteneció al hijo menor del dios Hagoromo, Ashura. Un medallón con las figuras de dos leones. Uno de un león con la figura del sol de un lado, y otro con la figura de una leona con la figura de una luna. La historia de cómo descubrió los poderes del medallón es algo de lo que ella no iba a contar, pero lo que si se le escapó por la mente en ese momento, es un gracioso y ocurrente hecho de su juventud, con los que en ese tiempo eran sus mejores amigos: El que fue su esposo y su mejor amigo de la infancia, y hoy día, su enemigo. Estaba en las aguas termales cuando por equivocación ellos acabaron mirándola desnuda y ella los golpeó cabreada; pero fue por ese suceso que se descubrió una masa en uno de sus senos. La razón de su angustia por saber de que era eso y el llanto de sus padres por saber de lo que se trataba, fueron cosas que no se le borran de la mente. Fueron meses que duró aislada del mundo y una interminable fila de doctores y médicos tradicionales visitándola en una habitación sin poder hallarle cura. Resignados a que muy pronto su hija y única heredera al trono estaría a punto de sufrir por la enfermedad, decidieron darle un extraño medallón. La idea al principio era que lo llevara puesto cuando el momento llegara de enterrarla en su ataúd; pero al paso de las semanas, no ocurría nada dentro de ella. Entonces sus padres pensaron, que era el medallón lo que le había quitado el cáncer, y su mandato, fue que nunca la princesa se quitara bajo ninguna circunstancia el medallón que ella llevaba en su cuello. Y así fue por todo ese tiempo hasta hoy, que Mito no sólo se desprendía de lo único que le había evitado el cáncer por tantos años, sino de todo lo que a eso le conllevaba. Lo único que la consolaba, es que ahora estaría en mejores manos, en la vida de alguien más que lo tenía todo por delante._

\- Mmm... Está bien. - contestó Kushina muy resignada. Estaba un poco triste pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida y emocionada por lo que acabó de presenciar.

\- Prometeme, que jamás, vas a quitarte este medallón. Y que siempre lo cuidarás. Es el regalo, más importante que te dejo, hija mía. Recuerdan que, a partir de ahora, mi memoria, estará contigo, en este medallón. ¿Me lo prometes? - Dijo mirándola su abuela fijamente.

Y con un arranque de coraje lleno de vida, le respondió Kushina.

\- ¡Sí, lo prometo! -

\- Me alegro mucho. Me has hecho muy feliz, cariño. - le dijo sonriendo su abuela.

\- ¡Ya sé! - gritó de nuevo Kushina.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ' preguntó su abuela.

\- Iré a buscar un bello listón para colocarmelo con el medallón. Así siempre estará conmigo y nunca lo perderé. - dijo emocionada su nieta.

\- ¡Qué buena idea, mi amor! Anda, ve a buscarlo. Aquí te espero. - le contestó Mito, sonriendo.

\- ¡Vale! ¡No me tardo! ¡Ya regreso! - dijo Kushina; y tras eso, se fue a toda velocidad, tal cual como había venido al principio.

Mito vio a su nieta marcharse en ir el busca de su listón mientras el corazón se le iba tras ella de la tristeza y de la melancolía. Sin embargo, no estaba arrepentida, sino por el contrario, estaba feliz. Ahora podría morir y descansar en paz, sabiendo que guardó su promesa, hasta el ultimo momento. Y que protegió el medallón a toda costa y a todo el reino de cualquier amenaza. Todo... Hasta ahora... Y entonces...

*soplido fuerte*

Un fuerte viento frío y solano pegó con furia adentro del jardín y muchos pétalos de cerezo se desprendieron sin misericordia de sus ramas. Mito solo pudo verlos con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, los cuales cayeron lentamente hacia el suelo. El lugar estaba solitario en ese momento. Todos los sirvientes estaban al pendiente de su nieta, se habían marchado de ahí a realizar sus deberes y Mito se encontraba sola en el jardín.

De pronto, algo atrajo la atención de la emperatriz; ella miró hacia un punto determinado, donde estaba soplando la brisa. Las ramas del árbol se sacudían con sosiego y el ambiente silencioso le daba un toque tenebroso a la escena. Muy pronto, el silencio en el lugar se hizo tan penetrante, que Mito no pudo aguantarlo más, y abrió los ojos, como si despertase de un sueño profundo. Y fue ahí, tras el árbol de cerezo, junto a las sombras de las ramas, vio a un hombre parado justo ahí, de espaldas y con la mirada fija hacia la fuente en medio del pequeño jardín. Mito lo supo de inmediato, y entonces su mirada cambió a una muy seria y de absoluta alarma. Sabía lo que su presencia significaba...

¡ **Todos estaban en grave peligro!**

 **-** Conque al fin has decidido aparecer... ...¡Madara! - dijo con severidad.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Mito. - respondió el hombre bajo las sombras.

Llevaba un traje imperial de color morado con negro. Tenia el cabello largo bien proporcionado. Mirada fría y penetrante y con un aire de fatigamsosegada. Indicaba a Mito, que el sujeto llevaba en este lugar más tiempo. Seguramente esperando a algo, o a alguien. En todo caso, su presencia no significaba algo bueno en lo absoluto. Muy por el contrario, podría ser el fin de todos en la mansión allí, incluida su nieta.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Tu presencia ya no es bienvenida en esta mansión. - dijo Mito

\- Conoces los motivos por los cuales he venido hasta aquí. No me iré sin antes cumplir con mi propósito. - respondió Madara.

\- Pues llegas tarde; el medallón ya no está conmigo. No me quiero imaginar si por un segundo no hubiera tomado hoy la decisión. Me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho o sino estaría muy arrepentida. -

\- Lo sé. - le dijo Madara.

\- ¿En serio? Me da gusto que lo sepas porque... - le interrumpe él.-

\- ...Está ahora en poder de tu nieta ahora. - contestó él.

Cuando Madara le reveló, que ya sabia que el medallón estaba en manos de Kushina, su mirada cambió a una de completa furia y sus ojos cambiaron de color de inmediato a unos color naranja oscuros y las pupilas igual que un animal salvaje; y un aura amarillo la rodeó en ese momento.

Un extraño poder salía de su cuerpo y llenó el ambiente alrededor del jardín. Madara lo supo de inmediato.

\- Ese es el aura del Sello de las Cadenas de Cielo. Una técnica suprema que solo es dominada por los Uzumakis. Se dice que es tan poderosa, que tienela capacidad de no solo atrapar a su objetivo, sino también, de arrastrarlo consigo hasta lo mas profundo de Infierno, condenando su alma a una prisión de cadenas y quemándose en las entrañas más oscuras del Averno por toda la eternidad. - dijo Madara al contemplar el poder de Mito.

\- ¡Te lo advierto por única vez, si te atreves a acercarte a mi nieta... - en eso unas cadenas de energía empezaron a salir de su espalda y todas se recojieron en posición de atacar, apuntándose directo hacia Madara.- ¡Te llevaré en este preciso instante conmigo hacia el Infierno! -

 _La mirada de Madara en ese momento cambió a una de enojo por la severa amenaza de Mito. Pero ya sabia lo que venia a hacer ahí y por ese motivo, mantuvo la calma_.

\- Calmante ahora, Mito. Mira. -

Madara sacó del bolsillo un listón de color azul profundo el cuál le mostró a Mito; al verlo, ella entendió de inmediato, que era el listón que quería enseñarle. Y antes que reaccionase agresivamente, Madara le responde:

\- Éste es el listón que tu nieta estará buscando durante un tiempo en su recamara junto a sus nanas. Después se cansará de buscar y volverá acá decepcionada por no haberlo encontrado. Ese es todo el tiempo que estaré aquí hablando contigo. - respondió Madara.

\- ¿¡Has osado a entrar e irrumpir a esta mansión para cumplir tus planes!? - levantó la voz muy enojada Mito.

\- Te doy mi palabra: No voy a tocar a tu nieta. Esto prueba lo que digo. Si quisiera le habría robado el medallón antes de subir a su recámara... Y habría matado a todo aquí en la mansión. - respondió Madara con mucha frialdad.

Mito se turbó en su corazón ante esas palabras. Le dió a entender el alcance de las acciones de Madara y entonces decidió bajar la guardia solo un poco, al memos para conversar con él. No debía hacerlo enojar tampoco. No quería provocar una tragedia.

\- Tú ganas. - las cadenas de energía salidas de su cuerpo desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. - ¡Dime a que has venido!. Reclamó Mito.

\- En principio. Vine a robarte el medallón. Pero, luego vi cuando pasaste su poder a tu nieta. Entendí que ahora, mi asunto ya no te concierne a tí sino a ella. Pero, es muy pronto para resolver este asunto de una buena vez. Mi plan requiere tiempo para estar preparado. Así que antes de eso, tengo tiempo de esperar a ver, de que está hecho el coraje de tu nieta. Veré si es capaz de mantener el temple que tú has mantenido todos estos años, Mito. - le dijo Madara.

\- No puedo creer que seas capaz de llegar a todo esto, Madara. No sólo conmigo, ahora poemas hacerle la guerra también a ella. ¡Mi nieta no te ha hecho nada! - reclamó Mito.

\- ¡Ella lleva tu sangre! ¡Y ahora lleva el medallón! Eso es un motivo suficiente. Es prueba que por sus venas corre la sangre de un dios. Arrebatarle el medallón ahora significaría también matarla y eso es algo que no haré en este tiempo. - le contestó Madara.

Mito al oírlo quedó conpungida. Sabía que la carga que ahora pesaba sobre los hombros de su nieta, sería una que probablemente la destruiría tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿No has tenido suficiente con todo lo que ya ha pasado con nosotros? - dijo Mito con tristeza.

\- ¿Con nosotros? - repitió con ironía Madara - No te equivoques conmigo, Mito. Nunca hubo un "nosotros" entre tu y yo... Sólo hubo un tú y él.- respondió.

\- ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto? Esa no es la forma en que debes referirte a alguien al que tu una vez llamaste incluso, tú hermano. - le replicó Mito.

\- Mi hermano... ¿Mi hermano, dices? Yo tenía tres hermanos antes que él. - le dijo Madara - tres hermanos, que junto a mis padres, y a todo mi clan, fueron asesinados en la guerra. Yo estaba devastado. Quise morirme aquella vez y reunirme con ellos, hasta que ustedes aparecieron; y me hicieron creer que tenía otra familia de nuevo. Tú... Y ese tipo... Me hicieron superar el dolor que me causó perder a toda mi familia. Tú... ¡Y él! - se volteó entonces y miró fijamemte a la cara a Mito - ¡Ustedes se convirtieron entonces en toda la familia que me quedaba! ¡Ustedes, tú y él! Pude sentir que volvía confiar de nuevo en alguien más nuevamente. Pero... Lo que nunca me imaginé, fue que me iban a traicionar, aquellos a los que tanto más quería, y les había entregado mi vida. A ése al que alguna vez llamé 'mi hermano'... Y a tí... Al que alguna vez,... Te había entregado mi corazón, Mito. -

Dijo sólidamente Madara.

\- Madara... - estaba muy triste Mito al oír las palabras de su antiguo mejor amigo de la infancia.

\- Yo te amaba, Mito. Te amaba a ti... ... ¡Y a Hashirama! -

Mito empezó a derramar lágrimas producto de esos sentimientos que Madara había empezado a revolver del pasado.

\- Ustedes eran lo único que me quedaban en esta vida. Lo único que yo tenia en este mundo. ¡Por ustedes yo me habría sacrificado y dado mi vida para salvarlos! Pero no me imaginé que luego de eso, ustedes me iban a dar la espalda. -

\- Te equivocas, Madara. - decía entre lágrimas - Las cosas no fueron como tu piensas. - dijo Mito.

\- ¿Ah no? Debe ser entonces que yo inventé todo lo que viví ese día a propósito y ahora me he vuelto loco y quiero matarlos a todos sin motivo alguno, - dijo con cruel sarcasmo '

\- ¡Ya deja de insultarnos así, Madara! ¡A mi también me duele lo que pasó! - dijo una dolida Mito.

\- ¡Entonces no me digas cómo crees que pasaron las cosas porque yo se que Fué todo lonqie sucedió! -

Mito empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Creí en ese momento que estaría muerto. Y por un segundo, pensé que morí. Y mis amigos... Cuando esperé que más estuvieran allí... Desaparecieron. -

 _Madara generó un ambiente triste y doloroso en la vida de Mito en ese momento. Hubo un tiempo en que los amigos, se habían unido y conformaron un grupo que peleaba por todo el reino, para defenderlo de todos los enemigos. Ellos eran tres: Mito Uzumaki; Madara Uchiha... Y Hashirama Senju. Este ultimo y Madara, eran amigos en el pasado. Y se querían mucho en aquel entonces. Tenían grandes habilidades y con sus poderes, protegían al reino y ayudaban a las personas. Pero esta historia de compañerismo y fraternidad, se resquebrajó; tras una confesión._

 _Sin quererlo, los amigos se habían enamorado de su mejor amiga Mito. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decírselo el uno al otro, para no dañar su amistad. No podían hacerse tal cosa con la persona que más querían. Porque al igual que Madara, Hashirama perdió a su familia durante la guerra, le quedó solo un hermano que estaba desaparecido y no sabia nada de él. Así que sólo y sin hogar deambuló de reino en reino, hasta que vino a parar al Reino Medio, que era gobernado por la familia de Mito. Allí conoció a Mito y a Madara, y de inmediato se hicieron amigos de niños. Pero luego crecieron, y tras muchas batallas juntos, aun tras la pausa de Mito por su enfermedad, el amor tocó los corazones de estos muchachos. Pero su amor de hermanos era mucho mas grande, y decidieron respetarse el uno al otro para no herirse sus sentimientos, no diciéndose nada el uno al otro; sino que decidieron que fuese Mito misma, quien elijiera a uno de los dos. Y el momento en que eso pasara, elijiera al que elijiera, el otro debía aceptar la decisión, y apoyar la relación de su hermano con ella. Sin decirse nada, el pensamiento de ambos era el mismo y no habría vuelta atrás._

 _Pero algo pasó: Un reino enemigo ataco al Reino Medio y fue hasta la mansión del emperador. Madara se había ido a una misión encomendada por el mismo emperador, el padre de Mito, hacia las lineas enemigas mientras que Hashirama y Mito, se habían quedado en el reino. Por desgracia, en ese ataque falleció el padre de Mito, el emperador, y varios de los oficiales, que estaban al tanto de la misión secreta a la cual habían enviado a Madara, también murieron. Por lo cual la comunicación con el equipo que habían enviado allá se perdió para siempre. Fueron días terribles y muy duros para Mito. Y lo peor, días después y ya habiendo sepultado al emperador luego del ataque enemigo, recibieron el informe de la misión secretan y sobre el paradero de Madara. La misión había fracasado y como no pudieron enviar apoyo al aquipo, todos fueron capturados y finalmente fueron asesinados._

 _Fue devastadora la noticia para Mito y Hashirama. Su mejor amigo había muerto en combate. O eso pensaron durante algunos años. Ciertamente habían matado a todos, pero Madara sobrevivió por capricho del jefe enemigo de los ejércitos. Que le pedía revelar la forma de destruir el Reino Medio a cambio de perdonar su vida. Madara vivió un infierno durante muchos años y solo se preguntaba por qué no lo mataban de una vez. Lo que más lamentaba, era ni saber nada de sus amigos mas fraternos: Mito y Hashirama. Pero de pronto un día, Madara fue liberado sin condiciones y pudo regresar al Reino Medio. Pero cuando regresó descubrió varias cosas que habían pasado:_

 _1) El Reino Medio tenia nuevo emperador._

 _2) El nuevo emperador era Hashirama, su mejor amigo._

 _3) El nuevo emperador se había casado con la hija de antiguo emperador del reino, Mito Uzumaki._

 _4) Ahora Mito y Hashirama gobernaban el reino y conformaron una familia._

 _5) Cuando al principio, creyeron que Madara murió, le hicieron un gigantesco homenaje y lo declararon héroe del Reino Medio._

 _6) Años después el reino enemigo al que habian capturado a Madara esa vez, los habían atacado recientemente._

 _7) un enemigo fue enviado y destruyo la capital del Reino Medio asesinando a muchas personas._

 _8) Elasesino que fue enviado esa vez y que destruyó la ciudad, se hizo llamar asimismo... Madara Uchiha._

 _9) El dolor de darse cuenta que el amigo que creyeron muerto, estaba vivo y que los había traicionado lo hicieron odiarlo y borraron la memoria del héroe del reino a Gran Traidor y Asesino._

 _10) Durante el ataque, Madara aun se encontraba preso. Después del ataque, el enemigo lo había liberado._

 _11) Sólo Madara sabia la verdad de todo lo que pasó en realidad._

 _12) Ni Mito ni Hashirama creyeron en su palabra._

\- No fue hasta mucho después que descubrimos que el enemigo te tenia cautivo, y que todo fue un plan para destruir el Reino. Fue un golpe terrible. Mucha gente murió ese día. Estábamos consternados; no sabíamos que pensar ni que hacer. En verdad lamentotodo lo que pasó, Madara. - dijo Mito.

\- Ya no importa, lo pasado fue pasado. -respondió Madara.

\- Sí, claro que si importa. Fuimos muy injustos contigo. No hay día que no me sienta arrepentida de causar que hoy te hayas convertido en esto. Y...yo... No quería... De verdad... Lo siento.-

\- No quiero tus disculpas, Mito. En otro tiempo tal vez, pero ya es tarde. - dijo Madara.

\- Lo que harás, será acabar con muchos inocentes esta vez. Nadie tiene la culpa ahora de lo que te sucedió, ¡sólo yo! Castigame a mí. ¡Mátame a mí! Pero no le hagas daño a la gente, ni a mi nieta, por favor. -

\- ¿Matarte? Matarte... - dijo para sí- Eso suena más difícil de lo que parece. Quisiera hacerlo sin reparo alguno... Pero estos malditos sentimientos encontrados me pesan más de lo que esperaba. - dijo Madara.

\- Por Dios, Madara. ¡Reflexiona! ¡No sigas más con esto! - dijo una Mito muy angustiada.

\- En otro tiempo, y otras fueras las circunstancias, habría sido Hashirama y no yo, quien hubiera pasado por lo que pasé. -

\- En otro tiempo... Tu y no él, te habría dado mi vida. Y la historia habría sido la misma. - dijo Mito.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo habría creído en las palabras de Hashirama y sabríamos lo que había pasado en realidad! Pero... Las cosas no salen como uno espera. Y los amigos no son lo que uno cree que son. Es algo irónico, el carcelero enemigo me decía eso una y otra vez en prisión. -

Mito supo entonces que ninguna de sus suplicas detendrían la Ira de Madara. Así que contestó resignada:

\- Tienes razón. Ya no se puede nada con lo que pasó. Las cosas no salen como uno lo espera siempre. Porque en otro tiempo, habrías sido tu y no él el que habría ocupado ese lugar. Pero Hashirama llegó a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba,... Y yo le entregué mi corazón. Si otra hubiese sido la realidad... ¡Todo seria muy distinto! Ahora ya no tenemos más nada de que hablar. Has lo que tengas que hacer. -

Tras decir esto, Mito se sentó nuevamente en la banqueta junto al pequeño camino de piedra donde estaba antes.

\- "Si otra hubiese sido la realidad..." - las ultimas palabras que dijo Mito resonaron en la mente de Madara tanto, que las repitió con el mismo tono que ella las emitió.

\- ¿Que? - se preguntó extrañada.

\- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, Mito! ¡Voy a crear otra realidad para este mundo! -

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Mito no reconocía la cara del hombre que acababa de decir estas palabras.

\- Lo que has oído. ¡No quiero matar a más nadie! Ya este mundo ha sufrido suficiente. Un mundo ruin e injusto donde las personas jamas logran cumplir sus sueños y viajan sin remedio alguno a un final de desgracias. ¿Por qué el hijo debe perder a su padre en una guerra para preservar el trono de alguien más que nunca se acordará de las vidas que murieron por él? ¿Por qué hay gente que jamas podrá cumplir sus sueños de ser feliz y tiene que vivir una vida llena de tristezas? ¿Por qué hay gente que jamas podrá encontrar el amor de la persona que mas ama por muy puros que sean sus sentimientos? - dijo Madara.

Esto ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a él y su amor por Mito. Y ella lo entendió de inmediato. Eso la conpungió bastante. En el fondo, hacia muchos años, sentía lo mismo por Madara que por Hashirama. La gran verdad, es que Mito se había enamorado de los dos. Pero eso podía ser para ella; no tenia cabida en su cabeza. Y si se portaba violenta y agresiva con ellos en el pasado, era para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos que habia sentido por las dos personas que eran sus amigos y que la habían entristecido mucho, que de la noche a la mañana, esa amistad, se había convertido en amor.

\- Madara, después de todos estos años, ¿Aun continuas enamorado de mi? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Mi corazón siempre te perteneció, Mito. Pero ya no late más por ti. - respondió Madara.

Muy dolida por su confesión, dijo ella:

\- Madara... - volvió a llorar - yo... Ya no te odio por lo que pasó. Siempre rogué... Para que pudieras encontrar paz en tu corazón después de todo eso. Pero mi voz y mi lágrimas jamás fueron suficientes. Y en serio que lo siento mucho. .

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio. Hasta que Madara volvió a hablar.

\- Tu nieta viene para acá. Ya me voy. -

Mito sabia lo que eso significaba.

\- Madara... Creas o no en mis palabras... Yo pienso que si Hashirama hubiera vivido lo que tú viviste allá... Con todo y eso... El no habría tomado el camino del odio que tu has tomado. Tu no eres un hombre malo, Madara. No tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto. Ya todo pasó. -

\- Ya es hora, Mito. - dijo Madara acercándose a ella.

\- Estoy segura... De que él te pediría lo mismo. Y si a él le hubiera tocado tu destino, tomaría el camino del perdón. El no quiere tampoco que hagas esto y tampoco lo permitiría. Es por eso que me opuse a ti. No te quiero ver convertido en el mal que destruirá este mundo. Madara...

El se acercaba más y más...

\- Madara... Yo... -

Madara ya estaba frente a ella.

\- Madara... Yo... Te perdono. Y Hashirama también te perdona. Él... Tu hermano.- las ultimas palabras que dijo Mito, a lo que él le contestó:

\- ¡Ya no! -

*Un fuerte sonido del latido de un corazón sonó *

\- Obaa - san... ¡Obaa - san! - volvía Kushina hacia el jardín de la mansión llamando a su abuela.

\- Obaa - san... No pude encontrar el detalle que quería mostrarte. Me siento muy mal.

La mirada de Kushina se volvía hacia su abuela que se hallaba sentada sobre la banqueta.

\- Obaa - san, Obaa - san. Obaa - san ¿Te que date dormida esperando? Ven, acompañame afuera a comprarlo. Quiero ver si está allí y...

De pronto se fijó, que en su mano derecha había un listón azul. El mismo que ella quería mostrarle a su abuela.

\- ¡Obaa - san, Obaa - san! ¡Ese es el mismo listón que quería mostrarte. ¿Cómo supiste que eso era, Obaa - san? ¿Obaa - san? -

Kushina veía que su abuela no respondía.

\- ¿Obaa - san? Obaa - san.. -

No responde.

\- ¡Obaa - san! - alzaba la voz - ¡Obaa - san! ¡Obaa - san!

Su abuela estaba helada y su piel pálida.

\- ¿Obaa san? ¿Que tienes, que tienes Obaa - san? -

Pero al moverle un poco la cabeza, descubrió su rostro y un pequeño hilo de sangre rodó por su boca. Estaba fría y no tenia pulso.

\- ¿Abuela? ¡Abuela, que tienes abuela! ¿Abuela? ¡Abuela!

Gritaba Kushina. Sus lágrimas empezaban a caer de la angustia. La movía y agitaba pero su abuela no daba ninguna reacción.

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!

No respondía.

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Ayudenme por favor! ¡Mi abuelita no responde!

De inmediato la escucharon los sirvientes y fueron a ver y atender lo que sucedía; pero se encontraron con la escena, de que la emperatriz Mito... Estaba muerta.

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!

Dijo rompiendo a llorar Kushina. Su abuela se había ido para siempre,

\- ¡Abuela!


	2. Chapter 2

Los Leones de la Luz.

Historia alternativa. Ship NaruHina.

Por Menma - kun.

Los personajes usados en esta novela son parte del mundo de Naruto™, creado por el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; por lo tanto no me pertenecen. A lo cual solo hago mención de ellos por el único fin de hacer entrenenimiento sin ningún tipo de lucro o alguna segunda intención

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Los Ángeles, CA. Tiempo Actual.**

 ***** **sonido de sirena de bomberos***

\- " **You gotta get a hole in the roof before the ceiling blows down one everybody"**

El desesperado sonido de la voz de un hombre a través de la radio, refleja la tensa situación a la que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos.

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga; soy una bombero voluntaria del LAFD (Los Ángeles Fire Departament), adscrita a la División 8. Estamos en camino respondiendo a un llamado de emergencia hace 5 minutos. Mis compañeros Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka y dos sargentos más estamos a bordo del camión en calidad de primera respuesta a un incendio en una escuela cercana. La capitán Kurenai Simons está al mando de la Unidad y se encuentra al radio estableciendo la situación.

\- E87 División 8 a Central, aquí la Capitán Simons, estoy 10-65, cambio.

\- _**Recibido, Central a E87. Apoyo urgente a respuesta de emergencia. Incendio. 9950 Tampa Ave, Northridge. Incendio en escuela Alfred Bernhard. Confirme 10-5.**_

\- 10-39, Central. Solicito 10-43 de situación, cambio.

\- _**E87, incendio en escuela. Se ha enviado un 10-70 a las Divisiones aledañas a la suya. ¡10-15! Repito, ¡10-15! Civiles involucrados, procedan con precaucion, cambio**_.-

\- 10-4, Central. Estoy 10-76 hacia la escuela. 10-77: un minuto.

 _ **\- Recibido, 10-10. Central, fuera**_.

La situación es muy complicada. Hay personas en peligro, probablemente niños, y despachar unidades de otras Divisiones acrecienta la gravedad del asunto. Es una época complicada, los incendios forestales son el mayor problema que actualmente enfrenta la ciudad y sus alrededores. El 80% de toda la Fuerza esta ocupada en eso. Incluso varias unidades de la División a la que pertenezco están combatiendo los incendios en las montañas. Solo quedó disponible la Unidad E87; un camión de tipo escalera, para cubrir toda el área de Porth Balle, a lo largo de la Avenida Tampa. Shino, un cabo, a bordo del manejo de la escalera; Kiba, también un cabo, está de apoyo junto conmigo, los sargentos y mi Capitán.

Finalmente estamos ahí; nuestros equipos están puestos y listos para responder. Pero la situación es mucho peor de lo que se oía por la radio.

\- ¡Santo Dios! - Exclamó Kiba.

\- Esto es serio, vamos. - dijo la Capitán Kurenai.

\- Por Dios. - dije yo.

La escuela estaba envuelta en llamas en casi su totalidad. Las personas y padres de familia que habían en el lugar corrían y gritaban de un lugar a otro desesperados por la suerte de sus hijos que aún quedaban ahí. Se había evacuado la escuela de inmediato inició el humo; muchos niños en los salones donde se presento el fuego lograron salir antes que las llamas se propagaran. Pero no les dió tiempo a una sección en el ala sur de la escuela donde la salida más próxima se encontraba lejos y que el camino para llegar ahí estaba ya obstruido por las llamas. La policía llegó para controlar el caos y pedir que despejaran la vía pero resultó difícil debido a la angustia de muchos padres y personas vecinas que trataban de entrar a la escuela a rescatar a varios niños atrapados.

\- Muy Bien, Rogers, activa las bombas.- dijo la capitán Kurenai dando instrucciones a sus hombres.

\- si, capitán- respondió uno de los sargentos.

\- Inuzuka, trae deprisa esa manguera. Necesitamos concentrar la descarga en la base del fuego. ¡Que no avance las hacia el lado sur! -

\- Enterado, capitán. - dijo Kiba.

\- ¡Shino, inicia rociando por encima del fuego para sofocar las llamas. Intenta cortar la cadena quitando el calor lo más que puedas.

\- sí, capitan. -

\- Sandino, te quedas a cargo de la unidad dando apoyo a Kiba. Mantenme informada de la situación afuera. -

\- Enterado. - respondió el otro sargento.

\- Hyuga, tu vienes conmigo. Necesitamos encontrar una forma forma de sacar a esos niños de ahí. - dijo la capitán Kurenai.

 _ **Tras apenas bajarnos del camión, un oficial de policía que había llegado antes, le informó la la capitán Kurenai que tenían una difícil situación con los civiles. Tenían varios heridos y ambulancias habian sido ya despachadas. El intenso calor producto de las llamas impedían que algunos voluntarios entraran al ala sur de la escuela. Unos padres pusieron en riesgo sus vidas intentando acceder por los conductos de ventilación de esa zona pero el calor y el fuego no los dejaron pasar y resultaron con quemaduras. Habían muchas madres llorando, entre ellos varios padres de nacionalidad Japonesa. Aquel era un salón mixto para alumnos asiáticos, y este quedó aislado por el fuego el cual no tenia acceso por la primera planta. El único punto de entrada era por la azotea; pero desconocían si la entrada había sido alcanzada por las llamas y si dentro era posible acceder por los pasillos hasta el salón donde se hallaban los niños.**_

Por unas escaleras manuales, la capitán Simons y yo subimos por la parte trasera del ala sur hasta el techo de la escuela. Ella y yo vimos que las llamas estaban a punto de alcanzar la entrada de la azotea. Teníamos herramientas para romper vidrios y paredes pero era terrible la situación. No podíamos tampoco poner en peligro nuestras vidas; una regla básica de cualquier rescatista es no convertirse en otra víctima por intentar salvar a otra, si no se median las consecuencias. Era simple: Salir rápido de ahí y perder a los niños atrapados dentro; ¡No podía ser! La segunda opción era entrar antes que las llamas alcanzaran la entrada y encontrar a los niños atrapados y tratar de conducirlos a un lugar seguro para ser evacuados. El problema es que una vez dentro, no habría regreso, ni posibilidad de salir una vez hayamos encontrado a los niños; lo cual significaba... morir adentro, junto a los civiles.

\- Esto ya es peligroso. Lo mejor será que regresemos Hyuga. -

\- Pero Capitán, son unos niños los que están ahí adentro. ¡Tenemos que rescatarlos! - dije exaltada ante la orden de la capitán Kurenai.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. -

\- ¡¿Entonces vamos sólo a dejarlos morir allí calcinados!? -

\- ¡Somos muy pocos para este desastre, Hinata! ¡No podemos salvarlos! -

\- ¡Capitán! - le grité.

La capitán se había dado vuelta para regresar, consciente del peligro, no podía comprometer la integridad de los hombres que tenía a cargo, entre ellos la bombero Hyuga, que ahora desafiaba la decisión de su comandante.

\- Usted tiene familia. ¡Y tiene una hija también! ¿Y que si ella estuviese atrapada aquí? ¡¿La dejaría morir, o iría a buscarla pase lo que pase?! - respondía enojada.

\- ¡Claro que iría, Hyuga! ¡Iría sin pensarlo! ¡Pero si entro allá con usted no solo mi hija me perderá a mi, sino que yo también perderé a esos niños, y a usted también! ¡Usted lo está viendo y lo sabe muy bien! ¡Si hubiera más apoyo lo intentaría! ¡Pero quedaremos atrapadas en el fuego antes de poder regresar a tiempo con los niños! Solo estamos nosotros y no basta para frenar el avance del fuego! -

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, la capitán estaba en lo cierto. Era hora por tanto de decidir que iba a hacer.

\- ¡Hinata! Si entras ahí no podré sacarte con vida. - me advirtió la capitán Kurenai.

En ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y se disponía a ir en dirección de las escaleras. Todo esto pasó en cuestión de segundos, pero para mí, se sintió como un hiatus eterno en el que la tensión por el riesgo y el temor de peligrar la vida habían creado dentro de mi un vacío que terminó en un letargo dentro de mi mente. Y ahora, me llevaba a un asunto de moral y sentido del deber que no debía cruzar; pero, ¿Como? ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría yo ignorar algo así? ¡Esos niños estaban en peligro y solo yo podría hacer algo para salvarlos! ¡Por algo quería ser bombero! Podía haber elegido cualquier otra profesión y ganarme la vida de un modo mucho mejor, ¡pero ahora ésta es mi profesión! ¡Esta es mi vida! ¡No tenia que pensarlo mucho! Debo asumir el riesgo, !por lo menos intentarlo! Ya decía que por qué mis compañeros y amigos habían ascendido dentro del Cuerpo y yo sigo siendo una Voluntaria. Tomar las decisiones equivocadas e ir en contra de las ordenes de mis superiores no me traerían nada bueno. ¿Pero... Que puedes esperar de eso cuando vez la felicidad de un hombre, de la mujer, la hija, el anciano, el niño y de la persona a la cual solo tiene palabras de agradecimiento por haberle sacado de las manos a la muerte? Yo no quería morir. No estoy loca. No busco la muerte en este trabajo; pero es lo que soy: siempre abrazo a la muerte. La enfrento a diario por quitarle un alma menos que llevarse. No puedo tener miedo, ¡No puedo dudar! ¡No voy a dudarlo ahora!

Capitán, chicos, lo siento. Pero ya me conocen muy bien... Saben muy bien que no dejaré que nadie se pierda. Si existe la más mínima oportunidad...

Corrí. Corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar a la puerta de la azotea y sin frenar para abrirla, embestí con fuerza hasta derribarla mientras mi capitán solo quedó absorta y con enojo gritar tratando de detenerme:

\- ¡Hyuga, vuelve aquí, ahora! ¡Hyuga! ¡Hyuga! -

Pero ya había entrado. Caí por las escaleras rodando hasta bajar a la planta inferior. Ella entonces corrió enérgicamente hacia mi tratando de alcanzarme; y estuvo a punto de agarrarme, pero las llamas llegaron antes y bloquearon su camino si no quería que se quemase.

\- ¡Demonios!

Encendió su radio y habló por el Talk muy molesta, enojada y muy preocupada.

\- ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Aquí la capitán Simons! ¡Tenemos a un hombre atrapado aquí adentro, solicito apoyo urgente!

Ya adentro, me puse de pie tras caer de las escaleras y miré por todo el sitio. Arriba las llamas habían bloqueado la salida. Era cuestión de tiempo para que éstas alcanzaran todo el lugar donde me encontraba. Tomé entonces mi hacha y con mi mascara de oxigeno y mi traje puesto, avancé por el lugar buscando el salón donde se hallaban los niños.

\- _**¡Hyuga, responde! ¡Aquí la capitán Simons**_! -

\- ¡Aquí Hyuga, recibido! -

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo contigo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?**_! - gritó regañadiente la capitán Kurenai.

\- ¡No, no estoy loca, capitán! ¡Tomé una decisión: Quiero salvar a esos niños! ¡No tiene sentido que porte este uniforme si no puedo proteger y salvar la vida de las personas. - conteste con determinación.

 _ **\- ¡Hinata, el lugar estará envuelto en llamas pronto y la única salida que te quedaba ahora esta cubierta bajo el fuego! ¡No podrás salir de ahí!**_ -

\- ¡Intentaré romper un muro y hacer una abertura lateral para escapar!

 _ **\- ¡Estás loca, no puedes romper un muro! Es una estructura solida pero consumible al fuego. ¡Incluso podría caerse! ¡Estás en un grave peligro**_! - dijo exaltada la capitán.

\- ¡Al menos tengo que intentarlo, capitán! .

 ***corte de interferencia ***

\- ¿Hyuga? ¿Hyuuga? ¡Responde, Hyuuga! ¡Rayos!

Sandino, Inuzuka, vengan al lado sur. Necesito concentrar la descarga en la zona de la azotea,

- _ **¿La azotea? Capitán, no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahí. El fuego alcanzará ese lugar. - dijo el sargento.**_

 _ **\- Estamos controlando el incendio el la entrada principal. Por ahí avanzaremos hasta llegar al ala sur, pero no será antes que las llamas alcancen esa zona. - respondió Kiba,**_

\- ¡Maldicion, es Hyuga! ¡Ella está ahí adentro! - afirmó la capitán.

-¿Qué? - preguntó el sargento.

\- ¿Hinata? No puede ser. -

Un ahora angustiado Kiba retrocedió en ese momento hasta afuera de la escuela y luego se acercó hasta donde estaba Shino para advertirle.

\- ¡Shino! ¡Shino!

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó consternado. Su amigo Kiba estaba muy angustiado

\- ¡Mueve la escalera hasta el techo de la parte sur! Tenemos que apuntar el agua hasta allá, rápido! -

\- ¡Oye, Oye! ¿Qué sucede? -

-¡Es Hinata! ¡Está atrapada en el edificio! ¡Tenemos que sacarla! - gritó con desesperación.

Mientras tanto, Hinata había llegado hasta la primera planta en busca de los niños atrapados; y cada vez las llamas seguían avanzando por el techo y las paredes de la escuela. Siguió andando, en busca de alguna señal de auxilio. Se estaba desesperando; no hallaba nada ni escuchaba nada que pudiera indicarle una señal de vida. ¿Tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Habria arriesgado su vida sin ningún éxito y todos ya estaban muertos?

Temía lo peor, cuando de pronto unos llantos en conjunto de oían tras la puerta de un salón en la esquina de la parte sur, por un pasillo largo envuelto en llamas que daba frente hacia el gimnasio y a lo largo de él, se llegaba a la puerta principal. ¡Los había encontrado!

\- ¡¿Alguien me copia?! ¡Aqui, Hyuga! ¡He encontrado a los niños! ¡Voy a proceder a sacarlos! -

La señal estaba cortada adentro del sitio y no dejaban oír con claridad.

Hinata se hallaba frente a la puerta del salón donde unos niños atrapados estaban pidiendo auxilio tratando de salir.

-¡Aquí, somos del departamento de bomberos de Los Ángeles, venimos a sacarlos de aquí! -

Hinata veía a través de un pequeño cristal de la puerta el salón y a varios niños atrapados y un maestro de clases que se hallaba tumbado en el piso y unos niños alrededor de él. El fuego alcanzó con mayor rapidez los ductos de ventilación y al debilitar la estructura, parte del techo cayó bloqueando la puerta y no se podía abrir; encima, que el humo comenzaba a llenar el salón, amenazando con asfixiar a todos ahí.

Busqué la forma de entrar al salón. Fué imposible al tratar de derribarla. Estaba bloqueada por dentro y resultaría imposible romper la pared a tiempo antes que las llamas lo consumieran todo. Hasta que vi por encima de la puerta, una ventana, por la que podría caber ahí si me quitaba el traje. Así que a toda prisa tiré el casco, la mascara, el chaleco y solo con el hacha, rompí la ventana de arriba de la puerta, subí por ella y salte la barricada detrás de la puerta cayendo dentro del salón. A entrar ahí, vi muchos niños asustados. La mayoría estaban llorando y otros estaban abrazados. Pero en general, estaban todos. Todos estaban bien. Tomé coraje y me puse firme y ruda pese a que esa no era la forma correcta de tratarlos en ese momento. Sólo quería salvarlos y teníamos prisa por sacarlos rápido de ahí.

\- ¡Muy bien todos, escuchenme! Quiero que todos tomen un pupitre, hagan una fila contra el pizarron y los arrumen sobre esa barricada! Saltaremos por la ventana y saldremos de aquí. ¿Entendido? Luego los pupitres que sobran coloquen los encima de ustedes; protejan sus cabezas, deprisa. -

Todos los niños corrieron a tomar cada uno un pupitre y lo colocaron rápidamente sobre la barricada formada tras la puerta. El resto se hizo contra el pizarron poniendo sus asientos sobre sus cabezas para cubrirse de los escombros. Mientras que Hinata socorría al maestro del salón haciendo que este recobre la conciencia. Sorprendentemente el maestro reacciona y ve a Hinata fijamente a los ojos. Hinata no supo a que se debía eso, pero al menos le alegró saber que el maestro no estaba gravemente herido. Lo jaló pues, hasta donde estaban los niños a cubierto y procedió luego a picar la gruesa pared de la escuela con el pico del hacha, tratando de hacer un agujero en la pared por el cual salir. Era demasiado gruesa aquella pared de ladrillo y concreto. Hinata no se rendía a pesar de que la pared estaba cediendo muy poco. Y tras un par de minutos picando fuertemente y sin descanso sólo llevaba un ligero hueco en el que apenas podía meter su mano, el cual por desgracia, no era lo suficientemente extenso y no veía la salida. Ella se angustió, pero la mirada de los niños y sus voces de apoyo a sus esfuerzos la colocaban en un duro predicamento. A este paso se quedarían atrapados y acabarían calcinados antes que ella pudiera terminar de romper esa pared. Hinata finalmente lo entendió, y empezó a perder la esperanza; lo había intentado, quiso salvar las vidas de los niños allí atrapados, pero había fracasado. Esta vez no tendría salida y la muerte le había ganado la batalla. Lo supo, en cuanto su hacha se rompió tras golpear la pared con ella una y otra vez. Se sintió impotente y quiso sacar pedazos de escombros de la pared con sus manos pero ni así pudo retirar el restante de muro que le faltaba para atravezarlo. Se había dado cuenta, que estaban perdidos. Hacer que pasasen por la ventana de la puerta seria llevarlos a una muerte segura, ya que la única salida por la azotea, estaba obstruida por las llamas. Hinata, se hallaba perdida.

Miré hacia los rostros de los niños. Estaban todos llorando, juntos y abrazados. Viendo como luchaba para sacarlos de ahí con vida. Ésta no era la cara que quería ver de una persona a la cual traté de salvarle la vida. Una mirada de miedo, de temor, una mirada de desesperación, una mirada que me acabó por contagiarme a mi también; a quien de supone debía mostrar una mirada de coraje y un aura del deber y valentía, estaba completamente abandonada, rendida y sin esperanza. Solo pude tener coraje para dar unos pasos hacia delante, detenerme a la mitad del salón y cerrar mis ojos esperando solo el momento que el incendio y los escombros acabasen rápido conmigo y no ver el sufrimiento de los pequeños a los cuales no pude salvarlos.

Y cuando ya me había rendido por completo, un fuerte temblor se empezó a escuchar detrás de la pared a la cual había estado picando. Y tras varios golpes y temblores, en unos momentos, a la pared se le había empezado a hacer un agujero y por el que finalmente una brecha grande se hizo, descubriendo toda la pared. Era mi capitán Kurenai, mi amigo Kiba y mis colegas de la estación junto a refuerzos que llegaron a darnos apoyo, con taladros y picos, rompieron la pared donde queda el salón y varias descargas impidiendo el avance de las llamas, dando tiempo para evacuar a los civiles.

\- ¡Rapido! ¡Traigan a los niños y saquen los, deprisa! ¡Ya! - ordenó la capitán.

De inmediato entraron a toda prisa varios bomberos de uno en uno, sacaron a los niños y los pusieron a salvo. A toda prisa tomaba a cada niño y lo pasaba a un colega para sacarlo del fuego. Estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que cumplía con mi deber. Íbamos sacando a los casi todos los niños sin peligro; algunos empezaban a intoxicarse con humo pero fueron socorridos a tiempo, y el maestro del salón herido había sido ya evacuado. Vino hacia mi la capitán Kurenai en ese momento hacia mí y tomando de mi hombro me dijo:

\- ¡¿Estás bien, Hinata?! -

\- S-Sí, si, si, estoy bien. Estoy bien. - dije como si acabase de ver un milagro frente a mi. - Capitán, yo sé que no cumplí con su orden, estaré dispuesta a asumir... -

\- ¿Que te parece si lo discutimos mejor luego, si? Ahora ayudame a sacar a estos niños de aqui.- dijo la capitán.

\- De acuerdo. - afirmo.

Habíamos cumplido con la misión y sacado a casi todos los niños a salvo de la escuela. La gente estaba gritando de alegría y aplaudían a lo lejos las acciones de rescate de los bomberos. Mucha gente tras las barras que colocaba la Policía y los medios de comunicación grababan toda la situación. Estábamos cerca de rescatar exitosamente a todos los civiles sin ninguna perdida. Estaba feliz de que eso sucediera. De pronto, una niña empezó a llorar; un pedazo de escombro cayó y lastimó su tobillo. Era una niña nipona. Tenia los mismos rasgos físicos que yo. Empezó a hablar en su idioma nativo; los nervios no la dejaban estar en calma. Yo la tomé entre mis brazos y la puse en calma.

\- ¡Ey, tranquila! Todo va estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí. - le dije

La niña no dejó de estar asustada, pero al menos había dejado de llorar y trataba de calmarse. Me alegré y yo le sonreí. La cosa mejoró entonces. Ahora ella me sonrió también. Entonces le dije:

\- Te vamos a curar la lesión del tobillo y podrás volver a correr de nuevo. Ya no tendrán que cargarte como yo ahora. Te doy mi palabra. -

Así que tomé a la niña en mis brazos, me di la vuelta y cuando ya estaba por salir de la escuela... El techo se desplomó.

\- ¡Cubranse! - gritaron los colegas.

\- ¡Capitan!- llamé alertada.

\- ¡Hinata! - gritó la capitán Kurenai.

Pedazos enormes de escombros cubrieron de inmediato la salida que habían abierto y sin poder reabrir otra porque todo el edificio, debido a las llamas, empezaba a ser inestable y de estaba empezando a desplomar. Los escombros taparon todo por completo y obstruyó la brecha que habían hecho para sacar a los niños de ahí.

Ahora he vuelto a quedar atrapada en el salón, con mucho menos espacio, cubierto por humo y con una niña en mis brazos.

No era momento de echarme a morir ahora. Estuve tan cerca de lograrlo. El fuego ya estaba en todas partes, pero ya habíamos sacado a casi todos los niños de aquí sanos y salvos. No tenia intenciones de fallar de nuevo, ¡No otra vez! Salvaré ésta niña a toda costa. Arriesgaré mi vida, incluso si tengo que morir quemada en el camino, ¡mas haré que primero esta pequeña escape sana y salva!

\- ¿Confias en mi? Le dije a la niña mirándola a los ojos. -

Ella asintió sin entender bien mis palabras.

\- Entonces, ahora te voy a sacar de aquí. -

Y con esa premisa clara, repitiéndola en voz alta, agarré a la pequeña, subí por la barricada de pupitres que habían puesto antes los niños y pase primero a la niña por la ventana encima de la puerta.

Lo cierto es que sana 100% no creo que salga de aquí. Fué un poco brusco, pero prometí que la salvaría de morir dentro de la escuela. Su tobillo por muy malo tendría que inmovilizarlo un mes, pero vivirá. Luego tras ella salté yo y caí del otro lado. Me puse de pie y tome primero la mascara de oxigeno y se la puse a la pequeña. Tenia que protegerla primero del humo a toda costa. Empecé a toser yo en ese momento, pero más me importaba la salud de la niña. Encima tomé mi chaleco y la envolví cubriendo su cabeza y todo su cuerpo hasta las piernas. Le hablaba para saber si me estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás respirando bien?

*tosía yo en ese momento*

La niña me miró preocupada por mí en mal estado debido al humo.

No te preocupes por mí. Vas a estar bien. ¿La mascara te aprieta un poco, no? Ok, escucha me. Ahora voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿Vale? Te prometo que vas a estar bien. ¡No te quites esa mascara y mantente todo el tiempo cubierta en el chaleco. No te asomes ni saques tus brazos de esto, ¿de acuerdo? -

La niña asintió con la cabeza dentro de la enorme mascara de oxigeno de Hinata.

\- Bien, es hora de salir. -

Hinata estaba decidida. Ese momento de cobardía y rendición de hace unos momentos estaban ahora como parte de su pasado. Ahora era valiente y sin dudas en su corazón. Claro que su corazón temblaba de miedo, pero era normal al pensar que moriría por salvar a otra persona. Sabia lo que significaba: Tenía que subir hasta la azotea atravesando el fuego, encendida en llamas y gritando en agonía, aprovechar los pocos segundos de adrenalina para llegar hasta arriba sin que la niña sufriera por las quemaduras y luego allí gritar para que alguien me escuchara y arrojarme al vacío protegiendo a la niña. Si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo cayendo al suelo que ser quemada por completo. No podía ser más _gore_ en ese momento, pero no había otra mejor idea en que pensar y debido a la situación no pintaba de otra forma. Respire hondo, tomé valor y sin dudarlo, eché a correr hasta alcanzar las escaleras que daban hacia la azotea. El edificio empezaba a caerse a pedazos a medida que avanzaba; las llaman habían consumido los pilares y bases que sostenían las plantas superiores y estas comenzaron a debilitarse hasta el punto del colapso. Pedazos de concreto y escombros caían a mi alrededor; el techo estaba vuelto en una capa gruesa de humo negro mientras habían llamas alcanzando las paredes. Yo corría sin detenerme manteniendo siempre cubierta a la niña sin dejar que las llamas la tocasen.

Una lampara del pasillo de las tantas que habían ahí, envuelta en llamas ya por supuesto, se vino abajo con parte del concreto del techo de la tercera planta, a la cual había subido, justo encima de nosotras. Justo puse mi brazo derecho para cubrirnos pero el peso de los escombros me tumbó al suelo con un pedazo de soporte metálico caliente quemando mi brazo encima de la piel descubierta.

\- ¡Argh! - grité de dolor.

Solté un segundo a la niña y empuje con mi otro brazo y mis piernas el pedazo de bloque de concreto que tenia atrapado mi brazo. Me costaba demasiado moverlo sin estar al pleno 100% de mis fuerzas, estaba en una posicion muy incomoda y una quemadura intensa que me robaba el aliento y la energia. No habria podido liberárlo, de no ser porque la pequeña se levantó y me ayudó, dando ese pequeño plus de fuerza que me hacía falta para levantar esa placa de escombro lo suficiente y así sacar mi brazo derecho; y viendo como una fea herida por quemadura se había quedado pegada en mi piel por el resto de la vida. O bueno, lo poco que creía que me quedaba.

Resentida de la quemadura, me sobrepuse de todos modos y agarré de nuevo a la niña y retomé la marcha hacia la azotea. Esperaba mi fin encontrándome con un muro de fuego en la salida, pero de nuevo otro milagro había sucedido. Una capa de agua a presión mas una segunda de sofocación de llamas estaban apuntando hacia la azotea del ala sur. La salida ya no se encontraba tapada por el fuego, pero el humo era demasiado intenso y las superficie estaba demasiado caliente. Resistí esos breves segundos de ahogo y sofocación, el terrible humo y vapor calientes que además impedían la visibilidad, y logré subir hasta el techo sin parar, hasta encontrar un área más despejada del humo y el calor para poder respirar. Me estaba ahogado. ¡En serio creí que moriría allí! Sin duda pienso que si el ser quemado es una muerte horrible, ahogarse por el vapor o el humo es mucho peor. Pero por fin, estaba fuera y ahora solo bastaba bajar de la azotea y ponerme a salvo con la niña. Pero...

*suelo abriéndose en pedazos*

\- ¡Corran, la escuela se está cayendo!-

\- ¡Atrás! ¡El edificio se cae!-

*gritos de mujeres asustadas*

\- ¡Alejense!-

\- ¡Despejen la zona! ¡La escuela se esta desmoronando!-

La estructura no soportó más el consumo de las llamas y empezó a colapsar. Desde el ala norte empezó a caerse a pedazos y el suelo debajo de mi se desquebrajó. Eran cuatro pisos de altura, pero con el humo y los escombros, no sabia si caería en un lugar seguro. No sabía realmente que hacer. Hasta que...

*sonido de maquina escalera moviéndose*

\- ¡Corre, Hinata! ¡A la escalera! - gritó Shino, su amigo.

La verdad no lo pudo oír; eso era imposible de cierto. Pero Hinata vio la escalera del camión de bomberos moverse hacia un lado del edificio hacia el ala sur y la valiente bombero de cabello azul y ojos perlados, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en lo que sucedía, cuando sus piernas corrieron por inercia hacia las escaleras; mientras que un abismo de muerte la estaba persiguiendo tras su espalda, a manera de una escuela entera cayéndose a pedazos debido a un fuerte incendio. Hinata corrió con todo lo que pudo dar mientras grandes placas de concreto se venían abajo tras ella y sin darle tiempo de trepar por las escaleras ya con todo el edificio abajo y sin más suelo en que apoyarse, Hinata saltó aferrándo a la niña con el brazo izquierdo bueno, y habiendo saltado, agarró con el otro la escalera del camión, colgándose sobre una buena altura. Tuvo que soportar un dolor tremendo por llevar su peso, el de su uniforme y el peso de la niña en un solo brazo y además quemado, pero ella, lo había logrado. Había salvado vidas ese día; Hinata los había salvado a todos.

Momentos después Hinata era atendida en una ambulancia. Estaban vendando su brazo derecho. Necesitaría mucha recuperación volverlo a tener como estaba aun con cicatrices. Encima tratamiento para en caso de infección. Estaba con oxigeno guardando reposo sentada dentro del vehículo cuando la capitán Kurenai vino a verla, a indagar por su estado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hyuuga? - pregunto la capitán.

\- Si, señor. - dijo quitándose el oxigeno.

\- ¿Como está tu brazo? No se ve alentador. - preguntó preocupada

\- Con tratamiento, el doctor dijo que va a quedar como nuevo. De paso me darán un recuerdo. - dije un tanto en broma.

\- ¿Crees que esto es un juego, Hinata? - dijo cambiando el semblante severamente -

Hinata enmudeció.

\- ¡¿Estás consciente de que desobedeciste una orden directa de un superior inmediato, quebantaste al reglamento, Rompiste todas las normas de seguridad, pusiste en peligro la vida de muchos civiles y denrodo el personal de socorro, salvamento y Policia involucrados en una situación de calamidad publica?! -

\- Lo sé, capitán. Lo siento. - dije apesadumbrada.

\- ¡No digas que lo sientes, maldita sea! - no pudo evitar llorar un poco de enojo. - ¡Casi mueres allá adentro por tu osadía, maldicion! ¡¿Pero en que mierda estabas pensando?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses llegado a tiempo por un segundo?! -

 _ **Hinata no tenía como responder a sus reclamos. La verdad y para ser honestos, Kurenai quería mucho a Hinata, y de inmediato se hizo su amiga, su confidente y prácticamente se convirtió en su segunda madre desde el día que ingresó al Cuerpo de Bomberos como voluntaria. Habiendo superado duras pruebas y retos muy complicados aun para los hombres, cosas que serian casi imposibles para cualquier chica, Hinata los superó con exito y se convirtió el la primera mujer de la 8va División del LAFD. Y el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perder a alguien que ella entrañaba mucho la hacía ponerse en el estado que se encontraba: Llorando de la rabia y la preocupación.**_

Luego que la capitán Kurenai se desahogó, como siempre pasaba que Hinata se arriesgaba en cada misión o cualquier osadía por su buen corazón, ella se disculpaba con ella. Era un cliché a estas alturas. Pero lo de hoy definitivamente había superado el récord de lo mase cerca que la bombero Hinata Hyuuga ha estado de la muerte, y esta vez, con consecuencias externas. Trató entonces de calmarse un poco, tomó un respiro, y con pesadumbre en su corazón, uso la ultima carta que le quedaba en su haber interno para hacer entrar en razón a su 'hija'.

\- Hinata, voy a solicitar al Departamento en el Comando Central la suspensión de tus servicios por un tiempo. -

\- ¿¡Qué!? Gritó estupefacta.

La capitán Kurenai había tomado la decisión de suspender a Hinata de servir como bombero hasta nuevo aviso. Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

\- Lo siento, pero es por tu bien. No quiero perderte la próxima vez. -

\- ¡Pero eso no es justo, capitán! -

\- ¡No me discutas más, Hinata y cierra la boca! -

Hinata quedó en shock. .Kurenai siguió.

\- Ahhhh... En verdad que me vas a volver loca, Hinata. Ya no sé que hacer contigo. Estoy cansada de cubrirte ante cada Inspección y revisión de parte del Departamento. En serio, yo...

Hinata empezaba a pesabumbrarse.

\- Por favor, no me mires así. Tu sabes muy bien que faltaste y esta vez te fuiste lejos. He querido ayudarte en todo lo que puedo, pero en ultimo momento siempre haces algo que manda al diablo todo lo que has hecho. Por esa razón tus amigos Kiba y Shino ahora son cabos y tu sigues siendo una voluntaria, habiendo empezado todos al tiempo. Y ahora casi mueres, eso es más que motivo suficiente.

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? - preguntó Hinata.

\- ¡Eso no es tu problema! A partir de ahora te irás a casa y vas a reflexionar sobre todo lo que hiciste, y no regresarás a la Estación hasta que hayas cambiado de opinión. ¡Y es una orden!

\- Pero capitán...

\- ¡Dije que es una orden! - le gritó otra vez y de nuevo Hinata se queda en shock.

\- Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, de verdad. Perdoname. Se que eres una gran bombero Hinata. Lo veo con solo mirarte a los ojos. Tienes potencial y valor, como en ningun otro haya visto antes. A veces pienso que eres de otro mundo, y no es broma - *risas* Pero no pienso discutir mi decisión contigo. - tomó un respiro y trató de recobrar compostura - Escucha, por ahora solo me interesa que te recuperes y vayas a casa. Tomate unos días y relajante. Te sentará bien. Voy a hablar con el General de Brigada de tu caso para que apoye mi decisión. A ver si así empiezas a obedecer mis ordenes. -

\- P-Pero... Capitán...- balbuceó Hinata.

\- Te enterarás muy pronto. Usa uniforme. Porque irás directo al Comando. - dijo despidiendose.

Y tras irse, solo pudo dar un suspiro de desaliento y dijo:

\- Ayyyyy Dios...

Shino y Kiba vieron pasar a la capitán mientras se alistaban para marcharse de vuelta a la Estación y de fondo una multitud aclamandolos por el heroico acto de hoy. Más concretamente por la chica bombero que salvó a los niños de la escuela en llamas. Ellos sabían que significaba el paso de su comandante sin dirigirles la palabra: Era otra reprimenda a Hinata por imprudente. No dudaron en ir a verla. Esta vez tenia que irse sin ellos en el camión, estaba herida e iba a ser atendida en el hospital. Llegaron a la ambulancia y la encontraron tumbada en la camilla.

\- Oye Hinata, ¿estas bien?

\- De maravilla. Como Monkey D. Luffy sin carne por tres días y Oda vendiendo sus derechos de One Piece a Disney Pixar. - respondió Hinata en sátira.

\- Ufff, entonces la capitán te agarró feo esta vez. '

\- Ayyyy, como no tienes idea. -

\- ¿Fué así de grave? - preguntó Shino.

\- Claro. - afirmó Hinata.

\- ¿Que tanto?

\- Oye, Shino. ¿Por qué le preguntas eso. Ya sabes como se pone la capitán cuando se trata de Hinata. Primero la coje como a su saco de boxeo con palabras y luego la arregla con dos tazas de pegamento y una de agua. De seguro ya se le pasará. Tú ya la conoces, Hinata.

\- La capitán me acaba de suspender del servicio.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritaron los dos al tiempo.

\- Chicos, si van a deprimirme más de lo que estoy mejor no me ayuden tanto. - respondió una Hinata desanimada por la noticia.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Cómo que la capitán Kurenai te acaba de suspender! Ella nunca te sanciona.

\- Al parecer las acciones de Hinata fueron demasiado lejos para que la capitan pueda sobrellevar. Tenia que ser severa. No quiere que a Hinata le pase nada malo, así que la suspenderá por unos días. - concluía Shino con acierto.

\- Que no sé cuantos sean. - respondió Hinata.

\- ¿Ahhh, en serio? Ya me imagino en la noche a la capitán llorando en su almohada con una caja de Klinnex, crema batida y viendo una maratón de Clannad por haber suspendido a Hinata. - dijo Kiba con suma imprudencia.

\- ¡Kiba! - reprendió Hinata. - tampoco exageres. - no pudo ocultar un rubor en sus mejillas tras el chiste.

\- ¿Y ahora qué, vas a regresar a casa? - preguntó Shino.

\- No. Iré al hospital. Esta quemadura duele mucho, iré a que me la vean. De pasó visitare a ver como están los niños. Quiero saber también de la niña que tenia conmigo. -

\- Ay, Hinata. A ti no hay quien te cambie de parecer. - dijo un Kiba resignado.

\- Siempre pensando en los demás. - dijo Shino.

\- Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, chicos. - dijo Hinata agradecida.

\- Iremos el día libre a visitarte a tu casa. - dijo Kiba.

\- Okay. -

\- Y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien contigo, Hinata. Esperamos verte pronto en la estación de vuelta. -

\- Eso espero, Shino. - respondió ella.

Y luego, sus amigos se marcharon y Hinata se fue camino al Hospital. Meditaba a lo largo de camino disvariedades y cosas de ella ensimismada. Se miraba un par de veces el brazo y se quejaba del ardor de la quemadura. Por todo lo demás, estaba bien. Ya en el hospital, Hinata indagó por los niños que habían salido del incendio en la escuela, entre ellos por una niña en especial. La enfermera le indicó el lugar, y la suspendida bombero fue en busca del pabellón donde eran atendidos. Por supuesto no diría que fue suspendida o no le darían acceso libre por todo el hospital como si nada. Más porque llevaba aun el uniforme de trabajo, era por el motivo de ser identificada como una de los bomberos que salvaron a 23 niños y un adulto de un incendio y morir calcinados. No perdonarían a nadie que le negase la oportunidad de ver por el bienestar de quienes había salvado. No estaría mal visto de ninguna forma. No seria este un caso distinto. No puede. No debe ser posible.

Estaba exagerando un poco Hinata, pensando en todo esto mientras ella buscaba a la niña. No seria difícil reconocer una niña asiática en un hospital de gente americana, afro, nativa y latina que viven en la ciudad. Cuando por fin la encontró, ésta se hallaba junto a una ventana del Hospital y a su lado un hombre. Era el maestro el salón de clases. Y ambos estaban hablando en idioma japonés pero no era como si se tratase de una conversación normal. Sus gestos y su ademanes eran de mucho respeto y cortesía. Es como si hablasen entre personas de suma posición. Y de pronto, sin quieren causé ruido al entrar y entonces fuí descubierta. Yo estaba muy avergonzada; realmente no fue mi intención ser una chismosa, pero no es como si entendiera una palabra de lo que digan. Digo, si tengo sangre nipona, pero jamas he hablado otro idioma que no sea el inglés. Solo mi padre, pero jamás pasó y además entre mi relación con mi padre y yo, eso es otra historia que no quiero recordar. Más importante, quería disculparme por la intromisión y ver como se encontraban.

Pero pasó algo sorprendente...

La niña y el profesor, quedaron estupefactos a mi llegada, y luego, se acercaron unos pasos hacia mi y a una distancia de tres pasos, se detuvieron. Y de pronto, estos se inclinaron ante mi, en señal de reverencia. Con un respeto y una suma cortesía, que sinceramente quedé perturbada más que otra cosa.

Había notado que la cabeza del hombre ya no tenia esa herida que vi cuando estaba en la escuela. Ahora había desaparecido y su semblante era mejor que el que tenia antes. Y en cuanto a la niña, no tenia lesión en su tobillo ni en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. En conclusión: Veía a dos personas en perfecto estado delante de mi, haciéndome reverencia sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Luego, el maestro alzó la cabeza y me miró con ojos llenos de jubilo y dijo:

\- Salve, Princesa de Hamura, Hija de la Luna, heredera al trono del Reino Medio. -

\- ¡¿What?!- francamente, lo único que pude decir en ese momento.

\- La espera por fin ha terminado. Te Hemos hallado, salvadora nuestra. Tu eres quien librará al mundo del Caos y la Oscuridad que llegará muy pronto. -

Si antes empezaba a creer que el viejo maestro de clases estaba loco, la pequeña por quien me preocupaba tanto no estaba en mejor estado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y ahora mas que alegrarme, me estaba incomodando un poco la situación, casi al punto de asustarme. Pero el hombre continuó:

\- No temas, Hija de Hamura, fue nuestro propósito haber llegado hasta aquí. Y al fin, hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. -

\- ¿Una misión? ¿De qué hablan? No soy la hija de ningún Hamura. - decía consternada.

\- Hime - sama, por favor no se asuste. Sabemos que no conoce nada de sus antepasados; pero lo cierto es que llevamos milenios viviendo de generación en generación, esperando ser redimidos por nuestros gobernantes. Los legítimos herederos al Reino. Los portadores del Medallon de la Luz. Los salvadores de esta Tierra y de nuestro pueblo, su pueblo, princesa. - dijo la niña.

\- Esperen, no entiendo nada, ¿sí? Se que deben estar perturbados por lo del incendio, pero estoy segura que se van a reponer pronto y ya verán que este trauma se les pasará. - decía un poco asustada.

\- Hime - sama. - dijo el hombre mirándome a los ojos.

Me asusté y mi corazón u se agitó ante la mirada sumisa y reverente del hombre.

\- Aquellos dignos de portar el medallón, podrán ver con claridad, la luz de la verdad. Regresa al pasado, y el te contará a verdad. - me iba diciendo estas palabras mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo. Yo me asuste en serio, pero luego vi qué era - La historia será revelada, el mal será descubierto y nuestro destino, Princesa, se encuentra ahora, en sus manos. -

El hombre puso un extraño medallón dorado en mi mano y una luz brillante hizo un flash dentro de ese lugar. No recuerdo que pasó en esos momentos; todo era una pantalla de luz muy brillante en frente de mi que no me dejaba distinguir nada. Y después de todo eso, la luz desapareció y todo volvió a ser por un detalle: el maestro y la niña habían desaparecido. No había rastro de ellos. Salí afuera, pero todo era como si nada hunpbiera oasado,. Juraría que aquel haz de luz fue tan fuerte que se debió haber notado en todo el Hospital; sin embargo el personal que ahí adentro estaba, no parecía que había ocurrido tal cosa. Y eso, me había terminado de asustar por completo.

Salí muy intranquila de allí y vi algunos de los niños con sus padres de aquel incendio. Querían agradecerme por lo ocurrido pero yo les interrumpió. Quería preguntar por el nombre de un maestro y una niña que se hallaban en ese sitio; pero me quedé de piedra cuando recibí su respuesta:

\- "Nunca hemos oído hablar de ese hombre. Y tampoco de una niña" ' fue lo que me dijeron.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo. Pregunté a varias enfermeras que estaban atendiendo, y su respuesta era la misma. Jamás habían visto a esas personas. Fuí finalmente a la recepción y pregunté a Seguridad por el paradero de esas personas y de los registros de cámaras y anotaciones de ingreso al Hospital. Y aunque no era personal idóneo para solicitar tal información pude conseguirla. Ya dije que no verían extraño que una bombero (aunque suspendida) pidiese esas cosas en un Hospital; pero me quedé al final sin palabras y con una cara pálida, que al verificar los datos de ingreso, no existían registros de ningún maestro y de ninguna niña. Inclusive, en el noticiero que informaba en la televisión de Recepción en esa hora, hablaban del incendio y del numero de niños rescatados: 28 niños sacados con vida.

Hay un punto en la vida donde lo real y factiblel limita con lo inverosímil. Pues bien, oficialmente yo había llegado a ese punto. Quería gritar en ese momento de la locura. Decir:

\- "What the f*ck, men".

Porque la única cosa que no me dejaba pensar, que algo completamente fuera de normal acababa de pasar, y que únicamente era yo quien sabia lo que había sucedido, que todo ese asunto pudiera ser una jugada de mi imaginación pero que en vez de eso era algo más real de lo que nunca imaginé, estaba justo en mi mano derecha...

 _ **Un medallón de oro... Con la figura de un león**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Los Leones de la Luz.

Historia alternativa. Ship NaruHina.

Por Menma - kun.

Los personajes usados en esta novela son parte del mundo de Naruto™, creado por el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; por lo tanto no me pertenecen. A lo cual solo hago mención de ellos por el único fin de hacer entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de lucro o alguna segunda intención.

Capitulo 2

 **A Finales de la era Yayoi. En el Palacio Imperial…**

Kushina dispuso a levantarse del suelo. Estaba arrodillada frente a un altar en el templo Daijokyu, al interior del palacio. Había traído ofrenda y rezado al espíritu de su abuela Mito y del dios Izanagi. Creía siempre que aquellos que pasaban al otro mundo, se hacían uno con la oscuridad del inframundo, por ese motivo, le rezaba con el fin de que el alma de su abuela siempre estuviera en la luz; en cuanto al espíritu de la anterior emperatriz, le pedía ayuda y resguardo, para tener confianza en si misma y seguir adelante con su vida, como lo venia haciendo desde hace 11 años tras su muerte.

Para ese entonces, ya tenía 16, y su vida se había convertido en una larga monotonía. Era traducida en ensayos ceremoniales, eternas reuniones sin cesar que matarían de sueño hasta al mas dispuesto y sobrio de las personas, protocolos propios de una princesa próxima a suceder el puesto de emperatriz, vestimentas, maquillaje, mas reuniones con súbditos delegados de las funcionesdel reino, obligadas ceremonias tradicionales, mas vestimentas, cenas con gente de la aristocracia y la política del momento, más protocolos, más de esto, más de lo uno, más de lo otro, y más de aquello, y más, más y más.

No entendía como luego después de haber despedido a su abuela, no había salido corriendo y gritado de la enorme carga que ahora pesaba sobre sus hombros. Sus únicos momentos de paz solo podían ser dos en el día, aunque por muy poco tiempo: su oración en el templo construido dentro del palacio imperial; y su meditación en el pequeño jardín dentro del palacio, que no era otra cosa que su única excusa para al menos poder respirar tranquila y en paz viendo el árbol de cerezo junto a la fuente, donde ella solía sentarse y recostarse en el regazo de su abuela adorada.

Kushina cargaba consigo, aquel medallón que ella le había regalado el día que murió. Pensaba que de ese modo podía mantenerla cerca de ella y que así, cuando necesitara ser reconfortada, consolada o tan solo quisieraa desahogarse del estrés y la tensión que le generaba su vida como la princesa del Reino Medio. En ese momento justo, ella estaba en el jardín al interior del palacio nuevamente. De alguna manera, la princesa adolescente, había empezado a crear una forma de "desconectarse" de su realidad; o mas bien, un estado de inconsciencia cuando estaba en su agobiante rutina. Como un cuerpo sin alma, vagando de aquí para allá, Kushina "no pensaba" en nada y dejaba que solo su cuerpo sufriera el recorrido del día y que al acabar, su consciente "regresase" a ella. No entendía bien como lo hacia pero, podía percatarse que el tiempo pasaba mas rápido y así tener su breve y fugaz momento de libertad. Momentos que atesoraba con todo su ser, pero al cual lo acompañaban el dolor y la carga física de su cuerpo. En otras palabras, Kushina, se la pasaba quejándose en sus ratos libres, del acoso al que se veía sometida por su rutina.

Tratando de olvidar el dolor, la princesa volvía a pensar acerca de aquello de los espíritus. Alguna vez escucho de los sirvientes del templo, que las almas de los seres queridos de una persona, se convertían en los shinigamis de uno, y que los acompañaban para recordarles que al igual que ellos, uno acabaria en el otro mundo algún día; otra, que para aquellos practicantes de la magia y hechicería, tenían el poder para invocarlos nuevamente a este mundo y hacerlos sus "familiares" o sirvientes personales con determinadas tareas y propósitos específicos; otra cosa fue, que las almas de los difuntos, vagaban en el mas allá, buscando el modo de llegar al cielo. Como una especie de camino, los muertos se vuelven unos viajeros que caminan desde el mundo de los vivos hacia la eternidad, y que por decirlo de groso modo, se volvían " _ **Dosojins**_ " o dioses de aquellos que en vida fueron su familia; ya que en ese viajar por el mas allá, se volvían expertos en los caminos. De ahí que las personas, erigen altares con kanjis, con los nombres de sus seres queridos fallecidos, pues estos los guardaban cuando tenían que hacer un viaje largo y querían protección de cualquier peligro durante el camino.

Esta teoría le sonaba mejor a la joven Kushina, mientras veía el sol ponerse en el horizonte, dibujando un frenético paisaje en el cielo, al tiempo que sus ojos, destellaban un brillo combinado con el reflejo de la luz del sol, adornado con la suave brisa que mecían el frondoso árbol de cerezo junto a la fuente.

Solo por ese breve instante, su vida tuvo un respiro, se sintió agradable y plena consigo misma. Por primera vez, sintió que… estaba descansando… y vaya por Dios, que solo duro un breve instante. Cuando cerraba sus ojos, luego de tomar un hondo respiro, su rostro tenue y fresco, fue victima del efecto de la Tierra, en atraer todas cosas hacia abajo. Su cara fue impactada por los restos de cascara de un durazno ya mordido el cual cayo del cielo sin ningún remedio o prévio aviso.

\- ¡Whaaaaa! - grito sorprendida.

¿Y quien no lo haría? Mas bien, su reacción estaba también mezclada con miedo, espanto y mucho asombro. Por regla, se levantaría con la pena de quitarse el resto de fruta de su cara, haciendo que un miembro de la realeza, se haga rebajar a limpiarse por si misma y buscando con sus ojos, despavorida, la causa de aquel suceso tan fortuito y tan mal modo de haberle hecho perder ese instante de paz que nunca hubiese querido que terminara; o al menos jamas de ese modo. Habría tardado un poco mas, pero la caída de otra cascara de fruta en su cabeza, adelanto el cambio en el comportamiento y el genio que Kushina guardaba en el interior de ella misma. Un genio, que sus sirvientes y criadas conocían de sobra, y que ni por asomo deseaban despertar. El asombro, miedo y espanto, muy pronto se transformaron en una sola cosa… ¡IRA!

Oculto entre ellas hojas del árbol de cerezo, sobre una de las ramas, un extraño y misterioso sujeto se hallaba recostado en ella. Su silueta no era para nada reconocible ante los ojos de la princesa, lo que obviamente no lo identificaría con algún sirviente que haya visto. Lo que lógicamente lo cataloga como un invasor.

Kushina pensó de inmediato en gritar por ayuda; los guardias al oírla llegarían corriendo al socorro de su princesa. Mas la cólera que la consumía por tal acto de irrespeto le podía muchísimo mas en ese momento. Su verdadera intención, era poder ver la cara del impertinente intruso que le había hecho aquella descortesía.

Se levanto del banquillo de piedra, con las manos empuñadas de ira, con paso rígido, con la cara como tal tomate y el ceño fruncido, detallando un singular rostro lleno de furia, se acerco hacia el árbol y desde el pie, vió a un muchacho de piel trigueño, cabello rubio como el sol de medio día y unos ojos azules profundos como un despejado cielo sin nubes radiante. No ignoro nunca que aparte de eso, llevaba ropas sucias propias del uso constante como de varios días, zapatillas ligeras, guantes de tela envueltos en sus manos, una mochila liviana y por supuesto, lo mas intimidate que la paralizo al momento de verlo por primera vez, una espada envainada tras su espalda. Pero justo cuando se decidió a pedir auxilio, el joven se percato de su presencia, girando su cabeza, dejo de divagar mientras comía despreocupado su fruta y miro a los ojos de la persona que estaba junto al árbol.

Fue la primera vez… que las miradas de Kushina Uzumaki y aquel joven intruso se cruzaron. No supieron por que motivo, pero por unos segundos contados, aunque fuesen con los dedos de las manos, ambos se quedaron perplejos, asombrados y tan anonadados. El, de que en toda su vida esa era la primera vez que se sentía impactado por solo ver los ojos de una dama; y ella, que aunque fuese luego a mandarlo a guardar a la mas profunda de las celdas, jamas se había sentido nunca en toda su vida, tan prendada y tan embelesada de unos ojos azules. Tan pensamiento la asombro, pero a la vez la hizo darse cuenta de la realidad y de lo que estaba pasando. Y tal parece que aquel muchacho también, pues antes de que ella emitiera algún sonido, el tipo tomo su espada y se agacho en la misma rama en posición de alerta. A Kushina se le corto la voz en un par de micro-segundos debido a esa reacción, pero se repuso y entonces, entre un sentimiento de coraje lleno de ira y miedo, ella dijo con voz fuerte:

\- ¿¡Quien eres tu!? -

Tuvo miedo por tal reacción. Quizás eso fue todo lo que en su coraje pudo decir en respuesta ante ese suceso. Jamas había estado en peligro alguna vez o había sido victima de algún asalto o intromisión externa. Todo era nuevo para ella. Aquello podía tomarse como una respuesta normal ante ese acontecimiento; aun así, el bloqueo y shock psicológico la tenia prácticamente paralizada. No idea de que hacer muy bien: ¿gritar? ¿correr? ¿llorar? ¿preguntar que hacia allí? ¿que? ¿Que era exactamente lo que debía hacer después? Tenia miedo, por mas que nada porque no sabia quien era aquel sujeto ni que intenciones traía ni de lo que este podría hacer. Su mente estaba bloqueada y en parte, agradecía ese estado de pánico, pues su salud no tenia soporte para incluso pensar en la idea de que aquel invasor tomara alguna acción hostil en contra de ella. Por lo cual, su pregunta, antes de tomar cualquier otra acción, fue su respuesta mas sensata, mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba sola y el único mas cerca era el mismo sujeto desconocido.

\- Lo siento, perdón. No quise asustarte. Estaba distraído y no había notado que estabas ahí. - contesto el joven misterioso.

 _ **Aguarda un minuto. ¿Que clase de respuesta fue esa? ¿Por que diablos me ha hablado de ese modo tan confianzudo?**_ Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó Kushina tras oír las palabras de aquel joven de bellos ojos azules. ¿¡Y por que diablos le empezaban a parecer bellos los ojos de un completo desconocido que apenas acaba de ver!? ¡Es un invasor! Es irrelevante su aspecto físico cuando se trata de alguien que ha invadido la propiedad ajena; y no cualquier propiedad: ES EL MISMO PALACIO IMPERIAL DEL REINO.

\- ¿¡Como es eso de que no quisiste asustarme!? ¿¡Y quien diablos eres tu y que haces aquí en el palacio!? ¿Tienes idea de en donde estas y el palacio al que estas invadiendo? (…) - preguntaba con muy disgusto.

\- Esto… - pero al pobre chico no le dejaba ni respirar con la gran ira que la princesa Kushina le estaba descargando con sus quejas.

\- (…) ¡Y encima de todo… me lanzaste fruta en la cara! ¿¡Quien diablos eres tu para tratarme así de ese modo tan irrespetuoso!? ¡Al menos ten el valor de disculparte apropiadamente y de pagar por las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Infame! (…) - y Kushina no paraba.

\- Oye… - pero era inútil. Cuando la princesa Kushina se enojaba, no existe poder alguno que detenga la furia de aquel habanero sangriento con la figura de una princesa de piel blanca, cabello rojo carmesí y unos grandes ojos verdes color esmeralda.

\- (…) ¡Vas a pagar por esto! No hay manera de que te libres de esta situación, espero y estés preparado para… -

Hasta que lo impensable sucedió. La indeclinable ira de Kushina, había encontrado la fuerza que finalmente la detendría, a partir de ese momento.

\- ¡Ya basta! - dijo el joven con voz seria.

Para ese momento, el chico ya no estaba sobre aquella rama sino justo en frente de la princesa. Kushina se asusto tanto que su corazón sintió que se detendría de un infarto. Y cayo ella sentada al suelo en frente del intruso desconocido. Aquel acto sorprendió a la princesa que sus palabras se cortaron de tajo y su voz se entrecorto por el espanto que no pudo hablar por varios segundos. El extraño chico se había transportado en un parpadeo desde aquella rama para colocarse justo en frente de ella. Casi eso la había hecho producir lagrimas en sus ojos.

No podía culparla por eso tampoco. Era una chica en primer lugar; y de la realeza por sobre todo. El chico estaba pensando en ese momento que tal reacción en alguien como ella era perfectamente normal. Pero, ese terrible parloteo era en lo sumo insoportable para cualquiera. Detestaba hacer frenar en seco a la gente así, pero el pronto cambio de actitud y compostura de la princesa en una actitud de niña quisquillosa y mimada le había hecho sentir completamente incomodo y difícil de sostener. Si iba a tener que responder por el motivo de su presencia allí, lo haría sin tener que soportar 'tales condiciones'.

Mas al mirar de nuevo fijo a los ojos de aquel chico y sentir erizada su piel del miedo tras acabar de oír su voz firme, estuvo a punto de llorar y gritar. Y justo antes de que le lo hiciese, el joven respondió con un tono temeroso.

\- ¡Espera! No grites. Por favor. No te haré nada. -

Kushina había cerrado sus ojos y tomado aire hasta lo profundo, para gritar como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Pero nuevamente, las palabras de aquel chico surgieron efecto en ella, haciendo que ella, elevara su cabeza y hacerse descubrir un fino hilo de un par de gotas de lagrimas en su rostro. _**¿de nuevo el se esta disculpando conmigo? ¿pero quien demonios es? ¿y por que ahora suena tan amable para hablarme? ¿que esta pasando?**_

Kushina nuevamente recupero la compostura. Claramente tenia toda la intención de llamar a los guardias; mas su espíritu le hacia saber, que antes de eso tenia que conocer quien diablos era esa persona y cual es su verdadera intención. De nuevo, pensó en gritar, pero con el mismo temor y miedo de antes, no quería provocar una reacción hostil. Tenia que tratar manejar la situación con inteligencia.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien eres? - pregunto una temerosa Kushina.

\- Me llamo Minato. Solo vine aquí porque quise sentirme en paz con todo lo que me rodea. Pero me gano la fatiga y probe unos duraznos que guardaba en mi mochila. Lamento haberla molestado. - le respondió.

 _ **¿el acaba de decir… sentirse en paz? ¿osea que también estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo? Pero… ¡y a quien le importa! ¿¡por que no se fue a otra parte y vino hasta aquí entonces!?**_

\- ¿En serio piensas que voy a creer en lo que diga un completo desconocido? - pregunto Kushina con fria desconfianza.

Pero a diferencia de esperar alguna clase de excusa o justificacion o excusa, Minato se retrajo de escuchar las palabras de la princesa atemorizada, que solo acepto sus palabras y le respondió.

\- Por supuesto que no. lo entiendo muy bien. Y siento mucho haberte lanzado fruta a tu rostro. No fue mi intención. -

Y tras decir aquello, se dio la vuelta y camino unos cuatro pasos; y antes de que la princesa Kushina pensara siquiera en la remota posibilidad de impedir su escape con un grito de ayuda, Minato desapareció ante los ojos de ella por medio de una transportación. Kushina solo pudo quedar perpleja ante esa escena, impactada totalmente por todo lo que había acabado de pasar, que solo se quedo ahí, sentada en el suelo, el camino de piedra, mirando hacia donde aquel chico desconocido se había desvanecido, para acabar la escena, con unas de sus criadas pasando por el lugar y viéndola, le preguntaron desde el pasillo.

\- Hime – sama, ¿Que esta haciendo ahí en el suelo?

Para sencillamente, solo quedarse ella, en un estado de absoluto silencio.

 _ **¿que acaba de ocurrir? ¿que es exactamente lo que acaba de suceder aquí? -**_ Estos fueron sus únicos pensamientos.

Al siguiente día, Kushina volvió a su cotidiana y monótona vida dentro del palacio imperial. Por supuesto, jamas olvido aquel suceso donde conoció a Minato, el extraño intruso que irrumpió esa tarde,. En su estado de "inconsciencia" con la realidad, la joven princesa le daba vueltas a su cabeza, una y otra vez, por que razón no le había mencionado nada a nadie dentro del palacio. A decir verdad, ni ella misma conocía los motivos internos de que guardase silencio.

 _ **¿Por que no solo hacia llamar a los guardias y les daba una gran reprimenda, comentando lo sucedido ayer y que extremasen las medidas de seguridad, redoblasen la vigilancia e hiciesen patrullas para detener a tal sujeto? ¿Que era "eso" que por algún desconocido motivo, no le daba el ultimo ímpetu de valor para decirlo? -**_

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza; y sin exagerar las cosas, tanto pensar en aquello, hizo que el tiempo se fuera volando y tuviera por fin su minúsculo instante de paz en el jardín dentro del palacio. Por supuesto, ella no perdió el tiempo y corrió hasta allí. Nunca antes maldijo tanto el tan corto tiempo de libertad que le quedaba para ella misma; la razón, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel chico, o mas bien, en las palabras que le dijo.

 _ **En serio, ¿por que no solo me ataco o me hizo alguna fechoría en mi estado? En vez de eso se porto como un caballero… ¡No! No puede ser, ¡Los caballeros no se meten como bandidos a sitios que no les pertenecen! Solo vienen hacer daño y nada mas, pero… el no me hizo daño alguno… ¿Pero al final, el sera entonces… un bandido? ¿Que? ¡Argh…!**_ -

Tan solo volvió a tener paz al momento de ir a dormir a la cama. Habitualmente solo caería rendida de sueño producto del cansancio; pero los pensamientos que no dejaban darle vueltas en la cabeza le robaron incluso la tranquilidad y su paz. Estaba tan disgustada; ¡Y lo peor era que su cuerpo pagaría las consecuencias mas luego! Así que esa noche, Kushina se levanto de su cama y en su misma ropa de cama, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el jardín. Todo al interior del palacio se sentía tan silencioso, casi no parecería que hubiese gente. Pensar que solo con un llamado, vendrían de inmediato sus sirvientes, era una cuota de alivió para ella y un gran privación a su reserva y espacio personal. Camino rápida pero ligeramente por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín sin hacer ruido. No deseaba despertar a nadie, odiaría tener que indisponer a toda la servidumbre y tener entonces muchos ojos sobre ella cuando lo único que deseaba era buscar la tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada.

 _ **En serio es ridículo. Hace frio aquí, y yo solo estoy buscando dejar de pensar en todo esto. ¿Que tal si esto solo fue un simple sueño? Estaría soñando y esa cascara de nunca cayo sobre mi cara. No se ni yo misma que diablos estoy haciendo. Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Por que entonces el me trato así? ¿Aque diablos vendría aquí?. -**_ Entonces dejo de pensar y comenzó a hablar ella sola:

\- Todo esto es culpa de ese chico entrometido. - dijo refunfuñando.

\- Entonces creo que debo disculparme apropiadamente si es así. -le respondió una voz oculta entre las sombras.

El corazón de la princesa adolescente se detuvo al escucharla. No podía haber ninguna; no estaba equivocada; no había ningún error alguno. Su cuerpo se puso de hielo sin estar lo suficientemente expuesta al frio de la noche de solo oír la voz de aquella misteriosa persona. Supo de inmediato quien era, pero estaba muy sorprendida y aterrada. La razón de su desvelo, estaba justo bajo la sombra de aquel árbol de cerezo, el mismo responsable de dar reposo al causante de robar sus pensamientos. Después de todo, este chico, si debía ser ladrón, lo seria por dos motivos: por invadir dos veces el palacio sin ser permitido… y por el ya mencionado antes. Sea como sea, esto ya era demasiado.

\- Eres tu de nuevo. ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí? Si no te vas llamare a los guardias. - respondió una muy asustada Kushina.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, princesa. He venido a disculparme en serio por lo ocurrido ayer. No fue mi intención causarle problemas. Por favor, le pido que me perdone. - contesto Minato.

Kushina se asombro. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo; y en general, a la escena que se le estaba presentando: Era el mismo chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules de ayer, y estaba ahora frente a ella, tras bajar del árbol y acercarse a ella. Y de forma muy gentil y respetuosa, se estaba disculpando cual caballero que ha cometido un error y esta muy arrepentido. Aun así, su conciencia le dictaba, que tal acción, no estaba bajo ninguna justificacion. En primera medida, ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo nuevamente ahí? Necesitaba respuestas. Y otra vez, el grito de "¡Guardias!" se quedo estancado en la punta de su lengua. Ella tenia todos los motivos, y mas que suficientes la verdad, para advertir de este intruso; y sin embargo, ella opto por la opción de escuchar lo que el tenia para decir. No sin antes sacarle muchas respuestas. Por fin lo entendía: Si tenia terribles intenciones en el fondo, quizás lo estaba haciendo bastante bien; pero hasta no descubrirlo por su propia cuenta, ya le hubiese ocurrido lo peor desde el primer momento. Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido para entrar al palacio imperial, tan resguardado como es sin ser detectado. Y aunque lo lograse alguno, no duraría ni un instante sin ser descubierto. Kushina comprendió en ese breve intervalo de tiempo, que solo alguien muy habilidoso en técnicas de infiltración y asalto podría haber hecho algo así… como los _**shinobis**_ _ **1**_ o mercenarios. Pero aun eso le fue mas extraño. El era tan solo un joven al igual que ella. Podría jurar que casi tienen la misma edad; ¿y entonces como es que pudo entrar de tal modo sin ser visto? ¿Seria Minato alguno de esos? La hora de las preguntas comenzó.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que te podría pasar con que solo yo de un grito adentro del palacio, ¿no es así? Lo mínimo que te demando, es que me declares quien eres y como es que entraste aquí sin ser descubierto. - declaro Kushina.

\- S-Si claro, y por cierto, lamento haberla asustado ahora...- pero Minato fue interrumpido por la princesa.

\- Ahorrate tus disculpas. Ya me has importunado lo suficiente. Ya te habría mandado a ejecutar por el solo hecho de estar en el mismo sitio conmigo. Lo mejor sera para ti es que hables de una buena vez.

\- S-Si, como desee, princesa. - dijo Minato.

\- ¿Como dijiste que era tu nombre? - pregunto Kushina.

\- Minato es mi nombre, princesa. - responde el.

\- ¿Como es que entraste al palacio sin ser visto? -

\- Esto es… bueno, sucedió de repente. No es que haya tenido alguna intención oculta...-

\- ¡Dímela! - exclamo Kushina.

\- Pues, la verdad es que vine aquí porque este era el único sitio al que nunca me había atrevido a llegar. -respondió un Minato intimidado por la acuchillante exclamación.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como es eso posible? ¡No puedes decir en serio que solo llegaste aquí por una razón como esa! ¡Es completamente absurdo! - dijo Kushina con indignación.

\- Me pidió que le relevara la razón del por que llegue hasta aquí, y eso es lo que hago. - respondió Minato.

\- Es un crimen mentir aun miembro de la familia imperial ¿lo sabias? - ataco Kushina.

\- Es la verdad. He venido porque este es el único lugar al interior de toda la ciudad donde siento que uno puede encontrar la paz cuando esta triste o quiere olvidarse de los problemas. Es muy acogedor y tranquilo - refuto Minato

Kushina se sorprendió de su respuesta. Realmente ese chico estaba con una idea exactamente idéntica a la suya. Eso sin embargo no cambiaba en nada las cosas: el era un forajido invasor y ella con la orden mental tardía de hace lo que el buen sentido común le dictaba. Mas ella quiso llegar aun mucho mas lejos y deseosa de saber mas sobre el misterioso hombre, le pregunto a Minato:

\- No te conozco. Jamas había escuchado tu nombre antes. ¿Donde esta tu familia ahora? -

\- Yo… N-No tengo familia como tal, princesa. - dijo el apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Que es esto? ¿No tienes padres?- pregunta ella

\- Ellos murieron durante la guerra. Pelearon contra los invasores del Reino. Quede huérfano de muy pequeño. - contesto Minato muy melancólico.

\- ¿En serio? L-Lo lamento mucho. Eso quiere decir que fueron sirvientes del Reino, ¿No es así? - dijo apenada ella.

\- La verdad no- dijo Minato.

\- ¿Que? - se extraña Kushina

\- Mis padres fueron campesinos humildes de las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando el enemigo ataco, ellos al igual que la demás gente que son soldados del Reino, se unieron para defenderlo. La mayoría huyo para salvar sus vidas y la de sus familias, pero ellos se quedaron para pelear. No tuvieron tiempo de escapar con la mayoría hacia la ciudad, y además de eso, me tenían a mi en medio del ataque. Tuvieron que elegir. -

\- Lo lamento mucho. - dijo con tristeza Kushina.

\- Esta Bien princesa. Usted lo pregunto. - responde Minato.

\- No es que yo quisiera… es solo que… lo lamento. - dijo Kushina avergonzada por su impertinencia.

\- No se sienta así. Mis padres eran humildes, pero amaban mucho este Reino y a la anterior emperatriz. Ellos harían hecho lo que cualquiera por proteger la tierra donde pertenecen. - dijo Minato.

\- ¿En serio? ¿ A mi abuela Mito? - pregunto con sorpresa ella.

\- Así es. Ellos la querían mucho. Era una buena emperatriz que de verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de su gente, pese a los tiempos difíciles. Decían que el Reino siempre se levantaría adelante y orgulloso mientras en el trono se hallase alguien con el carácter que tenia la emperatriz Mito. - decía Minato con tenuidad.

\- M-Me halaga que eso pensasen ellos de mi abuela. - contesto Kushina con nostalgia.

\- Por supuesto. Todos en el Reino pensamos así. La emperatriz Mito es la mejor gobernante que jamas hayamos tenido. No puede haber alguien mejor que ella. - Minato dijo esto sueltamente y sin preocupación.

Kushina solo pudo imaginarse un par de gotas en la nuca y un pequeño rubor de venas en su frente a manera de incomodidad y molestia por ese ultimo comentario. Era muy joven y aun no era emperatriz, pero el ser tan duramente tratada sin haber tenido el titulo como tal aun le caía como un balde de agua fria. Y Minato también pudo apreciar la sensación de incomodidad que genero su comentario en la princesa, por lo que guardo silencio en ese instante. Sin embargo, la misma princesa, tuvo la iniciativa de romper con ese hielo que se había generado entre ellos en ese instante, soltando también ella una pregunta para Minato.

\- Y bien, ¿Te llamas Minato, no es así? ¿A que te dedicas? Cuéntame, quiero saber. -

La repentina pregunta heló por completo el corazón de Minato, poniéndolo rígido y sumamente tenso, aunque este lo trato de disimular muy bien. Un silencio forzado y misterioso se formo en el ambiente. Kushina estaba esperando una respuesta de parte de Minato. Por mas que nada, ella estaba curiosa y de alguna forma se sintió en la rara pero agradable confianza de seguir de confidente con una persona que paradojicamente apenas acababa de conocer, practicamente.

\- ¿Que sucede, te has puesto timido o algo así? - ella pregunto.

Pero Minato no contestó La inquietud turbó el corazón de la joven princesa, quien no se resigno a guardar silencio. E insistió, claramente, pero guardando cierta prudencia.

\- Escucha, puedo hacerme una idea, a juzgar por como te has aparecido en este palacio. Claramente no debes ser alguien ordinario. Digo… puedes escalar paredes muy altas y llegar hasta aquí; te mueves muy rápido; eres agil; tienes esas pintas y esa espada… -

Pero al ella mencionar el arma que portaba Minato, no solo el se estremecio, también ella sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su tersa y saludable piel, tal cual bosque en invierno sin hojas cubierto de nieve pura y blanquecina. Le erizó la piel de solo pensar por un momento, lo intimidante que es estar vulnerable y totalmente a merced de una persona armada al frente. Aunque no le haya mostrado intenciones hostiles, Kushina sintió miedo en su corazón; sin embargo, ella no podía bajo ningún concepto regresar atrás en su decisión y continuo preguntando:

\- ¿Acaso… tu… eres alguna clase de guerrero? ¿Quizás? -

\- N-No.- musito bajamente Minato.

\- Oh, pues… ¿Q-Que eres? ¿Alguna clase de aprendiz de ninja? O quizás… ¿E-Eres uno de esos llamados _**shinobis**_? -cada pregunta la hacia con más ansiedad la joven Kushina.

Pero Minato no contestó palabra alguna. Kushina se inquieto en el fondo de su corazón entonces.

\- Dime… A-Acaso tu… e-entrenas o… algo… ¿Eres un aprendiz o algo así… -

\- ¡Soy un ladrón, ¿De acuerdo?!- Minato rompió su silencio y la voz de la princesa con una respuesta seca y cruda de asimilar.

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? - Kushina se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta. Pero eso no fue lo único que diría.

\- Soy un bandido que le roba a la gente y vive del hurto. Perjudico a las demás personas en busca de mi bienestar y de mis compañeros. Con eso puedo comer y vivir. (…) -

Mientras Minato seguía atizando el fuego con aquel ventilador de palabras reveladoras acerca de su encuentro de ayer y el por que de llevar una espada, una sombra de horror eclipso el semblante de Kushina y la armónica atmósfera que se había creado entre ella y el muchacho. Como queriendo ocultar su mirada de el, ella agacho lentamente su cabeza por el pánico que sus palabras le estaban causando. ¡ _ **Minato era un bandido! ¡Un malhechor!**_ ¡No había justificación para eso! Su corazón no tenia posibilidad de intentar escucharlo más a causa de su reacción de alarma y de rechazo.

\- (…) ¡Incluso tuve la idea de hurtar a dentro del palacio alguna vez!; esa era una buena historia que contar a mis compañeros por las noches. Eso es a lo que me dedico y lo que soy, princesa.

\- Largate.- musitó Kushina a voz baja, temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué? - Minato no logró oír la voz de ella.

\- Largo. - dijo ella.

\- Ehhh. - Minato se quedó atónito.

Pero Kushina no pudo soportarlo más y entonces… alzo su voz.

\- ¡LARGATE! Largate, largate, largate. ¡Vete de aquí antes que llame de verdad a los guardias! Odio a aquellos que son como tu. Delincuente. - eso ultimo con un tono de desprecio y despectivo.

Minato, golpeado por aquéllas palabras, no doblegó su espíritu a pesar de esas palabras. Mas no pudo evitar turbarse en el fondo por el duro rechazo de parte de la princesa. Le costó reunir el valor de admitir su realidad ante nadie más y menos que a la futura emperatriz, en su propio palacio y de manera impertinente e intrusa posible. Tenia más que todo en su contra y antes de venir, sabia en el fondo que eso era preciso lo que pasaría. Estaba preparado para recibir ese golpe desde el principio, pese a que la princesa no conocía la otra cara de la moneda que muy pocos quieren notar y en la muchos menos dan crédito, por culpa de quienes hacen del mundo un lugar peor. Pero así estaban las cosas; y Minato, por el momento, no tenia nada más en absoluto que hacer ahí. Por algún motivo, le dolió el modo despectivo con que le respondió ella.

Pese a haberse jurado ser indiferente ante comentarios apresurados, con la princesa no pudo ser por mas que quiso. Así que Minato, solo miró a la princesa por ultima vez con sus ojos decaídos de la pena, se dió la vuelta, y de un par de saltos, pasó la pared y se fue finalmente de la presencia de Kushina.

Y ella, después de aquello, regresó a su habitación, con mucha tristeza grabada en su corazón. No lo entendía. Sabia que debía odiarlo y cumplir con el deber de reportarlo ante la guardia. Pero sus sentimientos de pena y frustración le pudieron más que todo. Friolenta, un tanto decepcionada y tras una lagrimilla que se asomo por sus mejillas, lamentó todo lo que pasó y tras ese remordimiento, ella se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Kushina retomó la monotonía de su día a día. En toda su vida, ese día y por primera vez, ella quiso y estuvo deseosa por meterse de lleno a sus actividades de instrucción y protocolos para aprender a tomar bien el puesto de emperatriz en el futúro cercano. Por tal motivo, su modo "desconexión de la realidad" no fue encendido esta vez por ella; cada minuto de su tiempo lo invirtió en la atención y la meditación de todas las cosas que iban dirigidas a ser aprendidas. Sin embargo, y tras todo el esfuerzo empleado en ello, su mente se puso cual roca que yace en el caudal de un rio, similar también a aquellas piedras bajo una cascada; por más agua que fluyera y cayera encima, esta no penetraba. Así mismo resultó todo el esfuerzo hecho por la princesa; aunque trató y trató, de empeñar toda su concentración en aprender lo que le concernía como sucesora del imperio del Reino Medio, no obtúvo ningún fruto. Y por la más sencilla pero a la vez por la más incomoda de las razones para ella en ese momento. Y esta razón, se hacía resumible en un sustantivo: _**Minato.**_

Para explicar mejor las cosas, Kushina, en primer lugar, no era una mujer débil como su apariencia lo denotaba. Era fuerte y tenia mucho coraje en su corazón. Normalmente, habría despedazado con un golpe un buen par de dientes de cualquiera que osase por atacarla o entrometerse con ella sin su consentimiento. De allí radicó su primer error: Kushina Jamás rechazó la presencia de Minato pese a ser evidentemente un intruso. Lo segundo: Ella era una mujer honesta y pura con sus sentimientos además de justa; ella por ningún motivo admitiría hacer un acto de injusticia frente a un ser humano aunque fuese un criminal; ella no lo condenaría sin antes de emitirle un juicio en buena ley. De haber pedido ayuda a los guardias en algún momento después de su primer encuentro, la convertiría de inmediato en una especie de cómplice; esto es, el hecho de acusarle valiéndose de su posición y autoridad, no la volvía inmune a la declaración que Minato pudiese hacer; de que el y ella ya sostuvieron conversaciones al margen de la vigilancia dentro del palacio. Optar por negarlo todo, era una opción deshonorable para ella misma. Aunque fuese valida por el hecho de ser la princesa, el juicio moral de su conciencia le perturbaría todo el tiempo y no la dejaría dormir por las noches; Kushina por sobre todo, era de un alma noble, su alma no estaba corrompida y por tanto, dicha opción quedaba totalmente descartada. Y la tercera, era aun mucho más complicado de aceptar para ella y de todos modos no podía evitar hacerlo. De algún modo, un sentimiento de pena y culpa mezcladas erosionaba su inquebrantable voluntad de hacer las cosas. Kushina no sentía paz ni tranquilidad en ningún momento del día. Se estaba empezando a sentir desesperada, y por tales razones, no logró su cometido de prestar atención a sus lecciones para ser emperatriz y otras tradiciones protocolarias. No entendía el por qué, pero claramente, en su corazón, el haber tratado a Minato de la forma en que lo hizo, luego de haberle confesado de que el era un ladrón, le estaba comenzando a hacer peso muy adentro de ella.

 _ **No entiendo. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal por haberle dicho esas cosas? ¡No puede ser! Dios, siento que me voy a volver una loca. -**_ Decía ella para sus pensamientos.

Una cosa quedó clara para ella al final del día y a raíz de eso tomó una decisión: Nunca volvería a juzgar a nadie sin descubrir su verdadera historia y sus motivos. Las apariencias suelen siempre ser engañosas; y Kushina, aprendió a no soltar lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza; o por lo menos al próximo con que tuviera el valor de escalar por las paredes del palacio sin ser detectado y arrojarle de nuevo una cascara de fruta al rostro sin previó aviso, y que además este portara ropas livianas de asalto tal como los _**shinobis**_ y que estos llevasen una espada o algún arma y que tuvieran el cabello rubio con ojos azules…

 _ **\- (Ruborizarse, agitar la cabeza)-**_

Nada de eso. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía. No había posibilidad alguna de que ella, una princesa, alguien de la realeza, fuese a tener algún tipo de simpatía con un desconocido.

 _ **\- ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?-**_ se dijo ella misma.

Llegó la noche. Kushina empezaba a asustarse. No es usual que una dama deba acudir varias veces al baño tan seguido como lo estaba, a raíz de muchas tazas de te bebidas en toda la tarde. Sinceramente, su único propósito en aquel momento era lograr conciliar el sueño. ¿Pero como? Ni la más caliente y relajante de las bebidas podía hacerla sentirse tranquila. Su mente no la iba a dejar en paz. Incluso sus criadas lo notaban y en un par de oportunidades se lo preguntaron durante el día. A lo que por supuesto ella solo les respondía que estaba bien y que no había problema. Seguido de una confirmación que decían:

"¿Está segura, Hime – sama?"

Por fuera esto no le resultaba afectarle en lo más mínimo. Mas su interior gritaba de histeria y desesperación. _**¿Pero en serio me preguntas eso? ¿Que carajos? ¿Por que no puedes simplemente dejarme tranquila?**_ Kushina en verdad odiaba que le hiciesen esa pregunta en especifico, lo odiaba a muerte. La ponía muy quisquillosa y de sumo mal humor. Y adivinaron la razón: _**Minato.**_ Porque toda la responsabilidad de ese cambio en el estado emocional de la princesa, se debía a la acción de un solo hombre. Jamás se había sentido así antes por ningún ser humano. De alguna forma, en su corazón había un rastro de culpa que ella no podía explicar. Era como si deseara enmendar aquel suceso y rectificarse de sus palabras. Para hacerlo más breve, Kushina, anhelaba en su corazón poder pedirles disculpas a Minato por gritarle esas cosas feas que le dijo. Quizás, solo quizás, si lo que simplemente deseaba en ese momento, era pedirle que se fuera, lo podría haber hecho de otro modo. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella misma quien tuvo la disposición de indagar más acerca de Minato. Y además, aceptar su presencia, cuando por deber moral y pleno sentido común debió alertar sobre su presencia en primer lugar, la hacia aun más culpable de ello.

La noche cada vez se hacía más oscura, el silencio más profundo; sus sueños más pesados y su corazón cada vez más triste. No sabia que lamentar más: si el hecho de no poder conciliar el sueño o sentirse mal por aquel chico. Kushina caminó por los pasillos que la llevaban hacia el jardín, mirando hacia todos lados. Suave y medidos eran sus pasos; desbocaba destellos de un aura presa por los tabúes, las normas y la tradición; un lamentable y desdichado hecho de la realidad de tener que usar una pinta de resignación adornando su alma, usando el pedazo de tela del tiempo para borrar el polvo que atizaba la huella que esas vivencias marcaban su vida. Pero, tales huellas nunca preguntaron ser solo polvo que se acumula en un pasillo de una casa elegante. El recuerdo de Minato en la vida de la princesa era mucho más fuerte, mucho más marcado y mucho más profundo de lo que ella misma podía imaginar. Y en esa misma noche, con la mirada perdida y vacía hacia la luna, la única cosa resplandeciente en esa noche oscura, la princesa se da vuelta tras escuchar un ruido provenir de las ramas de aquel frondoso árbol de cerezo; para luego, de un acto rápido y con sigilo, la figura de un muchacho joven de cabello rubio, aparecer en posición de reverencia, delante de la presencia de la princesa de ojos verdes y cabellos de sangre.

 _ **¿Estaba soñando? ¿No? ¿Entonces que hago viendo a ese chico de nuevo frente a mi así? ¿Esto… es de verdad?**_ Kushina quedó perpleja ante la escena: Era Minato, de nuevo; frente a ella y ahora en una actitud de respeto.

\- ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué diablos haces aquí!? -

Por un breve momento, estaba tan atónita por la imprevista llegada de Minato a casi la medianoche en el jardín de su palacio, que no supo otra cosa más que contestarle. Incluso casi gritó del susto que apenas si moderó su voz para que solo se alzase un poco; aun a lo cual no que quitaba nada a esa acción tan osada.

\- He venido aquí porque también debo contarle un par de cosas más acerca de mí. - respondió Minato.

\- ¿A contarme un par de cosas más, dices? -preguntó ella.

Kushina no se halló ante esa inesperada respuesta. Acababa apenas de recobrar un poco la compostura y ya tenia otro golpe de emociones encontradas. ¿Se habían detenido a pensar un poco en como esto la afectaba a ella? Seguro que no. La princesa no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situación. Y por tercera vez, el mismo dilema se vislumbró en su pensamiento: Llamar o no llamar a los guardias. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, las emociones de rabia, repudio, ansiedad, miedo, temor, pesadumbre, tristeza, culpa y sentido de la justicia, hacían un gran conflicto interno dentro de ella. Pero además, el tono tan áspero conque Minato le respondió le suscitaban una emoción de mucha intranquilidad.

Con total dificultad, Kushina trato de guardar algo de la compostura que le quedaba en ese momento, y por supuesto ignorando nuevamente el sentido común, de lo que haría cualquier persona en su situación, ella le pregunta:

\- ¿A que has venido nuevamente hasta aquí? ¿No fui yo lo suficiente clara la ultima vez que te vi? ¿A que has venido entonces si entendiste mi mensaje? -

Podía parecer en ese instante una persona altiva y arrogante, pero en su interior se revolcaba de la vergüenza y del pesar, por decirle tales cosas en ese tono tan insensible. Era a decir verdad lo que en su conciencia le dictaba que era lo correcto hacer en ese momento; pero en su corazón, estaba luchando por escapar una voz de aceptación y de comprensión hacia el. Pasaron cuestión de unos segundos de silencio antes de contestar:

\- Claro que si entendí el mensaje. Pero pensé que antes podría interesarle otras cosas de las que no sabe aun. Ya que no cuento con ninguna posibilidad de que se me escuche mis razones, y deba ser juzgado sin más por lo que soy, al menos permita que le declare otras de mis fechorías. - respondió Minato.

Kushina no sabia si enojarse o sentir remordimiento por eso. Sus ojos temblaban de asombro por tal impacto de emociones. Justo en aquel momento, notó algo extraño en el: Minato estaba agitado, como temblando por dentro; sus ropas, que de por si eran sucias, estaban mas curtidas de lo que deberían; estaba sudando y en sus mangas y puños estaban manchados de sangre. Ningún otro color debía ser mas que eso y era algo de lo cual nunca hubiese querido saber el por qué pero que su memoria le hizo recordar como se veía por la muerte de su abuela. Kushina sintió mucho miedo. Le daba espanto el preguntar por qué tenia sangre en su ropa. Si se trataba de algo horrible, ni ella misma tenia idea de lo que pasaría en aquel momento, mas aun siguió escuchando para llegar al fondo de todo esto. Pos más inquietudes que tenia de el, lo único que de verdad la turbaba por dentro, era saber, por qué el seguía viniendo hasta el jardín del palacio y por qué era precisamente a ella quien le contaba todas estas cosas.

\- Era muy pequeño cuando fallecieron mis padres, por lo que debí arreglármelas solo para sobrevivir. Por mucho que nadie quiera ver la realidad de todo, en el mundo no existen solo las buenas personas, sonó que las malas también. ¿Qué esperanzas tenia un niño como a tan corta edad para valerse por si mismo? Estaba solo. No tenia muchas opciones. Pasé por días difíciles, desesperado; un día finalmente encontré a niños que al igual que a mí, la guerra les arrebató todo; sin nadie que pudiera ayudarnos, decidimos buscar nuestro propio destino. Buscamos por la vía de trabajar para gente más acomodada de los alrededores. El trato y las condiciones eran demasiado injustas y duras para un niño. Muchos fueron maltratados y pasaban humillaciones; otros fueron castigados y enviados lejos; y un par de ellos… no contaron con suerte de seguir vivos. Sin dinero, sin comida y sin un lugar para vivir o al cual regresar… - Minato se detuvo por un momento ante el nudo que se formo en su garganta contando su historia. A lo cual aprovechó Kushina para interpelarle.

\- Aun así no es una excusa para irse por el mal camino. La vida de bandido no lleva a nada bueno. Solo roban y causan daño a las personas. -

\- ¡Ya lo se! - alzó la voz Minato.

Kushina se sobresaltó. La admisión de su falta era algo que no se esperaba.

 _ **¿Pero a donde quería llegar el con todo esto? -**_ pensó ella.

\- Por favor no me malentienda, princesa. No quiero justificar mis acciones si eso es lo que piensa. - dijo Minato.

\- ¿Ehhh, no? - se asombro Kushina.

\- No soy un tonto en el total sentido. Es… es… es que es tan duro resignarse a aguantar el cargo de conciencia. Aun sabiendo que no es correcto y que debas hacerlo de todos modos porque de lo contrario no puedes sobrevivir. Las cosas ya no son lo que eran antes de los años finales de la emperatriz Mito. -

\- No comprendo nada. ¿Y por qué mencionas a mi abuela en tú asunto? ¿Que intentas insinuar? Este reino es abundante y muy prospero al que todos pueden vivir bien. Ella fue una mujer que se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos en este Reino. Si tratas de excusarte en su memoria para… - Kushina empezaba a enojarse pensando en que Minato la usaría como excusa para su falta del deber de hacer lo correcto. A lo que Minato le aclaró antes de un malentendido.

\- No es a lo que refiero. Ciertamente no hubo gobernante que pensase en el bienestar de su pueblo más que la emperatriz anterior. Pero también es una realidad, que por causa de la guerra, tierras enteras fueron devastadas y cultivos arrasados. El dinero y gran parte de los recursos que quedaban, iban para sus ejércitos que peleaban en la guerra. Todos anhelan que esta acabase pronto para poder retomar sus vidas y su sustento. Pero luego que acabó todo, el ejercito se regresó a la ciudad, pasando por delante de quienes lo perdieron todo y no nos dieron ni siquiera una voz de consuelo. Con lagrimas en los ojos, vimos como simplemente eramos ignorados por ellos, hasta quedar de nuevo completamente solos. (…) -

Minato le revelaba una realidad de la cual Kushina nunca tuvo conocimiento. Podría pensar que era todo un engaño de Minato nada más para desviar el tema; pero era demasiado enfático como para creer que estaba mintiendo. No parecía en absoluto tener un rasgo de mentira en sus palabras y ella era muy buena para descubrirlas. Ella tenia que saber más de eso.

\- (…) Antes de la guerra, las personas eran más bondadosas unas con otras. Se ayudaban y preocupaban por los demás; veían los problemas de los otros como si fueran suyos. Luego que la guerra terminó, las personas cambiaron el modo de pensar que había en su corazón. Ahora cada quien vela solo por su propio provecho. Ya nadie le tiende la mano a nadie si no hay algo a cambio. (…) - decía Minato.

Kushina escuchaba con mucho pesar las palabras de Minato. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en aquello.

Anteriormente, no existía gran diferencia de clases sociales. Si habían algunos más aventajados que otros, pero básicamente, trataban por igual a sus semejantes, la economía del Reino de aquel entonces era bastante buena y alcanzaba para subsanar a todos. Luego, empezaron a llegar muchísima gente de lejanas tierras por aquellos tiempos. Gente con mucho poder y bienes, que se establecieron en las tierras del Reino Medio y sus alrededores.. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que estas tierras daban mucho beneficio y comenzaron a crecer. El poder y la ambición de expandirse llevaron a muchos a conseguir llegar a la cima de la supremacía, lo cual traería a consecuencia conflictos entre los grandes y poderosos. E inevitablemente con eso… llegó la guerra. El pueblo del reino era muy unido, juntos soportaron muchas invasiones enemigas y conformaron una ciudad en la cual establecerse y solidificarse. Pero nada resulta ser eterno, ni siquiera la paz y el bienestar; el esplendor del reino iba decayendo paradojicamente a como empezaba a lucir superficialmente; Más cosas modernas traídas de otras tierras llegaban al reino; construcciones ambiciosas y pavorosas ya se hacían visibles; modas y costumbres de otras partes llegaban al Reino Medio, pero con ellos se perdían la caridad y el egoísmo se expandía en las mentes de sus habitantes. Mito Uzumaki, la anterior emperatriz, tuvo que enfrentar esa difícil situación. Con arraigo, gestión y muchos años de sacrificio, logró nuevamente recuperar la unión y el sentimiento de trabajar por los demás en las mentes y los corazones de su pueblo. Fue una tarea practicamente imposible para cualquier ser humano; ningún hombre, aunque fuera el más sabio de la Tierra, habría logrado la hazaña para muchos hoy día, catalogada como " **El milagro de la emperatriz** ". Unificar como en los tiempos de antaño, la vida y prosperidad de todos sus habitantes, no fue una cosa que cualquiera pueda hacer, ni mucho menos en tiempos de guerra. Lamentablemente, el tiempo pasa factura, incluso en las leyendas; y la emperatriz no fue la excepción. Los años la volvieron anciana y la fuerza para mantener el temple en la dirección de su reino se estaba yendo de capa caída. Por más que lo quisiera, ya no era la mujer de antes y menos velar por que su gente, se levantase una vez más. Su batalla, empezaba a llegar a su fin; para luego, acabar perdiéndola con la muerte hace casi 17 años. La equidad en el manejo y distribución de los recursos del reino era una labor muy, muy difícil de llevar en cualquier imperio; pero Mito no quiso que nadie se entrometiera con ella, sino que ella personalmente se encargó de tomar esa gran responsabilidad y la desempeñó con firmeza, justicia y sabiduría.

Kushina no podía negar una verdad tan resaltante como esa, y mientras pensaba en que decirle a Minato, este seguía diciendo:

\- Hoy volví a robar de nuevo, en el centro de la ciudad; llevaría dinero y comida para mis hermanos; pero… sucedió algo que no pude ignorar, por más que lo quisiera. -

\- Espera, ¿¡Volviste a hacerlo!? Eres un insensible. Después de lo que te he dicho, ¿No te importó seguir haciendo lo mismo? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué, dime Minato! ¿En serio no existe algún otro camino para ti en el que puedas vivir con honor tú y los demás? -

En ese instante, la princesa reflexionó por un segundo y pensó que no seria correcto juzgarlo sin antes cuestionar sus motivos. No es que aprobara el hecho de que robara, sino el hecho de por qué lo seguía haciendo si pudiese tener la ocasión de dejarlo. Así que tras esa pregunta, Kushina le preguntó algo más:

\- Cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -

Minato se asombró de la serenidad con que la princesa le hizo esa pregunta. Supo entonces que algo era diferente. Mas el siguió hablando:

\- No es extraño que en la ciudad me tengan por un delincuente muy buscado por la guardia. Nunca me importó lo que pudieran pensar de mi, o más bien, aprendí a mirar aquello como simplemente voces de quienes no conocen la realidad detrás de todo. Pero hoy, pasó algo que me hizo lamentarlo. (…) - Minato tragó saliva después de decir aquello. Kushina se inquietó en ese momento en su corazón.

\- (…) Regresaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad para reunirme con mis amigos, pero durante el camino, vi un funcionario del reino junto a un escuadrón de soldados al frente de una casa pobre. Su intención era desalojar una familia humilde que no tenia como pagar los impuestos. Incluso los vecinos le pedían al hombre que por favor no les quitara su casa unos, y otros soltaban arengas contra el y sus soldados. (…) -

La princesa Uzumaki sabia a lo que el se refería. Tras el fin de la guerra, la economía del reino cayó y para mantenerla estable y que esta no se viniese a la ruina, fue necesario aumentar los impuestos en todo el reino. Todos se manifestaron inconformes con la decisión pero era algo que no iba a cambiar simplemente. Las personas que vivían en los limites de la ciudad y los de las afueras fueron los más afectados por la medida; la cual, les quitaba practicamente lo poco que les quedaba para vivir y era casi inevitable intentar buscar otra solución. Kushina pensó en ese momento, que su abuela tuvo que afrontar cosas así en vida a las cuales les habría buscado una solución. Y eso, logró hacerla sentir mucho más lejos de ella de lo que jamás se había sentido.

\- (…) sin importar los ruegos de la mujer al frente de aquel funcionario, ni de su hijos con ella, ese tipo no tuvo reparo de quitarla del medio por la fuerza y comenzar a sacar sus cosas tan fríamente y sin misericordia. Hasta que finalmente, las lagrimas de aquella mujer y la de sus hijos, no pude soportarlas más y entré a defenderla. (…) -

\- ¡Qué! ¿Estas diciendo que peleaste con un servidor del reino y los soldados tu solo? - preguntó una impactada Kushina.

\- Nadie hizo nada por aquella mujer. Iba a ser sacada a la calle sin nada con que comer ni en que vivir. Yo también perdí todo alguna vez, ¿Estaría bien solo dejar que ocurriese eso delante de mis narices y no hacer nada? Yo… Yo, no pude dejar que lo hicieran. Ver eso y recordar lo que yo también pasé al igual que las demás historias de mis hermanos, es algo que yo no me pude quedar de brazos cruzados. Se que estuvo mal… pero no podía ser peor que el sentimiento de dolor que tenia dentro de mi. Y cuando pude finalmente recobrar la razón, vi a varios soldados heridos… algunos no podían levantarse por si solos… y mi espada… ¡había atravesado el hombro de aquel funcionario! Y-Yo… no se como terminé haciendo algo así. S-Solo recuerdo a ese hombre gritando que por favor no lo lastimase más. P-Pero, pero aquella mujer, nunca dejó de llorar… no pude evitar que dejara de llorar. Y-Yo de verdad… solo quería ayudar… así como ayudaría a mis amigos si estuvieran en problemas… P-Pero… P-Pero… - _llorando -_ ¡Juro que no era mi intención! Deseaba que al menos una vez, me vieran y supieran que fui el hijo de una pareja que eran sus amigos. Que soy de su gente. ¡Y yo nunca le robe a nadie que no tuviese ni siquiera con que comer! ¡Antes compartiría mi bocado… No… dejaría de comer con tal de que otros coman! - Minato lloró.

Kushina estaba que se deshacía en lagrimas ante esa historia. No ignoró nunca lo ocurrido con el servidor ni los soldados; pero, pensar que haberse ensuciado así las manos al presenciar una injusticia, la llevó a pensar, si realmente existían las malas personas que solo cometen actos que hacen daño a los demás sin ningún motivo alguno. Y Minato no parecía ser de esa clase de malhechor. En realidad, ni siquiera tenia la apariencia de uno. Ahora era ella quien se sentía impedida para juzgarlo. No tenia el valor de hacerlo. ¿Como podría?

\- ¿Ahora piensa que soy una bestia, no es así? - preguntó Minato con resentimiento a la princesa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - su sorpresa fue inminente.

\- Solo soy un malhechor que le hago daño a los demás para buscar mi propio beneficio, ¿No fue eso lo que me dijo la ultima vez? -

\- E-Espera un minuto. Esto no es de lo que… -

\- ¿¡De qué!? - Alzó la voz Minato.

Kushina calló completamente asustada por su terrible respuesta.

\- No existe ninguna justificación para quien hace el mal aunque este tenga sus razones detrás de ello. Lo malo es malo y debe ser castigado por la justicia. Desde niño descubrí que tenia habilidades para ser un guerrero y aprendí a usar mi energía vital y puedo usarla para el combate. Y también aprendí a pelear y a usar la espada. ¡Y soy muy rápido también! El físico no importa para derribar oponentes más fuertes que yo y nunca, nunca he perdido una pelea en mi vida. -

Minato una pausa muy deprisa para sacar de su mochila, una bolsa con muchas monedas y las arrojo delante de la princesa.

\- Este es el dinero que he robado. ¡Hay unas 87 monedas de plata en esa bolsa! -

Después, Minato desenvainó su espada delante la princesa, quien tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar dejar escapar un grito que despertara a todos en el palacio. La cual, con enojo, arrojó a un lado del jardín en la tierra.

\- Y ahí esta mi espada. Aun manchada por sangre de las heridas que cause a sus honorables súbditos, princesa. - afirmó el rubio.

Kushina no pudo soportar más la actitud a la defensiva de aquel chico con aires de grosería, dolor y un tanto humillante, que alzó ella también su voz y le respondió:

\- ¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¿¡Cual es tu problema!? ¿¡Qué pretendes haciendo esto!? ¡Dime que quieres conseguir con todo esto, Minato! -

\- ¡Quiero que usted me ponga bajo arresto, princesa! -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó muy desconcertada.

\- Eso mismo. Quiero que llame a todos. Llame a los guardias que custodian el palacio y vengan a ponerme bajo arresto. - Le dijo Minato.

\- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO? ¿QUÉ CLASE ESTÚPIDA BROMA ES ESA? - le reclamó la princesa de cabello rojo.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. Me estoy entregando ante la justicia. Quiero que usted, haga lo que es correcto, princesa. Otro habría simplemente huido y jamás dejarse descubrir. Soy el único tonto que tomaría la decisión de entregarse tras cometer un delito. ¡Y quizás un tonto muy grande para hacerlo frente a la misma princesa del Reino en persona! No hago esto por broma o para burlarme de usted. Es la nieta de la anterior emperatriz después de todo. Una mujer a la cual admiré mucho aun después de que murió, yo la sigo admirando. Estoy seguro que usted hará lo que es correcto y me pondrá ante la justicia para asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos. Mis amigos no saben lo que estoy haciendo y no se van a enterar nunca. Es lo único que le pido antes de que me entregue, princesa. No quiero que ellos se preocupen por mi. Solo dígales que me fui y los abandoné para hacer mi propia vida solo. Si saben que me capturaron, estarían dispuestos a irrumpir en el palacio con tal de rescatarme. Odiaría que algo les pasase por mi culpa. Por favor. Solo eso pido, Hime – sama. - puntualizó Minato para al final adoptar una postura de sumisión delante de la princesa.

La inquebrantable Kushina Uzumaki, princesa y futura emperatriz del Reino Medio, la honorable nieta de su antecesora y abuela, Mito Uzumaki; la que nunca se había doblegado ante ninguna persona; la que nunca había mostrado debilidad alguna, se le hizo pedazos su impenetrable barrera de carácter duro e inflexible por primera vez en su vida, llorando desconsolada ante esa escena.

Desde niña ella conoció príncipes que vinieron de países lejanos para verla y juraron fidelidad delante suyo, haciéndole promesas, deseos de felicidad por montones y muchas otras cosas más que al final… solo resultaron siendo palabras nada más. Y podía decir ahora con certeza, que jamás hubo uno que actuara con tanta nobleza de corazón como lo acababa de hacer Minato en ese momento. Ya no tenia duda. Aquel acto del bandido conocido como " _ **El relámpago amarillo**_ " aclaró finalmente todo en la mente de la hermosa princesa, que hasta entonces, no había abierto los ojos a la realidad. Por fin veía todo claramente. Y así las cosas, supo lo que tenia que hacer a partir de ese momento en adelante. Pero por ahora, solo respondió tras secarse sus lagrimas.

\- Ya veo. Así que es por eso que viniste… Te quiero dar las gracias, Minato. -

\- ¿Mmm? - Obviamente el no sabia que estaba pasando. Mas eso no era necesario.

\- No lo entiendes ahora, pero más adelante lo sabrás. -

\- ¿Más adelante? No lo entiendo. - dijo Minato-

\- Ahora veo que por más que me prepare para convertirme en emperatriz de este Reino, nunca llegaré a ser como mi abuela. (...)

 _ **Perdoname, obaa – san**_ , _**pero esto es lo que siento en mi corazón hacer.**_

(…) Minato, no te creas que me conoces. Soy mucho más complicada de lo que tu te imaginas. Y ahora, he decidido el castigo que tengo pensado para ti. - dijo Kushina.

\- ¿Qué? - era inútil intentar entender lo que decía la princesa, pero el solo podía esperar en ese momento lo peor. Y entonces…

\- Tu castigo… sera marcharte de este palacio y regresar mañana por la noche. -

\- ¿NANI? - Su cara de sorpresa era antología. ¡Pero acaso en que estaba pensando la princesa!

\- Y una cosa más antes de irte, Minato…

\- ¿Ehhh? - (sin comentarios)

\- Dejarás de llamarme "princesa" o "Hime – sama" cuando estemos a solas. Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki. A partir de este momento, así me llamarás de ahora en adelante. ¿Lo has entendido, Datte-bane?-

 **Al día siguiente…**

Kushina se levantó de un particular humor agradable, con ganas de querer comerse toda la rutina de su día a día. Su intención, por supuesto, no era precisamente la de atender sus obligaciones propiamente dichas; sino por lo que quedaba al final de dicha jornada. Se tomó una ducha, se arregló, se retocó, se vistió de una fina túnica color lila con detalles y bordados. Sus criadas se esmeraron en prepararla muy bien aunque sin dejarse de cuestionar unas a otras, qué podría ser ese cambio de actitud y en el semblante de la princesa. Normalmente ella mantenía una cara muy tenue, sin dicha, vacía y practicamente apagada; como obligada; como forzada a mantener este estilo de vida. Pero hoy estaba alegre, llena de vida; motivada; emocionada, cual no la tenia desde que era una niña pequeña cuando aun vivía la emperatriz Mito. Claro está, ninguna de ellas se atrevía a preguntarle a la princesa por esos temas por respeto a su figura como miembro de la familia real, pero francamente no necesitaban hacerlo; la princesa, siempre y cuando estuviese de humor, les contaba sus pensamientos y las inquietudes que habían en su corazón; ¡Y como no hacerlo! Fueron quienes criaron y acompañaron también a la princesa desde pequeña; ellas la vieron crecer y volverse la señorita que es hoy. Y la princesa era muy bondadosa y gentil con ellas. Eran como parte de su familia y de sus más cercanos allegados.

Solo hubo una de ellas que se atrevió a preguntarlo, o no exactamente. En medio de sus preparativos, después de salir de la ducha, esta le dijo:

\- Hime – sama se ve de un muy buen humor el día de hoy. Incluso fue mas entusiasta en sus lecciones; pero dado que casi acaba el día, su semblante se mantiene igual que cuando empezó. Esto es probable que el entusiasmo no se deba precisamente a convertirse en la emperatriz sino en algo más interesante para usted, Hime – sama. - dijo la criada.

\- ¿Ehhh? - se asombró la princesa.

Todas sus compañeras abrieron sus ojos de espanto y miedo. Su razón no era más que el que su colega había osado a tutear a la princesa pasándose de impertinente. Sintieron mucho miedo por como la princesa iría a reaccionar ante tal falta de respeto. Ninguna hablaba de la vida personal de la princesa sin su consentimiento o si esta no les daba algún hincapié en alguna frase. Tanto que hasta la criada misma en mención se percató de su imprudencia, que de inmediato rectificó y se disculpó firmemente:

\- Discúlpeme por favor, Hime – sama. ¡No fue mi intención meterme en sus asuntos! ¡No debí hablar tan a la ligera! ¡Le ruego que por favor me perdone desde lo más profundo! -

\- No pasa nada, esta bien. Es verdad que no estoy entusiasmada por eso. - contesta Kushina.

 _ **\- ¿¡NANIIIIIII!? -**_ Se alteraron todas las criadas muy al fondo de sus pensamientos. La princesa no solo no se había disgustado por la evidente imprudencia de una de ellas, ¡además le corresponde admitiendo su afirmación! Todas ellas coincidieron en ese momento, que algo le estaba pasando muy seguramente a la princesa.

\- P-Pero Hime – sama, ¿Usted está bien con eso? Es decir… yo… ¡Lo siento! No debí hablar… -

\- Esta bien. Dime lo que pasa. - le dijo la princesa.

\- Bueno, si la princesa me permite decirlo; es que usted se hará la nueva emperatriz de este reino. Y nos sorprende mucho oírla decir que tal cosa no le mucha atención. Es usted quien regirá practicamente nuestras vidas. ¿Está bien que no lo mire con total atención? No pretendo juzgarla ni mucho menos; nosotras queremos mucho a la Hime – sama y nos preocupa muchísimo su bienestar. Es solo… si hay algo que le esté pasando, puede decírnoslo a nosotras. Seremos siempre fieles a Hime – sama y la apoyaremos en lo que sea. Díganoslo por favor, princesa. ¿Qué está sucediendo? - puntualizó la criada.

\- Oye, oye. ¡No sigas hablando de ese modo a Hime – sama! - le dijo otra criada a su compañera.

\- ¡Disculpe a nuestra amiga, Hime – sama! Ella no quiso decirle esas cosas sin permiso. Por favor no le vaya a dar una reprimenda. - dijo una tercera de ellas a la princesa.

\- No, no. esta bien que haya hablado. - respondió Kushina.

\- ¡Hime – sama! - exclamaron todas las demás criadas al unisono.

\- Es cierto que cargo con la gran responsabilidad, de convertirme en su nueva emperatriz; quien dirigirá los destinos de la toda la gente que habita en el reino; y que con ese propósito se me está preparando a través de las lecciones que recibo de los hombres y mujeres más sabios de este reino. Pero… yo no estoy segura, si podré asumir este cargo y gobernar tal como lo hizo mi abuela. No soy como ella. Me sentía muy insegura conmigo misma si debía hablarles de esto. Temía por lo que pudieran pensar de esto y que quizás esto los decepcionaría mucho. Supongo que eso era inevitable. Es aun muy repentino decirlo, pero, no soy la más indicada para gobernar el reino. Por más que lo veo, jamás voy a igualar a alguien como mi querida abuela. ¡No importa cuanto me esfuerce ni cuantas lecciones reciba! Debo encontrar la manera de poder ser útil y contribuir para la estabilidad del reino. -

-¡No diga eso, Hime – sama! ¡No hay manera que otra persona dirija este reino más que usted! ¡No es posible que nos abandone de esa manera! - dijeron entre frases varias de las criadas-

\- Jamás os he dicho que iba a abandonarlos.- aclaró la princesa.

\- ¿No lo hará? - preguntaron un par de ellas en nombre de las demás.

\- No. He estado pensando en eso. Tenia miedo de tomar una decisión tan apresurada sin estar lo suficientemente segura. Pero… quizás no sea el momento oportuno, mas aun así, siento en mi corazón que estoy por encontrar la respuesta a todas las dudas de mi pueblo. - contestó la princesa.

\- ¿Pero cual es esa respuesta? Nosotras queremos saber que es lo que piensa Hime – sama. Sin importar lo que sea, si la princesa lo hace por el bien de este reino, nosotras la apoyaremos en lo que sea. - dijo la primera criada que empezó la conversación.

\- Eso… por ahora está en proceso. - contestó la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿En proceso? ¿Qué quiere decir, princesa? - preguntaron las criadas.

- _(riendo un poco)_ Confíen en mi por favor. Se lo que estoy haciendo. - respondió ella.

Y ante tal afirmación, las criadas contestaron con determinación…

\- ¡Si, Hime – sama! -

Al caer la noche, perfectamente vestida y bien presentada por ocasión al mes del _kisaragi_ , Kushina se dirigió hacia el jardín. Nuevamente estaba allí con un torbellino de fuego comenzado por cual tormenta cayendo del cielo, arrasando con todo su fulgor, llevando hacia adelante el ímpetu de su corazón expectante y decidido. Rápidamente cambió a una tenaz ansiedad que se apoderó de todos sus sentidos. Fue cuestión del pasar de las horas que ese sentimiento se acabo convirtiendo, en un torturador y agónico desespero que agitó su corazón, mucho más que la superficie de algún instrumento _**taiko**_ cuando es golpeado fuerte, intensa y seguidamente sin descanso. Trataba de tranquilizarse sentándose junto a las piedras del estanque, para luego perder la compostura y caminar en círculos, andando de allá para acá por todo el jardín.

 _ **En serio. Esto no deberían hacerle a ninguna chica.- Pensó**_ Kushina tras esperar por casi toda una vigilia. La segunda de la noche para ser precisos.

Ya había pasado por la emoción, la ansiedad, la desesperación; el enojo; la frustración; un par de vueltas por la… ¿Preocupación?; de nuevo por el enojo; la impotencia y el dolor. El sueño comenzó a hacer asomo; su conciencia le regañaba diciendo, que sabia que algo como eso pasaría y que ella no la había querido escuchar; que le advirtió sobre eso y que debió tener más coraje en su corazón para haber hecho justicia en aquel momento. Kushina comenzó a lamentarse por dentro, porque no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Podría jurar, que aquello había sido la decisión correcta y que ese acto de fe tendría que ser correspondido. ¿Peor como era posible que se hubiese equivocado? No había manera; No podía ser posible; No habría sido capaz de faltar _**el**_ a su palabra… ¿O quizás si?

Una pequeña lagrima salió sin permiso de su mejilla izquierda. También lo habría hecho la derecha de no ser porque ella la detuvo con su mano.

- _ **¿Acaso estoy llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? -**_

Kushina no podía sostenerse más. Su coraje y su semblante se estaba derrumbando y estaba allí, esperando como una tonta por toda una vigilia. Finalmente, y cuando ella se estaba por irse deprisa hacia su habitación…

\- ¡Espera! -

Una voz tras ella puso a vibrar su cuerpo como una corriente desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Era el. No cabía la menor duda. Kushina lloró de un fuerte sentimiento que no podía explicar lo que era. Pero sea cual fuese, lo ocultó y asumió una postura fuerte de molestia. Y con toda razón valga decir.

\- ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde? Asumí qué ya no vendrías. Debería anular todo lo que te he dicho y hacer que todo sea como antes de conocerte… Minato. - respondió dándose vuelta al decir su nombre.

La razón de sus sentimientos despertados estaba en escena. Minato por fin había llegado. Seria una pena desistir de verlo luego de esperarlo por largo rato. Pero conociéndose como solo ella misma podía, se lo haría cobrar con creces.

\- Lo siento mucho, princesa. - se disculpó el.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Eres un completo idiota si estás esperando que te disculpe por esto debes ser un idiota. - dijo con absoluto disgusto.

\- Lo se. - admitió Minato.

\- ¿En serio? No pareces estar arrepentido. Debería enfurecerme contigo, pero hoy me siento muy fuera de lugar como para molestarme. Así que solo tengo una cosa para decirte y luego me iré a dormir. Mira que hacer esperar a una princesa de este modo. Eres un grosero y un maleducado, Minato. - le dijo Kushina.

\- ¡Yo también tengo una sola cosa que decirle, princesa! - afirmó Minato.

La princesa se asombró de escuchar eso. Pero no iba a perder su orgullo tan fácilmente esta vez. Tenia que mantener el control de la situación.

\- Hey, ¿Y también tienes amnesia además de ser grosero y estúpido? Te ordené no llamarme princesa; me llamo Kushina; ¡No me hagas repetirte lo mismo varias veces datte - bane! ¡BAKA YAROU! - respondió con total cabreo de una niña pequeña.

\- Perdóneme, pero no hay modo de que yo haga tal cosa, princesa. - afirmó Minato.

 _ **-¿Qué rayos pasa con este chico? -**_

 _ **-**_ Debes estar bromeando conmigo. - cuestiona ella.

\- No lo hago. - se defiende el.

\- ¡No mientas! - replicó la pelirroja.

\- No le estoy mintiendo. - respondió el rubio.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! - Se molestó Kushina.

\- ¡Pues eso mismo va para usted, princesa! - también se molestaba Minato.

\- ¿¡Qué me has dicho!? - Se empezaba a enfurecer seriamente la princesa.

\- ¡Lo mismo que acaba oírme decir! No he dejado de darle vueltas a lo que pasó el día de ayer. No se que es lo que pretende, pero le pido que por favor que si va a hacer algo sobre lo sucedido, haga conmigo lo que usted mejor le plazca. - admitió Minato.

Kushina no supo por un par de segundos que decir, pero el shock psicológico que le generó aquello fue suficiente para hacerla sentar cabeza y comprender lo que pasaba. Minato la estaba prejuiciando debido a su posición. Y quizás… también era por algo más. Temblando de la rabia, le contestó:

\- Eres un grosero. De veras. ¿Eso es en realidad lo que piensas que soy? -

\- ¿Ehhh? - se extrañaba Minato.

\- ¿¡Como te atreves a pensar tan mal de mi sin ni siquiera conocerme!? ¿¡ En que rayos estás pensando!? -preguntó ella absorta de rabia.

\- Lo que piense alguien como yo de usted es irrelevante. - le dijo Minato.

\- ¡Es completamente relevante! Soy la princesa del reino. Si mi gente tiene alguna queja de mi, es mi deber rectificar lo que pueda estar haciendo mal para tratar de hacerlo mejor. - dijo Kushina.

\- En serio, no tiene importancia, princesa. - hablaba Minato cabizbajo.

\- No se por qué deba enojarme más; si por que me llames "princesa" o porque no quieras decirme eso que piensas de mi. Realmente te has convertido en el mayor dolor de cabeza que jamás haya tenido. - argumentó la Uzumaki torciendo la boca.

\- ¿Y entonces que está esperando? ¿Por qué no me ha enviado a prisión aun? ¿Qué la detiene de hacer lo correcto? - preguntó el chico.

\- Así que era eso. ¿¡Quieres que te envíe a la cárcel!? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres, Minato!? - le preguntó ella, enojada y muy indignada.

\- Es lo que he estado esperando que hiciera. Mas hay una sola cosa que quisiera saber antes de que lo haga. Y esto es lo único por lo que vine hasta aquí. (...)-

Kushina contuvo la respiración involuntariamente sin saberlo al escucharlo decir eso. Su corazón seguramente se irían junto con las palabras que saliesen de la boca de Minato en ese momento.

\- (…) ¿Por qué razón me pidió regresar al palacio de esta manera y sentarse a esperar a mi llegada desde antes de la segunda vigilia? - preguntó muy directamente Minato-

\- ¡Nani!? ¿¡Y como es que sabes eso!? - preguntó ella muy, muy asombrada.

\- Porque he estado preparado y llevo desde la primera vigilia de la noche oculto sobre el árbol observando por su llegada. -

Kushina sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en aquel instante.

 _ **¿Minato… ya estaba aquí desde antes… esperándome? ¿Como? Imposible… No puede ser.-**_

¿¡Como es posible!? ¡Entonces has estado aquí desde mucho antes que yo! ¡Eso quiere decir que me viste llegar desde un comienzo! No lo entiendo; ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué entonces no apareciste a mi llegada? ¿Esperaste todo este tiempo escondido y no saliste a verme? ¿Por qué, Minato? ¿Acaso tu… q-querias que me fuera? ¿Es eso? ¿Querías que desistiera de esperarte? ¿Querías que pensara que eras un grosero y un mentiroso? Dime. ¡Dime, Minato! ¿¡Por qué querías hacer eso!? ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡Querías que me rindiera y abandonara la cita desde el principio. ¿Por que te quedaste observándome como me estaba desmoronando por dentro de estar esperándote y no hiciste nada al respecto? ¡Dime por qué hiciste eso, Minato! - su enojo se convirtió en tristeza al hacerle esa pregunta.

\- Es cierto. Eso era lo que yo quería. Lo hice porque no existe ningún motivo absoluto para que usted deba confiar en alguien como yo. No tiene sentido; además, esto que esta pasando no es una cosa que haya pasado jamás antes en ninguna parte. ¿Una princesa socializando con un ladrón? Quien debería preguntar aquí soy yo a usted, y saber el por qué haría una cosa así conmigo? ¿Por qué no me denuncio? -

\- ¿Denunciarte? ¿A que te refieres? -

\- ¿Por qué no le habló a nadie de nosotros? Han pasado 4 días y ninguno sabe de mi presencia en el palacio salvo usted. ¿Por que querría cubrirme entonces? No sabia si pudiese ser un maleante de mala muerte que habría venido a hacer daño antes. Pero fue afortunada… Aun así, cualquiera ya me habría denunciado desde el principio. ¿O acaso pensó que no me he dado cuenta? -

Kushina pasó de ser la dominante en la sumisa de la conversación en un giro de 180 grados. Minato la había delatado y ella no supo en que momento sucedió. Por primera vez, se sintió a merced de un hombre en toda su vida. Su corazón latía como jamás lo había hecho, su respiración era más agitada de lo normal, estaba sudando y su cara estaba a pocos matices de parecerse al color tomate de su cabello. Estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía ni siquiera conjugar una palabra. Minato siguió.

\- Princesa, lo peor de todo esto es que esto nada cambia las cosas. Soy un bandido como puede ver y mi trabajo es robar. No me lo ha preguntado, pero he venido de hurtar antes de llegar aquí. No me enorgullece mucho decirlo y muchos menos eso le agrada escucharlo; y entenderé si quiere que me largue después de oír eso; mas no podía quedarme callado sin antes decírselo. Ahora.. estoy listo… para enfrentar el castigo, princesa. - sentenció Minato.

La princesa tomó un gran respiro y se armó de valor y sentimiento para contestar:

\- Tienes razón. Seguro creerás que no estoy actuando con la razón y por eso hice esto sin saber la dimensión de mis acciones. Pero hay dos cosas de la puedes estar seguro. La primera: Jamás he estado tan segura en toda mi vida de hacer algo; siendo franca... yo… supongo que confío en tus palabras, Minato. (…)

Minato se asombra de escuchar a la princesa decir eso.

(…) No estoy segura muy bien del como, pero, es posible que crea que tu… no seas una mala persona. Es extraño, lo se; tampoco estoy segura, si este deba ser el momento de decirte todas las cosas que siento al estar frente tuyo… pero… ¡Quiero que confíes tu también en mi! Todo tendrá su tiempo y las cosas se irán dando. No puedo decirte aun el por qué, pero tendrás que seguir viniendo por las noches, después que se hayan ido a dormir todos en el palacio si quieres que algún día te lo cuente; Ten mucho cuidado de que no te descubran; De momento tu, estás a punto de darle fin a tu vida como un bandido de una buena vez. Y yo voy a asegurarme de que eso suceda; No llamaré a los guardias ni haré nada parecido en contra tuyo; Y ya que tuviste la osadía de casi dejarme plantada, has podido comprobar que no te tenderé ninguna trampa. Tienes mi palabra. (...)-

Minato se sintió desarmado por aquello. Realmente había un pensamiento mórbido en su cabeza que no quería dejar salir a flote y era la posibilidad de que la princesa solo hubiese hecho esto para planear una celada contra el dada su peligrosidad; No lo quería admitir y se negaba a dejarlo salir, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo y terminó perdiendo ante eso. Ahora esa decisión le estaba pesando en la conciencia. La princesa le había finalmente cambiado los papeles y ahora era ella quien acababa dominando la situación.

(…) Y lo segundo: Es una aclaración. Yo no te odio, Minato… pero si odio lo que haces y no me gusta para nada a lo que te dedicas. Creo que en eso si estamos perfectamente de acuerdo. Por tanto, si vienes aquí tras haber robado antes y lo llego a saber, entonces si llamaré de verdad a los guardias y te enviaré a la cárcel sin ningún remedio. Prometerás que no vas a robar nada ni cometer cualquier fechoría cuando vengas a verme; si aun así osas hacerlo, sera mejor que no te presentes, de veras. Después que no sea cuando decidas verme, estará bien. También tienes una condición, de que si dejas de venir más de tres veces a verte conmigo y te atrevas a dejarme esperando como hoy, la próxima vez que vuelvas te encontraras con un cuartel de soldados esperando. Espero que te haya quedado claro. - dijo Kushina.

Para Minato fue inevitable sudar por la nuca al escuchar las ordenes de la princesa. Pero, suponía que si así estaba bien y que eso la mantendría tranquila y evitaría que se enfade; no tenia otra opción.

\- S-Si, princ… - Kushina interrumpió.

\- Y dejarás de llamarme princesa. Llamame Kushina. Es la ultima vez que te lo repito, Minato. -

\- Ehhh… entiendo… Kushina. - (En serio ella lo puso contra las cuerdas).

Pero cuando finalmente se iba a retirar de la presencia de ella, Kushina le dijo la siguiente premisa:

\- Y una cosa más, Minato... No te irás más de mi presencia sin que antes yo lo diga. Cometiste un delito… y yo estoy faltando a mi sentido del deber. No tengo ningún derecho de juzgarte por tus actos… eso nos convierte en cómplices supongo… pero sino quieres que te deje de hablar, sera mejor que pienses sobre eso. -

\- ¿E-Eso es todo? - preguntó Minato, atemorizado.

Y respirando con satisfacción le dice Kushina:

\- Si, eso es todo. Ahora si, ¡LARGATE! -

Y tras eso, ella se retiró dando la medía vuelta, con recato y altivez, se fue hacia su habitación dejando a Minato en el jardín. Inmediatamente entrara en ella se sentiría culpable por asumir esa actitud con el, pero eso era lo que merecía la ocasión. De todos modos no podría dejar de pensar en ello hasta quedar dormida y en todas las emociones que sintió al estar cerca de Minato.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **-** Hime – sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? - decía una de sus criadas.

Una cara desaliñada, somnolienta y ojerosa reflejaban las consecuencias de su desvelo nocturno. Aunque fuese una Uzumaki, no deja de ser humana; y como todo, también la falta de horas de sueño le pasaban factura.

\- AAAAHHHHHHMMMM… _*****_ _**bostezo ***_ Si, estoy bien. No se preocupen… - dijo Kushina

\- P-Pero… Hime – sama no luce bien. ¿Habrá tenido una mala noche? ¿Su descanso no fué suficiente?- dijo una segunda criada.

\- No se preocupen, solamente debo… ...AAAAHHHHHHMMMM… tomar un buen baño… y estaré como nueva. - apenas ella podía abrir los ojos, medio dormida evidentemente.

\- E-Está bien, si así dice Hime – sama… - dijeron las criadas con preocupación – porque hoy su agenda de protocolo estará intensa. Y además, todos los agentes encargados de gobierno, en cabeza de Hime – sama, recibirán la visita de _**Daimyou**_ _ **2**_ __del Norte, Shimura Danzou. -

Kushina sintió un terrible escalofrío al oír aquello. Ese nombre era lo ultimo que la princesa quería escuchar por el lugar. Por un poco de tiempo su trasnocho se espantó; la presencia de ese hombre, de visita al palacio imperial, y de hecho, en la de todo el Reino Medio, tan solo podría significar una cosa: Problemas.

Era el hombre más poderoso y adinerado al Norte del Reino; contaba con muchísimos recursos y un ejercito personal que resguardaban sus bienes y sus tierras; logro subyugar a otros _**daimyous**_ para que estos se le unieran y rindieran sus hombres y sus recursos. Por 25 años, este hombre ha enviado misivas y delegados al reino con la propuesta de que el Reino acceda a incluir su territorio como parte de el. Pero aun su abuela Mito en vida, quien también lidió con este hombre, se negó rotundamente; rechazando las propuestas de Danzou; la anterior emperatriz conocía el corazón del _**daimyou**_ del Norte y las negras intenciones detrás de sus palabras. Ella sabía a que precio él había conseguido su fama y su poder; conocía de sus artimañas y el verdadero propósito de tales propuestas. El Reino sufría demasiado con las invasiones enemigas y Danzou era un hombre con inmensas ambiciones expansionistas; la era en la que vivían tal y como la conocían, estaba sufriendo cambios muy bruscos; a causa de la presión de reinos extranjeros, en la isla, los ricos y poderosos deseaban mostrarse fuertes y con tal de conseguirlo, extendían sus dominios mediante las armas. Todo aquel que no quería ser aplastado por el poder militar de los _**daimyous**_ debían obligadamente convertirse en sirvientes de ellos, dejando que ellos controlen todo, incluyendo sus tierras, sus bienes, sus tesoros, sus propias decisiones… sus vidas.

Y eso no es todo: Existía otra causa por la que el _**daimyou**_ del Norte llevaba a cabo sus pretensiones. El actual general de las fuerzas imperiales del Reino Medio, era un ex-amigo suyo; su nombre, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Es una larga, larga historia de rivalidad y odio que aun hasta la fecha el _**daimyou**_ guarda en contra del general Hiruzen. Pero para hacerlo más simple, anteriormente _éste era un soldado imperial de alto rango al igual que Sarutobi. Ambos sirvieron con devoción y lealtad al reino y su gente en tiempos de cuando Uzumaki Hashirama vivía y encima eran muy grandes amigos. Parecían dos katanas forjadas por el mismo acero… pero tenian una sola diferencia el uno con el otro_. Esa diferencia no se mostró sino hasta antes de morir Hashirama, cuando este, elijió a Hiruzen como el más indicado para el puesto. De allí sucedieron dos cosas:

1) Su amistad con el nuevo general entonces se terminó. Una ira ciega envolvió el corazón de Danzou, ya que este deseaba ser el general del Reino Medio mientras que en cambio Hiruzen no esperaba para nada tal nombramiento. Pues para aquel momento todos en el reino coincidían, en que Shimura Danzou era el más apto para ser el comandante de toda la fuerza militar del reino. Con fuerza, habilidad, astucia e imponencia ante sus enemigos, no tenía piedad contra quienes se le resistían; no había nadie que el ahora _**daimyou**_ no pudiera vencer, mientras que Sarutobi era más del tipo gentil y compasivo con las gentes. No menos fuerte, pero jamás llegó a extremos; mas el no haber sido nombrado general, fué un golpe al orgullo demasiado fuerte para él, que a partir de ese día cambió para siempre su relación con él.

2) Un incidente en otras tierras afueras del reino, hizo que Hiruzen dejara de ver para siempre a Danzou como su amigo. Habían rumores de que un país enemigo tenía intenciones de atacar al Reino Medio, valiéndose de un arma muy poderosa y que debían investigar de que se trataba. Hiruzen envió a Danzou con una compañía de 300 hombres hacia aquel país. La orden que dió el ya general Sarutobi, fué de frustrar los planes enemigos, capturar a los responsables e indagar sobre quien les había proporcionado esa arma. Pero llegaron graves noticias al general, de que aquel país estaba siendo arrasado y el mismo general se dirigió con toda la guarnición a su servicio para investigar lo sucedido. Y al llegar al país, se impactó con una terrible sorpresa: el país había sido destruido hasta sus cimientos y con todos sus habitantes muertos. Había sido una matanza sangrienta. No quedaba nada. Pero lo peor de todo… fué que al buscar hasta el castillo central de aquella capital, halló a Danzou, manchado de sangre su armadura de pies a cabeza, con la cabeza decapitada del rey de ese país debajo de su pie derecho, pisándolo, con su espada en la mano izquierda manchada de sangre y con un rollo de tablillas blancas unidas por cuerdas, atadas por un cordón rojo en su mano derecha, que irradiaba una muy fuerte energía oscura.

Lo que sucedió después de eso cambió los destinos de aquellos dos hombres que se volvían a ver las caras; Ahora en esta ocasión con una aún joven princesa, encargada de los destinos de todo un reino; La situación política y de estado en el Reino Medio era frágil, y Danzou lo sabía; La tensión era grave y cualquier decisión mal concertada significaría el principio de otra guerra. Sencillamente, esto no era para nada bueno; Y para el general Sarutobi era mucho peor. Su ansiedad no era humana frente a lo que se enfrentaba en esa reunión y mucho más con tantas cosas en juego… sobre todo… por lo que sucedió entre ellos dos aquel fatídico día…

 _ **\- ¿¡Qué rayos está sucediendo, Danzou!? ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? - dijo Hiruzen apretando los dientes.**_

 _ **\- Ya lo había dicho antes… Estoy por crear una revolución… Y este... es el principio.- contestó Danzou mirando con ojos fríos enceguecidos de muerte.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Mira lo que has hecho aquí! ¡Esto no era lo que quería que hicieras! -gritó Hiruzen.**_

 _ **-¡Ya callate! ¡Tu ya no me das más ordenes! - alzó molesto su voz Danzou.**_

 _ **\- ¡Por supuesto que sí puedo! ¡Soy ahora tu superior y encima de eso… soy tu amigo Danzou, aunque para ti yo haya dejado de serlo! ¡Sin duda sabes, que esto que acabas de hacer, se te consideraría un terrible crimen de guerra en el Reino, que deberá ser castigado! -**_ _ **dijo Hiruzen**_

 _ **\- En ese caso… jamás volveré al reino como un militar. Renuncio a mi posición como primer oficial. Ya no me sirve esa basura. - respondió con desprecio.**_

 _ **\- Danzou… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Por qué has tomado el arma del enemigo en tus manos? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Si esto es porque me odias aún por el cargo que recibí de Hashirama – sama… quiero… - pero le interrumpe.**_

 _ **\- Hablas demasiado. Me molestas. Mejor vete de regreso al Reino e informa a la emperatriz, que la misión fue un fracaso y que he decidido dejar el ejercito. Ya no seré más el sirviente de esos estúpidos obstinados del clan Uzumaki. - respondió Danzou, a lo que Hiruzen se quedó de piedra tras oírlo.**_

 _ **Y finalizó diciendo.**_

 _ **\- Ahhh, y por tu bien, mejor será que no me persigan e ignora por completo que me he llevado el arma lejos de aquí. Por la amistad que alguna vez sentí por ti… no voy a matar a ninguno de tus hombres… ni a ti… después de todo lo que pasamos… odiaría tener que hacerlo, Hiruzen. Sayonara. -**_

 _ **En la tarde de ese día…**_

El _**daimyou**_ finalmente se había ido del palacio, pero desgraciadamente la tensión continuó dentro de él. El general Hiruzen salió tan rápido acabó la reunión. Estaba tan molesto y tan furioso, que hizo pedazos una enorme estatua de Buda hecha de bronce bruñido, que unos mercaderes extranjeros habían traído para colocar en la ciudad, de un solo puñetazo usando toda su energía vital. Estaba muy enfadado al tiempo que estaba preocupado. La princesa salió muy asustada y angustiada por la situación. Finalmente el peor de los casos, lo que más temían ellos que sucediera, pasó. El _**daimyou**_ del Norte rompió definitivamente sus relaciones diplomáticas con el Reino Medio; lo cual, convertían de inmediato al reino y al territorio bajo en control de Danzou en enemigos. Para abreviar el terrible hecho sucedido, la propuesta del _**daimyou**_ Danzou, era la ultima en plan conciliatorio; fué más fuerte y agresiva que en todas las demás veces; sacó básicamente todos los trapos sucios y las debilidades del reino para forzar a aceptar su propuesta. Dinero, comercio, recursos geográficos, poder militar y entre unos cuantos temas más, se hablaron en ella. Todos con la finalidad de buscar que el poder de Danzou se mostrara en los dominios del Reino. Pero la causa del rompimiento de las relaciones con el territorio del Norte se debió a una sola persona… La princesa.

Kushina había insultado al _**daimyou**_ Danzou durante la reunión lo que provocó que éste se pusiese iracundo y se levantase de la reunión para siempre. Esta era la causa de su evidente angustia después; sin embargo todos sus súbditos, incluido el general Hiruzen, la apoyaron. Y tras desahogar sus caldeadas emociones, todos los agentes sirvientes del reino, aceptaron el fin de las relaciones con el _**daimyou**_ del Norte y dispusieron sus corazones, para estar preparados ante las futuras consecuencias que esto depararía. La verdad de lo que ocurrió, no fué de que el _**daimyou**_ mintiese sobre la situación y las verdades reveladas en su discurso. Todas eran ciertas. Pero aquel hombre no se contuvo con solo destapar las falencias de los siervos de la princesa que estaban a cargo de la administración de su reino, sino que los humillaba y los denigraba en su honor y en su valor como personas. Políticamente hablando, por muy duros que sean los argumentos en contra de quienes sirven a un superior, estos por obligación moral deben escuchar y respaldar la opinión de aquel que declara y mucho más si llega a ser cierta. Pero Kushina simplemente no pudo soportar que aquel sujeto dejara el espíritu de sus súbditos por el piso e hiciese con ellos lo que quisiese. Y por defender a su gente, no solo mandó al carajo las recomendaciones del _**daimyou**_ (pues aunque fué un canalla con su gente, su inteligencia para los asuntos de estado eran innegables y dió consejos para seguir de parte de la princesa), sino que en palabras textuales de ella, preferiría _**"irse a tomar por el p*to c*lo junto a su gente y su reino, pero felices y con honor, que a vivir bajo un régimen donde perdieran el valor de ser humanos y ser libres, por causa de un desgraciado viejo seníl con las pelotas llenas de telarañas, quien nunca superó su odio y su ambición por el poder".**_

Palabras que en definitiva no son parte del vocabulario de ningún miembro de la realeza, mas ahora era siendo aplaudido irónicamente por la misma gente que en teoría la habían educado para que precisamente jamás las diga. Sirvientes del palacio como domesticas, jardineros, cocineros y sobre todo la milicia, la comunidad de soldados que sirven en el reino, ya comentaban lo sucedido con la princesa y de inmediato, ésta se había convertido en su nueva heroína. Tan alta quedó su moral, que incluso a algunos no les importaba la idea de una eventual próxima guerra con el ejercito del _**daimyou**_ del Norte, si eso significaba proteger a la princesa por su coraje y valentía. quizás algunos ya rumoraban esas frases y les parecían bien a quienes las oían, pero para Kushina era una pesadilla que la asustaba y hacia temblar del miedo.

Y ahora estaba triste, con el animo decaído y el corazón apesadumbrado. Por muy incapaz que fuera de llevar el control del reino por si sola, ella amaba a su gente y temía por todo lo que les pudiera pasar. Esta cansada y muy desesperada. Y en ese justo momento…

\- Veo que he llegado en muy mal momento. -

Era la voz de Minato salir del árbol de cerezo donde iba la princesa en sus momentos de soledad.

\- ¡Minato! - Kushina no pudo evitar alzar su voz de la sorpresa.

Algunas criadas cerca la alcanzaron a oír, pero ella disimuló como si no pasase nada. Cuando estas siguieron con sus asuntos, Kushina habló:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? Este no es un buen momento para hablar. -

\- Perdón, pero no pude pasar desapercibido lo que pasó – respondió Minato.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso tu oíste todo? ¿Sabes todo lo que pasó hoy en el palacio? -

\- No. - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué, en serio? ¿Pero entonces como sabes… - le interrumpe

\- No es necesario que lo sepa. - afirmó él.

\- Pero… ¿sabes quien estuvo aquí? - preguntó ella.

\- Claro. Fué el _**daimyou**_ del Norte, ¿no es así?. - contestó Minato.

\- Sí pero… ¿En serio sabes o no a lo que vino aquí, cierto? - pregunta la princesa.

\- No – contestó el relámpago amarillo.

\- No comprendo – dijo la pelirroja real.

\- Lo que dijo es que creo saber más o menos lo que sucede. Es normal que muchos _**daimyous**_ vengan a países para hacer acuerdos con quienes los gobiernan. De esas relaciones dependen la paz y la estabilidad de esas tierras. No pretendo saber que fué lo que vino a hacer ese sujeto aquí, pero ha debido ser muy malo para que tu estés en ese estado, ¿o me equivoco? - interpela Minato.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Y estoy muy triste por eso. - admitió Kushina.

Minato se transporta y aparece cerca a os pies de la princesa en posición de reverencia.

\- Se que no me lo ha pedido, tal vez crea que es un atrevimiento y que no necesita mi ayuda pero, ¡Cuente conmigo para apoyarla, princesa! -

Kushina sintió un gran sobresalto en el corazón por la decidida declaración de Minato. Pero recobrando la compostura, le responde.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado un derecho de que te vuelvas mi protector. -

\- Yo jamás dije eso. Solo le ofrecí mi apoyo. - devuelve él.

\- Aun así, hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. ¡Y encima estás poniéndome en una situación muy incomoda viniendo aquí antes de la noche! -

\- Vine para tratar de adivinar que fue aquello. No esperaba en realidad verla aquí tan temprano, princesa. -

\- ¡Te advertí que no me volvieras a llamar princesa, Minato! -

\- Pero solo si estamos los dos. Hay compañía cerca. Eso me asegura decirle el "sama" -

Kushina coloca un puchero de molestia frente a Minato.

\- Tienes mucha suerte. Pero hablando en serio, no es buen momento ahora. -

\- De acuerdo, me iré. -

\- No dije que te fueras de una vez. -

Minato se muestra confuso.

\- La verdad es… ...me siento muy mal… …y es algo extraño pero… ...quiero que si es posible que… ...si puedes… ...llegues al palacio esta noche… ...y hables conmigo… ...¿puedes? - decía Kushina con la cara sonrojada, mirando hacia el suelo, nerviosa y moviendo su cuerpo en el mismo sitio.

Minato se sorprende con la petición. No esperaba que la princesa quisiera verlo en el estado que se encontraba.

\- ¿A verla? ¿Pero, está bien que yo haga eso? No parece tener muchos ánimos, princesa. -

\- En este momento, eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Lamento mucho si te molesto con esto pero de verdad necesito salir de este estado. Mas si tu no puedes yo entenderé tu decisión y no te molestaré más con eso. -

\- No, no, no es eso. Es solo que… me sorprende mucho, es todo. -

Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente algo le pasaba a ella con ese chico.

\- También lamento que deba pedirte que te presentes de esta forma tan clandestina. Pero ya llegará el momento en que no debas hacerlo más. -

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Minato.

\- Tu solo ven esta noche a hablar conmigo a la hora de siempre. De lo demás deja que me ocupe yo datte – bane.- afirmó la princesa.

Minato se puso pensativo ante tal afirmación. No puso soportar la curiosidad de saber el motivo. Sea como sea, el rubio no olvidaba su posición ante la princesa; y ademas le generaba extrañeza que ella tuviera muchas consideraciones para con él.

\- Princesa, ¿Por qué hace esto? -

\- ¿Ehhh? - se preguntó ella.

\- Ohhh, nada. Es solo… bueno… Es extraño. Fuera de que esto no debería estar pasando, ¿Por qué la princesa me ha tenido tanta estima para conmigo? -

Kushina solo pudo bajar la cabeza para que el flequillo de su frente tapara su enorme cara roja que se hizo similar al color de su cabello.

\- ¡Cómo me osas preguntar eso! ¡Baka! Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, así que no te tomes tantas atribuciones conmigo. -

No estaba muy bien seguro, pero Minato se preguntó en ese momento, como describir la actitud de la princesa. Era algo mandona, cascarrabias y quisquillosa; pero por instantes se mostraba afable, cálida y muy sentimental. Lo más extraño de todo, era que esa actitud la mostraba para con él, un bandido el cual nunca habría tenido que estar allí.

\- Pero… ¿No fué usted la que me hizo esa petición?- le preguntó Minato.

Kushina no resistió el sobresalto que esa pregunta le generó. Estaba al borde del colapso mental, así que solo pudo usar el ultimo recurso que le quedaba para no caer rendida ante el muchacho.

\- ¡Largate! ¡Largate, largate, largate, Bakaaaaaa! - le gritó Kushina a Minato.

\- ¡Hime - sama, ¿Qué sucede?! ¿Por qué grita? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - dijeron unas criadas muy cerca de ella, paradas junto al pasillo, mirándola de forma consternada.

Kushina se congeló instantáneamente. Volteó hacia donde estaban sus criadas y su mirada fué de mucho absorto. Estaba realmente asustada; no supo como reaccionar; pero en ese instante su cabeza estaba tan presionada con esa situación, que la tenían entre la espada y la pared. Fué muy descuidada al gritar sin preocupación a Minato, que olvidó que en ese momento no estaban completamente solos. Se sintió atrapada y sin salida alguna ante aquello, que no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo enfrentar las consecuencias.

\- E-Esto… yo… puedo explicarlo… N-No… no es… E-Esto no es lo que parece… - dijo la princesa casi balbuceando.

\- Hime – sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿De que esta hablando, princesa?- preguntó una de ellas.

En ese momento, Kushina se dió la vuelta y notó que Minato no estaba allí. Se había marchado muy rápidamente que ni siquiera se enteró. Estaba muy impresionada, pero por lo menos, ella podía tranquilizarse de que nadie haya descubierto su encuentro con Minato. Lo cual, le permitió disimularlo. Aunque obviamente no lo haría nada bien, que incluso las miradas de sus criadas se cruzaron muy extrañas por la inusual actitud y comportamiento de la princesa. Al final, solo dieron su explicación a ello, al estrés causado por la anterior reunión con el _**daimyou,**_ que dejaron a la princesa tranquila en su espacio personal. Kushina nunca había mentido antes en su vida y mucho menos, para encubrir su muy rara relación con un bandido que entraba por el jardín del palacio; aun hoy sin saber de que forma lo hacia con toda la seguridad que hay en el lugar.

 _ **\- Realmente me he vuelto completamente loca. -**_ se dijo resignada la princesa.

 _ **En las afueras de la ciudad…**_

\- Oye, Minato. ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? - le preguntó el pequeño Kakashi.

\- Si, es cierto. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos días? - dijo Daito Gai. Otro amigo bandido de Minato.

\- Ehhh… nada. Solo andaba por ahí. - respondió mintiendo claramente.

\- ¿En serio? No estás actuando como si fueras tu mismo, nee – san. - le decía por cariño Kakashi a Minato.

\- En serio, chicos. Les juro que está todo muy bien. - afirmaba incomodo.

\- Es muy extraño que te pierdas de ese modo; nos preocupamos por ti, es todo. - decía Daito.

\- Gracias, Gai. Lamento haberlos preocupado así. Solo estaba andando por mi cuenta sin más. Seré más cuidadoso con eso, lo prometo. - afirmó aliviado.

\- ¡Cielos, Minato! Pero que cara pusiste. Te veías muy mal. Si no te conociera, juraría que estas saliendo con alguna chica y que esa es la razón por la que te escapas por las noches dirigiéndote a la ciudad por el camino que lleva directo hacia el palacio. ¿O acaso creíste que nosotros no nos damos cuenta? * risas * - soltó Daito su comentario jocosamente.

Minato se sintió totalmente descubierto pese a la ingenuidad de su amigo Gai. Era muy agil y con un agudo sentido de la percepción aunque directamente proporcional a su exceso de confianza y un poco de des-inteligencia. Si hubiese sido alguien más astuto, muy seguramente habría sido atrapado en sus andanzas. Le aliviaba que pese a ser descubierto por la persona más imprudentemente inconsciente de la Tierra, esta no notase lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Aun así, Minato estimaba muchísimo a Gai y eran muy buenos amigos.

¡Oye, Daito, deja de molestar a Minato nee – san! El siempre se esfuerza por nosotros de que nunca nos falte nada. No es un vago delincuente como tu. - decía molesto el pequeño Kakashi.

\- ¿¡Oye, a quien le dices "vago delincuente"!? Te recuerdo que Minato es un bandido al igual que yo y robamos para bien de todos nosotros nuestros hermanos. - respondió Gai enfadado con el crio.

\- Si, tal vez es cierto. Pero aún sigues siendo un vago. - habló con un gesto de enojo en sus cachetes.

\- ¡Qué no es cierto! - se altera Gai.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué siempre te escapas de nuestro hogar cuando hay tareas importantes que hacer ahí? - le preguntó con tono sospechoso.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - alzó su voz alterado.

\- Calma, calma chicos. - Minato tranquilizaba las cosas.

\- ¡Pero Kakashi fué quien empezó! - dijo Gai molesto.

\- Está bien, solo es un niño. No le prestes atención. El tiene mucho que aprender. - decía Minato.

Kakashi en ese momento, quien estaba detrás de las piernas de Minato, a salvo bajo la seguridad de su _aniki,_ lanzó un sonido de su boca sacando la lengua y expulsando saliva en un berrinche de rabia. A lo que Daito se enojaba mucho más con venas saliendo de su frente.

\- ¡Chicos, tranquilos! - intentaba calmarlos Minato.

Odiaba mentirles a sus hermanos. Minato lo cierto es que era uno de los hermanos mayores que protegían una vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual se había convertido en el refugio de muchos niños sin hogar huérfanos de la guerra. Él, Daito que era el mayor de todos y otros tres eran el grupo de 5 hermanos mayores que protegían al resto, y eran los encargados de robar en la ciudad para traer comida y dinero para sostener a los otros. Y estos se encargaban de la cocina, recoger la leña, traer el agua y mantener limpia la casa sin levantar sospecha. Los cuales, vigilaban y permanecían ocultos para no levantar sospechas de los soldados y guardias imperiales. Sin embargo, confesarles sin más de que por 4 días seguidos ha estado teniendo encuentros privados con nadie menos que mismísima princesa del Reino Medio, futura heredera al cargo de emperatriz y nieta de la anterior emperatriz Mito del real linaje Uzumaki, comprobado ser descendientes de los dioses del inicio de la Tierra, era sin duda una pasada que el hecho solo de que no lo crean en un principio sería el menor de sus problemas si llegara a saberse; consistía el hecho de las consecuencias que tal suceso traería en el ambiente para los chicos en el hogar.

Primero que nada: Minato era un ladrón. Nunca comprenderían de manera fácil que un ladrón se aparezca sin más ante la autoridad; mucho menos si esta autoridad es la misma princesa del reino.

Segundo: Y si así lo fuera, ¿Por qué Minato no tendría a esta hora hoy medía guarnición detrás pisándole los talones? ¿Una soberana que se topa con un bandido dentro de su mismo palacio no lo habría mandado a pelar de inmediato? ¿Quien creería en la lógica de que esta no rechazara la presencia de un forajido así sin más? ¡Y que incluso sostiene una conversación y tras eso se acuerdan verse en más de una oportunidad! ¿Estaba seguro que no hablaba con alguien más haciéndose parar por la princesa?

Tercero: Aún si por la más mínima posibilidad, pudiesen aceptar el hecho de una soberana acepte en su palacio a un bandido, sin matarlo, sin enviarlo preso, sin mandar tras él, sin poner en riesgo la seguridad de todos sus _anikis,_ sin tenderle una trampa, tratar con él… ¿y encima ponerle cita? ¿Qué querría ella de alguien como Minato? Algo raro estaba pasando.

Minato pensó en todas esas posibilidades mientras todos continuaban sus vidas. Sabia que si seguía así, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la verdad y eventualmente revelarles su relación con la princesa Kushina. ¿Pero como lo tomarían sus hermanos? ¿Qué pasaría después con todos ellos? Esas cosas perturbaban el corazón del relámpago amarillo y lo hacia poner de un humor que no era normal en el. De todas maneras, una cosa si era clara para Minato. Lo que verdaderamente no era normal, era la conducta de Kushina hacia él. Sea como sea, era demasiada atención para un simple forajido como él, no importara como se mire. Y lo más raro aun, era que él tampoco se rehusaba a sostener esa disfuncional rara clase de relación o no sabia muy bien a como llamar aquello. Iría de todos modos porque algo en su corazón lo motivaba a hacerlo. Fuese lo que fuese, no se iba a detener; pero haría todo lo que fuera necesario por tratar de averiguarlo.

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

 _ **-¡oh, cielos! ¿Qué demonios estará pensando Minato en estos momentos? Aunque haya sido por despistar, no debí tratarlo tan grosera. Pensará que soy una chica rara. ARRRGGGHHH… ¡Rayos! ¿Y por qué me preocupo tanto por lo que piense una persona de mí? No se ni siquiera si deba ser necesario esperar a hablar con alguien así de este modo. Pero… pero… -**_

Kushina comenzaba a impacientarse en aquel jardín de siempre a pesar de solo llevar 10 minutos acabada de empezar la segunda vigilia de la noche. Después de cenar, la princesa se dirigió a su habitación y acomodó las almohadas de tal forma que hiciera parecer que estaba durmiendo. Usualmente solo hacia falta que las criadas se retiraran a dormir y la guardia quedara afuera de los aposentos para ella salir sin levantar sospechas. Pero ese día estaba más inquieta de lo habitual y no estaba segura de qué era exactamente. Honestamente no es como si tuviese algo muy importante de que hablar con Minato ni nada por el estilo; o al menos eso es lo que ella se quería hacer creer.

 _ **-Me siento confundida. Hoy fué un terrible día por culpa de ese tipo tan engreído que vino hoy al palacio; y solo me estoy preocupando por dejar una buena impresión a Minato. ¡Vaya sucesora a emperatriz que soy! -**_

 _ **-**_ Me pregunto que pensaría Minato si supiera que estoy hablando sola. Seguro creería que me volví una loca. - Se dijo ella para ella misma.

\- Ehhh, yo no pienso que estés loca. - salió Minato hablando por sorpresa.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -

Gritó Kushina con chillido agudo que por mucho que deseó contenerse, fue imposible llamar la atención de unos sirvientes muy cerca de allí. Kushina volteó deprisa hacia la dirección de donde venían sus siervos. Y al ver que ellos se acercaban más y estaban a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza de uno de los dormitorios, Kushina sujetó a Minato, empujándose con él hacia un arbusto ocultos a la vista de aquellos sirvientes. Minato, quien a principio oyó sin querer lo que dijo la princesa y quiso sorprenderla, terminó siendo el sorprendido al taparsele la boca por las manos de la princesa hasta que ya no hubiesen muros en la costa.

A decir verdad, esa era la primera vez que ella se acercaba a un hombre de esa manera; para cuando ella cayó en cuenta de eso, la expresión en su rostro fué de total vergüenza que empujó lejos a Minato, cayendo éste a unos metros retirado de la princesa.

-Ayayay. ¿Qué fué eso? -

\- ¡Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, tonto! -¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!? Casi nos descubren por tu culpa. ¡Eres un completo estúpido! ¡No te atrevas a volver a asustarme de ese modo, Minato! -

\- Ok, ok. Perdón. Pensaba que seria una buena idea sorprenderla. Pero es un poco más temprano de lo usual para que estés esperando aquí… ...Kushina. - dijo Minato.

El corazón de la Uzumaki latió con total fuerza al oír su nombre ser pronunciado por la voz de Minato, que casi olvida el susto que acababan de pasar. Pero de repente lo recordó y cayó en cuenta de que estaba divagando. Se adoptó su figura de chica seria nuevamente y pregunta:

\- ¿¡Y q-que te te hace pensar que estaba por aquí por querer esperarte antes!? ¿¡E-Eres un iluso o qué!? Además… ¡S-Soy yo quien debería saber primero por qué tu llegas siempre antes de la hora acordada! -se lo pregunto Kushina con un enfado tan delicado que hasta parecía simpática. Minato solo respondió.

\- Pues… llego antes porque me parece bueno verte siendo tu misma. -

Kushina se asombra por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué, en serio? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de ser? -

\- Nada. Nunca dije que tenga nada de malo. Es que a mi… - Minato se detiene un momento.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Dime que hay conmigo que no me lo dices! - se comenzaba a desesperar de molestia.

Minato no se supo explicar a si mismo. Si tenia que decirle que esa clase de encuentros clandestinos con una miembro de la familia real no se veía bien para un vulgar ladrón plebeyo como él, entonces para qué mencionar el hecho que le agradaba sentarse a observarla como un obsesionado. Y más raro aun, ¡Por qué razón la princesa no se molestaba con eso! Esto tenia que para ahora.

\- Nada, no era nada. Mejor olvide lo que dije. - se echaba para atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué dices!? Primero me halagas de forma muy extraña y luego me dejas con incertidumbre? Oye, no se lo que sucede contigo pero ya estas haciendo que me enoje y no estoy bromeando. - le dijo ella con molestia.

\- ¡Y así es como también me estoy empezando a sentir contigo! -

Ups. Su intento por demostrar enojo, terminó transformándose en una declaración mutua de sentimientos sobre ellos mismo que hizo que ambos apartasen en aquel momentos sus miradas el uno del otro, sonrojados.

\- Yo… lo siento. - se disculpó Minato.

\- Esta bien. No dijiste nada malo. - respondió Kushina.

\- ¡Claro que si! No está bien espiar a las personas de ese modo ni vigilar el lugar que frecuentan así. Tal vez es por qué soy un bandido y eso sea normal para mi, pero no está correcto para alguien como tú. - afirmaba Minato.

\- Ah, así que… estabas así por eso. Entiendo. Pues… supongo que tienes razón en que esa costumbre tuya sea propia de un pervertido en potencia. -

\- ¡Oye! - se inquietó desconcertado él.

\- Pero… creo que quizás yo no sea la más indicada para quejarme de eso. Digo… no es que apruebe la intromisión ni nada… pero… supongo que también soy una chica rara por no haberme cabreado contigo por hacerlo. - admitió Kushina.

\- Eso es exactamente el problema. Que no está bien que lo haga. - dijo Minato.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estamos haciendo de malo? Solo estamos conversando. ¿O acaso tu…? - Pero antes de que Kushina pensase algo malo, Minato respondió.

-¡No soy alguien que tiene la mente enferma! *alzó un poco la voz * *se da cuenta de lo que hizo * *toser * *se modera * Lo que quiero decir es que… aun no me explico como es que esta raro ambiente llegó a crearse… Me refiero al de usted… y yo… bueno… estando… así, conversando. -

Kushina permanecía en silencio como muda. Minato se inquietaba en su corazón por que la princesa no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Hasta que aquel corto silencio fué roto de pronto por Minato.

\- Perdón. ¿He dicho algo malo, Kushina? - dijo él.

Kushina reaccionó al instante y se puso nerviosa al responder.

\- Ehhh, no,no no. N-No has dicho nada malo, Minato. E-Es que… solo… bueno… E-Es… E-Es… E-ES...-

\- ¿Qué ES? - se preguntó Minato.

\- E-ES….. Es muy lindo… escucharte hablar… es todo. Me encanta de que hables conmigo. Supongo que es normal para ti hablar con la gente sin tantos formalismos y tal vez seas así en tu forma de ser. En cambio para mi es muy diferente, como habrás podido notarlo. Pero… eso es precisamente lo que más me agrada de ti. Intentas ser un caballero conmigo y me tratas bien como algún noble de un país lejano; pero yo… realmente me siento más alagada contigo, cuando me tratas siendo tu mismo. Cuando tu me ves como a una persona de igual que todos los demás, y no de forma diferente por el hecho de ser una princesa; hablándome como a quien tiene sentimientos y que merece ser escuchada, es lo que me hace querer seguir adelante con esta extraña situación. De veras siento mucho si no puedo explicártelo con palabras y de a veces tratarte muy duro impulsivamente. Pero… de todo el corazón… espero que no pienses mal de mi y que si no te molesta a ti tampoco, podamos seguir hablando de cosas de nosotros sin más. ¿Qué opinas, Mi-na-to? - esta vez separó en silabas si nombre para no parafrasear su t'banne habitual.

No lograba comprenderlo muy bien del todo, pero la cosa estaba pintando muy bien y Minato se sintió muy alegre desde en fondo de su corazón. Si podía ser verdad que eran dos personas raras por tener un _feeling_ de una manera extraña y casi accidentada. Pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer y ahora estaban los dos juntos, en esa noche dentro del jardín del palacio imperial, una princesa y un ladrón, unidos por cuestiones del corazón.

\- S-Si. Por mi esta bien, prin… digo… Kushina. - se corrigió.

\- Bueno, al menos ya has comenzado por ahí. - sonrió ella.

Y Minato también le sonrió. Ambos terminaron riendo, pero no tan fuerte, para no despertar a más nadie.

A partir de ese día, Minato y Kushina formaron un lazo de unión entre los dos; el cual inició como una amistad fuera de lo normal: La Princesa y el Bandido. El iba casi todas las noches al jardín del palacio avanzada la segunda vigilia de la noche; y ella lo esperaba ataviaba con expectación y alegría. Hablaban de todo lo que sucedía en la ciudad dentro y fuera de ella; eran conversaciones muy fluidas y dinámicas entre ellos. La princesa se sentía como transportada en un viaje por un nuevo universo paralelo a ese, el cual la llevaba a un mundo donde ella podía ser espectadora de todo lo que sucedía detrás de lo muros prohibidos para los mortales, a quienes no se les tenía permitido entrar al mismo espacio donde habitaban el clan descendientes de los dioses fundadores de este mundo.

También Minato le contaba a Kushina como funcionaba el mundo, sus cosas, para que funcionaban y su significado; le enseñó ademas de cosas de la vida, emociones, sentimientos e intenciones de las personas; de lo bueno y de lo malo; para bien o para mal, fuera motivo de jubilo o de tristeza, el bandido le mostró a la princesa cual real es el mundo en que vivían y el trágico destino de las personas.

No le daba agrado francamente contarle de esas cosas, pero odiaba ser un embustero y Kushina tampoco no dejaba que Minato se guardase alguna cosa que no quisiera decir por pena o por pensar que fuera indebido, al final ella siempre hacia que él se lo dijese todo sin ninguna reserva, aunque luego esta terminara lamentándolo3.

La determinación de la hermosa princesa de cabellera sangrienta no conocía fronteras y esta la llevaba a soñar despierta. Kushina aprendió a que los limites de las personas, eran tan solo cuestiones de la mente de las que solamente la misma persona tenia el poder de romperlos cual cadenas atadas al cuerpo o dejarse acostumbrar a la prisión de estancarse en la misma posición. O al menos eso pensó Minato de ella. Creía que eso solo se refería a que ella había abierto mucho más su mente y comprendido la verdad de muchas cosas y sobre como esta funcionaban en el reino. No era ya más esa niña ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por supuesto, esto no sucedió en cuestión de un par de noches o dos. Alrededor de unas dos semanas después de esa noche habían pasado ya, y el tiempo que pasaban ellos dos se estaba yendo poco a poco como el agua entre sus dedos o como pretender usarlos cual sombrilla de papel en un día de verano, con un sol en su punto más alto a la hora del mediodía. Las horas que duraba la vigilia segunda estaban robándole su tiempo a la tercera, pues estas no eran suficientes para consumismo de aquel hilo rojo que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más grueso; y que para ese entonces, era del espesor de un cordón de tres dobleces. Por supuesto, eso no era como si estuviese robando el tiempo a la noche; pues esta, conforme avanzaba hacia el final de su carrera, le cobraba los intereses a sus intrépidos aventureros, quienes no veían más remedio que cancelar su pedido antes de que su deuda fuese más grande. Se tenian que ir de vuelta a descansar sus cuerpos pero no sus almas ya juntas. A pesar de su entusiasmo por que llegase el día siguiente, su pesar venia a hacerles de tercero en sus encuentros en el jardín. Sus horas las hacia convertir en minutos y no se daban cuenta entre dicho y broma, que la hora de despedirse estaba puntual esperándolos para venir por ellos.

Claro está, si a eso se le añadía el enojo de la princesa por las condiciones en que se daban sus encuentros, el tiempo que pasaban juntos era más corto en aquel día. Dejó muy en claro que ella detestaba que Minato se presentase ante su presencia si este había robado antes de ir a verla. Siendo así la cosa, el tiempo pasó mucho más desde aquella ocasión. Minato no se presentaba al palacio o no duraba tiempo allí y por lo tanto no estaba presente en ese día. Kushina lo entendía desde la primera hora en que el no venía o tardaba en regresar y ésta se marchaba furiosa, triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos por la decisiones de Minato. ¿Que no le había dicho que si pasaban solo tres días en esa misma actitud lo consideraría un enemigo? Pues así era, y Minato había faltado dos veces desde aquel entonces por esa misma causa. ¿Pero entonces y el resto de los días en que se excusaba para no ir? Para hacerlo más simple… Discusiones de pareja.

En realidad no habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero su relación empezaba a tornarse como si fuese una de esas. Minato era franco con sus sentimientos y sus acciones; y Kushina era de un carácter fuerte y explosivo. Pero ni aun él tenía el talante de ponerse de igual a igual con una chica llorona y enojosa como ella. Era más del tipo calmado y pacifico y no le gustaba los enfrentamientos verbales, así estos no fuesen con ánimos caldeados. Minato solo cambiaba su semblante a uno de plena incomodidad y un leve tono de disgusto y se retiraba de la conversación; su lema era el de no ser motivo de rabia sino de felicidad. Los motivos detrás de las discusiones entre ellos dos eran más ni menos que por dos cosas:

1) Por cuanto él llevaba dos faltas y temía que llegase a la tercera, Kushina decidió darle monedas de oro a Minato para que este no tuviera que robar a nadie y pudiera ayudar a sus hermanos.

2) Entre ese soñar despierta de la princesa, surgió la idea de por lo menos una sola vez salir del palacio y conocer la ciudad. Por lo que un día se lo dijo a Minato e insistió en que debía cumplir con su orden.

Por supuesto, Minato no se iba inmediatamente o tampoco es que no se presentara precisamente esos días de ausencia. Pero lo que daba lugar a ellas y que indudablemente provocaba una discusión entre ellos dos, era que Minato no aceptaba de buena gana recibir la ayuda de la princesa, aunque esta fuese desinteresada y pensada por tal propósito. La princesa no era tonta; sabia que Minato era un delincuente y que de alguna forma estaba financiando su "hambre" con el fin de que no tuviese que hacerlo con otras gentes, así fuesen ricos rebosantes de riquezas o personas pedantes con mucho dinero. Pero ella lo hacia de todos modos con el fin de mantener sus lazos con Minato más que por cualquier otra cosa. En realidad, Kushina ya había olvidado lo de la falta de los tres días. Sin notarlo, la princesa desarrolló un sentimiento de preocupación muy grande hacia Minato. Por el bien de el y de su amistad, no quería que tal cosa fuese el motivo de una separación. No era claro está, totalmente gobernada por sus emociones; si su razón le hacia ver algo muy horrible e imperdonable, aunque fuera Minato, ella no lo dejaría pasar por alto. Jamas perdonaría un crimen, nunca; pero estaba muy claro de que llegar a ocurrir tan terrible situación, su corazón seria el que más sufriría las consecuencias, unas de las que la marcarían por toda la vida. Lloraría sin parar, estaría triste y decaída del espíritu; su vida a partir de aquel momento nunca seria la misma y acabaría convirtiéndose en una mujer fria y sin emociones; su corazón estaría apagado para siempre y jamás volvería a sentir la dicha y la emoción que solo alguien como Minato le generaban en ella. Ella haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de que ese chico no se desviara por el mal camino. Pero con solo 16 años y sin nada de experiencia para esas cosas de la vida, no era para nada difícil que ella no supiera como manejarlo y en respuesta a su ansiedad y frustración terminara enojándose y mostrando su lado obstinado como solo Kushina Uzumaki podía hacerlo. Y claro que Minato no se quedaba atrás; el era un hombre muy modesto; para ser un ladrón que robaba a convicción, ese pecado era lo único de lo cual no podía tener el derecho de opinar. Por lo demás, si omitiese ese hecho, era realmente un hombre muy bueno y justo. Era noble de corazón y muy correcto con sus cosas. Esos mismos sentimientos eran la causa de que este rehusase al principio la ayuda de la princesa. Esto fue el primer motivo de sus discusiones y varias de sus peleas al principio de esta relación. Minato no consideraba justo recibir dinero así de ese modo y Kushina no se detenía ante nada para hacer que Minato le obedeciera. A veces le trataba duro y se enojaba, pero cuando Minato se marchaba esta luego se arrepentía enseguida y se echaba a llorar por lo ocurrido. Para Minato en cambio, intentaba no pensar en nada de eso; tan solo en el hecho de que al día siguiente, al acercarse la noche, no comprendía por qué sentía en el corazón tantas ganas de volver al palacio y de hablar con ella. Pensaba que había perdido el orgullo y que pudiese haber alguien que le causara esos sentimientos en su corazón.

Pero cuando las semanas pasaron, y el recibir al final, después de tanta insistencia, la ayuda de la princesa por el único motivo de que fuera para el sustento de sus hermanos, surgió la segunda causa de sus discusiones.

Los sueños y fantasías que se crearon en la mente de la princesa comenzaron a salir a flote y un día se transformaron en serias intenciones de conocer el mundo por ella misma. Ciertamente gran parte de los actos protocolarios que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad era presididos por la princesa en fechas especiales, feriadas y de gran importancia para el reino. Era imposible pensar en tal idea con todas las miradas puestas en ella. Solo… quería salir aunque fuera una sola vez y conocer la ciudad tal cual es en un día normal común y corriente como cualquier otro. Para practicamente todo, lo que habría sido un plan aburrido, para la princesa significaba descubrir una tierra salvaje y desconocida. En el fondo, esto quizás no era una muy, pero que muy mala idea de hecho, de no ser por la rotunda negativa de Minato y a su maravillosa rutina de manejar el hilo de la conversación de tal modo que cambiaba de tema cuando la princesa se lo mencionaba. Al principio le pareció gracioso, pero con cada día que pasaba, esto se volvió tan molesto de soportar para ella, que un día no pudo más y eventualmente… estalló.

Realmente Minato odiaba colocar de ese modo a la princesa, pero no quería ser responsable de que algo malo le sucediese a Kushina, aunque fuese en un día ordinario normal, por un acto tan imprudente. Ella era demasiado valiosa e importante como para exponerla a un peligro así. Ya que mas que nadie él sabia los riesgos del mundo y de vivir la vida allá afuera tal y como es. Sin pensarlo siquiera, no se había dado cuenta, de que haciendo esto, estaba generando en su interior un sentimiento igual de fuerte que el que la princesa sentía por él, que haría lo que sea necesario por cuidarla; hasta que un día…

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

 _ **-**_ Muy bien, ¡hyahhh! - Kushina saltó desde el suelo usando su propia energía natural y subió hasta la rama más alta del árbol de cerezo, bajo la supervision de Minato. -

\- ¡Mira Minato, por fin lo logré! - decía una muy emocionada Kushina tras lograr dominar un poco su energía vital con la ayuda de Minato.

\- Okey. Ahora concentra tu energía en tu centro de gravedad para mantener el equilibrio. - Dijo Minato.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Puedo ver toda la ciudad desde aquí! Esta vista es increíble. - Kushina seguía tan emocionada que no escuchó la voz de Minato.

\- Kushina, no te distraigas. No pierdas el equilibrio. - advertía Minato.

\- ¡Ven, Minato! ¡Tienes que subir aquí y mirar todo es… - * se parte la rama *

\- ¡Kushina!

Kushina cae desde lo más alto del árbol habiendo perdido el equilibrio por no concentrar toda la energía en su centro.

\- ¡KYAHHHHH!-

\- ¡Te tengo! -

Minato ataja desde el aire la caída de Kushina y aterrizan sobre el borde de un muro.

\- ¿Estas bien, Kushina? - preguntaba Minato preocupado.

\- Estoy bien. - respondió aún asustada por la caída.

\- ¿Te heriste o algo así? -

\- No, estoy bien datte – bane. Gracias por salvarme, Minato. -

… Supo por fin que era el sentimiento que lo obligaba a correr tras ella y protegerla de cualquier manera posible. Lo que hacia que dejase su orgullo mismo con tal de que no perdiera ese brillo tan intenso del sol que iluminaba sus días desde aquel entonces. No era el caluroso astro del cielo, sino más bien, alguien que complementaba la vida bajo el.

\- Descuida, siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte. - le respondió.

No dejaría que nada malo le pasase. La protegería a toda costa. Incluso más que a su propia vida. Minato… había encontrado a su sol; a su vez, que ella empezó a competir con las estrellas del cielo, por los brillos que salían de sus ojos cuando estos miraban a Minato, en una noche del mes más rapido del año, el _satsuki._

 _ **En un Touka de Fumisuki...**_ _ **4**_

Era el cumpleaños de la princesa del Reino Medio o también llamado el _Ōjo no tanjōbi_ _5_ _._ La fiesta era originalmente llamada la fiesta del _En puresu no tanjōbi_ _6_ _,_ que a su vez era conocida como la ceremonia de _Tennō tanjōbi_ _7_ _._ Esta es la fiesta que se realizaba en todo el reino en conmemoración del cumpleaños del emperador del Reino medio. Con la excepciona de su antecesora Mito, esta fiesta había cambiado su nombre dependiendo quien se encontrara en el trono; Una situación en la que solo habían sido los hombres los que han ocupado el cargo de emperador. Esto fué una sorpresa al principio para mucha gente en el pasado, pero poco a poco la anterior emperatriz se había ganado el corazón de su pueblo y acabaron atesorando su fiesta de _En puresu no tanjōbi;_ Solo tras su muerte, esta celebración no se había vuelto a llevar a cabo.

Por ser apenas una niña, se realizaba una reunión privada solo para todos los sirvientes del palacio imperial; después de algunos, el pueblo clamó porque se le permitiera rendirle celebración a la próxima emperatriz. Dado que solo ostentaba el titulo de princesa, sin ningún conocimiento de como gobernar, no podía asumir el titulo como tal de emperatriz, más esta seguía siendo la cabeza del Reino Medio. Por tal motivo, se dió la orden de modificar nuevamente el nombre de esta celebración. Su tiempo era considerado de "transición" entre tanto llegase el momento de convertirse en la nueva emperatriz.

La fiesta del _Ōjo no tanjōbi_ se celebró en toda la ciudad. Muchas personas llevaban una ofrenda, de lo mejor que pudieran ofrecer de acuerdo a su profesión u oficio, a los sacerdotes dispuestos a las puertas del palacio, para luego estos traerlos a la entrada del templo y consagrarlos. Los que no pudieran ir al palacio tenían ocasión de presentar sus respetos en el Gran Templo, haciendo una plegaria a los _dioses_ por la salud y bienestar de su joven soberana. En todas partes habían adornos y decoraciones de colores vivos en honor al aniversario de la princesa Kushina Uzumaki. Por supuesto, llagaban los más nobles del reino y algunos _**daimyous**_ cercanos, los más devotos a la familia Uzumaki en respeto a sus antecesores y estos entraban al palacio y traían regalos de alcurnia como tesoros, artesanías finísimas, pinturas, obsequios para la princesa y hasta una que otra arma de guerra tradicional forjada con el mejor acero de la región. Se dispuso de un gran banquete que incluía bailes y toques de música alegórica; para finalmente acabar con saludar y recibir los respetos de todos los invitados a la celebración. Solo hubo dos cosas en el cumpleaños numero 17 de la princesa Kushina que no hicieron que ese día se convirtiera en otra tortura mental de su infernal monotonía.

1) Para Kushina, su abuela era no que más adoraba en todo el mundo. Por lo que jamás podía faltar un cuadro de ella en un lugar junto al que se sentaba la princesa y su plegaria privada al interior del templo dentro del palacio imperial antes de empezar.

2) Dispuso para ese día en especial, en su cumpleaños n.º 17, el 12vo. Después de la muerte de la anterior emperatriz en la Era Yayoi, el mandato de que esta celebración durase menos tiempo de lo usual.

Sus sirvientes y los invitados, no pudieron evitar murmurar de manera aislada y a lo largo de ese día, por aquella resolución tan imprevista por parte de la princesa. Sin embargo, solo en las palabras se quedaron aquellos comentarios, que finalizaron una hora antes del inicio de la primera vigilia. Los invitados, después de comer, beber y regocijarse, fueron despedidos junto al resto de las gentes; que en esa ocasión, fueron sorprendidos por la misma princesa en persona, escoltada por el general Hiruzen, a saludar a sus ciudadanos que se hacían tras las puertas del palacio. La gente se sorprendió muchísimo por ese acto, tanto que hasta les hizo recordar la benevolencia de la emperatriz Mito en su época. Hubo algarabía y una explosión de jubilo. Esto alegro mucho el corazón de Kushina, aunque debido a su seguridad y a la situación misma del reino, por las mismas palabras de Minato también, se despidió y regresó de vuelta al palacio. Sabía que, no todas las personas simpatizaban con ella y una parte de su pueblo se quejaba de los acontecimientos actuales y de que la princesa no asumía la responsabilidad de las cosas.

De todas formas, el caso era, que ese día especial tenía una motivación muy buena que la hacía sentir bastante emocionada. Kushina le había hecho prometer a una segunda persona especial, que haría una total excepción por ser su cumpleaños y que le daría un regalo simple; aunque para ella, significaba la mejor cosa que le hayan podido regalar. La princesa saldría a conocer la ciudad por primera vez… por su propia cuenta. Preguntarse de que si aquello sería una absoluta imprudencia era decir poco o quedarse muy corto. Pero siendo honestos, los berrinches y acciones de un adolescente en plena flor de su juventud eran temas muy complicados de manejar para sus padres. Mucho más para la gente particular, que vió crecer a a una niña cuyos padres fallecieron casi en el mismo tiempo: La madre de Kushina murió cuando ésta la dió a luz y su padre, murió en batalla un año después en un ataque enemigo. Ahora con 17 años recién cumplidos, ni el ser un miembro de la realeza, la eximía de tener sus arranques de libertad. No existía algo más tenaz en aquel momento que una adolescente con poder.

Al llegar la noche, al termino de la primera vigilia, la princesa apagó las luces de su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Solo de ese modo todos los demás sirvientes advirtieron de que la princesa ya se hallaba durmiendo y despejaron toda el área para que nadie osase a molestar. ¿Debía ser tan simple? ¿Acaso no era tan obvio? ¿Ninguno notó que la princesa cambió sus ropas de cama por unas más abrigadas tales para un viajero? Un minuto fué el tiempo que le tomó para saltar de su cama, desplazarse a toda prisa hasta el jardín del interior del palacio para esperar la promesa de su tan anhelado regalo de cumpleaños. Y justo al llegar ahí, alzando sus ojos hacia el árbol de cerezo, encontró sobre una rama, a la persona que haría realidad su deseo.

\- Llegaste. - dijo alegre ella.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Me hiciste prometerlo, ¿no? - respondió no muy entusiasta él.

\- ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. No hables como si esto no fuera divertido para ti.- decía Kushina

\- Mas bien me preocupa. - respondió Minato.

\- Hoy todo estaba terriblemente aburrido. Apenas me dió gusto saludar al pueblo. Pero luego pasó a ser muy deprimente. Te juro que esto de ser princesa me está volviendo loca. Por eso, solo te pido que por una vez… solo una vez siquiera… me ayudes a olvidarme de todo y ser una persona normal. - le dijo con voz rogativa.

\- Las personas normales no salen tan tarde por las noches.- le advirtió Minato.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Ya me lo habías dicho. Es por eso que te quiero a ti. - dijo Kushina.

\- No te molestes por esto, pero a veces creo que eres un poco rara. - admitió Minato.

\- ¿¡EHHH!? ¿¡R-Rara!? ¡Eres un completo grosero, Minato! ¡Como te atreves a llamarme así! - respondió ella molesta.

\- Te dije por lo mismo que no te molestaras. - respondió él.

\- ¡Como no quieres que me moleste por eso, idiota! ¡Es que no tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos o qué! No me hagas sentir más triste de lo que me he estado sintiendo en mi cumpleaños. - decía con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón. - se disculpaba Minato.

\- Además, si así fueran las cosas, tú también serías un raro por hacerle caso a alguien tan extraña e impulsiva como yo! - resaltó Kushina.

\- ¿EHHH, yo, un raro? - se sorprendía Minato.

\- ¡Así es! Ahora los dos somos unos raros que vamos a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad. Así que asume la responsabilidad y no hagas quedar mal a una dama, Minato. - dijo Kushina de manera picara.

Minato no se perturbó ni un poco ante la singular posición extraña de la princesa para decir las cosas; por el contrario, parecía que en realidad lo disfrutaba. Tanto que de hecho, le respondió con una sonrisa, diciendo:

\- Creo que también tú tienes razón en eso, Kushina. -

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato por aquella respuesta inesperada. Su corazón se agitó muy fuerte dentro de su pecho; Ella estaba esperando una reacción de molestia por también haberle dicho que era un raro; pero en lugar de eso Minato le esboza una sonrisa de aprobación que la deja perpleja y completamente desarmada, haciendo que ella no pueda ocultar la expresión de su rostro. Definitivamente algo pasaba dentro de ella y Minato era el epicentro de todo aquello. Por supuesto, ella no era tonta y también sabia que algo como salir de noche de esa manera seria un tanto arriesgado; pero realmente quería hacerlo, solo por un momento, era todo lo que ansiaba; por supuesto no tenia el coraje suficiente de haberlo hecho sola nunca; Y quizás el hecho de haber conocido a Minato le dió la oportunidad de encontrar ese ultimo impulso de valor que necesitaba para lanzarse hacia la vida; De un encuentro fortuito e inesperado, se volvió motivo de gratitud en sus ultimas oraciones. ¿Alguna otra duda de que el tomate sangriento era una persona "diferente" por su forma de ser? Para ese momento no cabía la menor duda de eso; Sin embargo, la idea no la hacia sentir deprimida sino por el contrario, feliz. Pues finalmente había hallado a alguien que la entendiera y compartiera sin farsas momentos de calidad que atesoraría por toda la vida.

\- ¡Tonto! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan de repente! Es vergonzoso. - trataba de negar con un rubor por todo su rostro.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Estás lista, Kushina? - Minato le extendía su mano a la princesa.

\- ¡S-Si! - Kushina tomó tímidamente la mano de Minato, temblando un poco de los nervios.

\- Muy bien, ¡Vamos! -

Minato y Kushina se elevan de un salto u usando su energía vital, Minato transporta velozmente a ambos por encima del palacio hacia afuera de él, mientras levitan lentamente en descenso hacia abajo. Kushina se asustó un poco pero estaba muy emocionada de experimentar todo aquello. Sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, Kushina empezó a andar sobre los techos de las casas, tal y como había practicado secretamente el el palacio. Había estado preparándose para esa ocasión especial y quería que esta fuera memorable para toda su vida. No sobraba decir la que se iría a armar si descubrieran que la princesa se encontraba por fuera del palacio, ajena a la vigilancia de toda la Guardia imperial. Minato si que pensaba en eso y tal vez no estaba disfrutando ese escape como quisiera; mas para Kushina era un gran cúmulo de dicha sin igual, por más que lo que descubriera de la ciudad ella sola, por la compañía en quien lo hacía. Esa es la razón de su felicidad.

La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba calmada y por lo tanto la gente ya descansaba en sus hogares; Sin embargo, un grupo de personas en el lado occidental, cercano a los muros, se encontraban reunidas debido a una feria popular; Sus organizadores tuvieron la intención de lanzar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en honor a la princesa por su cumpleaños; lamentablemente esta ya no lo podría apreciar por la orden que ella había demandado. De todas formas, habían estado esperando por aquel evento y no iban a desperdiciar el espectáculo; Además, algunas personas querían seguir celebrando en honor a la princesa, ya fuese cantando, danzando o solo bebiendo entre amigos, los allí presentes estaban ansiosos por apreciar los fuegos artificiales, su mayor evento principal. Ya que la orden no prohibía a que la gente continuase celebrando, les permitieron seguir realizando su feria hasta la medianoche sin que ocasionasen desordenes. A ese lugar llegaron Minato y Kushina, con el fin de pasar un momento agradable y ver juntos los fuegos artificiales: El regalo de cumpleaños de Minato a la princesa.

Kushina por supuesto, se sentía con una dicha enorme que no le cabía en el pecho; Viendo a su alrededor los adornos, los puestos de comidas, la música, la gente caminando por el sitio, las familias con sus hijos tomados de las mano y algunos artistas haciendo sus presentaciones para asombro de sus espectadores. Sus ojos se pusieron cual manantial de agua agitados por la onda causada de una gota caer de tan alto. Minato notó ese gesto y se mostró algo preocupado, pensando que algo no le había caído de su agrado. Por lo que le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kushina? ¿No te sientes bien? -

\- No, al contrario. Estoy muy emocionada. Es la primera vez que estoy afuera de los muros del palacio. No tenia idea de que la vida aquí fuese tan agitada y bulliciosa. Está tan llena de vida para ser de noche en un día festivo. ¡Tiene que ser aún mucho más grande y populoso de día! ¡Es tal y como dijiste, Minato! Me siento muy feliz de haber venido contigo. - respondió Kushina, casi a punto de llorar de la emoción.

\- Esta bien. Pero, no olvides el consejo que te dí. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, por lo que si llegan a reconocerte armaríamos un alboroto que se esparciría por toda la ciudad. Por tal motivo… - Le interrumpe.

\- Ya lo sé. No debo quitarme la capucha por ningún concepto. Pero, aún no me la quitaría si no me lo hubieras dicho. No es que quiera que la gente me vea como una extraña por tener el cabello diferente a los demás. - contesta Kushina.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Es que… sé que empezarían a hacerme preguntas de por qué mi pelo es de color rojo y comenzarían a burlarse de mí. Nadie me lo dice porque me temen de que sea la princesa. Mas lo cierto es que a nadie le gusta mi cabello. Lo sé porque recuerdo que antes era criada por los hijos de mis nanas y ellos me molestaban por mi color de pelo. De ese suceso me llamaban "cara de tomate". Y la verdad… lo odiaba. Tal vez creo que esa es la razón de que fuese tan agresiva y de mal carácter con todos; Tuvieron que retirar a esos niños de mi lado y volver a criarme sola, porque les dí una lección a todos ellos y acabaron chillando de vuelta con sus madres. Sé que esta no es una historia de la cual me deba sentir orgullosa, pero la verdad es, que así de triste y patética es mi vida en realidad. Crecer entre lujos y privilegios, alejada de cualquier compañía de mi edad y poder ser yo misma. Jamás había tenido un amigo de verdad o alguien que me tratase sinceramente por lo que soy y no solo ser calmado o tolerante conmigo por mi posición. - confesaba Kushina.

\- Sobre eso, había algo de lo que quería hablarte. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no me odiabas? - habló él.

\- S-SÍ. ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? - decía apenada.

\- Pues verás, francamente me he estado preguntando la causa del por qué sigo hablando contigo y de ir casi siempre al palacio por las noches. (...)-

Kushina agachó su cabeza y empezó a sentirse muy acomplejada y triste. Su corazón estaba embalsamado de sentimientos y la alegría de su alma estaba a merced de las palabras y las acciones de Minato. Se sintió por un instante acabada y muerta de la tristeza, porque pensó en ese momento que él le diría, que todo había sido por lastima o por pena, las verdaderas causas de que él estuviese al lado de ella; Cierto que Minato era un ladrón y que tampoco tenía un buen pasado del cual comentar. Pero ella no era como él; no tenía la determinación y voluntad con las que Minato sí contaba. El era una persona que miraba hacia adelante y no se quedaba derrotada ante las adversidades. Si alguna cosa aprendió de su pasado, es intentar buscar la manera de seguir adelante en el futuro, sin miedos y sin complejos de su vida de atrás. Por un segundo, estaba a punto de llorar, esperando la peor de las respuestas y cuando iba a decir a gritos la frustración que sentía en su pecho, Minato le contestó:

\- (…) Es algo repentino decirlo… Yo creo… creo que en realidad he empezado a disfrutar el tiempo que paso junto a ti. Creo que… Eres una chica normal como cualquiera, que es muy alegre y agradable también. No me siento para nada mal pasando el tiempo contigo, Kushina. Y sobre tu pelo… pues… la verdad es que es bastante sedoso y muy brillante. Me gusta mucho tu cabello. Jamás había visto uno antes y creo que es muy lindo. Eso es lo que creo. - respondió Minato.

Algo pasó al interior del alma de Kushina el cual no tiene una explicación. Creyó por un momento que estaba soñando y que no salió nunca del palacio; que se había quedado dormida. Porque no existía para ella alguna otra explicación que describiera la sensación que las palabras de Minato produjeron en ella. La había alagado y era la primera persona diferente de las que ha conocido que le decía que le gustaba estar con ella, que le agradaba estar en su presencia. ¡Y encima le gustaba su cabello!; Ese que tanto le acomplejaba en el fondo, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Minato. Ella pensó ciertamente que estaba soñando; y de ser así, Kushina sería incluso capaz de castigar severamente a quien osase por despertarla si ella estuviera durmiendo en el palacio en ese momento.

En aquel momento, tomó Kushina la mano de Minato por iniciativa propia; Minato se sorprendió; Su cara estaba más sonrojada que nunca y su vista estaba apartada de él. El la observó, como esperando alguna respuesta de parte de ella, como si quisiese decirle algo importante; pero solo encontró silencio en el aire y una calidez en el corazón. Su mano se agarraba fuerte a la de él si decirle alguna otra cosa. De forma suave, el chico de los ojos azules le dijo:

\- Vamos, Kushina. Ven conmigo. -

\- S-Sí. - asintió con la cabeza intentando recobrar la compostura.

Durante ese tiempo, hasta casi llegada la medianoche, Minato y Kushina, participaron en la feria y se integraron en algunas sencillas actividades; Jugaron y se divirtieron; comieron y vieron algunos actos lúdicos. Incluso participaron en un concurso donde debían incrustar unos aros dentro de unos conos para ganar un premio y en que muy amablemente Minato acabó ganando para ella. Tras gastar varias monedas en fallar una y otra vez, Minato concilió el fracaso de Kushina por ganar una cosa por si misma. Aunque no rechazó el obsequio, Kushina sintió celos y malestar por ser tan dependiente de las atenciones de Minato, tanto que probó suerte una vez más por simple y mero berrinche de no querer resignarse; La sorpresa del momento, fué que Kushina lo logró y consiguió el obsequio mayor de aquel juego. Su felicidad no tuvo precedentes y pasó unos buenos minutos hablando orgullosamente de su hazaña; Claro está que Minato la animó detrás suyo y eso le dió la confianza suficiente para concentrarse en el objetivo.

Kushina no se había sentido más feliz de estar con vida como en aquellos momentos. Su felicidad, la llevó incluso, a comparar esa emoción, cuando estaba al lado de su abuela adorada. Un torbellino de sensaciones se desató al interior de su ser que casi causó que perdiera en sus pensamientos y estos a su vez saliesen a la luz; Por supuesto que esto también le provocó una lagrima caer por su mejilla; Ella no quería reemplazar el recuerdo de su abuela; ¡Eso jamás! Su ser más querido no podría ser reemplazado por ningún motivo. El motivo de esa seguridad fué hallado a través de la mirada de Minato. Era impensable que él significase un obstáculo entre él y lo que ella sentía por su familiar fallecida. Era demasiado noble como para acabar siendo una memoria que opacase la imagen de su abuela Mito. Por tal motivo guardó sus preocupaciones en un rincón alejado de su alma, encerrándolo en una caja con llave y arrojándola en el fango de lo imposible, cerró para siempre la idea de su mente; No había ninguna necesidad de estropear el maravilloso momento de calidad que estaba viviendo en carne viva al lado de Minato; Atesoraría sin duda cada gota de refresco, cada sabor de comida que vendieran en esa feria pasando por su paladar, cada olor, cada nota musical que salieran de los instrumentos que sonaban allí, cada imagen captada en su cabeza y todo lo que hiciere falta antes de volver a su vida de princesa en el palacio imperial, en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón.

Llegó en momento de que el show principal y el final de feria se llevase a cabo en ese lugar. Minato y Kushina se sentaron sobre una caja de madera de un puesto de venta de hortalizas que había allí. El sonido de las personas hablando fuerte y la música, mezclada con el olor de los rábanos, los ajos los tomates, hacían el ambiente tan popular entre la gente de la clase más modesta tal y como lo describió Minato en sus historias. A Kushina se le hacía un poco viciado y más ruidoso de lo que podría acostumbrarse; pero no le generaba ninguna apatía en lo absoluto; tan solo era algo, diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a sobrellevar; no era algo tan malo después de todo. Es algo que ella nunca había pensado que sucediese. Kushina creyó en ese instante, que tal vez quizás, tener una vida humilde y modesta no habría sido tan mala de todos modos, siempre y cuando tuviese la voluntad de salir adelante en ella y con la compañía idónea correcta para apoyarte en todas las decisiones.

Fué en eso cuando ella volteó su cabeza y vió a Minato con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldados. Pareció que ella le estuviese llamando, así que Minato se dió de cuenta y también volteó. Aquello sorprendió a Kushina, que se sintió presa de la situación que se generó. Minato le preguntó:

\- ¿Pasa algo? -

\- ¿Ehhh? N-No nada. Estoy bien. - contestó apartando la vista.

 _ **¿Qué me ocurre? ¡No puedo mirar siquiera a Minato de forma normal!De pronto y me estoy empezando a sentir extraña cuando estoy junto a él. ¿Qué será esto?**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Estás bien, Kushina? - preguntó Minato intensa y profundamente.

A ella se le iba a tragar tanto el corazón del sentimiento, que no pudo resistirlo más. Miró a los los ojos de Minato que se hallaba a la expectativa y le llamó por su nombre:

\- M-Minato… yo… esto… -

\- Kushina… - Él se sonrojo como embargado de una fuerza que lo hacia seguir adelante con aquello.

Sus miradas entrecruzadas se hicieron más y más profundas; la barrera del espacio personal entre ambos estaba siendo violentada; la cantidad de aire en el alrededor de pronto empezó a sentirse escaso y ambos respiraban con un poco de dificultad. Y finalmente, cuando esa mezcla de sucesos, acababa de convertirse en un acercamiento entre ellos dos hasta el punto que el rostro del Bandido y la Princesa estuvieran a menos de un centímetro de distancia, el cielo nocturno de aquella noche destelló, con fuegos de colores refulgentes iluminando a su alrededor opacando por instantes a las estrellas en el espacio.

 **sonidos de cohetes estallando en el aire**

Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, indicando el final del evento y a la vez que el despertar del jubilo y regocijo de sus espectadores. Minato y Kushina, voltearon hacia la función creada a partir de la pólvora preparada adecuadamente por sus fabricantes, los cuales daban una gala de figuras y formas, creadas a partir del fuego en su reacción en cadena con la química de sus componentes. Ambos sintieron interrumpirse el flujo del momento, y llenándose de pena el uno al otro, se apartaron las caras mirando a distintos puntos. Pero los sonidos de los cohetes haciendo explosión en el cielo alzaron su vistas hacia ellos y se llenándolos de alegría y fascinación. Y en medio de todo eso, el corazón de Kushina latió con más fuerza que nunca; y armándose de valor, tímidamente, con dos dedos de su mano, tomó también dos dedos de la mano de Minato; el cual, le correspondió, sin ellos tener el coraje de poder mirarse al rostro; pero sin embargo, podían transmitirse a través de sus manos, los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro. Tanto Kushina como Minato, tomaron una bocanada de aire, buscando en ello el valor de seguir adelante y miraron juntos el cielo estrellado por los juegos artificiales.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Kushina. - dijo Minato.

\- Muchas gracias, Minato. Fué el mejor regalo que me hayan dado.

Terminado el evento, marcharon en camino hacia la calle principal que conducía directo al palacio, el cual sería el camino de su regreso a casa. Pero en la mente de Kushina existía una gran batalla que la ponía de los nervios en ese instante.

\- Me pregunto con qué excusa voy a salir en el palacio si se enteran de estos obsequios. Me harán preguntas sobre: " _Estas cosas no estaban en los regalos que Hime – sama recibió en su fiesta. ¿Donde sacó Hime – sama estos obsequios tan comunes?"_ Me da miedo y a la vez enojo de pensar que van a decir algo como eso. - remedaba Kushina los acentos de sus criadas.

\- Si tu quieres yo me los puedo llevar a casa de mis hermanos. - respondía Minato.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará si ellos te llegan a preguntar de donde los sacaste? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Diré que los conseguí en la feria. - responde Minato.

\- ¿Y si te preguntan si lo conseguiste solo? ¿Dirás que no fuiste en compañía de alguien? ¿Qué les dirás si te lo preguntan, Minato? -

\- ¿Como así? ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Es que tal vez… les vayas a decir que no estuviste conmigo ni nada parecido o que les dirás que fuiste con alguien más. No es que me fuera a sentir mal porque niegues haber estado conmigo; sé que soy consciente que esto es algo clandestino y que no es prudente que que se enteren lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Sino que es… Es… es… - Kushina no pudo decir otra palabra más, producto de los nervios.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Minato.

\- ¡Ahhh! - exclamó agitada de pena.

Los corazones de estos dos chicos latían como _**taikos**_ golpeados con fuerza. En cualquier momento regresarían a ese estado tan hipnótico en que fueron atrapados antes que empezaran los fuegos artificiales. Hasta que una caja de bengalas encendidas por el camino le llamó la atención a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Guau, que lindos! - dijo Kushina.

\- Minato estaba tan tenso porque se repitiera esa ocasión que no supo si respirar de alivio o de pena. Solo esbozó un suspiro y se distrajo viendo hacia otro lugar.

\- Son hermosas. Como brillan. - decía con un tono infantil.

\- * suspiró * Bien, como sea… debemos darnos prisa y regresar al palacio antes que se haga más tarde. Recuerda que ese fué el trato. - dijo Minato optando una actitud seria.

\- Espera, Minato. Ven a ver esto. Esta bengala es diferente y más extraña que las otras. - dijo ella señalando una especie de cuchillo de figura metálica y simétrica, la cual llameaba una hoja de papel con un _**kanji**_ extraño dibujado a tinta el cual estaba quemándose, incrustado sobre la caja.

Minato se había dado la vuelta ante el llamado que hacía Kushina; Pero al percatarse de lo que en realidad se trataba, sus ojos se sobresaltaron hasta lo sumo y su sentido del peligro provocó una reacción inmediata en él; Se abalanzó cual rayo cae sobre la tierra directo a Kushina, a la que sujetó abrupta y sorpresivamente, alejándose lo más inmediato posible de ahí. Su tiempo conociendo los peligros de la vida como forajido no eran improvisados; el aprendió a luchar; aprendió a valerse por si solo; aprendió a defenderse y a usar su energía natural como un arma; aprendió a usar las mismas armas para el combate; él era un guerrero también y tenía experiencia en combate; su apodo del " _Relámpago Amarillo"_ destacando su rapidez y agilidad para el combate no eran fanfarronerías. Avistando el grave peligro, Minato retiró rápidamente a la princesa de un _kunai_ atado junto a un papel bomba que habían arrojado justo al lado de ella y sin que él se percatara. ¡Gran ángel de la guarda que protegía a esa chica! Si no le hubiese prestado atención a su actitud de niña fascinada por la curiosidad, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que la muerte, estaba a punto de morderlos en una voraz explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

* _**EXPLOSIÓN**_ _*_

 _\- ¡_ Kyahhhh! - gritó espantada Kushina.

\- ¿¡Kushina, te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Estás Herida!? - preguntaba alarmado.

\- S-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Pero qué pasó? - preguntó asustada.

Minato había salvado a la princesa y escapado de morir por sólo un segundo. El lugar fué convertido en pedazos y de pronto hubo llamas consumiendo el sitio del estallido. Gritos y desesperación empezaron a teñir el panorama de aquel lugar. ¡Definitivamente alguien había lanzado ese _kunai_ hacia ellos, ¿¡Pero quien!? Una silueta se divisó en ese momento en lo más alejado de donde llegaba la calle de aquel sector. Una silueta de un sujeto malo y peligroso, se acercaba caminando directo hacia ellos. Minato supo de inmediato quien era. Lo reconoció al momento de que este hombre, de estatura muy alta, fornido de contextura, musculoso y de vestidura en cuero de chaqueta roja y pantalones del mismo material; de ojos grises y cabello castaño largo, andaba con paso firme y orgulloso hacia su objetivo.

\- Ya veo. Así que te escapaste. Pensé que sería una lastima eliminarte tan pronto. - dijo el hombre misterioso.

Minato se cabreó de inmediato; Se puso por delante de Kushina y sacando su espada se adoptó en una postura de confrontación. Inmediatamente sus sentidos percibieron una gran amenaza rodeándolo por todas partes. ¡Habían sido emboscados! ¡Les tendieron una trampa premeditadamente! Estaba en serios problemas. ¡Y para empeorarlo todo tenía involucrada a la princesa en esa situación!Su situación nunca se pintó de una peor forma que esta.

\- ¡Alejate de aquí! ¡Tu problema lo tienes conmigo! ¡No metas a nadie más en esto! - dijo muy enfadado

\- ¡Minato, ¿Qué sucede?! - se alarmaba Kushina.

\- No estás en posición de decirme ordenes, muchacho. Sabes que no tolero una afrenta de ningún tipo. Y he venido aquí para cobrármela. - amenazaba el hombre, que se acercaba peligrosamente en disposición de atacar.

Minato apretó los dientes esperando en cualquier momento el inicio de la batalla, cuando la joven princesa salió corriendo a interponerse entre ellos.

\- ¡Ya, deténganse! - gritó Kushina

Ambos contendores se abstuvieron por un segundo. Y mirando fijamente al agresor que los había atacado, le contestó:

\- ¡Detén esta pelea de inmediato! ¡Cuál es tu problema! ¡Estás provocando un grave alboroto! ¡No sé que te hayan hecho que te enojaras tanto, pero vas a hacerle daño a mucha gente si sigues así! ¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas! -

Revelando su capucha, Kushina mostró su rostro ante el enemigo. Con mirada temblante y tensa, se interponía con el fin de evitar que aquel hombre causara más problemas; Entre tanto que risas enfermas y malévolas se hacían coro entre ellas alrededor de ellos.

-¿Y tú quien eres? Estás molestando. Alejate de aquí. Este no es un lugar para que una señorita ande merodeando. -

\- ¡No puedo permitirte que hagas lo que quieras con la gente que vive en esta ciudad! - desafiaba Kushina.

\- ¡Oye, apartarte por favor! ¡Este tipo es peligroso! ¡No puedes razonar con alguien como él! - avisaba Minato muy alterado.

\- ¿La gente que vive en la ciudad, dices? Me pregunto quien serás para que hables con ese talante que tienes. Dime como te llamas. - pedía el hombre misterioso.

Pero Minato saltó directo a atacar al tipo sin previo aviso.

\- ¡No te permitiré que te le acerques! - gritó él.

Mas cuando su enemigo estuvo en el radio de alcance de su espada, uno de los subordinados del hombre misterioso apareció de la nada y golpeó a Minato en la nuca, mandándolo contra la pared de una casa. Y antes de que él intentara incorporarse, el hombre misterioso estaba justo delante de él y pisó su cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo inmóvil.

\- ¡Argh!-

\- ¡Minato! - gritó Kushina de desesperación.

De pronto, el grupo de hombre que los tenía rodeados aparecieron alrededor le ella los cuales caminaban paso a paso hasta dejarla completamente acorralada. Su miedo era total e incomparable. Aún sin dejar de pisar a Minato, el hombre fornido le preguntó a ella:

\- Oye, niña. Estoy a punto de matar a este tipo y mis hombres están a punto de tomarte para hacerte cosas desagradables. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto? - avisaba el hombre malo.

Intentando tragar su saliva del miedo que tenía, Kushina le replica:

\- ¡Deja en paz a Minato! ¡Ya no lo lastimes! -

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y dime que piensas hacer al respecto, señorita. -

Pero en la mente de ese hombre había algo que le empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza; Como una sensación de que aquella chica le resultaba familiar de algún modo. Kushina empezó a responderle;

\- ¡Díganme qué fué lo que les hizo Minato a ustedes! ¿Acaso son unos bandidos también, no? ¿Quieren dinero y Minato se los robó? ¡Pues yo pagaré todo lo que él les haya quitado! ¡Pero no lo lastimen! ¡Y dejen en paz a la ciudad sin dañar a más nadie! -

\- ¡No lo hagas, no sigas, detente! - gritó Minato.

El hombre misterioso se le hizo muy osada e interesante la propuesta de la chica, que no se contuvo de soltar una carcajada maliciosa y avara.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de decir? No vine aquí para jugar a las muñecas. ¡Esto es una vendetta contra un maldito infeliz que se atrevió a desafiarnos! Este malnacido de tu amigo humilló a mi hombre de mayor confianza. No permito ninguna afrenta ante nadie. Y para contestar tu pregunta, me temo que somos algo mucho más complicado que solo unos simples bandidos. ¡Nosotros somos mercenarios: Los Demonios de la Niebla, ese es nuestro nombre! -

Kushina entró en un breve estado de shock. ¿Había dicho "mercenario"? ¿Qué no eran esas personas que hacían cosas malas por dinero? O eso era lo que recordaba de las palabras de Minato. La princesa estaba al frente de uno; miraba por primera vez lo que son una banda de mercenarios en escena. ¿Qué intenciones llevaban a una banda de forajidos sin escrúpulos a irrumpir al interior de la capital del Reino Medio? El peligroso líder de la banda siguió diciendo mientras su pie restregaba la cara de Minato en el suelo.

\- Ahora que sabes quienes somos, entenderás que esto es peor que una pandilla de vulgares ladrones. -

Kushina apretó los dientes de impotencia, mientras esta le respondió:

\- ¡Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta! ¡Exijo saber por qué están aquí! ¿¡Quién eres y qué tiene que ver Minato en todo esto!? -

\- Ohhh, esas son gruesas palabras para una chica sola. - dijo el hombre de chaqueta.

\- ¡Dímelo!- gritó Kushina con más fuerza.

\- Oye, ¿Acabas de gritarle al jefe, no? ¡Preparate, porque te voy a cortar la maldita lengua, cerda! - contestaron los secuaces en coro, entre otras obscenidades y cosas sucias que hacían temblar a Kushina poniéndola más de los nervios.

\- ¡Ya… Dejenlaaaa…! - Minato trataba de gritar con su cara manchada de sangre, pegada a la tierra y pisada.

\- Ya basta. Déjenla. - ordenó a sus hombres.

\- ¡Pero señor! - rechistaron ellos a coro.

E ignorando los reclamos de sus hombres a cargo, le contestó:

\- Tienes valor para encararme así. Me llamo Momochi Zabuza; Soy el líder de Los Demonios de la Niebla. Mi intención, es sin duda conquistar este Reino. -

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Conquistar el Reino!? ¡Imposible! - alzó indignada su voz.

\- Esa es la verdad. Recibí un día la gigantesca oferta de un cliente anónimo. Este envió a uno de sus emisarios y me pagó una enorme cantidad de dinero para que ejecutara una misión: Destruir el Reino Medio y matar a la Princesa Uzumaki Kushina. -

Kushina se quedó helada ante la desalmada revelación que le fué hecha. Por algún motivo, no pudo moverse de su sitio y sintió mucho más miedo que antes. Sin embargo, y aún muerta del susto… pronunció casi al balbuceo otra pregunta:

\- ¿P-Por qué… Q-Que tienen en contra del Reino… por qué matar… Por qué? - decía Kushina.

\- Ahora te diré por qué está este tipo en medio de esto. El plan de acabar con el Reino y conquistarlo requiere de planeación y tiempo. Analizar ventajas y desventajas; aprovechar oportunidades y evitar amenazas. Son temas complicados que necesita tener en cuenta un mercenario. De cualquier forma, un plan tan bien estructurado debe contar con una base de operaciones muy cerca del objetivo que se piensa atacar antes y planear toda la estrategia. Allí es donde entra este maldito gusano: El imbécil tiene una guarida a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual es perfecta para establecer dicha base, pero resulta que está plagada de unos insignificantes niños que viven allí. Así que envié a mi hombre de confianza para que se deshiciera de ellos; Mi segundo al mando fué derrotado con una paliza por unos malditos mocosos que lo echaron del lugar. * pisando a Minato debajo de él * ¡Y este fué el gusano que derrotó a mi subordinado y al que además lo amenazó con que le iría peor si el regresaba a ese lugar!- profirió Zabuza,

-¡Aaaaargh! - gritaba Minato del dolor.  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejalo en paz! - gritó Kushina con lagrimas ya brotando de sus ojos.

\- Ahora lo mataré y continuaré con mis planes, empezando por las vidas de esos críos. -

Zabuza sacó su gran espada detrás de su espalda, la cual era tan larga de punta a punta como casi el tamaño de su estatura para cortar a Minato. Y antes de que lo hubiera hecho…

\- ¡NO LO MATES! ¡¿QUIERES COBRARTE UNA VIDA?! ¡MATAME A MI! ¡Yo soy la persona a la que te enviaron asesinar! - Kushina gritó desgarradoramente.

Zabuza se sintió electrizado por la fuerte afirmación de la chica, que detuvo su espada de matar a Minato; Y entre tanto él, no pudo resistirlo más. Tratando de callar la identidad de ella, procuró no decir su nombre para que estos no le hiciesen daño. Pero la osada jugada de la princesa no le dejó otra alternativa a su razón ni a sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Kushina, ya detente! ¡No sigas! - gritó el rubio sin poder hacer nada. Tan solo observar con impotencia como la princesa les revelaba su identidad, exponiéndose a la muerte.

-¿¡Has dicho… Kushina!? - los ojos de Momochi contrajeron con venas sobresaliendo en sus corneas.

\- Yo soy la nieta de la anterior Emperatriz del Reino, Uzumaki Mito y legítima heredera al titulo. Mi nombre… es Uzumaki Kushina. ¡Yo soy la Princesa del Reino Medio! - declaró ella.

Todos los hombres allí reunidos se sorprendieron muchísimo y hasta Zabuza no pudo ocultar su sorpresa; Tanto, que hasta pensó por un momento que esto se trataba de una broma.

\- ¡Que dices! ¡Eres la princesa! ¿De verdad? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la princesa! ¡Es ella! ¡Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando! ¡Hay que liquidarla cuanto antes y apoderarnos del reino! ¡Oye, pero ya miraste como está! ¡OHHHH, SI! ¡Sería una lastima matarla sin antes poder divertirnos con ella! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡* _rechiflas_ *! - decían los hombres de Zabuza a su alrededor, entre ellos.

\- Ey, no estés jugando conmigo. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que estás afirmando? - preguntó Zabuza aún con sus dudas.

La princesa sacó de entre las prendas que cubrían su pecho, el medallón con forma de león como prueba de su linaje. El líder de los mercenarios se turbó de muchísima emoción.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa que no se ve todos los días! Un miembro de la realeza en persona. ¡Tú eres del clan Uzumaki, los descendientes del mismo dios Hagoromo! El medallón que llevas es toda la prueba que necesito para comprobar tu historia. O así dicen las leyendas. Sabía que había algo raro contigo. Pero he de admitir que esto me sorprendió mucho. Jamás esperé encontrar a mis victimas juntas en el mismo lugar. -s **e dirigió a Minato entonces para hablarle** \- ¡Eres un maldito crio con suerte. ¡Pero mira no más que salir a una cita con una chica y que esta sea nadie menos que la gobernante de todo un Reino! ¡Eres realmente un tipo codicioso, Minato! - **se volteó a ver a Kushina para hablarle** – Y tu, princesa, para ser honesto, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti. Lamentablemente solo eres parte de mi trabajo, No es nada personal pero… tú si tienes muy mala suerte de venir a dar conmigo justamente. Hay algo que no deja de inquietarme. ¿Qué diablos hace una mujer como tú con una basura como él? En serio que me muero de curiosidad. ¿Qué le viste a este tipo? ¿ Tú sabes quien es este sujeto? Este es un bandido miserable y muerto de hambre que roba para su propio provecho. ¡Un criminal de poca monta en resumen! No hay razón para concebir una cosa así. -

\- Te equivocas. - interpeló Kushina-

\- ¿EHHH? . Se alteraba Zabuza.

\- Y para tu información, claro que conozco a Minato y se a que se dedica. - respondió Kushina.

\- ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Jamás la he visto en mi vida! - gritó mintiendo él desesperado.

\- Hmph. ¿La llamaste por su nombre, admitiendo su identidad y ahora niegas conocer de su existencia? Eres un chico grosero, Minato. - refunfuñó Zabuza

\- ¡Ya basta, Zabuza! - gritó Minato otra vez.

\- Pero… ese criminal como tu lo llamas… Es mi único y mejor amigo que he tenido. No te puedo permitir que le hagas daño. - decía la princesa.

\- Kushina… - murmuró de impotencia el rubio.

\- Así que por eso te propongo un trato. Yo me entrego sin resistir y a cambio perdonas la vida de Minato y de sus amigos, también que dejarás de atacar a la gente de mi reino y te irás sin hacer más daño.

\- ¡Kushina, NOOOOOOOO…! - Gritó Minato.

\- Trato hecho. - respondió Zabuza,

\- ¡KUSHINA… NO LO HAGAAAAAAS…! -

\- Está bien. Esto no fué tu culpa en primer lugar. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y estoy orgullosa de eso. ¡Muchas gracias, Minato! ¡Pasé el mejor día de toda mi vida! Me alegro mucho… de haberlo pasado junto a la persona que más quería… Contigo. _Arigato._ \- decía Kushina, entre lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, vámonos! - ordenó Zabuza tomando a Kushina por prisionera mientras esta daba su ultima despedida a Minato, quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

La princesa había desaparecido transportada junto a Zabuza y al resto de sus hombres, y en el ambiente, un terrible viento solano, soplaba haciendo visible la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir. Todo llega a un punto en la vida de un hombre el cual alcanza los limites. Llámese sea de esperanza, desesperación o alguna otra situación. Incluso el más estóico de los hombres cuando son presionados demasiado llegan a ese punto, en el que incluso su impotencia no puede soportarla mucho más:

\- ¡KUSHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

Y es allí, cuando la gallardía de un hombre, se muestra a flote, en medio de la situación. La ira y desesperación de Minato eran mucho más fuertes que su dolor físico en aquel momento. Cuando trataba de incorporarse, escuchó unas voces que le llamaban con escandalo:

\- ¡Minato! ¡Minato, dónde estás! -

Era sus hermanos quienes se acercaron al lugar de los hechos, profundamente preocupados por la suerte de su amigo. Estos eran Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi y Daito Gai por supuesto. El primero de aspecto muy adulto para su edad, cola de caballo corta y una cicatris a la altura de su nariz y barba de chivo; el segundo era de contextura gorda, cabello carmesí abundante y hoyuelos en sus rozagantes mejillas; el tercero era de cabello rubio pálido y largo hasta la cintura, siempre solía usar una banda de tela atada a su frente y de ojos azules claros. Ellos se sorprendieron mucho al ver a su amigo derrumbado en en suelo; Intentaron levantarlo; pero antes de que lo sujetasen, el alzó su voz llena de enojo y frustración:

\- ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! - aseveró Minato.

\- ¡Qué sucede, Minato! ¡¿Estás bien!? - llamaba Daito a su camarada caído.

\- ¡Revísen que no esté gravemente herido! - mencionó Shikaku.

\- ¡No! - gritó el rubio.

\- ¿¡Qué sucede!? - se preguntó el amigo de la banda de tela blanca.

\- ¡No trates de forzarte Minato! - ordenada el de la barba de chivo.

\- Es un milagro que ese tipo no lo haya matado! - enunció Inoichi.

\- ¡Necesitas venirte con nosotros para ir a…!- Daito fué interrumpido abruptamente.

\- ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡Esto es una tragedia! ¡Tengo que ir tras ese tipo Zabuza cuanto antes! - exclamó Minato.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? - expresó Inoichi.

\- ¡Inoichi tiene razón, Minato! ¿Te has percatado de quien es ese sujeto? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! - respaldó su amigo Shikaku.

\- ¡No podemos arriesgarnos así! ¡Mira no más como te dejó! - complementaba el amigo gordo.

\- Los muchachos tienen razón, Minato. Ya pensaremos en alguna forma de solucionar esto. - respondió Gai.

Pero demasiado lejos de tranquilizarlo, Minato solo pudo exasperarse aún más por las palabras de sus camaradas.

\- ¡Y mientras nos quedemos pensando sobre lo que vamos a hacer… A ELLA LA VAN A MATAR SIN NINGÚN REMEDIO! - Minato alzó fuertemente su voz, que dejó mudos a sus amigos.

\- Minato. - Llamaba su amigo Daito al Minato, pero sin éxito.

Entre tanto, este se incorporaba del suelo, golpeado y magullado.

\- Chicos, lo siento mucho. Les pido perdón. No he sido muy sincero con ustedes. Estos ultimos días han pasado cosas que las he mantenido en secreto. Temo que las cosas son mucho peores de lo que imaginan. (…) - relataba el _relampago amarillo._

\- ¡Minato! - llamaba Gai por segunda vez.

\- Debo confesarles algo. Estos días he estado al lado de una chica. Ella no sabia nada de lo que hacía. -

\- ¡Minato! - Llamó una tercera vez su amigo Gai.

\- ¡Y ahora ha terminado involucrada en todo esto! ¡Ese maldito de Zabuza se la llevó! ¡No puedo permitir que le haga daño por ningun motivo! ¡El Reino va a caer si ella llega a pasarle algo malo!

\- ¡MINATO! - Gritó esta vez Gai y Minato no pudo ignorarlo más.

Se volteó hacia donde estaba Daito.

\- ¡Yo sé como te sientes! - dijo en un tono comprensivo.

Minato se quedó perplejo. Los demás amigos no entendían a qué se estaban refiriendo ellos dos. Así que Shikaku tomó la palabra.

\- No comprendo qué está pasando aquí, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Los guardias imperiales no tardarán en ver que sucedió. -

\- Es cierto. No es buena idea que nos vean precisamente a nosotros en un lugar como este. -

\- Estaremos en problemas si nos descubren. No somos muy bien vistos; Nos harán responsables de lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

\- ¡Yo soy el único culpable de todo lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Y por ese motivo quiero remediarlo cuanto antes! ¡Debo perseguir a Zabuza y rescatar a…! - ahora el rubio es interrumpido por su amigo de cejas tupidas.

\- ¡Es suficiente, Minato! - calló a su amigo como en plan de encubrir lo que está pasando-

El rubio se da cuenta de su intención; Le cambia la mirada a una de sentirse como a merced de alguien que ha tomado ventaja de la situación. Los demás no entendían qué estaba sucediendo y entonces procedieron a preguntar:

\- Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Este no es el momento de sus peleas entre los dos. -

\- ¿De que estan hablando ustedes dos? ¡Contesten! -

\- Sí. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que estabas ocultando algo sobre una chica, Minato? ¿Y qué es eso de que el Reino "caerá? ¡Qué está sucediendo aquí, Minato! -

\- Lo que sucede en realidad es que...- pero su amigo Daito no lo iba a dejar abrir su boca tan facilmente.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Minato! - advirtió en un tono casi amenazante. Minato cambió su actitud de asombro a molestia.

\- ¡No comprendo a qué viene todo esto que estás haciendo, Gai, pero puedes estar seguro que este es el peor momento para soportar tus bromas! -

\- No estoy bromeando, Minato. Ciertamente sé lo que está pasando aquí. Ya sé toda la verdad. - aseveraba su amigo cejotas.

Todos quedadon con caras de haberse perdido de algo, porque no entendían de lo que ellos estaban hablando. Minato se molestó aún más por esa declaración. Respondió a Daito entonces:

\- ¿Así que ya lo sabías? ¡Entonces sabes lo peligrosa que es esta situación! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! -

\- Lo sé. -

\- ¿¡Y entonces por qué tratas de detenerme, Gai!? ¡Ella está en grave peligro! ¡Si dejo que el la saque fuera del Reino la matará! ¡Tengo que salvarla cueste lo que cueste! -

\- ¡Ella se sacrificó para salvarte, Minato! - _La frase causó un gran eco al interior de la mente de Minato –_ No importa lo que haya pasado, si tu vas solo así sin más, solo vas a desperdiciar lo que ella acaba de hacer por ti. ¡Y así todo el Reino será devastado! - alzaba Gai su voz con la mirada muy seria y fija en Minato.

El rubio de ojos azules intensos apretaba sus dientes de la ira mientras los amigos palpaban la tensión en el ambiente entre ellos.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿¡A qué se refieren con que el Reino será devastado!? Esto no es gracioso. ¡Díganlo de una buena vez! - ordenó Shikaku.

\- Minato, si llegas a abrir la boca, te daré una paliza. - amenazó su amigo Gai.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron todos los amigos asombrados.

Esa es la primera vez desde que se habían conocido, que Daito lanzaba una amenaza hacia su mejor amigo. Definitivamente algo muy grave estaba sucediendo aquí.

\- Así me digas eso, no pienso detenerme, Gai. Es la vida de Ku… - pero calló nuevamente.

\- ¡Te dije que cerraras la boca! -

Gai se acercó y le propinó un puñetazo al rostro de Minato, el cual lo derriba al suelo.

\- ¡Gai! - gritaron sus amigos.

Daito respiraba con agitación y enojo. Pero lejos de parecer una pelea por diferencias personales o debido al giro de los acontecimientos, su verdadera intención era la de ayudar a su desesperado amigo a pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, antes que llegase a cometer una locura.

Minato se levantó después de tremendo gancho al pómulo izquierdo. Escupió sangre mientras se incorporaba nuevamente. Se colocó nuevamente frente a Gai en actitud de desafío.

\- Si quieres detenerme, tendrás que dejarme parapléjico por lo menos. ¡Acaba conmigo, Gai! Porque si no lo haces, ¡iré de todos modos detrás de ella! - Respondió Minato.

\- Tu no lo entiendes, Minato. Esto no se trata solo de tí. ¡Esto nos incumbe a todos! ¡Somos una familia después de todo! ¡Somos tus amigos, Minato! ¡Por qué no puedes confiar en nosotros! - gritó Daito de forma desesperada.

\- Yo… lo siento. No quería involucrarlos en esto. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado. - respondió el rubio con pesadumbre; Sabía lo que Gai estaba a punto de decir.

\- Eso debiste decírselo a Kakashi. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que un chico tan pequeño sufra mucho más que tú por esta situación? - increpaba Daito a su amigo.

\- ¡No sabia entonces lo que pasó, Daito! ¡No sabía que Zabuza apareció en la casa buscándome! - respondía Minato en su defensa.

\- Sé que no es culpa de nadie. Pero, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió después Kakashi luego de que no tuvo otra opción que delatar a su propio hermano? ¡Ahora está desecho en la casa junto con los demás! - hablaba Gai con una mezcla de furia y determinación.

Minato se sintió desmoronarse por poco cuando Gai le dijo esas palabras. Era el más pequeño de todos los chicos que cuidaban en esa casa abandonada y a su vez al que más aprecio le tenía. Pudiese ser que su amigo tuviera la razón, pero lejos de preocuparse por pensar en la mierda de persona que se sentía en ese momento, Minato no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kushina. Cada minuto que pasaba, era un tiempo que más se acercaba a la muerte.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos. Les he traicionado a todos. Les prometí que protegería a todos nosotros; Que siempre estaríamos juntos; Que no pondría nada por encima de ustedes. Les he fallado. No merezco ser miembro de su familia. - declaró Minato con voz triste y arrepentida.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo, Minato!? - ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser cierto! - dijeron los demás amigos casi al unisono.

\- ¡Tu no has hecho tal cosa, Minato! No me digas que… ¿Acaso estás…? - Gai es interrumpido subitamente.

Minato, haciendo un rapido movimiento de manos, empieza a desplazarse con gran velocidad por entre sus amigos, a los cuales deja uno por uno noqueados en el suelo mientras pasa por sobre de ellos. Gai se sorprendió en demasía cuando su vulnerable amigo, quien acababa de recibir una paliza, de un subito ataque veloz, los había incapacitado a todos ellos. Gai se quejó en el piso respondiendo:

\- ¿Por qué… haces esto… Minato? -

\- No puedo involucrar a mis amigos en esto. No me perdonaría nunca si algo les llegase a pasar a ustedes también. Ya causé demasiados problemas. No pediré que me entiendas y menos que me perdones. Solo diré que debo hacer esto por mi propia cuenta. La princesa del reino está en peligro. Se formará un gran alboroto en todas partes cuando sepan lo que pasó; Quiero evitar una tragedia; Es por eso que lo hago. Lo siento de nuevo, Gai. -

Y tras decir estas palabras, Minato desaparece ante sus ojos. No duran muchos segundos fuera de combate cuando logran reponerse del golpe que les dió Minato y todos los chicos se incorporan por sus propios medios.

\- ¡Ese Minato! ¡Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto! - decía un Inoichi enfadado.

\- Esto es terrible. Minato se ha ido. Ni siquiera nos dejó decirle la verdad. - contrastaba un Chouza con voz melancólica por lo sucedido.

\- Esto es un problema muy tétrico. Primero los chicos, después el asunto nuevo de la princesa y ahora esto. ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Cómo terminamos así! ¡Argh! Por lo pronto debemos irnos de aquí antes que vengan los guardias y reorganizarnos. ¡Deprisa!- ordenó el estratega Shikaku.

\- Minato. - se lamentaba Daito profundamente por la suerte de su amigo, mientras por su mente pasaba recorrido por los hechos que desencadenaron en este suceso.

 _ **Dos días antes…**_

Era el día antes del cumpleaños de la princesa del Reino medio. Dentro de la ciudad y por los alrededores, había mucho movimiento de gentes que iban y venían. El trabajo duro del campo, el bullicio y en transporte de mercancías era el panorama que se denotaba. Los guardias imperiales estaban muy ocupados con vigilar a la gente y mantener el orden en la ciudad. Aún así las cosas seguían tranquilas en la vieja casona abandonada donde vivían los chicos perdidos. Debía ser un muy mal nombre para describirlos, pero lo cierto es que ninguno había pensado seriamente si aquel numeroso grupo tan disfuncional debiera tener un nombre.

No eran una pandilla propiamente dicha; más bien como una mal-formada familia compuesta de niñas y niños entre abandonados por malos hogares y huérfanos de la guerra en su gran mayoría. La sensación de familia era un concepto muy bizarro de asimilar si se mirase en un sentido común. El dolor y su búsqueda afecto perdidos entre infantes de procedencias muy distintas, de alguna manera causaron una necesidad de agrupamiento unos con otros, lo que llevó a convertirse, en un vínculo fraternalmente genuino. Relaciones de amistad y apego, surgieron sin saber cómo ni en qué momento unos con otros. El ambiente de hogar cobró vida de alguna manera.

Minato se levantó de mañana como de costumbre, a la misma hora que el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte y sus rayos se colaban por entre las paredes y calados de la vieja casona. Era bastante natural permanecer con esa costumbre, si tiene en cuenta que ha venido llegando muy entrada la noche tras platicar con su honorable compañía en los últimos meses. Hasta ahora resultaba sorprendente, que ninguno de sus hermanos mayores se hiciese preguntas sospechosas sobre Minato; el por qué llegaba tan tarde, qué había estado haciendo, con quien se encontraría en su tiempo fuera o más importante aún, de donde sacaba tanto botín diario para traer a la casa. La verdad, era que sus amigos ya tenían esas sospechas en su cabeza, pero se deshacían tan pronto veían a Minato actuar como siempre lo hacía todas las mañanas. Caminando afuera, lavándose, limpiando su parte de la casa, colgando su ropa lavada fuera a secar al sol o ayudando en alguna otra cosa en el hogar o hacia cualquiera de los niños.

En otras palabras… ¡Era Minato de quien se trataba, maldita sea! ¡Era absurda en si misma la idea de que algo malo estuviese tramando! Simplemente era un asunto imposible de pensar.

\- Jajajajaja. -

Reían sus amigos cuando por accidente Minato se hace caer una bandeja de agua encima por pisar un jabón dejado por descuido de una niña. Minato solo puede aceptar resignado la pena mientras sus amigos ríen a sus expensas mientras la pobre pequeña se disculpaba apenada con el rubio. Era un día como cualquier otro en la familia. No podía ser más.

Para Minato en cambio, era el preludio de un momento muy importante para él. Por supuesto, no se trataba de otra cosa más que de Kushina. Por muy a pesar de ser un bandido, no era una persona avara ni materialista. Era un muchacho que pensaba en el ahorro, de una forma como si el dinero podía administrarse mejor en caso de que surgiera algún imprevisto más adelante. Y para como estaban las cosas en la casa abandonada, no estaba lejos de la realidad. No escatimaba en invertirlo todo en viveres y otras provisiones; también era precavido en guardarlo para pagar algún arreglo dentro de la casa, conseguir algo que se necesitara para mayor comodidad de todos; y además era complaciente de vez en cuando con los chicos, trayéndoles algún capricho comestible o regalándoles uno que otro obsequio cada vez que podía. Tambien sus hermanos mayores hacian lo mismo de vez en vez. A pesar de eso, los chicos perdidos desarrollaron un apego más cercano hacia Minato que a los otros. No era que los demás fueran menos atentos ni nada por el estilo, pero Minato traía consigo un carisma natural que hacía que todos les saliesen brillo de los ojos cuando lo contemplaban. Era envidiable la manera como el los trataba. No tenía intenciones de competir con nadie, pero los demás no podían evitar sentirse celosos a veces de que Minato destacase incluso en favoritismo.

Salió como de costumbre, luego de dejar organizados sus quehaceres más tediosos para no pensar en ellos por unos cortos días y se arregló para salir nuevamente a "trabajar": o eso es lo que creían sus amigos. Pero justo antes de desaparecer de su vista, Kakashi se le acercó conspiratoriamente y le dice:

\- ¿Ya vas a ir a verla? -

Minato no logra disimular su tensión ante la pregunta indiscreta. Kakashi sin embargo lo dice con un tono en plan "Esto no es que me importe mucho, ¿sabes?".

\- ¿De que hablas, Kakashi? - dice Minato con el ceño fruncido en actitud de ser chantajeado.

\- Es muy pronto para ir a ver a la princesa. La seguridad en el palacio debe ser mayor que en la noche. -

La verdad, no podía acostumbrarse a oír a un niño de tan corta edad ser tan incisivo en sus ideas. Le incomodaba un poco, la verdad.

\- No voy a ir a verla. Solo saldré a comprar algunas cosas. - decía casi a refunfuño.

\- Irás a comprarle un obsequio de cumpleaños, ¿No es así? - en verdad su actitud demasiado directa le empieza a perturbar. Aunque sea bueno para él, para Minato se le hacía muy imcomodo de seguir.

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Minato a manera de regaño.

Kakashi no evita sonreír un poco de la picardía. Ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando. El rubio hermano mayor contraataca:

\- No creas que me tienes en tus manos solo porque eres el único que sabes la verdad. - Respondió el rubio.

\- Esta bien, Minato nii-san. No es que tampoco le vaya a decir a nadie. - calmaba el niño.

\- Sí, claro. Eso dices mientras no te falten los dangos. - respondió un chantajeado Minato.

\- Oh, eso. Es solo porque me gustan mucho. No significa que le voy a decir a nadie si no me das. Aunque solo un poco, ¿sabes? - Kakashi contestó.

Realmente aprendía demasiado rápido las mañas de todos sus hermanos mayores en la casa. Lo había convertido muy pronto en un chico capaz de tomar ventaja de las situaciones.

\- Ser chantajista no es una opción que te recomiende elegir, ¿sabes? - advertía el chico rubio.

\- ¡No soy un chantajista! Solo me da curiosidad saber si vas a ir a ver de nuevo a la princesa. - contestó el pequeño peliblanco.

A decir verdad, Kakashi no mostraba intenciones maliciosas; No se veía como aquel que quisiera sacarle provecho como tal; es decir, no se llevaba mal con Minato y mucho menos con planes de perjudicarlo. Era muy inocente en ese aspecto; también admiraba mucho a quien consideraba su hermano mayor. Escuchar las confidencias de su _aniki_ tras pasar una noche de conversación con la mismísima Princesa del Reino Medio, era su mayor recompensa. Minato no podía culparlo; A fin de cuentas fué responsabilidad suya el que Kakashi se enterara de su secreto. Las monedas de oro no fueron lo único que la princesa le entregó a Minato durante las veces que se encontraban. Pronto esas atenciones se fueron dirigiendo lentamente hacia el aspecto y a la presentacion personal de su visitante misterioso.

La princesa luchó fuertemente con su timidez; aún si no habían otros pensamientos lejos del solo una saludable estimación, no podría culparse de que le quedaría mal si de repente fuera dadivosa y atenta con un tipo, que hasta hace solo un poco más de dos meses lo consideraría un peligroso delincuente. Eventualmente sus intenciones cambiarían con el paso de los días, pero mientras pasaba eso se atrevió a conocer a este chico, trató de ser lo más imparcial posible. Kushina se comportaba con demasiada reserva y recato; Hacía la mayor distancia posible emocionalmente hablando. Su sentimiento fué genuino al ver las condiciones de Minato. Buscó la manera de ser generosa para con él sin sonar interesada en algo más. Y en ese ir y venir, una nueva mochila de campaña apareció un día entre las pertenecias del rubio. Podriá haber pasado desapercibida sin ser otra excusa más que un nuevo gasto de Minato; La cuartada habría funcionado de no ser porque un extraño medallón dorado apareció dentro de dicha mochila. Por supuesto, intuyendo bien quien lo descubrió husmeando curioso. Kakashi preguntó a Minato con tal jovialidad sobre el asunto, que obligó al _Relámpago Amarillo_ a taparle la boca y llevarlo lejos de la casona para que su gigantesca emoción por el valioso hallazgo no llamase la atención de los demás hermanos.

La princesa jamás olvidará la colosal angustia de ese día. Ensimismada por sus sentimientos, no cayó en cuenta que dejó su medallón sobre la mochila, de material resistente y buena costura, de aquellas intendencias destinadas para los soldados en la milicia. Minato no podía evitar que su hermanito hurgara en sus cosas, pero siendo él a quien le encargaba el cuidado de sus cosas personales, jamás le prestó atención al asunto. Su filosofía era que si le restaba importancia al asunto, Kakashi simplemente ignoraría las cosas como si no existieran; Funcionó al principio la estrategia.

Sin embargo, era una mentira para cualquiera no saber sobre la vida a su alrededor. El principal hecho de saber de todo el que viviera en esa tierra, era saber quien era su gobernante y todo lo que representara. Para nadie en el Reino es un secreto, que todo emperador o emperatriz que asumiese el mando, tenía su propio símbolo de jerarquía el cual se volvía una insignia en los estandartes de batalla de los soldados y por toda la ciudad a manera de identidad y soberanía.

Minato se congeló de la impresión ante tal revelación de su hermano menor. Kakashi demostró mucha capacidad de comprender las cosas más rapido que los demás a tan corta edad. Evidentemente le preguntó a su figura de hermano mayor como había conseguido ese brillante y maravilloso objeto y si le pertenecía a la princesa del Reino. El se negó a contestar, y por esa única vez, Kakashi fué chantajista con intención, al amenazar a su _aniki_ con contarle a todos si este no le compraba unos dangos en la ciudad. Minato bufó terriblemente enojado por la actitud maliciosamente infantil de su hermanito, pero que sin ver otra mejor salida, accedió. Fué una derrota personal que se la tomó con muchísima vergüenza; perder de esa manera frente a un niño no era para nada bueno en su reputación; con la clara intención de que permaneciese callado frente a su secreto, continuó hasta la fecha, trayéndole a diario una porción del puesto de dangos de la ciudad, evadiendo el peligro de que lo atrapasen los guardias durante el día. Pronto sus chantajes bajaron de tono aunque Minato seguía trayéndole bocadillos por cuenta propia de forma avergonzada. Kakashi no le interesaba tanto el que su nii-san le comprase su silencio a base de comida, sino que se conformaba con que su noble hermano mayor le contase historias sobre su particular relación con la próxima emperatriz. De primeras su idea no le agradó en absoluto, pero desconfiaba sobre no hacerlo si quería que las cosas permaneciesen como si nada; mas luego eso se convirtió en un habito que finalmente le llegó a agradar al rubio. Tenía un amigo con quien hablarle de esas cosas sin el temor de que creyese eso fuese una posible amenaza para todos en la casa, es un alivio que Minato llegó a considerar muchísimo por parte de Kakashi.

Lógicamente, Minato le devolvió el medallón a Kushina ese mismo día, y acabaron avergonzados el uno del otro. Pero más Minato que al siguiente día le tocó hablarle sobre ello a Kakashi.

Después de divagar en todos aquellos acontecimientos tan rapido como él se movía de un lugar a otro, Minato partió con rumbo hacia la ciudad para traer más víveres para la casa junto a todos los demás hermanos mayores Daito Gai, Inoichi, Chouza y Shikaku. No se preocupaban por el intruso que trató de sacarlos el otro día. Luego de la lección que recibió, dudaban mucho que fuera a reaparecer tan pronto a buscar más problemas. Los hermanos mayores marcharon hacia la cuidad y los alrededores. No escatimaron en advertencias hacia los demás chicos sobre qué hacer si había un peligro mientras estuviesen ausentes.

Entrado el mediodía, el ambiente en los alrededores de la casona abandonada era sumamente húmedo y acalorado. Casi todos los niños estaban echados sobre el piso de madera rustica desgastada en la parte exterior de la vivienda. Buscaban tan siquiera una pizca de viento que refrescase sus cuerpos. Salvo por las niñas, los más chicos estaban sin camisa tratando de mantenerse frescos y evitaban realizar cualquier actividad que los acalorara. Mientras casi todos andaban en ese plan, Kakashi y otro niño del grupo llamado Hayato, pasaban el calor bajo las ramas de un árbol no muy lejos de la casa, dormitando de a poco entre ellos y echando un vistazo hacia la dirección de donde viven.

Pero la taciturna tranquilidad de Hayato se borra de su mente cuando a lo lejos, por entre las refracciones de la luz del sol, una batalla sin cuartel entre el aire subiendo que calienta y el aire frio que desciende, una figura borrosa de matiz negra a manera de una bola producto de ese efecto visual viene desde el horizonte hasta donde alcanza su vista y le advierte a Kakashi. El se despierta y también observa la misteriosa figura andante. Siendo muy chicos aún, estos dos eran los más intrépidos del gran grupo de niños y no dudaron en acercarse para ver de cerca quien fuese ese desconocido.

Los chicos se acercaron al encuentro del sujeto que estaba aproximándose a la casona abandonada. Su caminar era un poco abrupto, torpe y de apariencia desvalida, seguramente debido al calor extremo del día. Sin duda eran unos chicos muy osados, pero también eran muy inocentes y confiados. No había forma de culparlos por eso. Pero lo cierto es que la vida era inmisericorde con todo ser humano; en ocasiones podía ser cruel y mensajera de un augurio, el principio de una tragedia. Como liebres que han advertido la presencia de un depredador, estaban con una postura defensiva, en caso de ser hostil, estaban prestos para huir tan rapido como fuera posible. La figura caminaba y estaba mucho más cerca de ellos, a tan solo cinco pasos de ellos. Hayato reunió coraje desde su posición y llamó al desconocido mientras este se acercaba:

\- Oye, ¿Quién eres tu? -

El sujeto misterioso se detiene pero sin dejar de moverse sobre su propio eje sin pronunciar palabra. Parecia tambalearse.

\- ¡Oye, quien eres! ¡Contesta! - repitió de nuevo Hayato alzando su voz esta vez.

\- Espera Hayato… - Kakashi advirtió a su compañero que estaba viendo algo fuera de lo normal.

\- A-Agua… - Fué lo que escuchó el pequeño de cabello blanco.

Kakashi le hizo señas a su amigo de que volviera a fijarse en el sujeto que tenian al frente y entonces lo vió claro.

Sus ojos apuntaban hacia arriba y estaban completamente blancos. Realmente ese tipo estaba muy afectado; Su capa de tela marron estaba desgastada y andrajosa. Una bubanda de tela blanca sucia cubria su boca dandole un aspecto de parecer enfermo. Su voz era debil y seca. Estaba como al borde de caer.

\- A-Agua… un poco… por fa… -

Y tras esas ultimas palabras, el golpe de calor fué demasiado para aquel desconocido que perdió sus fuerzas, que cayó desmayado frente a los dos niños que lo observaban con cautela.

Kakashi y Hayato se advierten de lo que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos y se aproximan al hombre que tienen cerca. Al mirarlo más de cerca pueden apreciarlo mejor y percatarse de que su condición no era buena. Su respiracion era muy debil, su cuerpo estaba fuertemente afectado por la insolación y su semblante era demacrado con algunas facciones de su piel en cuerpo y rostro pegados a sus huesos. Tendría por lo menos dos días o tres seguidos sin comer. Se apreciaba como alguien que ha caminado por mucho trecho y estaba sumamente cansado. Las prevenciones y sospechas de los dos pequeños se vinieron abajo tras esa escena. Sabían que no debian permitir ser vistos por ningun extraño; permanecer ocultos y alerta ante algún peligro. Mas la palidecencia de aquel estraño sujeto no les fué ajena. No es que dejaran del todo sus dudas, pero tampoco dejarían a una persona desplomarse así, a su suerte y en el peor de los casos dejarlo morir.

Al cabo de un rato llevaron al sujeto hasta la casona abandonada y le atendieron junto a los demás niños. Luego de darle aire y un trago de agua, el hombre recobró el conocimiento, viéndose rodeado de un gran nuemro de niños a su alrededor. El se despiesta.

\- ¿Donde… estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? -

\- Usted se desmayó por el camino, señor. -

Una pequeña cría de una absoluta piel blanca como la nieve de la montaña, un cabello corto de color tan negro como el terreno alrededor del cráter de un volcán y unos grandes y brillantes ojos color rubí, miraban curiosa la figura adulta de aquel sujeto misterioso. Hayato bufó de malestar. Era la primera vez que la veía emocionada por alguien que no fuera él. Lo olvidó de inmediato; No tenía importancia. Solo cuidar de ella y de los demás era su mayor premisa. Kakashi reprendió a la infanta inoportuna:

\- Nadeshiko, deja de molestar con tus preguntas al señor. -

La adorable niña hizo un puchero y dió un respingo de rabia por ser reprendida.

\- ¡Yo no lo estoy molestando, Kakashi - chi! -

\- Estamos hablando nosotros primero. No tiene tiempo de oír tus molestias. - le dijo el peliblanco a la pequeña sin una gota de amabilidad.

Muy pronto de lo que lo haría una persona normal, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y enormes gotas de lagrimas cayeron producto de las frias palabras de Kakashi.

\- ¡Buahahahah! - lloraba Nadeshiko mientras se levantaba corriendo, directo a los brazos de su onii – chan Hayato.

\- ¡Onii – chaaaaaaan! ¡Kakashi volvió a hablarme feo! - hablaba con su enternecedora carita pegada al pecho de su protector, señalando con un dedo acusador al causante de su llanto.

\- Ya, ya, Nadeshiko. Todo va estar bien. Ese Kakashi es un tonto no sabe como tratar a una señorita, es todo. - consolaba el buen Hayato, de un año mayor que Kakashi.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Kakashi, kono-baka! -

El dulce tono de voz de Nadeshiko insultando a Kakashi, le dió una sensacion más de lastima que de ofensa al pobre peliblanco.

El sujeto vió la escena y soltó una suave carcajada.

\- Ustedes deben ser una bonita familia de hermanos que se cuidan unos a otros. -

Todos se volearon a ver al hombre que acababa de recobrar la conciencia. Parecia que se había olvidado por un segundo que hace poco yacía desplomado bajo el sol inclemente. Kakashi miró con recelo al hombre, mientras su amigo Hayato olvidó su papel de hacerle de segunto para concentrarse en mimar a la pequeña Nadeshiko. De pronto, el misterioso hombre respondió:

\- Lo siento mucho por causarles molestias. Estoy de viaje recorriendo de norte a sur toda la Gran Isla. Vengo de la Tierra del Norte hacia las costas del Sur. Y me es necesario pasar a traves del Reino Medio. Lamentablemente no me he encontrado muy bien en estos dias. Pasaron varias cosas, pero acabé sin recursos y llevo tres dias seguidos sin comida y sin agua por dos. Sumado a que no he dejado de caminar, perdí el sentido del autocuidado y de pronto caí en el suelo. De no ser por ustedes dos, niños, no posiblemente habría tenido un muy mal destino. -

El sujeto hablaba con cierto dejo de pesadumbre al contar su historia. Kakashi lo observa fijamente. Era demasiado razonable para ser tan niño. Cualquiera creería que la mente de un adulto pasó al cuerpo de un crio de 7 años. Viene este y le interroga:

\- ¿Y por que se quedó sin recursos si está de viaje? -

\- Para ser más exactos, me robaron. Fuí asaltado por bandidos hace 4 diás atrás saliendo de los terrenos de la Tierra del Norte. Aunque la guerra terminó hace pocos años, aun existe gente que no se ha repuesto de las consecuencias. Muchos aún tiene que vivir del hurto. Y temo que yo fuí la victima esa vez. Así es como quedé sin dinero para mis gastos. Y estando lejos de alguna civilización o demasiado asustado para regresar atrás, decidí caminar hasta tratar de encontrar ayuda. Pero temo que eso resultó siendo inútil. - respondió el desconocido.

Hubo un corto silencio. Los demás niños comenzaron a sentirse tristes escuchando su relato. Kakashi no tenía intenciones de inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de ninguno, pero debía estar seguro de que al menos el sujeto no representase alguna amenaza.

\- ¿Y cual es su destino final? -

\- Iré a ver a un amigo mío que vive en las costas del Sur. Fué mi compañero hace tiempo. Pienso que aún podría darme una mano.- contestó el desconocido.

\- ¿No tiene a donde ir? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Dejé mi hogar cuando yo era un niño. Después de un tiempo escuché que mi familia se había marchado pocos meses después de mi partida, así que no conozco su paradero. Asumo que ahora me encuentro solo. - responde el sujeto.

Muchas caras tristes se divisaban alrededor del hombre misterioso. De estatura alta, cabello negro, corto y puntiagudo y tez morena, tenía un aire furtivo y melancólico. Podría ser el principio de una larga y triste historia, pero Kakashi no quería entrar en detalles. No tenía intenciones de que sus demás hermanos hallasen a un hombre extraño entre ellos y quería que este pudiese estar lo suficientemente repuesto para que se marchara pronto.

\- Bien, pero si ya no tiene con qué comer, ¿Cómo pretende seguir viajando? -

\- He estado pensando en esto. Hay algo que tengo en mente. -

Sacando de entre su traje, un pergamino de aspecto viejo y amarillento, lo sostiene de su mano izquierda y lo mira con cierta nostalgia. Como de algo o de alguien de quien te estuvieses a punto de despedir. En eso el responde:

\- Tal vez… logre conseguir algo de dinero si vendo mi mayor tesoro. -

\- ¿Su mayor tesoro? - dijeron varios niños alrededor al unisono.

Mas tras algunos segundos de fija curiosodad, por los chicos que se encontraban alrededor, cuando Kakashi estaba por preguntar una cosa más, el estomago del hombre misterioso hizo un fuerte grunido.

\- ¡GRRRRRRWWWWWWHHHHOOOOOWWWWW! -

El hombre sudó una enorme gota de sudor a un lado de la cien mientras los demás niños a su lado, tras escuchar el sonoro ruido de sus entrañas, explotaron en fuertes carcajadas llenas de picarda. Esto por supuesto lo hizo sentir avergonzado, mas ninguno de los presentes tenía el modo de poder culparlo. Kakashi solo puede soltar un gran suspiro mientras un par de niñas de entre el grupo, se ofrecieron amablemente a traer algo de comer para el extraño visitante. Supuso que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ahora. Aguardaría hasta que aquel hombre tomara un plato de comida para después pedirle que se vaya. Mientras tanto, las cosas dejaron de ser tensas en la casa abandonada y todo tomó el mismo fluir que siempre.

El hombre misterioso, se puso tan ansioso apenas obtúvo su comida de las gentiles manos de una niña. Agradeciendo profundamente por su acto de generosidad, comenzó a devorar todo lo que se hallaba en el plato como si no hubiera un mañana. Hayato ya se había desprendido de Nadeshiko y volvía a ser el segundo a Kakashi. Analizando la situación, no había nada que levantase sospechas de ese tipo. A sus ojos era un sujeto completamente normal al que solo le aconteció un suceso desafortunado. Mientras este se fuera tan pronto recobrara fuerzas, las alarmas no estaban sonando en su mente. Para Kakashi, una incertidumbre lo estaba acosando. Una extraña sensación, como si algo no quedara bien de todo esto. Digo, no pensaba distinto a su amigo Hayato, pero tenía esa sensación de intranquilidad, que incluso no se iría aún si ese tipo se marchara.

\- _**Tal vez solo pienso demasiado –**_ Se dijo para sí mismo.

Eso le recordaba; tampoco él había comido aún. Ya era la hora de almorzar. Todos en ese momento fueron a almorzar. Siendo tan pequeños, los niños de esa casa tuvieron que aprender a hacer cosas de grandes para su propia supervivencia. El cocinar fué una de ellas; era labor de todos ayudar para preparar la comida y almacenar las provisiones además del resto de los quehaceres del hogar. Con sus hermanos mayores haciendo el trabajo más sucio, a los más pequeños les quedaban asignadas las tareas más sanas, por decirlo de un modo diplomático.

Despues de la comida, todos quedaron muy satisfechos mientras el agobiante calor de ese día golpeaba fuertemente la zona. El vapor de humedad era notorio. Las cigarras rechinaban a tal frecuencia y sincronia, que fué casi como una hipnótica melodía que invitó a todos a dormir de inmediato. Aproximándose a la octava hora del día, el sujeto se levanto de su lugar, caminando entre los niños que yacían dormidos, tirados casi que desparramados por todo el piso casi acabado de la casona, evitando tropezar a cualquiera de ellos para no despertarlo. Con cuidado, salió afuera de la casaen un jardín muy amplio donde la hierba era espesa y hacia cosquillas si pisabas descalzo en ella. Una caseta a modo de bodega de entrada amplia y sin puerta denotaba lo que podía ser casi seguro. Efectivamente, al llegar ahí un fogón de leña y una olla grande donde se cocía el arroz estaba ahí junto a otros pocos alimentos y platos.

Dentro se hallaban dos niños; Un niño y una niña; el varón denotaba ser casi de la edad de Hayato y Kakashi y no lo reconocía; en cambio la niña que estaba con él le resultaba más familiar. Era la pequeña Nadeshiko. Luego de la comida, a ese par de niños les tocó ese día, por cuestión de turnos entre los niños, ser los que se encargaran de los trastos. El niño se hallaba apresurándose a terminar su parte mientras la niña se distraía y hacia las cosas con mucha lentitud. De todos los que le pudiera tocar, la más chica del grupo era sinónimo de que el que le tocase con ella tendría que hacer todo practicamente solo(a). El hombre entra para dejar el plato de comer vacío. La niña sale a recibirlo y se lo entrega a su compañero, quien no se volteó a mirar al sujeto en la entrada. Evidentemente molesto, luego de recibir más platos sucios por lavar, el niño soltó un bajo gruñido mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes. La niña no parecía inmutarse frente a eso. De pronto el chico junto a ella resopla una orden a groso modo de quitársela de encima por serle más de estorbo que de ayuda.

\- ¡Nadeshiko, ve al lago que está cerca de aquí y traeme un balde con agua para terminar de lavar los demás trastos. -

La niña se estremece por la orden fría de su compañero infante. Nerviosamente le

contesta:

\- P-Pero… El lago está muy lejos. Onii – chan dice que no debemos ir solos al lago a buscar el agua solos. Debemos ir con alguno de ellos y...- pero es tajantemente interrumpida por un ya molesto compañero de oficio.

\- ¡Tú no estás haciendo absolutamente nada! ¡Todo me ha tocado hacerlo a mi mientras tu estás de holgazana! Por eso quiero acabar cuanto antes para irme de aquí. Ahora me he quedado sin agua. Yo estoy muy ocupado mientras tu estas parada ahí sin hacer nada. ¿También pretendes que vaya por tí y busque el agua para lavar los trastos? ¡Ves a hacer algo útil por lo menos y trae agua para lavar los trastos, ¿Quieres? -

El menor estaba con tan mal humor de hacer su oficio que olvidó aquella regla o solo la ignoró sin pensar en lo delicado que era. La pequeña Nadeshiko quedó aturdida por esa dura reclamación. Parecía que iba a llorar, pero luego de un instante donde su cara cambió a una de culpa y resignación, la niña agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa, y entonces se acercó a una esquina de la caseta, tomó una cubeta de madera y se dirigió sola en dirección hacia un lugar, que presumiblemente debía ir hacia un lago. El hombre desconocido, que vió toda la escena frunció un poco el ceño en señal de desaprobar el reclamo de ese niño contra una niña menor que él. Sin nadie cerca alrededor, el sujeto tomó el mismo rumbo detras de la pequeña Nadeshiko.

Al cabo de unos minutos después, Kakashi aparece en la caseta mirando si todo estaba en orden. Aparentemente todo se veía tan usual como siempre. O casi todo…

\- ¿Donde está Nadeshiko? -

Su pregunta no parece mosquear al chico en primera medida.

\- No lo sé. - contesta el chico.

\- Ella debía estar contigo ayudandote con los quehaceres. ¿No sabes acaso? -

\- Nadeshiko no estaba haciendo nada. - bufó en respuesta.

\- Entonces si estaba aquí. ¿Por qué no se quedó contigo? -

\- Porque me molestaba que se estuviera ahí sin hacer nada, así que le dije que fuera al lago en busca de agua -

Cuando Kakashi oyó la palabra lago, se acercó bruscamente hacia su compañero. Entoncesel chico cayó en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Para cuando trató de enmendarlo, fué tomado del cuello de su camisa con ambas manos y el peliblanco le responde con serio enojo en su frente:

\- ¡Idiota! ¿¡No sabes que tenemos prohibido ir al lago sin supervisión de los _anikis? -_

 _-_ Lo siento mucho… no pensé… -

En ese instante llega Hayato a la escena y se da cuenta que Kakashi tiene a un compañero tomado del cuello de su camisa contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - pregunta muy asombrado.

Kakashi sigue mirando furioso a su atontado amigo y compañero y le dice:

\- ¿Hace cuanto fué eso? -

\- Hace un rato. No tiene mucho que salió. Fué justo después de que ese hombre llagara aquí también. -

Kakashi sintió el horror correr por su cuerpo cuando su compañero le menciona a aquel sujeto, que entonces suelta a este sin ninguna cortesia, dejándolo caer en el piso de la cocina mientras se da la vuelta para correr en busca de Nadeshiko. Desde la marcha, el le grita a su amigo:

\- ¡Rápido Hayato, corre! ¡Nadeshiko está en problemas! -

\- ¿¡Qué diablos está sucediendo, Kakashi!? ¿¡Donde carajos está Nadeshiko!? - su angustia era demasiado evidente.

\- ¡Nadeshiko se fué sola hacia el lago! ¡El tipo que estaba antes fué tras ella!

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó Hayato con total desespero.

\- ¡Démonos prisa! ¡ Ahora! -

gritó Kakashi yendo a toda velocidad con Hayato en dirección al lago. Pero cuando faltaban cerca de unos 100 metros para llegar, se encontraron con una escena que les quitó el habla por unos buenos segundos.

\- ¡Onii – chaaaaan! - el grito de alegría de la pequeña Nadeshiko resonó entre el sendero de bosque que conducía hacia el lago.

Literalmente, Kakashi y Hayato quedaron atónitos frente a la escena. Una muy alegre Nadeshiko corría hacia ellos, tan pronto los divisó en el camino y un sujeto extraño detrás de ella, un tanto empapado, cargando una cubeta de madera con agua en una mano y tres enormes bagres rayados a su espalda, de casi el mismo tamaño del tipo, atados por una cuerda en sus bocas sostenidos de la otra a través de un gancho improvisado de madera. Sus ojos no lo podían creer.

\- ¡Onii – chan, debiste haber estado ahí! ¡Fué increíble!¡Hubieras visto lo que el señor Momochi hizo en el lago! -

Nadeshiko gritaba tan emocionada, contando lo que sus enormes ojos color rubí presenciaron momentos atrás. Pero más importante…

\- ¡Nadeshiko! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Estás herida!? ¿¡No te lastimaron!? - Hayato apenas podía completar preguntas debido al susto que sentía. Aún no se recuperaba de la impresión del susto. Creyeron en lo peor, pero parece que las cosas no fueron para nada exactas a sus premoniciones.

\- ¿Lastimaron? ¿ De que estas hablando, onii – chan? El señor Momochi estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. - relataba Nadeshiko con tan dulce inocencia. Lógicamente sin tener ni remota idea de lo terrible que fué para ellos el asunto.

\- ¡Nadeshiko, cuantas veces nos han dicho que no debemos ir solos al lago si nuestros hermanos no nos acompañan! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por tí! - afirmó Kakashi aún alarmado por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Ya lo se! - respondió Nadeshiko inflando sus mejillas en señal de molestia de niña regañada. Y prosiguió: - Por eso le pedí al señor Momochi que me acompañara a buscar el agua al lago. Él dijo que el iría a traerla. Pero yo no quería que _aniki_ me regañara de nuevo "holgazana". Así que le dije que si me acompañara. -

Esa fué una confesión de los hechos que no se esperaban. ¡Todo fué una falsa alarma! ¡Realmente nunca hubo peligro! Su mezcla de emociones no les permitían ni a Kakashi ni a Hayato distinguir si era más por alivio o vergüenza frente al señor Momochi…

- _ **Espera un minuto, ¿ella dijo "señor Momochi? -**_

Pronto la pregunta replicó en su mente, cayendo en cuenta que ahora sabían el nombre el misterioso sujeto que apareció frente a ellos. No es que les sonara de nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le habían preguntado su nombre cuando llegó. Por lo menos eso le confirmaba que no era una amenaza después de todo. Ahora podían respiran tranquilos y olvidar lo sucedido.

Regresaron a la casona abandonada. Todos estaban muy intranquilos sobre lo que había sucedido; los chicos se habían enterado para ese momento de lo que sucedió o al menos en su mayoría. Pero la atención de ellos se volcó directamente en las imágenes del Kakashi, Hayato, el hombre misterioso y la pequeña Nadeshiko con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si viniera de ver algo impresionante. En retrospectiva, así lo fué. Los chicos preguntaron al principio a Nadeshiko como estaba; después pasaron a preguntarle a Kakashi y a Hayato sobre lo que pasó; Ellos lo explicaron todo. Los niños voltearon entonces a ver al hombre, asombrándose por dos razones:

Porque actuó correctamente ante la situación y por los enormes bagres que colgaban de su espalda. La pequeña Nadeshiko se encargó de narrar la historia a su modo. Los gritos de asombro de los niños, fueron la cereza del pastel.

El silencio en la casona abandonada contrasta con las miradas de algunos niños con un una sola pregunta frente a la caseta donde se cocina.

\- ¿Y… qué se supone vamos a hacer con esto? -

La pregunta era retorica. Unos cuatro chicos se encontraban de pie frente a los enormes peces que yacían en el suelo de la cocina sobre unas hojas grandes para evitar que se arrastren. Eran los encargados ese día de cocinar. No sabían exactamente como lidiar con esa situación tan peculiar. Muy poco se comía pescado en la enorme casa abandonada. La idea de probar un platillo con pescado sería genial en ese momento. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba que tal momento fuese a llegar de esa manera. Digo, no es que no supieran como curar una carne para que se preserve, pero eso era… demasiado. Normalmente esa cuadrilla tendría lista la comida a tiempo con la comida usual que se prepara en la casona. La novedad allí presente frente a sus ojos, les hizo soltar al unisono un suspiro nitido de lamentación. El resto del día iba a ser muy largo para ellos, ironicamente, gracias a esos peces para comer.

Casi siendo la hora novena del día, después del almuerzo, casi todos los niños estaban rodeando al señor Momochi, haciendole preguntas con mucho entusiasmo sobre sus habilidades y tecnicas. Pescar tales presas tan exoticas no es una hazaña menor en absoluto. Si no eres un pescador experimentado, habrian tres posibilidades para explicarlo: Estar con demasiada suerte, comprarlo o robarlo. Pero para sorpresa de muchos, según el relato de Nadeshiko, afirmó que el señor Momochi usó una gran tecnica por medio del agua. Dijo haber visto al señor hacer unos gestos con sus manos y que tan pronto se detuvo, unas corrientes largas y altas de agua salieron del lago. Literarlmente, Nadeshiko les dijo a sus amigos que el señor Momochi "levantó" el lago con sus propias manos y que luego, "movió" el agua de tal modo, que hizo visibles todos los peces y criaturas acuaticas del lago. Al divisar a las tres enormes presas, dijo ella, que el señor Momochi "cortó" las aguas de donde estaban esos peces, y descendió el agua del lago nuevamente a su lugar original, y los peces quedaron atrapados en un pequeño cumulo de agua, para finalmente, capturarlos. El señor Momochi golpeó con sus dedos indice y medio las cabezas de los peces con gran rapidez y estos dejaron de moverse para siempre.

Y no estaba lejos de la verdadera descripción del asunto.

Kakashi estaba escuchando expectante la historia de Nadeshiko junto al resto de los chicos, a cierta distancia, por casi detras del marco de una puerta dentro de la casa. Todos los niños estaban muy alegres de escuchar esa proeza, pero el peliblanco comenzó a sentirse inquieto y perturbado. La imagen de un hombre usando una tecnica capaz de manipular el agua de ese modo, no podía tomarlo como algo a simple modo de compensación por los problemas causados. Hasta hace unas horas antes, estaba palideciendo y moribundo bajo el sol inclemente. Ahora, apenas pudo reponerse lo suficiente para andar otra vez y realiza un acto de tal envergadura. Kakashi es demasiado incisivo cuando se trata de cosas que están más allá de su comprensión y por supuesto que tomaría la iniciativa, más por el hecho que quedaba poco tiempo para que sus hermanos regresasen a la casa.

Kakashi salió al frente en medio de todos. Se puso delante del hombre, llamandolo. Diciendo:

\- Oye, ¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera? Tengo que decirte algo. -

El señor Momochi se inmuta un poco por la forma tan directa del chico pidiendole una charla de ese modo. Pero después de un par de segundos entiende la intención y asiente con la cabeza. Se levanta de su puesto y se va con Kakashi afuera de la casona, como a distancia de un tiro de piedra. Seguros de que nadie puede escucharlos, Kakashi se da la vuelta para ver al hombre frente a frente y decirle:

\- Te llamé para pedirte que dejes esta casa. Pronto mis hermanos van a regresar y sería un inconveniente si te vieran aquí. Por favor, espero que lo entienda. -

\- Esta bien. No esperaba tampoco quedarme aquí. Me estaba preguntando cuando iban a decirme algo de hecho. Y por favor, de nuevo pido disculpas si mi presencia les causó problemas a ustedes. - respondió el señor Momochi

\- Hay algo más importante. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?- Prosiguió Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta el hombre.

Kakashi se toma solo un respiro para hablar, tal como hablaría y actuaría un adulto en estos casos.

\- Dado lo que sucedió hoy, no voy a callar lo que es obvio. ¿Es usted un _**shinobi**_? - dijo severamente Kakashi.

\- ¿Eh? - la pregunta le asombra al señor Momochi.

\- Escuché atentamente la historia de Nadeshiko. Es una niña pequeña, pero estaba muy entusiasmada como para exagerar su version de los hechos. Mis hermanos nos cuentan historias sobre los hombres que son _**shinobis**_. Y por como se oyó su historia, parece que estoy en lo correcto ¿cierto? Lo intuyo por la pesca que trajo a la casa. Esos peces no son faciles de pescar, aun entre varios hombres. La tecnica que usó…. Me intriga mucho. ¿No será acaso el _**suiton?**_ Una técnica que usa la energía natural para canalizar y controlar el elemento agua a voluntad. Se debe necesitar muchísimo entrenamiento durante años para llegar a dominarla. Y usted es lo suficientemente adulto y tiene buena edad también. Además de las marcas y cicatrices en su piel, la forma de caminar e incluso la forma furtiva de mirar a veces, apuesto a que a debido tener experiencia en combate por mucho tiempo. ¿No es así? Es muy anti-natural, pensando que el alba del día, usted estaba desfalleciéndose a mitad de la nada. ¡Y aunque pudiese ser posible que se recuperara tan pronto, usar una técnica tan compleja como esa es desgastante aún para alguien en mejor condición física. Y usted no se ve muy agotado por gastar energía de ese modo. Así que por favor, diga la verdad. ¿Quién es usted? - Interrogó Kakashi, poniendo al descubierto esa realidad a traves de su deducción de los hechos.

Momochi se sorprende de lo inteligente y perspicaz que era ese niño. Muy maduro para su edad, realmente lo puso en evidencia. Negarlo solo aumentarían las sospechas sobre él y encendería las alarmas. No quería eso. Se rasca la nariz por un momento, la cabeza gacha antes de tomar la palabra.

\- Supongo que te diste cuenta. Bien. Entonces no hará falta que me detenga. -

La voz de Momochi se pone más grave, dando un tono bastante nuevo al ambiente. Era como si se hubiese quitado la mascara del rostro, hipotéticamente hablando. Kakashi solo puede mirar absorto a los ojos de Momochi los cuales se clavan en los suyos mientras se muerde los labios bajo la tela de su mascara tapando su cara de la mitad para abajo. Momochi, luego de dar un respiro, sigue con la revelación.

\- La verdad es… que tienes un pequeño error en tu deducción. Yo no fuí un _**shinobi**_ en realidad. Mi verdadero secreto es… que soy un mercenario. -

\- _**¿Un mercenario, dijo? -**_ la confesión deja un poco gelido el interior de Kakashi mientras escucha las palabras de Momichi.

\- Fue hace poco tiempo que ya no me dedico a eso. Pero no es algo que pueda dejar atrás simplemente con despertar al siguiente día. (…) -

Kakashi presiente que esto será una gran revelación. Ha abierto un libro que normalmente otra persona no te dejaría verlo facilmente. Supone que no se puede evitar escuchar una larga historia, pero no iba a retrodecer después de haber llegado tan lejos.

\- ¿Entonces eras un mercenario? Así que tú… - Kakashi se corta.

\- Es una historia relativamente corta si me lo preguntas. Pero, dudo que entiendas mucho a que cosas prefiero eludir. - Sigue Momochi.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo también fuí abandonado. Mi padre se fué de esta tierra para pelear en la guerra. Pero… - se interrumpe él.

\- ¿Perdiste a tu padre, niño? - pregunta Momochi.

\- No lo sé… En realidad jamás volvió. Era un gran guerrero. Alguna vez lo conocieron como un _**shinobi**_ prodigio del Reino. - se está cortando entre palabras – N-No importa. El caso es que ahora debe estar muerto. Sino estaría aquí. Mucha gente murió a causa de la guerra. Paises y territorios externos del Reino han arrasado durante años con tal de invadirnos. No le importan a quien lastiman atrás. - se intenta recomponer de su relato el pequeño Kakashi.

\- Entiendo, se lo dificil que es perder a alguien cercano a ti. - afirma Momochi.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- 8…) Bueno, he visto a la muerte cara a cara en muchas veces en el pasado. Como decía, mi historia es relativamente corta. Nací de hecho en esta misma tierra. Pero me fuí un día de casa. No sentí que tenía un lugar entre mi familia, así que tomé la oportunidad y marché. Entre andar de aquí para allá, conocí lo dura que puede ser la vida, pero también descubrí su cara más amable.(…) - decía Momochi, algo nostálgico.

\- Tenías amigos, ¿Cierto? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Sí. Descubrí amigos en el camino. Pronto comenzamos a compartir aventuras. Pero aún tan jovenes, conocimos el horror de la guerra y por supuesto de la muerte. Decidimos que teniamos que pelear por protegernos unos a otros y eventualmente, sin saber exactamente el momento, nos volvimos un grupo de forajidos. No teníamos una ideología definida, solo robabamos y asaltabamos mercaderes, personas ricas y algunos _daimyous_ de vez en cuando. Por esos momentos, sentimos lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Estar al lado de gente que compartía tu dolor y tu sufrimiento, fué una sensación única. Puedo decir que en ese entonces yo estaba bien… - hace una pequeña pausa el hombre.

\- ¿hablas de que "fué? Eso quiere decir… ¿Tus amigos… ya no están? - preguntó Kakashi con mucha cautela. Parecía estar tocando una fibra expuesta.

\- Fué después de que para ese momento, estuvimos pasando por la tierra de un _**shogun**_ _ **8**_ __muy poderoso de aquella época. Un día recibimos un mensaje de parte de él. Dijo que si queríamos estar en su territorio, deberíamos trabajar para él, encargándonos de unas tareas que necesitaba hacer. Supimos hacia donde iba a llegar todo eso, pero tampoco es que tuviéramos otra opción y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo. Necesitábamos dinero. Aún ante la oposición de unos pocos, terminamos aceptando la propuesta. Y fué así, como pasamos a convertirnos en unos terribles y sanguinarios mercenarios. La tierra de aquel _ **shogun,**_ estaba la mayor parte del año cubierta por lluvia. Era conocida como _**Ame no kuni.**_ Allí, aprendí todo lo que sé hasta ahora. Al principio, nos iba muy bien. Y solo hasta que alguno de nosotros caía, repitiendo la misma escena de vez en vez, nos dimos cuenta de lo inútil que era permanecer en esa causa. Para ese entonces, quedamos solo la mitad. Decidimos que era el momento de decir "Ya es suficiente". Pero algo pasó antes de tomar la iniciativa de una rebelión. El _**shogun**_ de _**Ame no kuni*,**_ me hizo una gran oferta. Ascenderme y darme una posición junto a él en esa tierra. Puede que ahora piense que fué completamente banal, pero para mí en ese entonces… la oferta significaba cambiar por completo mi vida. Nunca tendría que volver a usar una espada en la vida. Podría vivir en paz. Podría regresar a casa. Retomar lo que había dejado atrás. Tan solo… era una vez más… Una tarea más… y se acabó. Pensé que así estaba bien. Acepté. Se me asignó una delicada misión a un país enemigo. El equipo para esa importante misión… fueron mis amigos. La tarea consistió en robar información clasificada se la distribución de tropas, hombres, armas y posiciones enemigas del centro de mando militar de aquél país. Cumplir con la labor no fué nada difícil. De hecho, me empecé a sentir demasiado asustado, de que la misión fué muy fácil de ejecutar. Demasiado fácil. No fué ninguna sorpresa descubrir después el por qué al escapar de allí. Todo el ejercito enemigo fué tras nosotros. Pero dos cosas pasaron antes, las cuales recuerdo, cuando me reuní con el _**shogun de Ame no kuni...**_

 _ **1)**_ Que en esa misión en particular, tenía que usar una mascara de tela idéntica a esta.

\- señalaba su mascara a Kakashi y prosiguió -

 _ **-**_ Nuestros perseguidores eran demasiado reacios. Pero había algo fuera de lugar durante nuestra fuga. Las arengas que decían tras nosotros no eran amenazantes. No al menos con intención de matarnos. Ellos gritaban tras nosotros, que debíamos ser capturados a toda costa y sacarnos información sobre quien los había mandado. Al ser mercenarios, no teníamos emblema, por lo que no podían identificar de que lugar veníamos. Pero con una sesión de interrogatorio en la cámara de tortura, nos sacarían esa información. Bajo ningún concepto debíamos ser atrapados con vida. Pero la posibilidad de escapar era menos de un dígito al vernos rodeados. Un detalle que se nos pasó, mientras fuimos acorralados y caian soldados enemigos uno tras otro sin ser nosotros heridos mortalmente, era en lo que podía contener el pergamino con la información privada. Todo lo que pude pensar en esos momentos, era en por qué diablos los soldados no acababan con nosotros pese a estar cayendo varios de ellos en combate. Mis amigos quedaron hecho polvo tras ser avasallados de ese modo. Estaban esperando morir todos, pero no eran asesinados por el enemigo mientras yo estaba justo en medio de todo. Cuando los soldados enemigos gritaron la orden de capturar a mi equipo, recordé entonces la segunda cosa que el _**shogun de Ame no kuni…**_

 _ **2)**_ En caso de caer en la trampa del enemigo y correr el peligro de ser capturados para ser forzados a hablar después… como el líder del equipo, tenía la tarea… de eliminar a mi propio equipo.

\- (…) Mis amigos… todos mis amigos… Seguramente ahora debes verme como un monstruo. No te culparé de hacerlo. No te voy a pedir tampoco que entiendas lo que me motivó a tomar una decisión ese día. Después de todo… habíamos resuelto todos en convertirnos en unos traidores de _**Ame no kuni**_. Teníamos nuestras manos manchadas de sangre sin importar si eran de malos o inocentes. Eramos escoria. Pasar de ser un alegre grupo de jóvenes a convertirnos en asesinos a sueldo. ¡Qué final desastroso! Pensé que si iba a morir ahí mismo, la carga de su sangre cayendo de mis manos sería algo temporal. Uno por uno los maté con mi espada delante de los soldados enemigos. Yo les quité la vida a aquellas personas a las que alguna vez juré nunca separarme de ellas. Estaba tan conmocionado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar, llorar o estallar en algún otro sentimiento desenfrenado. A la ultima persona que maté de mi equipo, fué una amiga que hacia pocos días se me había confesado. Juré en darle una respuesta cuando la misión hubiera terminado. (…)

 _ **Varios años atrás...**_

 _ **\- ¿por qué… ahhh… h-hiciste esto? E-Eran… tus amigos… Yo… yo… te amaba, M-Momochi – kun… D-Dime p-por qué… t-tu… -**_ _dijo su amiga agonizando de muerte._

 _ **\- no da respuesta.**_

 _Solo observa a su amiga desangrarse sin decir palabra. Pero el silencio es todo lo que necesita pasa descubrir la verdad -_

 _ **\- Ahhh… Y-Ya e-entiendo… el shogun t-te lo ordenó, ¿no? -**_ _preguntó la chica._

 _-_ _ **Sí. Mi misión final… era matarlos… a todos. Lo siento. De todos modos… nunca habría podido responder a tu confesión tampoco… perdoname… -**_

 _ **\- D-Descuida… n-no t-te culpo, Momochi – kun, pero… pero… ahhh… -**_

 _ **\- ¿pero qué? -**_ _Momochi pregunta antes que su amiga termine de exhalar por ultima vez._

 _-_ _ **E-Es q-que… E-Es... t-tan…t-triste… -**_

 _Con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, mirando a los ojos de Momochi, su amiga dejó para siempre este mundo, bajo esa noche que ahora empezaba a convertirse en lluvia._

 _ **Luego que ella murió, Momochi empezó a llorar también sin moverse de su sitio. Despues de algunos segundos, se dirige a ella y saca de su mochila el pergamino con la información enemiga, la cual extiende con una mano hacia los soldados. Pero no hay movimiento por ninguno de ellos. Solo uno de ellos le dice en respuesta.**_

 _ **\- Abre el pergamino. Es hora que descubras el motivo por el que has matado a tus compañeros. -**_

 _La sensación de horror y asombro de Momochi se disparó enormemente al oír esa respuesta. Pero sin mejores opciones, y con morbida y perturbadora curiosidad, el abre el pergamino y lee el contenido que había robado. Para su sorpresa, el rollo efectivamente contenía información confidencial militar._

 _La única diferencia… es que era información de_ _ **Ame no kuni.**_

 _ **\- Nuestro pais y el de Ame no kuni, firmaron un pacto de paz en secreto hace un corto tiempo antes. Ya no somos naciones enemigas. Los de Ame, comparten información valiosa a nosotros además de provisiones, armas y rutas de comercio. A cambio, nosotros nos deshacemos de quienes intentan invadirlos y usurpar su poder. Dado que nos dan mucho, no tenemos ninguna razón para traicionarlos. Es usual que entre naciones existan esa clase de acuerdos. Y sobre esto… -**_ _señalaba los cadáveres de sus amigos caídos –_ _ **Nos avisaron que unos traidores de Ame tramarían un golpe de estado, que vendrían aquí, ya que nosotros somos su sitio donde guardan su información clasificada para evitar ser robada y tratarían de llevársela y usar esa información para matar al Shogun de Ame no kuni. Pero recibimos una orden adicional del Shogun. Darle un mensaje a un hombre que lleve una mascara cubriendo su rostro…**_

" _ **Felicidades por pasar la prueba".**_

 _Tras decir esas ultimas palabras, el soldado toma el pergamino de manos de Momochi y este, junto al resto de las tropas abandonan la escena._

(…) En ese entonces, el shogun era el _**shinobi**_ más capacitado de todo Ame no kuni. Tenía un arma sagrada: La espada _Kubikiribōchō_. Una espada muy pesada de gran tamaño, de empuñadura angosta y larga, con forma de un cuchillo de carnicero, con filo de un solo lado de la hoja tiene un círculo cortado de la parte superior y un semicírculo cerca de la manija. Nunca pierde el filo y si ésta llegaba a romperse, tiene la capacidad de auto-repararse sola, usando el hiero extraído de las moléculas que conforman la sangre humana cuando esta se manchaba de ella. (…)

El señor Momochi vuelve a sacar un pergamino de su ropa, el mismo de hace un rato. Lo abre y encuentra una serie de _**kanjis**_ , figuras y símbolos en lo que parece ser un sello. Delante de los ojos de Kakashi, el se hace un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar y realiza una serie de movimientos consecutivos de manos y finaliza posando su mano derecha con el pulgar ensangrentado tocando el pergamino extendido. Y de la nada, el pergamino se materializa en una inusual espada. Kakashi comprendió estupefacto lo que eso significaba. Esa era la espada de la que Momochi estaba hablando.

\- ¿¡E-Esa es… l-la… l-la… La _Kubikiribōchō_ _9_!? - preguntó Kakashi entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

\- Me sorprende que sepas lo que es esta espada, chico. -

\- Mis hermanos me han contado historias, pero esta es la primera vez que veo una de verdad. Es increíble. - decía con asombro el peliblanco.

\- Pasé un año luego de lo sucedido planeando mi venganza en contra de shogun de Ame no kuni por lo que me hizo. No fué fácil, pero él en realidad confiaba en mi, y tras de lo que me hizo hacer, no podía dudar de mi lealtad. Pero todo era una fachada. Esperé mi momento… hasta que finalmente, conseguí mi venganza. Y además, robé su añorada espada, con la cual, asesiné en esa misma noche de lluvia a todos los hombres bajo el mando del shogun. Creí que con eso habría terminado. Pero… ¿Estaba hablando en serio cuando dije eso de "la ultima vez"? Obviamente no. Pues nada volvería a ser como antes. Me convertí en un criminal catalogado como uno de los Diez más peligrosos en la lista negra de la Gran Isla. Tan joven y tener que elegir una vida al margen de la libertad que yo tanto quería. Y con el paso de los años, no vi en qué punto del camino, me convertí en ese mismo monstruo que fué alguna vez el shogun de Ame no kuni. Hasta hace poco. - decía el señor Momochi.

\- ¿Hasta hace poco? - cuestionó el chico.

\- Es una forma de decirlo. Aunque… no creo ser una persona que se mantenga al margen de su pasado de la noche a la mañana. -

Tras recitar aquella frase con un aire sombrío y calculador, Kakashi sintió un breve momento de tensión e incertidumbre en el ambiente, mirando con estupefacción al sujeto de piel bronceada por el sol durante años y de rostro cubierto. pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que alguno de ellos hiciese algún movimiento. El mismo Momochi es quien rompe el silencio mientras miraba hacia el firmamento del alba al mediodia.

\- Bleh… El mundo en el que vivimos los adultos es más complicado del que uno lo imagina. Realmente desearía volver atrás y saber que fué lo que pasó con mi familia. Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese tomado esa decisión aquella vez. Pero, tampoco es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto. No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste. Y aunque hayas tomado la elección equivocada, debes seguirla sin importar qué. -

\- Pero eso está mal. Si puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, ¿Por qué continuar por el camino malo? - preguntó un intrigado Kakashi.

El señor Momochi realizó una posición de manos. La espada _Kubikiribōchō_ desapareció en un cumulo de nube tras aquel movimiento, convirtiéndose de nuevo en aquel rollo decolorido de al principio. Finalmente, le responde al chico mientras se incorpora para recoger el pergamino.

\- Diría que es porque así es el camino del _**shinobi**_ que yo escoji; __pero, supongo que esa sería una respuesta egoista de mi parte. Tal vez supongo que ya no tengo excusa de mis acciones y crea que ya no puedo retractarme de mi destino. No es que tampoco alguien haya olvidado si le hice daño. De cualquier manera, no tienes que sentirte mal por alguien como yo. Soy una escoria que no merece perdón. Simplemente deseo, que alguien pudiera comprenderme. -

Kakashi lo miró esta vez con ojos de melancolia. Parecia estar lamentandose de su vida pasada. Aunque algo del señor Momochi aún no le cuadraba en la ecuación, sentía que estaba mal solo juzgarlo porque si. Al fin que, todos sus amigos habian llegado a la casa abandonada por distintos motivos y con pasados que todos desean ocultar. No estaba bien señalarlo así no más. Eso no.

El peliblanco retoma la compostura. Despues de un corto intercambio de palabras, este le vuelve a pedir a Momochi que se marche lo más pronto posible, pero esta vez en un tono más amable. Momochi no rechista y se dispone a partir del lugar. Dirige su vista hacia un camino diferente hacia el que tenía al principio. Kakashi se da cuenta y se lo hace saber.

\- Perdon, ¿Pero no dijo que usted iba hacia la capital? -

\- Sí, si lo dije. Pero he cambiado de parecer. Bordearé la cuidad y llegaré a las afueras del otro lado. Conozco alguien que vive allá desde hace tiempo. - Respondió Momochi.

\- ¿Tiene entonces a un amigo? - pregunta Kakashi.

\- Ehhh… digamos que es alguien que me debe un favor. Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para pagármelo. - dijo sonriendo el hombre.

Por alguna extraña razón, la palabra "supongo" le hacía un meollo en el pecho causandole intriga e incertidumbre. Eran demasiadas las conjeturas a las que podía llegar tras pensar en qué podía significar el trasfondo de esa respuesta. No quiso pensar más en ello y simplemente dejó de divagar. No sin antes responderle:

\- Gracias por cuidar de Nadeshiko y por todo lo que hizo por mis hermanos hoy. -

\- No tienes qué. Soy yo el que debe darles las gracias por atender a un hombre como yo. No merezco que nadie sea bueno conmigo. Incluso a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me dejasen morir ahí donde me encontraron. Creo que tal vez se los debo. Pueden estar tranquilos. Nunca más vendré a molestarlos de nuevo. Adios. -

Momochi se dió la vuelta y empezó a andar para dejar atrás a Kakashi. Pero entonces un breve impulso de preocupación inocente se apoderó de Kakashi. No entendia que quería decir él con eso de "dejarlo morir". ¿Acaso era tan malo en el pasado que no le habria importado si hubiesen pasado de él en aquel lugar?

\- E-Espere ahí. Yo… Yo no lo entiendo. ¿por qué…? -

Momochi voltea la cabeza para mirar al chico. Sus ojos reflejaban compasion. Quizás, Kakashi sintió por un segundo que ese hombre había abierto su corazón. Tras unos pocos segundos después, el hombre le responde al chico:

\- Si quieres que te diga algo, deseo que nunca cambies. No permitas que las circunstancias te conviertan en alguien que más tarde vayas a aborrecer. En serio… No te conviertas en alguien como yo. -

\- Pe-Pero… -

\- Eres un muchacho justo. De seguro serás un buen hombre en el futuro. - se le adelantaba Momochi

\- Eso es… Eso es a lo que me han enseñado mis hermanos. - contesta Kakashi.

\- Debes tener buenos hermanos entonces. Para que te cuiden mucho y te guien por el buen camino. - dijo aquel hombre enmascarado.

\- S-Sí. Así es. Él es un gran hermano. No sé que hubiera hecho sin él. - Kakashi contestó eso mientras pensaba en el rubio.

\- ¿Él, dices? - se preguntó Momochi.

\- Ahhhh… Esto… bueno… si. Es mi hermano mayor. Lo admiro mucho. -

\- Me hubiera encantado conocerlo. Quisiera felicitarlo por haber educado bien a un crio tan simpatico como tú. -

Y tras decir eso, el señor Momochi miró de nuevo hacia el frente y siguió su camino. Y de pronto…

\- Minato. -

El hombre no tan misterioso ahora, se detuvo tras escuchar la voz del muchacho detras de él.

\- Así se llama mi hermano mayor. Muchas gracias por todo, señor Momochi. - dijo Kakashi.

Y sin darse la vuelta el sujeto contesta:

\- Dale las gracias de mi parte entonces, muchacho. Estoy muy feliz de saber eso -

 _ **Actualmente…**_

Minato corría con total desesperación hacia donde sentía la presencia de Momochi Zabuza tras raptar a la princesa. Tenia que alcanzarla a toda costa. Mas cada tanto su mente se volvía un seto de espinos en su conciencia tras recordar la confesión de Kakashi. En verdad le había dicho que hallaron un hombre en el camino, pero no que le había mentido sobre como era y sobre no revelarle el nombre. Pensó que era mejor si no le decía a Minato para no preocuparlo demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, jamás se imaginó que algo así podría pasar. No podría culparlo. Solo él era el responsable por no advertirle antes de que se trataba. Se sintió tan miserable en ese momento. Era el peor hermano de todo el mundo según el mismo. Y pensar que Zabuza ahora sabía que tenía un hermano menor de corazón, por el cual se valió para intimidarlo sin usar la violencia, mandándole un mensaje indirecto sobre que ahora sabía que hacer si este no se enfrentaba a él para cobrar venganza. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar lo mucho que Kakashi podría estar sufriendo en estos momentos, al enterarse que aquel hombre que ayudó, resultó ser el peor mercenario de toda la Gran Isla, cuyo propósito era matar a su hermano mayor. Kakashi debí estar destrozado en aquel instante, pues le reveló sin saber la verdad absoluta de su existencia. Tenía que hacer algo ahora. ¡A toda costa! Minato no se podía permitir que las cosas acabasen así. Y aunque él muriese, salvaría a la princesa. Y en el caso de fallar… al menos el y Zabuza…

\- ¡Demonios! - Gritó refunfuñando Minato.

…

Kushina despertó sentada dentro de una tienda de campaña. Estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver salvo el resplandor de la luna bajo la tela que cubría la entrada. Estaba exhausta, como si acabara de despertar de un golpe. Lloró intensamente que no supo cuando perdió la conciencia. Ahora estaba sola, en un sitio desconocido, sus manos y brazos estaban atados al mástil que hacía de soporte principal a la tienda donde se hallaba. Tan solo percibía murmullos ocasionales de algunos sujetos como si estuviesen haciendo guardia. Lloró nuevamente. Ni siquiera se preocupó por gritar o hacer escándalo. Supo lo que había acabado de hacer. Se había sacrificado para salvar a un chico. Y lejos de tratarse de un bandido, era la persona que más estimaba. De alguna manera, no lamentaba su decisión, pero no podía contener las silenciosas gotas salinas que caían de sus ojos por el inevitable final que le deparaba tal decisión….

...¡Iba a Morir!.

\- Cielos… - **sniff…-** Así es como termina esto, ¿Eh? Bueno…- **sniff… -** supongo que no puede evitarse. Jamás he sido muy inteligente después de todo… Soy una idiota… Siempre haciendo las cosas por impulso… ¿Alguna vez me puse a pensar que esto acabaría mal algún día?… Supongo que no… Yo siempre he sido así de impetuosa.- Sonreía _ **…-**_ Pues qué se le va a hacer… Y pensar que todo esto pude evitarlo desde un principio, y no quise… Me pregunto el por qué… Es extraño… En el fondo, yo no me siento arrepentida de nada… ¿Ni siquiera en un momento como este?... Ahora voy a morir aquí… sola… sin nadie que venga a rescatarme… Siempre fuí tan débil… Perdoname, Obaa – san… No pude hacer otra cosa para salvar a Minato… debes sentirte avergonzada de tu nieta desde donde quiera que estés… Pero… al menos evité que le mataran… aun si es a mí a quien deban matar ahora… Así que supongo que está bien, ¿no?… ¿Eh?… -

La joven Uzumaki no pudo contenerse más y volvió a sollozar en ese lugar bajo una postura de total indefensión. Como la niña que aún era desde el fondo de su corazón, salió un gemido de su aliento, antes de perderse en su llanto otra vez:

\- Minato… Salvame. -

Mientas en algún punto de aquel campamento a unas 5 millas de distancia al norte del reino, un vigilante y aguerrido Zabuza observaba desde el punto más alto en dirección a la capital del Reino. Uno de sus secuaces se aproximaba a él. Este se inclina en reverencia antes de hablar con su jefe.

\- Momochi – sama, ya están listos los preparativos. Podemos ir a por la princesa y transportarla hacia fuera de la Gran Isla. -

\- Ok. ¿Y la princesa? - preguntó Zabuza.

\- La princesa se encuentra asegurada en la tienda de menesteres. No tiene alternativa de escapar, señor. - responde su secuaz.

\- Bien. ¿Ya tienen montada la guardia? - preguntó el enmazcarado.

\- Sí. Pero, ¿No es innecesario vigilar cuando ha capturado a la que dirige todo el Reino, señor? Todo el ejercito imperial vendrá tras nosotros tan pronto sepan que su princesa no está con ellos. Ahora que por fin la tiene en su poder, podemos llevarla con el cliente que ordenó el trabajo. Recibiria la recompensa y dejaría ese lio en la manos de ese sujeto. -

\- No, aun no hagan nada de momento. - Dice Zabuza.

\- ¡Pero Momochi – sama…! - le interrumpe.

\- Estoy esperando una visita. - Refutaba Zabuza.

\- ¿Una visita? ¿Dice que alguien podría venir hasta aquí, Momochi- sama?- se preguntaba su subalterno.

\- Pues… tengo el presentimiento de que alguien puede venir muy pronto. Es por eso que lo digo. ¡Estén alerta en todos los puestos! Preparen un equipo de vanguardia y que permanezcan a la espera. Yo daré la orden cuando deban aparecer. El resto quiero que apoyen de inmediato si algo llega a suceder. - Ordenó Zabuza.

\- ¡Sí, Momochi – sama! -

Y el subalterno se retira del lugar a cumplir las ordenes de su jefe. Mientras tanto, el enmascarado con la _Kubikiribōchō_ en su espalda siguió observando por un poco más el horizonte nocturno con expectación y recelo. Algo le decia que su momento de la venganza, estaba a punto de llegar.

\- Vamos… Yo sé que estás ahí. Se que vendrás…. ¿¡Qué estás esperando… Minato!? - se dijo para si mismo el Momochi.

…

En aquel mismo momento cuando Zabuza pronunciaba estas palabras, un astuto guardia que logró percatarse de tres cuerpos caídos de compañeros de vigía quiso dar voces sobre el responsable de tal asalto. Lamentablemente para él, su pensamiento incluso fué demasiado lento para responder antes de que la silueta de tela blanca, vestigios de amarillo en su cabeza y un destello de azul enlagunado lo dejara neutralizado antes de que alertara de su presencia. Había llegado por fin. El relámpago _amarillo_ ya estaba aquí.

Su avance fué rapido y certero. Eliminaba tantos hombres como le era posible y con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz. Solo hasta que pudieron darse cuenta los hombres que estaban al mando de Zabuza, de que algo estaba pasando, Minato había barrido con la mitad de ellos. El numero de un pelotón de soldados fué la cantidad de hombres que Minato se llevó por delante antes de ser descubierto. Los gritos de batalla y el sonido del acero chocandose entre si empezó a refulgar bajo la inmensa luna clara que cobijaba todo el paraje. Ataques iban y venian y varios _kunais_ volaban en busca de su objetivo. Eludia y atacaba mientras trataba de avanzar, buscando por todo el lugar para hallar donde estaba la princesa. En el proceso logro eliminar a tres hombres más hasta que fué finalmente rodeado. Minato estuvo a punto de ser atacado por todos los flancos sin posibilidad de escapatoria cuando un estruendo llegó desde el cielo, levantando una columna de polvo arropando una silueta negra y misteriosa. Todos los hombres que quedaban se detuvieron de atacar mientras el polvo se despejaba más y revelaba la identidad del misterioso hombre que acababa de aparecer en escena. Era Zabuza Momochi. Los hombres que estaban peleando con Minato empezaron a silbar y lanzar arengas contra Minato. Tales como que le había llegado la hora o ahora su suerte estaba echada, por decirlo de forma menos soez.

Zabuza fué el primero en intervenir viendo a un Minato que para entonces estaba algo agotado a pesar de haber minimizado sus esfuerzos.

\- Te he estado esperando. Sabia que vendrías. -

\- ¡Deja ir a la princesa, Zabuza! ¡Es a mi a quien quieres! ¡Ella no tiene que ver en esto! ¡Fuí yo quien humilló a tu subalterno! ¡Ven a por mi y dejala a ella!- respondió Minato.

\- Hmph. Me temo que esto es más complicado de lo que crees. -

\- ¡Ya dijiste eso! ¡Pero en todo caso es estúpido! Nadie en el mundo es tan imbécil para raptar a la futura Emperatriz del Reino Medio y esperar que no hayan represalias. El mundo se convertirá en un caos total. Volverá la muerte y la destrucción a esta tierra. Todos perdimos mucho tras la ultima guerra. Nadie quiere otro levantamiento. Esta tierra ha sufrido demasiado. ¿¡Por qué harías algo como eso!? Sé bien quien eres y no eres estúpido. Entonces no entiendo por qué lo de llevarte a la princesa. ¿¡Con qué proposito accediste a llevartela!? -

Zabuza medito por unos breves segundos antes de responder.

\- Por una promesa. - contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Una promesa, dices? ¿Que clase de promesa? - cuestionó Minato.

\- Por lo general diria a cualquiera que pregunte, que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero, tal vez pueda decirtelo. Despues de todo, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. La verdad es que tengo demasiados pecados. Estoy condenado. Ya no tengo salvación. Sin embargo… existe alguien con un inmensurable poder que dice que puede cambiar el destino. El me mostró… un futuro donde no existía el odio ni el rencor. Un munco donde no había más guerra. Donde nadie tenia que morir más que de buena ancianidad. Y allí estaba yo, en medio de todo. Esa es la razón. No me interesa si piensas que ya me he chiflado. Pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Y si me lo preguntas, quiero volver a como todo era antes y empezar de cero. Tal vez así jamás me habría convertido en el demonio que soy hoy y no estaríamos en esta situación. - respondió Zabuza, tras blandir su gran espada hacia Minato.

\- Esto no cambia nada. Aún sigues siendo mi enemigo. Supongo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos para decir. - decía Minato mientras se colocaba en posición de guardia.

\- Bien, como quieras. Yo he estado esperando por esto. Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ser tan joven. Independientemente de eso… creo que eres la mejor persona y rival con el que me he topado. Me siento complacido. Pero... Dime una cosa antes, Minato, ¿Tanto te importa la vida de la princesa? No es que importe mucho la verdad, pero, siendo lo que eres, y después de esto, incluso en el caso de que lograras vencerme, ¿Aun crees que podrás acercarte a ella de nuevo? -

Dió en el clavo. Era bastante obvio, pero no era el lugar ni tampoco estaba ante las personas adecuadas para admitirlo. Sin embargo, era difícil comprender cómo era posible de que pudiese surgir un cariño así de repente. Tampoco pensó en las repercusiones que eso traería. Al final, todo había quedado arruinado por su culpa. Tal vez si todo saliese bien y la princesa se salvase de esto, quizás nunca más volvería a hablarle. Seria buscado en todo el Reino por siempre como un gran criminal de la peor calaña. A Minato lo harían responsable de su rapto y lo peor de todo es que en retrospectiva no era del todo falso. Sacar a la princesa de su palacio en manos de un plebeyo, y con el agravante de ser además de eso un bandido, es considerado tan delito como robar, matar o abusar de menores. En esos términos, su sentencia no sería menos a la pena de muerte. Mas eso era en ese momento lo ultimo que más le preocupaba a Minato. Si debía morir, aunque fuese por una buena causa, lo mejor sería hacerlo por Kushina y enfrentar al terrible _Demonio de la Niebla._

Y de esa forma, su batalla, empezó.

El _Kubikiribōchō_ chocaba con mucha fuerza sobre la espada de Minato, la cual le hacía temblar sus brazos. Era una sensación desagradable. Sentir como se estremecía su cuerpo por cada golpe de la espada de Zabuza era algo aterrador. La soltura de los golpes que daba Momochi, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su arma era impresionante. Casi parecía como si estuviera usando una espada cualquiera, lo cual para la ocasión, era un espectáculo un tanto bizarro de ver. La fuerza que le imprimía Zabuza en blandir el _Cuchillo Decapitador_ sin duda era el motivo de ser tan temido en combate. Minato hacía lo que podía para mantenerse firme. Añadiendo al hecho de que Momochi era un _**shinobi**_ experimentado, sus movimientos veloces y respuestas casi instantáneas, solo complicaba más las cosas para el joven rubio de ojos azules. De seguir así las cosas, todo acabaría en tragedia para él. Si Momochi no mostrase actitud mientras pelea, diría que solo está jugando con Minato, cual felino juega con su presa antes de devorarla. Minato se sentía impotente, sin tiempo de reaccionar o realizar una contra. Zabuza negaba toda posibilidad de usar cualquier técnica a Minato. Lo mantenía siempre a la defensiva con su simple espada de soldado raso, que pareciera que se fuese a romper con cada golpe que recibía del _Kubikiribōchō._ Ahora por fin lo entendía. Minato supo de que se trataba todo. Zabuza solo lo estaba desgastando físicamente hasta que este no tuviese más fuerza para levantar sus brazos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que este lo matara en cuanto él no pudiera sostener más su espada. A decir verdad, sus brazos comenzaban a sentirse más rígidos y pesados y le costaba más bloquear los golpes de Zabuza. Minato apretaba sus dientes mientras su cuerpo se pensionaba mucho más de la cuenta. En un ataque de Momochi, le hizo perder la guardia a Minato en un golpe de su espada dejándolo desprotegido, a lo cual le lanza una patada de media vuelta, y este no tuvo otra forma de defenderse más que encoger su brazo libre mientras recibía el impacto de la patada enviándolo lejos.

\- ¡Argh…! - se quejaba de dolor el rubio.

\- Eres bueno. Debo reconocerlo. Sabes pelear muy bien. En serio tienes hagallas. ¿Sabes algo? La verdad ya no me importa que hayas humillado a mi subordinado. Comparado contigo, él estaba en clara desventaja. Nunca habria tenido oportunidad contra tí. Pero… debo hacer esto. Para ser franco, no acepté esta misión por el dinero. El dinero me importa un bledo. Me habría dado igual repartirlo sin tocar ni una sola moneda. Todo lo que quiero… Es tener mi vida de antes de vuelta. Finalmente cumpliré mi promesa a mi amigo de muchos años. Una promesa que rompí y nunca podré enmendar. Todos estos años de carcoma y sufrimiento por fin habrán terminado cuando le lleve a la princesa del Reino Medio Y tú… ¡Eres el obstáculo que se interpone en mi camino! - gritó Zabuza esa ultima frase antes de lanzarse con todo al ataque contra Minato.

Para entonces Minato apenas si lograba sostenerse en pie frente a su oponente. La determinación de Momochi, lejos de ser un tanto egoísta, era entendible y razonable. No era tan mal hombre después de todo. Así las cosas, la batalla no era tanto por ver las diferencias de habilidades de cada quien; el vencedor sería aquel con la determinación más fuerte. Por momentos, Zabuza fué superior a Minato en ese aspecto. Minato había olvidado su verdadero propósito durante la lucha, pensando en la rudeza de la batalla y casi, por muy poco, estuvo a punto de ser derrotado por segunda y ultima vez. Un feroz ataque de la espada _Cuchillo Decapitador_ casi corta en dos el cuerpo de Minato en una fracción de segundo. Fué tan rapido que apenas si lo percibió y esquivó por milímetros de ser herido mortalmente. Aún así, su golpe lo mandó a volar por los aires con un ligero pero definido corte superficial. Gotas de sangre viajaban a la par de Minato en su descenso al suelo mientras este caía estrepitosamente. Fué el momento más desesperante del _Relámpago Amarillo,_ cuando la esperanza estaba a punto de desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Pero entonces...

 _ **Explosión**_

Varios _kunais_ con papeles bomba volaron entre Zabuza y Minato, estallando de inmediato tocaban el suelo, levantando una nube de humo.

\- Minato, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? -

\- ¡Más te vale que no estés lastimado! ¡Aún no ha comenzado la diversión! -

\- ¡Cielos! Eres verdaderamente terco cuando te lo propones, Minato. -

\- Oye. Escucha cuando te hablemos. Jamás abandonamos a un hermano. Tú no eres la excepción. -

Él reconoció las voces tan pronto entraron a la escena en ese orden. Chouza, Daito, Inoichi y Shikaku llegaron para ayudar a su hermano en problemas. Minato no tenía palabras para decirles lo tan oportunos que fueron al llegar allí.

\- Chicos, vinieron. - dijo Minato.

\- ¡Pues por supuesto que íbamos a venir! ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaríamos solo? En serio sí que eres un egoísta! -

\- Lo siento mucho. Pero tenia miedo. No quería involucrarlos en esto. La verdad yo… - Pero es interrumpido por Daito, su amigo.

\- Lo sabemos, Minato. Estás preocupado por la princesa. Te ayudaremos a rescatarla. Es importante para ti, ¿Cierto? - respondió Daito mientras miraba a Minato con una sonrisa un tanto sorna.

Minato se asombró del toque de complicidad conque Daito le respondió. Pero sin importar qué, estaba agradecido de que este pudiera entender sus sentimientos.

\- Muchas gracias, chicos. Se los agradezco mucho. -

\- Nosotros te cubrimos. Daito, ve con Minato y no dejes que estos tipos se le acerquen. - ordena Shikaku.

\- ¡Dalo por hecho, hermano! - respondió entusiasta Gai.

\- Bien, es hora ¡Granada de humo! - arengó Inoichi.

En el acto, lanzó una granada al suelo creando una enorme cortina de humo para dar pantalla al par de amigos a iniciar con el rescate. Zabuza se advirtió de su intención. Pelear contra el trío de chicos que se quedaron al frente solo lo retrasaría. Si ellos se llevaban a la princesa y se encontraban con la Guardia Imperial tras su búsqueda, jamás la recuperaría. Así que ordenó a sus hombres:

\- No permitan que se acerquen a la princesa. ¡Vayan tras ellos! -

\- ¡Sí señor! -

-¡Momochi – sama! ¿Que hay del otro grupo de reserva? - preguntó el subordinado de antes.

\- Aún no. Ya les daré la orden de actuar. Vamos tras ellos. ¡Los demás, encárguense de estos mocosos!

\- Sí.- respondieron los demás.

\- Vamos, Minato. No hay tiempo que perder. - Dijo Daito a su amigo.

Minato asintió feliz y ambos se dispusieron en busca de la princesa.

Los dos amigos de movían velozmente mientras intercambiaban golpes y choques con la espada contra los hombres de Zabuza. Ambos se iban abriendo paso entre los enemigos dando lo mejor de cada uno. Minato era de un estilo táctico. Prefería eludir el mayor numero posible de golpes y dar pocos ataques pero certeros que dejaban fuera de combate a sus oponentes. En cambio Daito era de un estilo más activo, fuerte y agresivo. El contacto directo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran su especialidad. No le gustaba usar un arma en las batallas, excepto por una daga de acero, a la que solo recurría para defenderse de ataques a distancia. Mano a mano, codo a codo, Minato y Daito luchaban juntos. Sus enemigos no tenían opción contra ellos. Todos sus esfuerzos por acabar con ellos y detenerlos fueron inútiles. Y de ese modo se abrieron paso entre los hombres de Zabuza, dejando un camino de hombres derribados y seriamente lastimados.

Finalmente, encontraron entre el campamento, en la zona donde Minato no había explorado aún, una tienda de campaña un poco alejada del campamento base. Se les hizo raro que estuviese sola y sin guardias alrededor, pero no tenian otra opción si querían seguir buscando dónde estaba la princesa. No tardaron en darse cuenta que la habían encontrado.

\- Kushina… - dijo Minato con mucha tristeza.

Entraron a la tienda y encontraron a una chica atada de brazos bajo un soporte de madera luciendo un semblante apagado y sin brillo. Levemente oían los sollozos de una joven apenas audibles por el silencio de la noche. Esa imagen de impotencia e indefensión le rompió el corazón a Minato. Por inercia tomó un _kunai_ y cortó la soga que la ataba y liberó a Kushina de su prisión.

\- Kushina, ¿Estás bien? - llamaba Minato con preocupación.

\- Oye, Minato. Ten un poco más de respeto. Es de la princesa de quien estás hablando. No debes hablarle de ese modo tan personal. Es una falta de respeto. - le reprendía Daito.

\- Lo siento, disculpame. - admitió el rubio.

\- Mi… Na… To… - un dulce susurro palpó los oídos de Minato tras lograr oírlo.

\- ¿Kushina? -

\- ¿E-Eres tú? ¿N-No estoy... soñando? -

Kushina estaba tan perdida en su tristeza que había abandonado la esperanza. Incluso la voz y la presencia de Minato ante ella solo podía debérsela a un sueño. Minato la incorporó, pero debido a la debilidad que sentía en ese momento, no pudo sostenerse en pie, cayéndose. Pero antes de caer al suelo, Minato logró atajarla y hacerla recobrar el equilibrio. Se esforzó y hasta tomó su rostro con sus manos para hacerla reaccionar. Daito se abrió de boca ante esa escena. Podría jurar que eso solo podía tratarse de una digna escena de enamorados. Pero tal pensamiento quedaria imposible de ser real, ¿verdad? La princesa pronto fué volviendo en sí, dandose cuenta que no era su imaginación el que haya sido liberada de sus ataduras y que se había colocado nuevamente en pie. Alzó su vista y encontro un par de preocupados y enlagunados ojos azules que la observaban fijamente.

No estaba soñando. Minato la había rescatado.

\- No puedo creerlo. Eres tú. Viniste por mí. - dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ya todo está bien, Kushina. Aquí estoy. Ahora te llevaré de vuelta a casa. - respondió Minato.

\- Minato… ¡Minato! -

Kushina se lanzó de brazos hacia Minato para abrazarlo fuertemente. No se contuvo de llorar de felicidad por caer en cuenta de su presencia, sin importar quien estuviera ahí. Derramó sus lagrimasy sostuvo el abrazo por un breve momento antes de que el Mismo Minato la apartara gentilmente de su agarre. Kushina se sorprende un poco de la actitud conservadora de Minato; Solamente hasta cuando un incomodo Daito tose intencionalmente, fué que se dió cuenta también que en realidad no estaban solos y que su retórica de "sin importar delante de quien estuviera" se hallaba fuera de sus posibilidades. De inmediato se pone rigida y adopta por fin una postura más decente acorde a su posición, aunque fuese solo por aparentar.

\- Lamento ser entrometido, princesa. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos pronto. - dijo Daito.

\- Tienes razón. Zabuza vendrá aquí muy pronto. Debemos huir cuanto antes. - respondió Minato.

\- Tú encargate de huir con la princesa y ponerla a salvo. Yo iré a apoyar a los hermanos. - afirmó el chico de cejas pobladas.

\- No voy a abandonarlos, Daito. Es muy peligroso. Zabuza no es un enemigo facil.

\- Minato, entiende que debes irte. No es sencillo de explicar, pero solo te diré que es una decisión voluntaria. No dejaré que un hermano pierda algo tan valioso como lo que yo perdí. - respondió el chico Daito.

\- Gai… De acuerdo. Pero volveré a ayudarlos tan pronto lleve a la princesa a un lugar seguro. - contesta Minato.

\- _**¿Qué habrá querido decir Daito con esas palabras? ¿Y por qué tenía que decirlo justo ahora en un momento como ese? -**_ _pensó Minato para sus adentros._

Lamentablemente ellos no encontraron oportunidad alguna para emprender un escape; pues tan pronto como hubieron salido de la tienda, un grupo de hombres muy bien armados estaban esperándolos afuera y los tenian completamente rodeados.

Ambos hermanos renegaron de su suerte mientras veían a su alrededor. Zabuza había finalmente mandado a actuar al equipo de vanguardia y estos aparecieron en emboscada sobre la tienda de menesteres donde él tenía raptada a la princesa. A diferencia de los demás hombres, estos eran más veteranos que los otros secuaces de Zabuza, por lo que intuyeron que debían ser los más fuertes y experimentados del grupo.

\- Llegas tarde, Minato. Estan atrapados. ¡No tienes a donde ir! Entregame a la princesa. O de lo contrario no saldrás de aquí con vida. - amenazó Momochi.

\- ¡Ya dejanos ir! ¡Esto que haces no tiene sentido! ¡Detente de una maldita vez! - gritó la princesa.

\- Después de haber llegado tan lejos, No me es posible cumplir tu petición. Sepa princesa que esto no es nada personal. Alguien más está interesado en usted. - contestó Zabuza.

\- ¿¡Y quien es ese sujeto!? ¿¡Qué quiere de mí!? - Kushina levantó la voz.

\- Yo no soy el indicado para responder a esa pregunta. Solo soy un mercenario, princesa. Mi trabajo solo consiste en cumplir con la misión que me es encomendada. No tengo ningún otro objetivo. Solo si accede a venir conmigo, conocerá al hombre que me pidió llevarla cautiva. - respondió el _Demonio de la niebla._

 _-_ ¿Y al menos se puede saber quien es ese hombre? ¿O al menos su nombre? ¡Por favor al menos digame como es él, para que me pida tal cosa semejante! - cuestionó la princesa.

\- No, no se quién es sinceramente. Fuí contactado por medio de su intermediario. Jamás he visto su rostro, así que no podría saberlo. Pero… si me pregunta por lo que pienso acerca del sujeto que está detrás de su secuestro, diria que su presencia es mucho peor y más oscura que la mía. Lo intuyo por la manera en la que su intermediario me habló de él. Es dificil explicarlo en palabras pero, puedes saber mucho de una persona con solo mirar en sus ojos. Su contacto me dijo que solo lo ha visto una vez a la cara. Y por como reaccionó cuando le pregunté yo por él, no fué una reacción como la que esperarías de una persona. Yo soy antiguo en este mal camino del crimen. Y si algo he aprendido en todo mi tiempo matando personas, es de que pierdes el temor a la muerte. No soy un hombre estupido. Sé que encontraré la muerte en cualquier momento. Por lo que lo que me haga el hombre ya no me preocupa. No le temo a los vivos; tampoco a los muertos; pero cosa grande y espantosa es enfrentarse a un vivo que ya está muerto por dentro. A esas personas son a las que le siento terror. - recitó el enmascarado.

Kushina se tensó por aquellas palabras. No parecía estar mintiendo. No había un deje de duda o vacilación en su respuesta. Kushina sintió miedo entonces de lo que pudiera pasar.

\- ¿¡Entonces si eso es lo que piensa de ese hombre, por qué insiste en llevarme con el!? ¡No quiero ir con usted! - le gritó la princesa.

Zabuza pensó un poco esa pregunta antes de responderla.

\- Como ya le dije, no es un asunto personal contra usted. Sin embargo, tengo una promesa de redención latente si cumplo con mi objetivo. Eso es lo que me obliga a continuar con esto. No pido que comprenda mis razones; mas tampoco voy a escuchar nada de lo contrario. Lo siento mucho. No hagamos esto más dificil. ¡Venga conmigo de una vez! Sería una pena lastimar a una dama en ese estado. - puntualizó Momochi mientras se disponia a colocarse en posición de combate.

\- ¡Por Kami – sama, ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Minato? - exclamó Kushina angustiada.

\- Minato, cubre a la princesa. Iré al frente. - dijo Daito.

\- _Aniki. ¡Estás loco!_ Ir al frente de ese modo es un suicidio. ¡Te van a matar! - exclamó Minato.

\- Hermano, lo siento. Pero al verte a ti y a la princesa juntos, recordé eso muy importante de mi vida antes de conocerlos a ustedes. No quiero que eso te ocurra a ti también. - declaró Gai.

\- ¡Por favor Gai, este no es el momento...! -

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la primera linea de ataque enemigo avanzó directo hacia ellos.

\- Solo quiero pedirte una cosa antes, hermano. Si alguna vez llegas a saber de ella y de él… Por favor… diles… que los quiero mucho. ¡Que me hubiera encantado de que se sintieran orgullosos de mi! -

Y con ese epitafio, Daito se lanzó a la ofensiva sólo contra el numeroso grupo de enemigos, usando de artes marciales a toda potencia y a un ritmo que no era humano.

\- ¡Gai! - gritó Minato de impotencia.

En su mente sabía lo que esa premisa significaba. Pero el calor de la batalla no le permitía procesar en palabras para su mente lo que esa escena significaba. Todo pasaba en instantes de segundo por sus ojos. Siendo tan rapido como solo él podía serlo, apenas pudo ver el momento cuando Daito ya estaba peleando solo. En un acto seguido, Zabuza pegó un salto que lo elevó por los aires, valiendose de la energía vital, para lanzar un golpe con su espada directo hacia él. Zabuza ya estaba sobre ellos tan pronto notó que se había movido de su lugar. No había tiempo de vacilacion. En cuestión de fracciones de segundo, Minato empuja abruptamente a Kushina, quien cae unos 4 metros lejos de ellos mientras una segunda ronda entre estos dos volvía a librarse.

Pelearon nuevamente, y esta vez Minato no se contuvo más. Lamentaba hacerlo delante de Kushina desde el fondo de su corazón. No tuvo otra opción más que mostrar esa faceta de él que ella más odiaba. Si bien solo le mencionó lo de ser un ladrón, nunca volvió a retomar el asunto de pelear usando las armas y la técnicas con la energía vital. Y eso es unicamente por una razón: El arte de la espada y las técnicas de batalla usando la energía vital de cada ser humano solo podían usarse con el proposito de matar. Minato odiaba asesinar. Si alguna vez fué obligado a tomar la vida de una persona antes, ese momento había llegado justo cuando decidió ir al rescate de Kushina. De cualquier manera se sentía muy mal por hacerlo; Aunque fuera por justa causa, nada le quitaba el hecho de que no era una persona normal. La idea de que podría nunca ser visto como antes delante de los ojos de la princesa era inevitable, surgiendo con cada vez más fuerza. Lo odiaría, eso podría ser muy seguro. Pero pagar ese precio por salvar a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo en ese momento, resultaba bastante razonable. Minato quería a Kushina y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerla y sacarla lejos de esa situación. Ya no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él. Solo queria salvarla a ella. No iba a ocultar más sus sentimientos. Pudiendo ser que ese podría ser su fin, no había caso de guardarse las modestias. Aunque eso significara que lo odiara.

La amaba… Minato amaba a la princesa… Estaba enamorado de Kushina.

Cayó en cuenta de que estaba divagando en esos pensamientos mientras peleaba arduamente contra Zabuza. Golpes de espada, ataques a distancia, choques a gran velocidad entre ellos y usos de técnicas _shinobis_ podían notarse solo en escena. Kushina no daba completo crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

 _ **Aquel es Minato; eso es sin duda… pero… ¿Por qué está batallando como si fuese como ese Zabuza? - pensaba la princesa.**_

La lucha arreciaba entre Minato y Zabuza; sus compañeros estaban con las manos ocupadas conteniendo a los hombres de antes; de Daito podría decirse, que había llegado su hora de brillar por decirlo así. Todos los cinco hermanos mayores, a su manera, estaban enfrentando su destino cara a cara.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la princesa, era en qué punto aquello había terminado así. Se preguntaba si así era vivir en carne propia el horror del conflicto de la batalla y de la guerra. Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados hacían paradojicamente otra batalla en su corazón; Si lo pensaba bien, Minato no estaba en la obligación de tomar una responsabilidad de tal tipo; Es decir… Mencionando que en estos casos, lo ideal sería avisar a la Guardia Imperial; lo cual sería un revuelco impresionante. Haber sido raptados de su princesa en frente de sus narices y no haberse dado cuenta, era una cosa como para perder la cabeza; sorprendentemente, eran un pequeño grupo de jóvenes desconocidos los que ahora se tomaron la atribución y eran en ese momento, los que metafóricamente se pusieron su armadura de guerra y salieron en defensa de su princesa cual caballeros de la realeza. Eran niños que se estaban convirtiendo en héroes.

Por otro lado, ver la cruda realidad en primera fila fué una sensación tensionante para su corazón. Kushina se daba cuenta como era la otra cara del mundo que ella conocía. Y pensar que esa solo era una, de las tantas cosas de las que le habló Minato en sus encuentros en el palacio. El mundo tal como lo conocía… Era diferente. Quería negarse a creerlo. Quería negarse a aceptarlo, incluso ahora. Pero allí estaba. Esa era la verdad. El mundo tal cual era, estaba delante de ella. Estaba pasando; realmente estaba sucediendo; era real. Kushina veía frente a sus ojos un mundo que era cierto. Una cara del mundo que nadie pretendía ver claramente. Cruel y lamentable, esa era la verdad. Aún así, ese era su mundo su mundo, justo ahora.

Por ultimo, Kushina cayó en cuenta de que Minato jamás le había revelado donde había aprendido tales habilidades de combate. Para ser solo un bandido, sabía mucho de las tacticas de batalla de un experimentado _shinobi._ Casi estaba segura de que Minato en realidad podría ser un _shinobi_ en secreto y nunca haberlo sabido. Mas esto le llegó parecer absurdo. Aunque no tenía argumentos que defendieran ese punto, el caso es que ella no podía imaginarse en la cabeza a Minato con ese estilo de vida. ¿O solo era una pantalla todo este tiempo y el,sólo la estaba engañando?

La princesa pudo pensar muchas cosas en ese momento para lamentarse de todo lo sucedido y de haber llegado hasta allí, pero no lo hizo. Nadie tenía la culpa de esto. No quería que las cosas terminaran así; Tampoco fué su intención provocarlas; Llegó a la conclusión final… de que era absurdo culpar al destino de ese final. Cosa dificil era el mundo real, ciertamente. La vida es dificil a veces… pero… es en esencia eso… vida. Como seas en tu corazón, así te reflejarás al mundo. Y por tanto, Kushina quería reflejar lo que su corazón le dictaba en esa dura situación. Minato estaba pasando problemas con tal de salvarla a ella. Lo menos que podía hacer, era apoyarlo. Otra ayuda externa era demadiado lejos. Él era su esperanza en ese momento y no estaba dispuesta abandonarlo. Después de todo… lo que le dijo antes de separarse, aún estaba latente en su conciencia.

Ella… quería a Minato… desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¡Estilo de Agua, Prisión de agua! -

Zabuza tenía la ventaja en el combate. Había realizado varias técnicas y Minato estaba a la expectativa buscando una abertura por donde contraatacar. Intentó en unas tres ocasiones donde logró herirlo. Lamentablemente Zabuza le había cortado y conectado varios golpes e ocasiones. Minato sangraba de un costado mientras Zabuza solo tenía heridas superficiales poco profundas. En una cuarta oportunidad, el logró burlar su defensa, y se alzó sobre Zabuza usando una técnica de tipo viento contra él, la cual bloqueó con su espada, haciéndola resquebrajarse. Mas la temible habilidad secreta de la _Kubikiribōchō_ manifestó cuando Zabuza, liberó una técnica que cubrió de neblina todo el campo de batalla alrededor de ellos. Aprovechando su habilidad para camuflarse y dando fama a su infame nombre de de _Demonio de la Niebla,_ Zabuza atacó por sorpresa a Minato luego de arrojarle varios _kunais_ para despistarlo y así, logró cortarlo en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. La herida fué poco profunda de no ser porque él intentó esquivar su ataque sin éxito. Aun así, logró evitar ser asesinado en ese instante.La espada _Cuchillo Decapitador_ literalmente "absorbió" la sangre que estaba impregnada de la sangre de Minato y se "regeneró", devolviéndola a su estado original, como si nunca hubiese estado rota o desgastada.

\- ¡Minato! - exclamó Kushina.

\- ¡Argh! - se quejaba Minato.

\- Esto solo va a tener un final…. Y será el mismo de la primera vez. - resoplaba Zabuza al rubio.

Minato apretó los dientes mientras aguantaba el dolor agudo del corte de la espada de Zabuza. Si seguía moviéndose, se abriría la herida tanto, que terminaría desangrado y por ende, muerto. Era una situación critica para el _Relámpago Amarillo._ Además, estaba atrapado en la Prisión de Agua de Zabuza, tampoco es que pudiera moverse. Lo que quería decir, que el siguiente ataque sería el golpe final para terminar esta batalla.

\- Ahora lo entiendes, ¿Cierto? Lamento que esto termine así para tí. Realmente eres un guerrero valiente, Minato. Aun gravemente herido no tratas de huir o de rendirte. Voy a honrar tu coraje en batalla, dándote una muerte digna de un campeón. -

Y dicho esto, Zabuza se lanzó directamente a por Minato, buscando dar por terminada su lucha. Pero de algún modo, Minato pudo lanzar en el ultimo segundo un _kunai_ fuera de la Prisión y esquevar la estocada final, pensando que Zabuza vendría totalmente al ataque, que descuidaría su defensa y realizar un contraataque. Pero Momochi previó esa estrategia y preparó un segundo movimiento en ese ataque. Anticipando la contraofensiva de Minato, Zabuza se movió tan velozmente que apareció en su punto ciego y del lado sin filo de su espada, golpeó a Minato con brutal fuerza que rompió su espada con la cual trató de bloquear el ataque, mandándolo a volar con la cara zurrada del severo golpe con el acero de la _Kubikiribōchō._ Minato quedó en ese momento, nuevamente fuera de combate.

\- ¡Minato! - gritó Kushina muy desesperada.

Minato fué derrotado por segunda vez en un uno contra uno contra Zabuza. Apenas estaba consciente y tenía la cara golpeada, sagrada y amoratada. Con hematomas en varias partes de su cuerpo y sin casi fuerzas para moverse. Yacía en el suelo y aún no se levantaba. Había caído varias veces y estaba agotado. Quizás ya no podría volver a levantarse más. Estaba perdido.

Zabuza se acercó lenta y tranquilamente hacia Minato mientras empuñaba su gran espada en su mano derecha. La hora del fin había llegado. Kushina no pudo soportar ver esa escena más.

\- Detente. -

Los pasos entre Zabuza y Minato cada vez eran más cortos. _**¿Realmente esto terminará así? ¿Minato… va a morir… de verdad…? A pesar de haber dado mi propia vida por él… ¿No sirvió para nada? ¿¡Morirá de todos modos!? ¿¡Después de haber venido a salvarme!? No… Noooo… ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Deten…!**_

 _ **-**_ …nte. - Musitó ella.

Los pasos de Zabuza no debajan de sonar.

\- Detente… - salió un leve silbido en el aire.

Caminaba más cerca de él.

\- ¡Detente por favor! - Ahora ella gritó con toda su fuerza.

Pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, Zabuza no volteó a mirarla; tan solo se detuvo a dos pasos de llegar hacia Minato. Y luego el finalmente recitó:

\- Sabes que no tengo elección. No hay nada más que hacer. -

Una corriente rara y tempestuosa corrió por la columna del cuerpo de Kushina llenado todo su interior sin explicar el por qué o qué era , mientras estaba viendo con pánico y terror cómo Zabuza levantaba su espada contra Minato para finalmente matarlo, así como la otra vez.

Ahora esta vez…

\- ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE…! -

\- ¡Adiós, Minato! - dijo Zabuza.

…La cosa era completamente diferente. Antecediéndose a un hondo respiro.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -

Un gigantesco aura dorado envolvió a la princesa Kushina, quedando rodeada de un resplandor muy brillante el cual frenó en seco la acción que Momochi estaba a punto de hacer. De inmediato su atención se centró totalmente en ella, pues su instinto sintió una enorme fuente de poder inmensa que nunca antes había sentido y la cual emanada de la chica. Por primera vez, Zabuza se sorprendió de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. De pronto, su asombro pasó al temor, luego que el resplandor se fué disolviendo poco a poco, mostrando una princesa envuelta en una manta de energía vital pura que no había visto antes. Lo más intrigante de todo, era que sin alguna explicación razonable, gruesas cadenas de oro bruñido resplandeciente, envueltas en un manto de energía vital saliendo del cuerpo de la princesa.

\- Oye tú, niña. ¿Que carajos… son esas cosas? ¿¡Qué es eso!? - preguntó un Zabuza algo atemorizado.

\- Tú no… - musitó en voz baja ella.

\- ¿Ehhh? - No entendía.

 **Respirar hondo**

\- ¡TÚ NO VAS A ASESINAR A MINATO DELANTE DE MIS OJOS! - Gritó la princesa.

Y de pronto, esas cadenas inexplicables que acababan de salir de su cuerpo, se acercaron directamente hacia Zabuza, atacándolo. Notablemente aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, distraído y desconcertado, Zabuza no supo cómo reaccionar más que esquivar las cadenas, que parecían cobrar vida propia; Pues estas lo seguían, sintiendo su presencia y yendo directo hacia su humanidad.

 _ **\- ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡De donde sacó esa chica esa cantidad de energía tan impresionante!? ¿¡Qué es todo ese enorme poder!? -**_ _exclamó Zabuza._

Minato estaba absorto ante el suceso. Mirando desde el suelo, vió como Kushina había despertado un poder oculto de la nada y este estaba atacando a Zabuza, haciéndolo retroceder. No lo podía entender muy bien de principio, pero ya podría preocuparse de eso luego. Por lo pronto, era un alivio que aquello alejase a Momochi para recobrar aliento y volver a levantarse. Solo fué un momento lo que duró la euforia. Lamentablemente Zabuza notó pronto que las cadenas habían dejado de perseguirlo y solo se agitaban en torno a la princesa que al parecer estaba quieta sin realizar ningun movimiento. Al parecer también se había dado cuenta y era ella la que estaba absorta ahora tras ese acontecimiento. Obviamente no sabía que había sucedido con ella ni por qué estaba envuelta en ese manto de energía tan inmensurable. Recobró su compostura y se puso a analizar la situación. Hasta que rápidamente sacó una conclusión.

\- Debo admitir que me has sorprendido muchísimo esta vez, princesa. Por un momento me atemoricé y no supe cómo reaccionar bien ante esto. Pero creo que tengo más o menos una idea. Tus emociones debido a que estuve a punto de matar a ese chico despertaron inconscientemente un poder dentro tuyo aún desconocido. Por ese breve frenesí, liberaste un aura increíble y aparecieron esas extrañas cadenas que cobraron conciencia propia al atacarme gobernadas por tus emociones. Sin embargo, tan pronto como fuiste consciente de lo que estaba pasando, estas dejaron de actuar y ahora vuelves a estar pasiva. Mi conclusión es… que tienes un gran poder que hasta tu desconocías que tenías y que no lo sabes manejar. Hmmmmph. Es una pena por ti. Lamentablemente esa ventaja fué efímera y nuevamente yo tengo el control. - contestó Zabuza.

Kushina sintió mucho miedo ante las palabras con tono frio e intimidantes de Zabuza, las cuales hicieron temblar sus piernas al no poder manejar la situación con la suficiente firmeza. Nunca en su vida había estado en una pelea y evidentemente no tenía idea de como responder ante eso.

\- ¡Qué lastima! ¡Había pensado que tras esto podría tener algo más de emoción! ¡Esto se estaba poniendo interesante! ¡Qué lastima que ya no puedas verlo! -

Si no estuviera buena de salud digestiva, la princesa habría podido, literalmente, haberse hecho caca en ese mismo momento del susto de aquellas palabras. Ella estaba muy asustada y a punto de llorar de pánico.

\- ¡Lo siento, princesa! ¡Pero no me puedo arriesgar a que descubras la forma de volver a tomar el control de la situación y compliques todos mis planes de nuevo! ¡Intentaré no herirte demasiado como para matarte! - Exclamó Zabuza lanzándose al ataque contra ella.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Gritó asustada Kushina.

Ella levantó sus brazos en señal de defensa. Fué lo único que pudo hacer por instinto, ya que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. No saber pelear, no tener un arma ni tampoco poderes era desventajoso para ese entonces; Pero contar con saber pelear, o tener un arma de combate, o todo un ejercito y encima sacar un súper poder de la nada y ni siquiera saber como usarlo era mucho peor que lo anterior.

El instinto de supervivenciavolvió a hacer efecto en sus cadenas, las cuales se movieron a voluntad con el fin de protegerla. Zabuza evadió agilmente las cadenas y descubrió un punto vulnerable por donde atacar. Kushina solo pudo voltear la mirada con impotencia, horrorizada.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! -

 **salpicadura de sangre**

La situación no duró más de un parpadeo. Justo antes de atacar a la princesa, un _kunai_ fué arrojado en medio de Zabuza y Kushina. El _kunai_ llevaba escrito un _kanji_ en su hoja metalica. Fué todo tan rapido. De pronto apareció Minato instantáneamente con un _kunai_ en su otra mano tras aparecer. Dando giros sobre su propio eje, él cortó el pecho de Zabuza con el filo de su ligera arma, finalizando con una patada que lo separó de la princesa y él.

Zabuza cayó lejos. Estaba muy adolorido y enojado. Apenas podía procesar lo que acabada de suceder.

\- ¡Maldito! Eso es… ¿Una técnica de teletransportación? Entonces… todo este tiempo… ¿¡Solo te estabas conteniendo!? ¿¡Jamás habías revelado tus verdaderas habilidades!? - arengó Zabuza.

\- Ya te lo había dicho. Tu problema solamente era conmigo. ¡No debiste involucrar a la princesa en esto! ¡No lastimes a las mujeres, ¿No te lo han enseñado?!- respondió Minato lleno de coraje.

Tan pronto acabó de responder, inició una sucesión de golpes, puños y patadas entre ellos. Esta vez, Minato tomó la ventaja, dejando a un Zabuza frágil y debilitado como jamás lo había visto antes. Minato le lanzó un golpe directo al rostro el cual envía al piso a Zabuza mientras este desaparecía nuevamente de su vista. Cuando Momochi recobró el sentido tras ese puñetazo, alzó la vista a la luna y vió una silueta desde el cielo nocturno. De pronto, percibió cómo de forma extraña, la luna parecía hacerse más grande de lo normal. Sus ojos temblaron de temor; no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ante él, pero lo más seguro es que no sería nada bueno.

\- ¡Estilo de Viento, Gran Espiral de Viento! -

Minato extrajo toda su energía natural en su ultima técnica definitiva: Una enorme bola de energía vital que recogía el viento y lo concentraba en su interior. Zabuza estaría perdido si era impactado por esa cosa si no hacia algo de inmediato. Este se puso de pie, respondiendo al ataque de Minato con su propia técnica final:

\- ¡Si así es como va a terminar esto, yo también puedo usar mi técnica más poderosa! ¡iré con todo mi poder! ¡Arte prohibido. Estilo de Agua: Técnica de Dragón de Agua! -

Una gigantesca tromba de agua surgió del suelo bajo Zabuza. De pronto, esta sumergió a Zabuza y ascendió hacia el cielo en forma de un mítico dragón hecho de agua. Usando su gran espada como soporte, daba la impresión de que él estuviese sosteniendo a la criatura con sus propias fuerzas. Un estruendo fuerte se escuchó tras el choque de las dos técnicas entre sí. La batalla había llegado finalmente a su climax.

El que cediera algún centimentro en su poder, sería el perdedor. Minato trató con todo lo que tenía de penetrar el Dragón de Agua de Zabuza, quien estaba haciendo lo suyo, empujando poco a poco a la técnica de Minato. Pese a estar herido, Zabura era más fuerte que el rubio. Su peso de poder se hizo notar, haciendo ceder lentamente a Minato, quien estaba en sus ultimas, sin una gota más de fuerza para resistir.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… - Gritó el rubio de impotencia por la falta de fuerzas para seguir resistiendo.

Sin embargo… y dando todo por perdido a esas alturas…

 **sujetar**

\- ¿¡Qué!? -

Zabuza fué atrapado bajo las cadenas de Kushina, quien de algún modo, logró comprender un poco su poder y las había manipulado en un intento desesperado por proteger a Minato de ser vencido por tan abismal técnica de parte de Zabuza. La mirada de Kushina estaba llena de enojo y asombro mezclados. Todavía no lo acababa de comprender bien del todo, pero de algún modo constató de que fueron sus emociones lo que hacían mover sus cadenas. Dedujo de inmediato de que todo eso se podía deber a Minato y su deseo de ayudarlo. Intentando ignorar todas las demás emociones, Kushina dirigió sus manos hacia Zabuza y las cadenas pronto fueron de lleno en su dirección. Ella atrapó a su atacante con sus propias cadenas y apretando sus manos, sujeto al enemigo, impidiendo que se moviera. Zabuza cruzó su mirada con la de ella y su respuesta no fué otra sino de enojo y mucha cólera.

\- ¡Maldita cría! -

Kushina apretó sus dientes. Zabuza se estaba resistiendo e intentaba oponerse al agarre de las cadenas que cada vez lo estaban apretando más. La princesa también estaba cerca de llegar a su limite. Para ser la primera vez que despierta su poder, no sabía bien de que iba y eventualmente, las fuerzas le comenzaron a faltar.

\- ¡Minato… Date prisa..! ¡Ya no… resisto! ¡Vamos… Tu puedes! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡MINATO! -

Desahogando un grito de aliento final, el tiempo que sostuvo a Zabuza con sus cadenas, fué lo suficiente para detener el avance de su técnica y permitir a Minato exhalar un gran y ultimo esfuerzo, empujando la Esfera de Viento hacia abajo, deshaciendo por completo el Dragón de Agua de Zabuza, penetrando finalmente su defensa. El impacto fué estrepitoso. La enorme esfera de viento rompió el _Cuchillo Decapitador_ y expuso completamente a su rival a recibir el ataque entero.

Zabuza había sido derrotado.

Su cuerpo se hundió junto con la tierra al impacto contra la Esfera de Viento, dejando un crater enorme alrededor y estremeciendo todo a su alrededor. Minato dió lo ultimo de su energía en ese ataque que ni siquiera pudo moverse mientras estrepitosamente se chocaba contra el suelo en picada. Kushina abrió sus ojos estupefacta sintiendo el dolor de su caída.

\- ¡Minato! ¡Minato! - Gritó la princesa.

Mientras avanzó hacia él, el aura dorado resplandeciente en su cuerpo, desapareció. Corrió hacia el, sujetándolo muy delicadamente de su cabeza y hombro hasta tenerlo en una posición cómoda. Kushina lo llamó una y otra vez:

\- ¡Minato! ¡Minato! -

Trataba de hacer que recobrara el conocimiento. La caida había sido muy abrupta y el golpe fué muy fuerte. Su cabeza estaba sangrando y sus demás heridas solo hacian empeorar las cosas. Sin embargo, cual persona oyendo voces dentro del agua, escuchó un murmullo encima de él. Su vista estaba borrosa y su cuerpo no respondía a sus movimientos. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y logró pestañear unas cuantas veces.

\- ¡Minato! -

\- E-Eres… E-Eres… tú… Ku… Kushi… na. –

Minato solo pudo balbucear sin lograr completar bien una palabra en una simple frase. Estaba demasiado grave y su cuerpo había perdido mucha sangre.

\- ¡Minato, resiste! ¡Vas a estar bien dattebane! ¡Tú te vas a poner mejor, lo juro! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda pronto así que no te preocupes…! -

La mano de Minato sobre su mejilla detuvo la reta gila de palabras de la princesa. Kushina estaba al borde le la desesperación y a un tiro de piedra de la locura. Estaba viendo practicamente a una persona morir en agonía entre sus brazos y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Esta bien… K-Kushina… Este es mi fin… al igual que el de él… -

\- ¡No! -

\- K-Kushina… -

\- ¡NO! ¡No te dejaré morir aquí! - llorando - ¡No después de haber llegado tan lejos por mi! ¡No es justo! -

\- Mira… Yo… Tenía que hacer esto para compensarte por mis faltas. Fué mi culpa que esto pasara. Lo siento… -

\- ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Minato! ¡Yo no te juzgo! ¡No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, no cambia nada lo que eres ahora! ¡Por favor… por favor…! ¡No te mueras, Minato! - lloró Kushina al decir estas palabras.

Sus lagrimas caían hacia el rostro de Minato quien solo pudo observar atonito esa escena. Las gotas que caían en su rostro eran cálidas. Pensaría que eran producto del calor de sus sentimientos los cuales eran transmitidos desde ahí. Le costaba a ella mantenerse así. Minato le esbozó una fragil pero calida sonrisa de vuelta mientras el acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Ya esta bien… Kushina… Gracias… Por aceptar a alguien como yo… Gracias… gracias… gra… graci… graci… ...as. -

Su mano cayó de su rostro, congelando por completo el cuerpo y corazón de la princesa. Ella no lo podía creer.

\- No… ¡Noooooo…! ¡NOOOOOOOO….! ¡¿Esto es el fin!? ¿¡Es todo!? Nooooo… ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Minato! ¡Dije que despertaras! -

Sin importar su gritos y sus lagrimas, Minato ya se había ido. No podía ser cierto.

\- Idiota, Minato. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola de nuevo? ¿Que no te pedí que por favor no te murieras? ¡Al menos hubieras dejado que fuera a por ayuda! Tenías que dejarme intentarlo por lo menos. _**Sniff**_ ¡No podías haberme dejado así! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero! ¡No me dejes sola por favor, Minato! -

Su cara se hundió contra su pecho a su vez que el sudor y la sangre se pegaban en su rostro. Kushina se negaba a aceptar su partida.

\- Por favor… Por favor… vuelve, Minato. Quiero que vuelvas… por favor. -

Por supuesto, en la realidad ella no esperaba que eso pasase. Y aunque así fuera cierto, sería asustada si algo sobrenatural pudiera devolverle la vida al rubio. Su sacrifio le dolia demasiado. Era la segunda vez que ella perdía a alguien en sus brazos. Ya sucedió una vez con su abuela Mito. ¿Por qué se repetiría de nuevo con un sujeto desconocido?

\- _¡_ _ **NO! ¡Yo amo a Minato! ¡Por favor, Dios… por favor… no te lo lleves aún… Yo lo amo! ¡Te llevaste a mi abuela cuando niña! ¡No te lo lleves a él también, por favor! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Devuélvelo a la vida, Dios mio, por favor! -**_

Kushina de repente abrió sus ojos por reflejo. Una intensa luz la estaba cegando. Pronto descubrió cuál era la fuente. El medallón que tenía consigo, había comenzado a brillar de repente y pronto ella y él fueron envueltos en un manto brillante de luz. Unas luces comenzaron a envolverlos cual listones a su alrededor. Kushina miraba atónita el extraño y paranormal suceso. Nunca había visto tanto brillo rodearla así. Todo provenía del medallón. El mismo que su abuela le entregó antes de morir y que jamás se quitó de encima para guardar su memoria, estaba envolviendo en su luz ahora el cuerpo de Minato, atravesándolo en sus extremidades y partes del cuerpo donde estaba herido. El cuerpo de Minato se iluminó por dentro y tras un haz de luz cegadora, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Minato regresó a la vida. Comenzó a toser y a sentir que se ahogaba, como buscando aire. Kushina se quedó brevemente en estado de shock. No sabía como sentirse exactamente. O feliz de ver que Minato había vuelto a la vida o de haber visto el modo en que lo hizo. Estaba tan impresionada que casí quedó congelada. Finalmente Minato empezó a respirar con normalidad y pronto recobró el conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Qué fué lo que sucedió? -

Se fijó en Kushina, quien estaba inmóvil encima de él y no tenía reacción alguna producto del shock. Pensó que realmente se había muerto, lo cual solo lo preocupó más. ¿Habría muerto Kushina también?

\- ¡No puede ser! -

\- ¿Qué? - reaccionó por fin ella.

\- ¡No me digas que tú también…! - seguia Minato hablando angustiadamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kushina desconcertada.

\- ¿Kushina… tú no… estás muerta? -

\- ¿EHHHH? ¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS DICES! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY MUERTA, IDIOTA! -

Su impresión la llevó a tal punto de que Kushina se metió de lleno en el papel de las palabras de Minato, pensando que el creía que habían muerto. Lo cual , la hizo reaccionar agresivamente en señal de disgusto. Obviamente no supo lo que había sucedido antes. Haberla visto llorar y clamando por él habría sido muy vergonzoso para ella de llevar. Cuando estás ante la muerte, es cuando surgen tus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso implicaría de que Minato no se había enterado de su declaración cuando este yacía sin vida en sus brazos. Le generó un sinsabor de emociones para su sorpresa. No sabía si estar aliviada o sentirse molesta. Pero pudiendo más su actitud de "todo estaba bien y aquí no ha pasado nada", solo bastó desahogarse con una fragil bofetada.

\- Ouch – se quejó Minato con un cachete pintado con una mano.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Como pudiste hacerme esto! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me tenías preocupada? ¡Creí que te habías ido para siempre! ¡Estaba muy asustada! ¡Pensé que tú… pensé que tú…! -

Kushina volvió a romper en llanto como una niña chiquita. Buscó consuelo en Minato abrazandolo firmemente. Su fragilidad era notoria. Podría ser una princesa, pero en el fondo es como una niña. Minato entendió que lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que estuviese para ella en un momento de unidad. Levantó sus brazos y rodeo el cuerpo de la princesa pegándolo contra el suyo. Kushina abrió su corazón entonces.

\- Creí que te habías ido. Tuve mucho miedo. -

\- Ya esta bien, Kushina. Lo cierto es que sí me fuí. Pero… escuché una voz en el otro lado y luego vi una luz que me atrapó y me jaló. De pronto solo ví una luz brillante que me cegó e hizo cerrar los ojos. Y cuando los abrí, te veo a tí parada junto a mí. No sé tampoco que fué todo eso… pero… gracias, Kushina. - dijo Minato.

Ambos estuvieron abrazados un poco más antes de separarse y ponerse de pie. Miraron a su alrededor y cayeron en cuenta de la situación. Zabuza estaba agonizando a punto de morir mortalmente. Las heridas de Minato habían sido sanadas y no tuvo problemas para moverse; la princesa en cambio se sentía demasiado exhausta y este tuvo que servirle de apoyo para que pudiese caminar. Cuando ven el cuerpo de Zabuza en el suelo, este estaba cubierto en un charco de sangre. La espada que tenía, la cual estaba rota, al momento de entrar en contacto con ella, había comenzado a absorverla, regenerandose poco a poco. Así y de esa manera, Zabuza Momochi moría allí. Antes de eso, vió como el par deehhh… ehhh... jóvenes se acercaban a él y lo veian con detenimiento. Su sangre siendo succionada por el acero de su espada, le estaba cortando toda posibilidad de sobrevivir. No sentían odio o rencor. Solo estupefacción. Era un hombre malo después de todo, pero aún así tenía principios y motivos que lo llevaron a elegir ese fatal desenlace. Burlarse o alegrarse de su desgracia sería un pecado grave, al menos para ellos dos. Zabuza reconoció sus miradas y supo que no lo despreciaban. Mas bien, lamentaban lo que le había sucedido.

\- Ya te lo había dicho también, chico. Soy un mercenario después de todo. Algún día iba a encontrar la muerte de alguna forma u otra. -

\- Sí, pero pudiste elegir otra decisión diferente. -

\- Lo sé. Sin embargo… podrías decirme que fuí cobarde. Nunca acepte mi realidad. Jamás pude ser capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo por mis pecados. Mis amigos… todos a quienes querían ya se han ido de este mundo. Aceptar eso y seguir adelante con mi vida fué demasiado para mí. Lo… lamento… No tienen que perdonarme. Quise hacerles daño así como lo he hecho con muchos antes. No me espera nadie en el cielo porque sé que no iré para allá. Sin embargo… -

A Zabuza se le estaba yendo la vida mientras que paradojicamente su espada estaba casi reparada.

\- Sin embargo qué, Zabuza. -

\- Me siento mal… por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a un amigo mio hace tiempo. Tenía la intención de ir a verlo al sur cuando terminara este trabajo. Quería entregarle esta espada en frente de él. De devolverle yo lo que arrebaté a él hace tiempo. No voy a poder devolverte lo que te quité, Minato. Lo siento… Es una pena… que… que… ahhh… -

Zabuza perdió la capacidad de hablar y las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Pero minato pudo alcanzar sus pensamientos y emitió una respuesta que asombro a los dos.

\- Yo lo haré. Iré a buscar a tu amigo. Le diré lo que me acabas de decir. Te doy mi palabra, Zabuza. -

Zabuza miró por ultima vez a Minato, antes de que la espada se reparara por completo y le esbozo una sonrisa. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Exhaló su ultimo aliento con un sentimiento de paz que de repente lo envolvió por completo.

\- Gracias.

Kushina hundió su cabeza a un lado de Minato mientras se aferraba de su ropa. Ver morir a alguien era algo a lo que no se podía acostumbrar ver a diario. Nadie podría culparla. Sin embargo Minato avanzó más zafandose de la princesa. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Zabuza ya muerto, y con su mano cerró sus ojos y retiró la mascara que cubría su rostro. Realmente el estaba sonriendo y un hilillo de lagrima corrió por su mejilla antes de morir. Rindió una reverencia en señal de respeto por un caido. Tomó su gran espada y se dió finalmente la vuelta. Algo le decía que esa no era la unica muerte que vería.

Tuvo que ver también a Shikaku, Chouza e Inoichi viniendo de sus respectivas batallas. Habían soportado y derrotado a la mayoría de los hombres de Zabuza y un restante de ellos salieron huyendo del lugar abandonando todo. Los tres estaban rodeando a un Daito sin vida que yacía con el cuerpo quemado producto del sobre-esfuerzo que realizó en su cruda batalla contra los hombres más experimentados de Zabuza. Algunos de ellos estaban muertos y sus cuerpos se hallaban cerca de la escena; otros habían huido con heridas graves y su presencia esta demasiado lejos de allí como para ser percibida. Los había vencido… A costa de su propia vida. Minato caminó hacia ellos y solo pudo arrojarse hacia el cuerpo de Daito y llorar con gran dolor y amargura. Todos sus amigos también lloraron con él. Era una situación de muchos sentimientos encontrados. Ellos tres también habían dejado de sentir la presencia de Minato a su alrededor durante la batalla. Todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Minato estaba muerto. No lo sabían con certeza; solo podían confiar en la habilidad sensorial de Inoichi, quien era el especialista en rastreo de los cinco hermanos.

Ver a Minato regresar junto con la princesa y sentir la energía vital de Zabuza desvanecerse los llenó de gran alivio en un momento tan tensionante. Pero ese breve momento de felicidad se acabó, tan pronto superaron sus pruebas, cuando fueron a acudir de refuerzos a sus dos hermanos y vieron a Daito caer muerto tras desatar su técnica final. El resto de enemigos que combatían pensaban que solo había caído exhausto y trataron de rematarlo. Shikaku, Chouza e Inoichi intervinieron llenos de ira por ver tal acción cobarde de sus adversarios. Pelearon contra ellos y los hicieron replegarse, más que por darles pelea, que ellos estaban gravemente heridos producto de los ataques de Daito. Ver más sujetos llegando como apoyo les resultó ser la peor situación posible. Pensaban que si ellos eran tan peligrosos como lo fué Daito a la hora de pelear, estarían en graves problemas, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción sino retirarse los que aún quedaban en pie.

Sin duda, la muerte volvía a golpear las vidas de estos hermanos. Separados de sus vidas de antes producto de la guerra, llegaron a convertirse en bandidos por la fuerza tratando de alcanzar un mejor futuro para aquellos que habían sido dejados atrás. Daito se había ido, dejándolos a ellos atrás. Un golpe demasiado bajo. Al final de todo esto, si hubo alguien que se sacrificó.

\- Daito… BAKA. Siempre habías sido el más fuerte de todos nosotros. No hacia falta de que tuvieras que demostrarlo de este modo. Eres un hombre, hermano. Estoy seguro de que también aquellos que dejaste antes de conocernos lo saben también. Perdón por no escucharte antes, Gai. -

Minato se despedía así de su mejor amigo por ultima vez antes de tomar su cuerpo y disponerse a irse lejos del campamento. Minato estaba un poco perdido en su dolor, que inconscientemente también estaba a punto de marcharse junto con sus demás hermanos, hasta que volteó a mirar y Kushina estaba llorando a un lado alejada discretamente de todos ellos. No quería parecer irrespetuosa ante la situación tan dolorosa para ellos que pensó que decir algo sería una ofensa para ellos. Minato se percató y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Detuvo su marcha en medio de Kushina y sus hermanos.

\- Chicos… -

Los tres se detuvieron y miraron a Minato quien estaba inmóvil en medio de todo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Minato? Tenemos que irnos. Presentí la llegada de la Guardía Imperial muy cerca de aquí. Pronto estarán aquí sus ejercitos. A estas alturas ya deben saber lo que sucedió. - dijeron entre ellos y cada uno.

\- Lo sé. Pero… pero… Yo tengo que… tengo que entregar a la princesa sana y salva. Si me voy así no más… pensarán que fuimos cómplices. Hallarán eventualmente la casa abandonada y todos los niños serán separados. Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí. Si yo me muestro ante la Guardia… -

\- ¡NO, MINATO! ¡Por favor, huye! ¡No tienes que ir! ¡Por favor! Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos. -

Los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos con la forma tan personal en que la princesa se dirigió a Minato. Tal parece que su historia era mucho más larga de lo que se notaba.

\- Kushina, entiéndelo. Acabo de perder a un hermano. No podría perdonarme nunca si los perdiese a todos. Con Zabuza muerto, no habrá testimonio que valga para validar su declaración. Y aunque así fuera, yo fuí quien te sacó del palacio. Seguramente eso no lo pasarán por alto. - él.

\- Yo soy la Princesa del Reino Medio. Mi orden no puede ser revocada, Minato. Estoy convencida de que si les digo lo que aquí pasó, ellos tendrán que dejarte ir. - ella.

\- ¡Pero mis hermanos no, Kushina! Sospecharán de lo que acaba de pasar y aumentarás las inspecciones en el área alrededor de la ciudad. Tarde o temprano los descubrirán y no tendrán a donde ir. - él.

\- Sucederá lo mismo si decides entregarte así. ¡Dejame ayudarte! ¡Dejame ayudarte por favor, Minato! ¡Yo se que puedo ayudarte con este asunto! ¡Permitime que te ayude! - ella.

\- ¡No puedo aceptar tu ayuda, entiéndelo de una buena vez! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros! - él.

\- ¡Dime por qué no quieres aceptar mi ayuda, Minato! ¡Dime qué es lo que te he hecho mal a tí! - ella.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Es solo que ya no puedo seguir aceptando! - él.

\- ¡Dime por qué no quieres que te ayude! ¡Tu ya no estás solo en esto! ¡Ahora me tienes a mí también! ¿¡Qué no es suficiente!? -

La discusión entre Minato y la princesa Kushina tomó un giro inesperado. Mire por donde se mire, los que estaban allí y cualquiera que hubiese oído, sabría lo que ella había acabado de decir. Con sus mejillas húmedas producto de las lagrimas, Kushina pronunció una declaración que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba escuchar, mucho menos Minato, que por breves segundos se quedó sin habla. La princesa le robó el aliento con esas palabras dichas desde el fondo de su alma. No es que acabase de confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero la cuestión de que un miembro de la realeza, o de cualquier otra, pronuncie tales palabras hacia un hombre de baja clase social con tal transparencia de corazón ante una multitud, era una cosa totalmente fuera de serie.

\- Kushina, yo… no se qué decirte. -

Minato agachó la cabeza. Su cara estaba roja y se sentía apenado de recibir tales palabras de una chica. No tenía el valor suficiente para encontrar el rostro de Kushina en ese momento. Lo mismo iba para ella. Después de decir esas palabras, se dió cuenta que fué demasiado abierta. Estaba segura que jamás había llegado tan lejos en su particular relación con Minato en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Teniendo en cuenta la situación, debió ser difícil reunir el coraje para decirlo. Sabía que era un muy mal momento para hacerlo, pero, ella tal vez pensó que Minato necesitaba ayuda y sentirse seguro. Que habría alguien que estaría para ayudarlo en un momento difícil. No podía regresar a la vida a su amigo caído, pero quería apoyarlo de todas formas y hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Sus amigos comprendieron los hechos. Eran jóvenes pero también inteligentes y muy capaces. Siempre estaba pendiente el tema de sus hermanos pequeños, pero hasta ahora habían podido sortear la situación sin mayores complicaciones. No conocían otra vida que la de robar para darles a sus hermanos menores; sin embargo manejaban con diligencia las finanzas y poseían una cantidad razonable para sostenerse por varios días sin pensar en nada más. Además, estaban en su obligación también de hacer todo lo posible por echarle un empujón a algún hermano que tuviese la suerte y la fortuna de encontrar un nuevo hogar e iniciar una nueva vida. Era un proyecto que no lo tenían muy en claro y no sabían a ciencia cierta cómo manejarlo. Creo que ellos jamás lo habían pensado. Formaron una familia disfuncional y plantearon la premisa de hacer que cada quien tomara su camino cuando llegara el momento y apoyarlo en su decisión. No serían bandidos por siempre y no estaría bien darles un mal ejemplo a los niños. Esta situación los descolocaba feo y a la cual los había terminado por conducir en una encrucijada. Sin tener muy en claro que serían de ellos más tarde, lo importante ahora era huir hacer algo con su amigo Daito, evitar ser vistos por los soldados de la Guardia y tomar una nueva decisión.

Y los tres, se miraron las caras y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

\- Minato, sabemos como te sientes. Si crees que es lo mejor, entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa más que apoyarte. -

\- No pienses que esto que pasó fué tu culpa ni nada parecido. Nunca habríamos pensado que la princesa iría a ser objeto de secuestro de alguien más. De cierto modo, no habríamos podido detener a ese tipo si tu no te hubieras involucrado con la princesa. -

\- Ahora ella confía en tí. Pasó muchas abejaciones por estar al lado de gente como nosotros. Lo que ahora tienes que hacer es asumir la responsabilidad y aceptar su petición. -

Chouza, Inoichi y Shikaku le respondieron en ese orden a Minato luego de pensar en los hechos de ese breve momento. Minato quedó perplejo. No sabía como interpretar aquello.

\- Chicos, ¿Están seguros de eso? ¿Solo diganme si al menos están conscientes delo que dicen? ¿Están bien con que digan algo así? - Minato les preguntó. Él estaba entre si llorar o no. Por ser un punto medio en medio de las dos cosas, solo pudo apretar los dientes después de preguntar.

\- Descuida, hermano. Tú jamás nos fallaste, Minato. Además, tú siempre has sido así de impredecible. Eres un tipo correcto y sé vas a hacer las cosas bien. - Intervino Inouchi.

\- Nosotros vamos a estar bien. Te damos nuestra palabra. Cuidaremos de los niños como siempre ha sido. - prosiguió Chouza.

\- Si es posible, tan solo no olvides visitarnos de vez en cuando, ¿Quieres? Así nos cuentas como va tu vida en el palacio. - y puntualizó Shikaku.

\- Chicos… -

Minato no le importó como podría estarse viendo en ese momento y corrió hacia sus hermanos y los abrazó. Los cuatro se enfrascaron en un gran abrazo fraterno. No pudieron evitar derramar unas pocas lagrimas.

\- Los voy a extrañar, chicos. Gracias. - dijo Minato entre dientes.

\- No tienes que dárnoslas. No te vas a ir para siempre aún. Nosotros estamos de acuerdo conque hagas esto. Daito también estaría de acuerdo si estuviera aquí con nosotros. - le replicó Chouza.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos. El me salvó la vida. Me protegió para que pudiera salvar a la princesa. Pero incluso ella misma me salvó la vida. ¡Soy una vergüenza como hermano mayor! - se lamentó Minato.

\- Pero cumpliste tu palabra en protegerla. Y la has traído de vuelta sana y salva.- habló Inoichi.

\- También nos duele que Daito se haya ido, pero fué si decisión dar su vida para protegerlos. Eso es lo que importa. Jamás olvides eso, hermano. - Le terminó de decir Shikaku con una actitud más adulta que la de Minato y que la de todos.

Al ellos separarse de su abrazo, este se dió la vuelta y miró a l princesa quien los veía a unos pocos metros. Estaba llorando también, mas sus lagrimas eran de dicha por apreciar esa entrañable escena entre hermanos. Shikaku también vió la ocasión para dirigirse a ella dadas las circunstancias. Lanzando un gesto a sus demás hermanos, ellos se inclinaron haciéndole reverencia a su alteza.

\- ¡ _Hime – sama_! ¡Nosotros sus súbditos, le brindamos nuestros respetos! Lamentamos todos los problemas que le hayamos causado. ¡Perdónenos por favor! Esto ha sido una situación dolorosa para nosotros. Acabamos de perder a un hermano de mucho tiempo atrás. Además, es posible que no lo haya notado del todo, pero al igual que Minato, somos unos viles bandidos que se dedicar a robar para sobrevivir. ¡Nos avergüenza mostrarnos tal cual somos! Pero solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros, hemos venido hasta aquí para apoyar a un hermano. No dejamos a nadie atrás, jamás. Es la razón que nos trajo hasta aquí. ¡Por eso queremos pedirle que ahora se haga cargo de nuestro hermano mayor, _Hime – sama!_ No hemos tenido vidas fáciles. ¡Estaríamos muy felices de que al menos uno de nosotros pueda olvidarse de esa vida y tener una segunda oportunidad! ¡Por favor se lo pedimos, princesa! -

Shikaku le exclamó a la princesa estas palabras, al tiempo que este inclinaba su cabeza en tierra en total acto de sumisión y reverencia ante un ser superior. Sus demás amigos le siguieron el ejemplo. Minato no podía sentirse más compungido por ver aquella escena. Viendo a sus amigos rogar a la princesa por él. Él quiso detenerlos de hacer eso. No quería que hiciesen semejante cosa por él, no después de lo que había pasado. Pero entonces… ocurrió para su sorpresa una respuesta más sorprendente para él.

\- De acuerdo. Así será. Muchas gracias por depositar su confianza en mi. Les doy mi palabra como princesa del Reino que no los voy a defraudar. Cumpliré mi palabra desde este día, que su hermano estará en buenas manos. Tienen mi consentimiento y mi gratitud. Gracias... por salvarme también... A ustedes chicos… les debo mi vida. Siempre estaré en deuda con su causa. Gracias. -

Terminada su intervención, los hermanos hicieron señal de partida y cordialmente se retiraron. Tomaron a Daito y los tres desaparecieron de su vista.

Minato estaba melancólico y un tanto deprimido. Ahora acababa de despedirse de sus hermanos y elegido quedarse junto a la princesa. La Guardia Imperial arribó breves momentos después con el General Hiruzen a la cabeza. Realmente el escándalo y la tensión fué palpable tras encontrar a la princesa. Ver a Minato fué señal de peligro absoluto. Lo habrían asesinado o al menos capturado como al peor criminal de guerra de no ser por la princesa y su declaración de indulto hacia él. Luego de hablar de todo lo sucedido y colocar a Minato como un héroe por haber sido el que rescató a la princesa de su cautividad, los guardias no lo tocaron ni osaron molestarlo delante de la princesa, la cual no quiso que Minato se separase de ella en ningún momento hasta cuando llegaron al palacio. La Guardia Imperial tomó control de la zona y dispusieron los cuerpos del criminal Zabuza Momochi y el resto de sus hombres.

Por razones de evitar más problemas, Minato selló la espada _Kubikiribōchō_ en un pergamino, guardándolo con él antes de encontrarse con la Guardia Imperial. Entre los soldados de la Guardia, se hallaban algunos que reconocían a Minato como un ladrón y un bandido que les había causado problemas antes. Esa era la razón de la tensión y el ambiente turbio durante su encuentro.

Desde ese momento y por largos días después de lo ocurrido, el principio de la nueva vida de Minato junto a la princesa Kushina en el palacio imperial fué un tanto conflictuada. Murmuraciones, conversaciones tras sus espaldas, malos tratos e indirectas cargadas con insultos y términos despectivos, actitudes groseras y de mala gana tuvo que soportar el rubio en su estancia dentro del palacio. Mas ninguno podía rechistar ni discutir las ordenes de la princesa Kushina con relación a Minato. Ya que no había más importante testigo ni versión de los hechos más valida que el de la princesa, Minato era considerado un héroe. Algunos lo llamaron suerte; otros lo denominaron un oportunista. Un grupo de sirvientes no creían en las palabras de la princesa y hasta perjuraban que todo eso podría deberse a una tetra de Minato y que el incluso podía haber estado involucrado en su secuestro. Dada la forma como ambos se conocieron, incluso podía parecer correcta la idea. Resultaba muy difícil de creer; Hasta el General aún tenía sus sospechas. Mas poco podían hacer sin pruebas que refutaran lo contrario; y con la palabras de la princesa del Reino de por medio, ninguno se atrevía a objetar. Ellos lo sabían bien y así que para no hacer más difíciles las cosas, Kushina omitió a posta esa parte de la historia.

Al único al que le confesó todo abiertamente, fué al General Hiruzen. Pues de todos era el más imparcial sobre estos temas. Bien o mal le obedecía a la princesa y este tenía todo su consentimiento. Incluso se le permitía emitir juicios y hasta cuestionar las decisiones de su alteza con el propósito de aconsejarla. Claramente el General no se mostró satisfecho y manifestó su descontento por lo sucedido. Tenía cierta información con respecto a Minato y sabía a que se dedicaba. Las únicas dos razones por las cuales aceptó su permanencia y lo tomó como a otro igual en el palacio, fueron estas:

Nadie estuvo más cerca de la princesa para socorrerla cuando esta fué raptada fuera del palacio sino Minato. Lejos de ser un bandido, enfrentó a Zabuza, un temido y cruel mercenario, criminal de guerra y asesino a sueldo desde hace tiempo. Sea como sea, de no ser por su esfuerzo, la princesa habría sido llevada lejos o peor aún, habría sido asesinada.

Por motivos de vergüenza, decidió acordar con la princesa, ocultar los motivos reales de haber salido del palacio. Esto es, que pudiera ser que esto se debió a una falta de seguridad de la Guardia dentro y fuera del palacio. Admitir que en eso pudo haber fallado y que de revelarse tal información podría ocasionar un alboroto en la ciudad y los rumores de mala imagen pudiesen regarse en medio de los ciudadanos, perturbando la paz y la confianza en sus soldados, resultaba una mala apuesta. Bien podría llamarse " **cuidar su propio pellejo** " o " **no echarse él mismo la soga al cuello** "; o también, evitar no exponer a la princesa del Reino, de que ella había sido raptada, porque aceptó escapar del palacio solo para tener una cita con un bandido.

El tiempo pasó y así transcurrieron 6 meses después.

Minato se formaba junto al resto de los soldados de la Guardia Imperial. Se había unido al ejercito del Reino bajo el mando del General Hiruzen por ordenes directas de la princesa. Aquello era una formación de toda la Guardia del Palacio. Los primeros tres meses fueron difíciles adaptandose a la vida militar. Incluso lidió con el matoneo y el acoso de algunos que lo odiaban, ya fuese porque lo conocían de antes o por recelo de ser más cercano a la princesa. No se le trataba con privilegios especiales. Era igual como cualquier otro soldado. La diferencia es que Minato era noble y fuerte de pensamiento. La presión psicológica fué algo que pudo manejar. Tampoco tenía miedo y no era amedrentado por ninguna provocación. Era fuerte para ser tan joven y no se le daba nada mal en los entrenamientos. Por tener habilidades previas y experiencia en combate, no temía a las peleas, aunque elegía mejor evitarlas.

Solo tuvo una pelea en el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo ahora en el palacio. Mas el motivo de la formación de ese día, se debía precisamente a esa novedad. El mismo General Hiruzen la ordenó. La premisa en la milicia era que si uno cometía algún error, todos tenían que pagar. Su plan de evitar problemas. Una cuadrilla lo acorraló un día antes de la hora de la recogida. Resultaba que Minato había desafiado a un capitán ese mismo día en el cumplimiento de una orden. Todo lo contrario a desobedecer o faltarle al respeto, fué justo y acató las ordenes de su superior. Minato se le encargó organizar unos insumos de todos los soldados en la bodega del palacio. Normalmente es tarea de una escuadra de soldados mantener en orden la bodega. La mala voluntad del capitán hacia Minato lo hizo colocarlo a el solo esa labor y estar listo para prestar guardia y cumplir con sus demás obligaciones, sin tiempo a descansar o probar bocado. Hace tiempo que estaba notando esos abusos, pero buscaba en lo posible no causar inconvenientes. Aunque era reservado con el asunto, siendo que ha pasado por peores situaciones, no evitaba hacer preocupar a Kushina, quien valiendose de su posición tenía ahora más posibilidad de acercarse a él y notar esos cambios en su comportamiento. Minato negaba toda situación fuera de lo común. Kushina lo sospechaba y se lo hizo saber al General, que también empezaba a notar el acoso y el mal ambiente entre los guardas del palacio. Decidió entonces hacer seguimiento al caso.

Finalmente la cosa estalló. Unos soldados provocaron a pelear a Minato atacandolo entre varios con arengas y palabras de odio hacia él. Intolerantes y vagos de la cabeza, buscaron lastimar al rubio acorralandolo en un espacio cerrado.

El resultado: Una completa paliza de los pasquines.

Estos, ofendidos y humillados, se fueron directo a donde el capitán para acusar a Minato de agresión dentro de la tropa. Por supuesto había conseguido un motivo de peso para expulsar a Minato del palacio y hasta hacerle un juicio en lo posible con tal de verlo encerrado. Sin embargo, su mala intención lo llevó a también buscar dañarlo físicamente. Era demasiado para ese hombre estar ante su presencia. Destacar y poseer el temple y la gallardía pese a nunca haber militado en un ejercito le generaba envidia. Trataba de aburrirlo y hacerlo desertar imponiéndole ordenes tras otras muy cargadas y difíciles de manejar; mas gracias a las habilidades de Minato, podía encargarse de eso, aunque el peso del cansancio le hacía pasar factura.

A Minato no le gustaba tampoco ganarse más odios cuando la princesa lo iba a ver en ocasiones. Paradojicamente esos eran los momentos en que él recibía aliento y moral para continuar. Kushina respaldaba absolutamente a Minato y destacaba sus habilidades las cuales podrían ser utiles en la fuerza. Inevitablemente, esas eran las cosas que precisamente, provocaron la ira de algunos y ocasionaron la formación de esa mañana. La princesa se hizo presente en en patio principal del palacio, donde todos los soldados formaban y de inmediato todos los sirvientes del Reino, soldados y hasta el General rindieron reverencia a su maxima autoridad. Fué informada del incidente al igual que el General Hiruzen. Después este, lanzó durisimas palabras a sus hombres, reprimiendolos son severidad por el comportamiento tan inapropiado por como casi hora y media.

Los soldados, estaban más que agotados no solo fisica sino mentalmente de haber recibido tal reprimenda en medio del sol aliente que empezaba a causar fatiga en ellos. Cuando hubo acabado su discurso, llamó al frente a Minato, a los soldados involucrados en la pelea y al capitán detrás de la situación. Todos se sorprendieron al llamarse al superior delante del general y de la princesa. Este, fingiendo estar desconcertado, formó también junto a los otros soldados, a un extremo de donde estaba Minato por razones obvias. Quizo intervenir y este comenzó a hablar para sí y de sus razones como superior cuando se le indagó de los hechos, acusando además a Minato de rebeldía, indisciplinado, soldado problema, agresivo, desafiante de la autoridad y hasta de arrogante.

El General Hiruzen, después de escucharlo hablar, indagó a Minato en escuchar sus razones. Generalmente, solo se le castiga al soldado infractor sin discernir si fué o no su culpa y aún después de escucharlo si este tiene razón. Las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes. El General sabía lo que había sucedido. Puso soldados como espías para vigilar a Minato, por recomendación de la princesa, debido a las sospechas de esta, de que Minato podría estar ocultándole algo. Descubrieron entonces el acoso al que estaba siendo victima Minato y de la complicidad de un superior en los hechos. Una fila de soldados con moretones e hinchazón en su cara mostraban lo patético de las excusas de aquel capitan.

Cuando Minato hablaba en su defensa, el capitán lo inoportunaba tratando de hacerlo ver mal delante del general y de la princesa.

Un grave error…

La nobleza y madurez para hablar de Minato le ayudó. Hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo. No sonaba arrogante ni prepotente, lo cual solo hacía enfurecer más al capitan. Y entonces…

\- Es suficiente.

La voz de la princesa hizo asombrar a todos los presentes.

\- _Hime – sama,_ lamento mucho mi impertinencia. Es que impensable que usted permita tal afrenta contra el buen nombre y honra del glorioso Ejercito Imperial de su alteza, la Princesa del Reino Medio. Permitir que ese hombre siga militando en nuestra Fuerza es una afrenta para todos los que servimos a la Familia Real… -

\- Capitán, creo que soy lo suficientemente competente para elegir a quienes sirven a este Reino. Jamás pondría en las filas a alguien que no tenga el valor ni el corazón suficiente para amar a esta tierra y luchar por ella. También creo que está subestimando mi criterio y mi juicio. Y por si fuera poco, usted está tomando un poco más de sus atribuciones, capitán. Ya he dicho que esto fué suficiente.

\- Ugh… Mil disculpas,… su alteza. Lo siento mucho. -

El capitán se avergonzó. Había quedado mal parado frente a la princesa delante de toda la tropa. Estaba totalmente impedido de hacer algo más.

\- El trabajo de las jerarquías es garantizar el orden y la disciplina de nuestros soldados. La unidad y el respeto son ejemplos que deben mostrarse entre aquellos que sirven por la paz y estabilidad del Reino. Pero… no podemos cumplir a cabalidad con esa misión, cuando son los mismos superiores quienes infringuen las reglas y muestran el mal ejemplo entre las tropas. - respondió la princesa.

El capitan involucrado y los soldados complices del incidente se tensaron en sus propios puestos. Trató de poner una cara de no saber de lo que ella estaba hablando. Pero pronto descubrió que eso sería inútil.

\- Voy a ser clara, capitan. Comprendo que a varios de ustedes no les parezca buena la idea de que Namikaze Minato forme parte de sus filas. Sin embargo, su valentía y coraje fueron absolutas y muy valiosas. Nadie de los que estamos presentes desconoce que fuí secuestrada por un grupo mercenario, enviados por un enemigo muy peligroso y que tras 6 meses después aún se desconoce su origen. No juzgo a ninguno que se pueda sentir incomodo con él aquí. Tampoco es un secreto lo que una vez fué en el pasado. Mas creo que todos podemos levantar la cabeza y enmendar nuestras culpas si existe la esperanza y un corazón dispuesto. Por lo cual respaldo y avalo su servicio dentro de la Guardia. Él tiene mi gratitud y eso es un hecho que no voy a permitir que sea cuestionado. Sé lo que hicieron los soldados, capitan. Es una verdadera pena que siendo usted quien debe encargarse de la disciplina inste a unos subordinados a incumplir con el orden. Por favor le pido que no trate de negarlo. Tampoco crea que he sido informada por boca de Minato sobre lo sucedido con la intención de tomar represalias. Soy la Princesa de este Reino y tengo poder sobre todo lo que está bajo mi mando. Puedo saber y enterarme de todo por cualquier medio que considere necesario. Hasta ahora no había pasado antes nada trascendente, lo suficientemente malo como para citar a una reunión de esta índole. Estoy cansada, agotada y algo malhumorada de estar aquí debido a esto. Así que solo haré de la vista gorda por única vez haciendo solo un llamado de atención. Espero por favor que esto no vuelva repetirse, capitán. Odiaría tener que tomar medidas más severas sobre el asunto. Todos ustedes, son los honorables soldados que sirven a este Reino y a sus habitantes. Únanse todos en un mismo sentir. Miren a su lado al compañero que tienen a su lado. En el momento de la dificultad o en la hora de la batalla, el podría ser quien salve su vida de ver a la muerte frente a frente. Despejen sus diferencias y trabajen por el bienestar de los ciudadanos quienes defienden y los observan. Sirvan con humildad dentro y fuera de la vista de a quienes tienen como sus superiores en verdad y justicia. ¿¡Les ha quedado claro a todos!? -

Y con ese alegato final, lleno de vehemencia, todos los soldados de la Guardia Imperial, incluidos el General Hiruzen, Minato, los soldados involucrados, el mismo capitán reprendido y el resto de los sirvientes del palacio contestaron al unisono a viva voz:

\- ¡SÍ, HIME – SAMA! -

Pasaron siete días después de ese suceso. Minato recibió una orden por parte de un superior de menor rango, informándole que su presencia, era requerida con suma urgencia al interior del palacio. Era del General Hiruzen y quería ver a Minato allá. Minato mentiría si tal llamado no podría deberse a más problemas, aunque a decir verdad, los acosos habían terminado desde aquella reunión y ni el capitán volvió a molestarlo si no fuera por cuestiones netamente militares. Sus compañeros ninguno tampoco osó por volver a provocarle a pelea. Por el contrario, solo los más afectos y los que menos destacaban entre la tropa iniciaron breves acercamientos hacia el rubio.

Minato no siguió perdiendo más el tiempo en divagaciones y se dirigió hacia el interior del palacio, donde se encontraban los aposentos de la Princesa. Eso lo asustó un poco, pero fué informado a la entrada, de que su presencia era requerida al interior de esta. Minato entró y en un trono debidamente adornado y decorado, estaban la Princesa y el General Hiruzen a su lado derecho.

\- Su sirviente se hace presente tal y como le fué ordenado, Princesa. - se presentaba Minato inclinandose en reverencia.

\- Por favor, dejenos a solas con el invitado a mi y al General.-

Kushina ordenó retirarse del lugar a todos los sirvientes que se hallaban dentro. Al quedar nada más ella, el General y Minato, fué el comandante del Ejercito Imperial, el General Hiruzen en intervenir:

\- Minato Namikaze, se te ha sido llamado por petición expresa de su alteza, la señorita Uzumaki Kushina, para darte un anuncio muy importante. -

\- Sí. Estoy presto a escuchar su mandato. - contestó Minato.

\- Muy bien, creo que no siendo más, te voy a anunciar que..-

Pero el General fué interrumpido por la ansiosa voz de la princesa, que se adelantó a su anuncio.

\- Minato, he hablado con el General y hemos comprobado tus habilidades en medio de la tropa. Siendo de los más jóvenes en el Ejercito, has demostrado estar por encima de los estandares y creo que es una buena oportunidad para confiarte una tarea de vital importancia a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Que podría ser eso, Princesa? - preguntó Minato.

\- Minato, desde este momento, te nombro a ti mi propio Guardia Personal. Estarás a cargo de mi seguridad. Irás a donde yo vaya y te moverás por donde yo me mueva. Esta decisión ya está emitida y la haré efectiva a partir de ahora. Además, he decidido que también quiero aprender a luchar. He meditado muchísimo en todo este tiempo después de haber sido secuestrada. Me he dado cuenta de lo frágil y vulnerable que soy. Eso me molesta muchísimo. No quiero ser una inútil. Ya basta con delegar personas que se hagan cargo de mis deberes como princesa y desgastar el tiempo de otros en tratar de prepararme para convertirme en una Emperatriz. Luego de descubrir el poder que yace dentro de mí, me dí cuenta que lo mio, no es estar al frente de este Reino detrás de un palacio. Mi verdadero propósito es estar al frente del campo de batalla luchando por mi Reino y mis ciudadanos. Así que pensé y creo, que no hay nadie mejor que tú, que esté más calificado, para que además seas tú, el encargado de entrenarme en el combate. Este Reino se encuentra bajo la amenaza de invasión y asedio por parte de otros países y debo moverme por el Reino también para consolidar a las personas que viven en los alrededores de la cuidad y evitar el desaliento y que le den la espalda a nosotros. Por eso, te encargo a tí esta tarea. Comprendo lo que puedas pensar. Quizás no sea fácil de entender y a simple vista no se vea muy inteligente, pero es lo que he decidido hacer por el bienestar de todos os que están bajo mi mando. Y eso va también para usted, General Hiruzen. Sé que tampoco está muy de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero sabe usted mejor que nadie, que esto es lo que el Reino necesita que yo haga por él. Nunca podré hacer lo que hizo mi abuela. Aunque fué una guerrera alguna vez, también dirigió sabiamente este Reino llevándolo a un estado de paz, con mano firme y sin vacilaciones. Mas si puedo aportar en algo, por mínimo que esto parezca, estaré satisfecha de hacerlo con todo el amor del mundo. No le pido que me apoye por completo, solo conque me entienda es suficiente para mí. Además, será usted el encargado de supervisar las labores de Minato y velar porque se noten sus resultados. Encárguese de hacer los preparativos para que inicien los entrenamientos de lucha en el palacio. General… Minato… ¿Puedo confiar en que cumplirán esta orden? ¿Cuento con su apoyo en todo esto? -

Hiruzen estaba un poco turbado por no poder ocultar su desaprobación por esa decisión. Pero era lo que había y tenía que aceptarlo. La verdad es que el General quería muchísimo a la princesa casi tanto como a una hija desde que murieron sus padres, el ha estado al cargo de su seguridad. Y tal decisión lo hacia sentirse como si una hija se fuese de su casa para empezar a hacer su vida propia. Aunque era cierto de que aún no estaba lista para asumir el puesto de Emperatriz por faltarle preparación y más ganas al asunto, ella no era una incapaz y sabía que tenía habilidades conque podría ayudar de muchas otras formas. Y dado que la princesa había despertado el mismo poder que la anterior Emperatriz Mito, negarse a enseñarle a cómo controlar su poder se había convertido en algo necesario de hacer. Y no había otra persona en que ella confiase más para ayudarle a entrenarla que el mismo Minato. Hiruzen no pudo discutir contra esa logíca, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Tampoco Minato estaba muy entusiasta con la idea. Pero viendo a los ojos verdes llenos de esperanza, determinación y confianza de Kushina, no podía hacerla quedar mal, después de hacer semjante voto de confianza en él, delante de todos los sirvientes del Reino. Así que tanto él como el General...

\- ¡SÍ, HIME – SAMA! - Respondieron ambos al unisono.

Y desde ese día, Minato se convirtió, en su guardaespaldas.

1 _ **Shinobi:**_ _Herramienta. Nombre con que eran conocidos los guerreros con habilidades especiales._

2- Señor feudal.

3 _NOTA DEL AUTOR: Por supuesto, entre todos esos temas distintos, diversos y divagantes de los cuales ellos hablaban, incluían el de qué es el amor, como era eso de enamorarse, casarse y tener una familia. Aparentemente normal… si… todo normal… JEJEJE… y luego cierto día de entre todos esos que por curiosidad le preguntó en que consistía el sexo por un comentario suelto de Minato en cierta ocasión de un tema completamente diferente que a lo mejor y fué demasiado para ella y para la misma tranquilidad de Minato. Pero esa es otra historia de la cual relataré mucho más adelante, guapos. No se preocupen._

4 _\- 10 de Julio._

5- _Ōjo no tanjōbi: Cumpleaños de la princesa_

6- _En puresu no tanjōbi: Cumpleaños de la emperatriz._

7- _Tennō tanjōbi: Cumpleaños del emperador._

8- Maxima autoridad militar al mando de un territorio.

9) Kubikiribōchō: Cuchillo decapitador


	4. Chapter 4

Los Leones de la Luz.

Historia alternativa. Ship NaruHina.

Por Menma - kun.

Los personajes usados en esta novela son parte del mundo de Naruto™, creado por el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; por lo tanto, no me pertenecen. A lo cual solo hago mención de ellos por el único fin de hacer entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de lucro o alguna segunda intención.

Capítulo 3

 ** _Seis años después..._**

Las personas más ilustres estaban reunidos en el patio del palacio. Los sirvientes más cercanos estaban allí, los oficiales de más alto rango, un grupo de médicos, la presencia de un refferie de batalla y el general Hiruzen estaban allí. En cada extremo del campo se halaban dos contendentes: amos vestían con ropas de entrenamiento y armados con katanas. Uno de contextura mediana, alto y de cabellera rubia; la otra de complexión delgada, cabello rojo carmesí y ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Una brisa veraniega soplaba, haciendo que unos petalos fuesen arrastrados por la corriente de viento l csi ponerse el sol en lo más alto del cielo en un día despejado. de pronto, una de las hojas se separa del grupo y cae con la delicadeza de una flor de cerezo.

10 segundos para e mediodía.

9

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

7

.

.

.

6

.

.

.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de guardia.

.

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

.

La hoja estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

.

.

.3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

Mediodía. El refferie dió el aviso:

\- ¿Listos? -

.

.

.

La hoja tocó el suelo.

\- ¡Comiencen! -

Ambos corrieron de frente a toda marcha y chocaron sus espadas en solo un paso; impulsados por su energía natural, afirmaron sus brazos y con todas sus fuerzas cruzaron su primer ataque. Los ojos de ambos duelistas se conectaron en ese breve instante. Un azul cielo profundo despejado de nubes con un par de preciosas gemas de esmeralda pulidas hacían contacto entre sí.

Tenacidad; coraje; determinación; fuerza. Una posición estoica de bastante madurez reflejada en los semblantes de aquellos dos que peleaban en el lugar. Luego de separarse tras el intercambio, comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente; cada golpe y movimiento de katana era limpio, pero a la vez llevaba letalidad. Sus golpes no tenían ni un ápice de duda o vacilación; lo habían decidido así, en una conversación previa al encuentro; sus corazones lo habían aceptado de ese modo; aún con el miedo y preocupación que ambos sentían por tal resolución, estaban demasiado lejos de dudar sobre ellos mismos. Los jóvenes no iban a retractarse de sus palabras; aunque tampoco eran estúpidos: sabían que se iban a hacer daño físico y no los aliviaba el hecho de que serían curados inmediatamente tras su batalla.

Minato lastimaría a Kushina; Kushina podría herir de gravedad a Minato; pero así es la guerra. Un mundo cruel donde la muerte no elige a sus víctimas de acuerdo a su raza o a su posición. Los sentimientos no eran algo que debían estar involucrados en un combate. Así fuera entrenamiento, ellos estaban dispuestos a tener el valor necesario para enfrentar el peligro y dar todo de sí en una situación de riesgo. Sin embargo…

‑Haré que esto acabe lo más pronto posible- dijo Minato.

‑No te molestes. No me pienso rendir- respondió la Princesa.

‑No estoy jugando esta vez. Esto se pondrá peligroso. - re-ataca el rubio.

‑Lo sé. Por eso mismo es que te derrotaré. afirmó la pelirroja.

Era contradictoria la escena. Los sentimientos debían estar fuera de la confrontación y aun así los motivos de ambos muchachos estaban llenos de ellos del uno hacia el otro; Se querían en realidad y por tal razón no dejarían que tal pelea los llevara demasiado lejos. Ellos resolvieron vencer a su contrincante de forma rápida, hacer que se rinda y evitarle mayores heridas. Odiaban verse lastimados incluso en sus entrenamientos sin armas, ambos se preocupaban muchísimo por el bienestar del otro. Entendieron lo que debían hacer para no causarle heridas. Por eso darían lo mejor de sí para que eso sucediera.

Minato comenzó a moverse con gran agilidad enfilando la katana hacia la humanidad de Kushina.

‑Rechinar de acero‑

Un bloqueo en un cambio de ritmo protegiéndose Kushina del ataque de Minato en una reacción veloz.

Minato continuó. En una serie de movimientos realizó varios ataques rápidos buscado todas las descubiertas de Kushina para herirla; en respuesta, hábilmente la Princesa se defendía con su katana bloqueando cada uno de sus ataques. Aprovechando un momento de pausa en el que Minato re acomodaba su postura inicial, Kushina lanzó un ataque frontal forzando a Minato a retroceder.

Minato se hallaba en un estado tranquilo; no había siquiera sudado un poco; era un hombre de guerra; pelear de esta manera era cosa de todos los días junto a sus hermanos en cualquier rutina de entrenamiento; para Kushina, se sintió como recibir una corriente eléctrica pasar por su sistema nervioso; la tensión vivida a flor de piel; si no fuera por sus ropas de entrenamiento, ésta mostraría estar erizada; un poco agitada y notando una suave respiración entre su pecho, había sobrevivido a una de las muchas oleadas de ataques por parte de Minato, los cuales, no se hicieron esperar.

Una y otra vez, Minato continuó atacando a Kushina. Claramente se estaba burlando de ella con su diferencia de agilidad. Minato es demasiado rápido y Kushina le costaba muchísimo seguirle su paso. La Princesa se enojó, no antes de que Minato lograra un corte entre el cuello y el hombro de su ropa dejando ver un poco de piel descubierta.

Kushina se fatigó luego de 5 minutos de asedio ininterrumpidos de Minato, hasta que su defensa bajó, tardó su respuesta y buscando un punto de corte, Kushina evadió en vez de bloquear. La katana rozó la tela de su vestido haciendo un corte lo suficiente para dejar ver su piel mientras que ella imposibilitada para reaccionar, solo pudo hacer distancia entre ella y su rival.

‑ ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Minato! ‑ Replicó Kushina.

‑Lo haré solo si te rindes en este momento. ‑ Respondió el chico de ojos azules.

Kushina ahora si ve veía agitada y había comenzado a sudar entre tanto que Minato seguía tan fresco como una lechuga. Eso la molestó mucho…

‑No te burles delante mí. No soy la misma niña de hace tiempo‑ dijo la Princesa.

‑Pues entonces, supongo que continuaré‑ respondió su guardia con total determinación.

Y así avanzó nuevamente con la misma agilidad y sutileza de antes, pero ahora aumentando la fuerza de sus embates y usando ahora de los puños y patadas, realizó en repetidas ocasiones golpes y ataques directos a todos los puntos débiles de Kushina en los cuales ella dejaba descubierta y sin protección. Fue muy difícil para ella no perderle la vista y su tensión se disparó hasta convertirse en estrés en no saber hacia dónde iría a atacar cada vez Minato.

Le costó demasiado…

‑ ¡Ahhh! ‑

Los cortes que recibió no revistaban mayor profundidad, pero un leve rastro de sangre se dejaba ver entre los tajos de la katana de Minato mientras éste la atacaba. Sus ropas empezaban a mancharse en un área menor de la del corte en partes entre los brazos y en su pierna derecha. Minato estaba yendo en serio contra ella y le resultaba casi imposible seguirle su paso y no durar más de 30 segundos sin ser cortada al menos una vez.

El tiempo que duró su segunda oleada, fue de 2 minutos con 50 segundos.

Minato al percatarse que los cortes que le había hecho a Kushina comenzaron a sangrar levemente, respondió.

‑ ¡Terminemos esto! Ya estás herida y no quiero ser responsable si sales lastimada. ‑ Dijo Minato a Kushina.

‑ ¡Eso no lo decides tú! - contestó ella.

‑No estoy bromeando. Si seguimos así vas a acabar muy mal. ‑ Dijo Minato

Kushina al oírlo adoptó una postura de guardia con la katana levantada horizontalmente apuntando hacia su oponente en un acto de total concentración.

‑ ¿Conque así lo quieres, ¿eh? ‑ Advirtió Minato ante la actitud retadora de la Princesa.

Kushina respiró hondo y tras suspirar, abrió sus ojos y contestó:

‑ ¡Adelante! ‑

Minato salió a la carga esta vez con una mirada fría y resuelta. Estaba dispuesto a terminar con este enfrentamiento de una vez por todas así que no atacó el plan asedio para desgastar a su oponente como antes, sino que apoyó toda su velocidad para ir directo hacia ella. Kushina en acción de anticiparlo, blandió su katana y jugada completamente a la ofensiva, lanzó un tajo de frente hacia él, el cual, en un parpadeo, desapareció de su campo visual quedando expuesta y su ataque quedó dándole al viento donde no había nadie ya.

Y como por intuición de asesino, Kushina percibió el peligro justo detrás en su espalda. Minato apareció en un movimiento sumamente veloz, eludiendo su ataque en una fracción de segundo y en un solo paso se giró quedando justo detrás de ella. Media vuelta más para lanzar su ataque por la espalda, Minato resolvería esta batalla si hacia imposibilitar a Kushina de continuar peleando si recibía un corte en la espalda. Conociendo la verdadera intención de su contrincante, clavó su katana en la tierra en un brusco movimiento de fuerza bruta y usando su brazo izquierdo como palanca, levantó su cuerpo, poniendo sus piernas entre ella y su atacante, bloqueando con la suela de su sandalia la hoja de acero de su katana y con la otra lanzó una patada obligando a Minato a bloquearla con su brazo libre.

Kushina desclavó su arma de la tierra en un movimiento de 180° quedando de pie y en posición de guardia frente a Minato.

Ahora ella estaba en total alerta. Las arremetidas de Minato le permitieron saber cómo y cuándo atacaría. Minato no se resignó y probó suerte realizando varios asedios cuidándose de una contraofensiva de Kushina. Kushina respondió esta vez más rápido a los ataques de Minato mientras sus katanas chocaban entre si soltando chispas destellantes en el aire. La Princesa que al principio se veía un poco mal frente a la superioridad de si oponente, estaba paso a paso poniéndose a la altura de la situación.

Pero de repente…

‑ ¡Mierda! ‑

Fue solo cuestión de un instante; Minato estuvo pensando siempre en atacar a Kushina, que olvidó por un momento que ella también podía pasar al ataque. Él le enseño a defenderse en caso de ser necesario. Aprendió a reaccionar velozmente si alguno osara a tomarla por sorpresa. En una combinación de ataques físicos, Minato repitió el mismo patrón de ataque de las primeras dos arremetidas. Kushina pensó y dedujo rápidamente, sabiendo donde sería el próximo movimiento, atacaría su punto descubierto y así lograría rozarlo para obligar a detener la pelea. Pero…

¡Ese fue precisamente su error!

Minato había antelado esa acción con el fin de hacer creer a Kushina que tenía leídos sus movimientos. Esta había girado sobre su eje y lanzó un tajo directo a un punto donde Minato iría a estar. Pero fue ese el problema. Normalmente él evitaría posicionarse en un lugar de riesgo o en caso obligado a no retroceder de ahí lo bloquearía sin mucha dificultad; el caso es que solo se expuso sin más y Kushina se tensionó. Por breves fracciones de segundo ella dudó en continuar su ataque y detener la katana. Minato estaba al descubierto y con la guardia totalmente baja. No entendía que es lo que pasaba, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo ahí y desear que él se retirase o que al menos contrarrestara el ataque.

Y de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Minato desapareció de su vista.

Pero no era como la anterior vez. Habían acordado que en el combate tenían permitido el uso de armas no tan solo de las katanas si el participante así lo deseaba. Minato cargó con 7 kunais los cuales preparó antes de comenzar. No eran demasiado pesadas, pero daban mayor exigencia para moverse y mantener el ritmo; en cambio Kushina no quiso complicarse con mucho y solo portó una daga la cual llevaba envainada atrás de su cintura.

Además de los kunais, Minato portaba una venda que cubría la muñeca derecha la cual tenía escrito un kanji. No supo bien que significaba, pero algo malo sería si él lo traía en combate. En un momento de cruce de espadas, Minato había arrojado uno de esos kunais hacia Kushina, aparentemente sin mayor amenaza ya que su lanzamiento fue predicho desde antes de arrojarlo dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Mas se le hizo extraño a Kushina, que Minato fallase en un lanzamiento de armas a distancia. Conocía lo bien que él peleaba y desperdiciar un tiro no era propio de un rival como él.

\- ¿Se estaría burlando de mí otra vez? - Pensó Kushina después de esquivar el kunai.

Pero ya ahora tras esa desaparición, pudo armar el rompecabezas. Había una pieza que faltaba para completar el cuadro. Había un kanji escrito en el mango del kunai que ella esquivó; ¡Un kanji exactamente igual al que Minato lleva escrito en su muñeca! Entonces por fin lo entendió…

¡Era una trampa! ¡Está justo detrás de mí! -

Con la katana lanzada al ataque a mitad de viaje, directo a su contrincante, Minato estaba a punto de culminar esta pelea y propinarle una herida a Kushina por la espalda.

¡Se había transportado! Usó una técnica de tele transportación usando su energía natural, la cual conectó con el kunai. Al parecer, todos los kunais que portaba llevaban la misma marca, por lo tanto, supondría que cada vez que lance un ataque con kunai, el aparecerá después allí durante la pelea en caso de escapar o realizar un contraataque.

-Muy listo-

‑Se terminó, Kushina‑ respondió Minato.

Pero Inmediatamente luego de decir lo que parecerían las palabras finales de su combate, unos rayos de luz salieron del cuerpo de la Princesa, haciendo sonidos como si de metal arrastrando se tratase y estos, a casi la velocidad del pensamiento de Kushina, bloquearon el golpe de la katana, emitiendo un chillido metálico muy fuerte. Tales rayos de luz finalmente tomaron forma y tras deslumbrar la visión de todos los espectadores por un breve momento, descubrieron su forma mostrándose como cuatro cadenas gruesas de 1/2" de espesor, de color dorado cual el sol y brillaban cual oro bruñido resplandeciente.

Minato se asombró y supo de inmediato lo que era.

Todos los asistentes a la pelea, los súbditos del palacio, los soldados y el general Hiruzen se asombraron en igual manera.

‑Esto es…‑ murmuró el general Hiruzen.

‑ ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que lo vería nuevamente en mi vida! -

‑¡Es la técnica sagrada de la familia Uzumaki: ¡Las cadenas del Cielo!‑ decían los súbditos del palacio entre sí asustados en medio de murmullos.

La técnica prohibida que había pertenecido a su abuela Mito, ahora heredada a su nieta, estaba presenciándola justo ante sus ojos. Minato se asombró de igual manera. Todos los que servían a la familia Uzumaki sabían del gran poder que representaba esta técnica, capaz incluso de traspasar a cualquier mortal al mismo infierno. Generalmente, llevaría décadas poder controlar un poder tan temible que solo muy pocos en el linaje Uzumaki lo han llegado a tener. La sorpresa y temor fueron grandes en ese momento; todos asumían que con la muerte de la anterior emperatriz Las Cadenas del Cielo desaparecían para siempre de este mundo. Nunca pensaron que la nieta de la emperatriz también poseía también el poder de controlar las cadenas forjadas en el Reino de los Cielos para atrapar al Rey de los demonios en el Día del Juicio y lanzarlo al Averno por toda la eternidad. O al menos esa era la leyenda tras esa técnica tan poderosa.

Solo miembros con sangre real del clan Uzumaki podían usar ese poder. Lo cual explicaba que a lo largo del tiempo muchas naciones y reinos atacaban al Reino Medio con el fin de extinguirlo, pues temían al gran poder que ellos tenían.

Luego del secuestro de la Princesa, los rumores se esparcieron por toda la tierra dejando en claro un mensaje desolador; que aquel reino tan poderoso, estaba comenzando a caer en declive. La situación diplomática actual del Reino Medio atravesaba la situación más difícil de su historia. Muchos gobernantes se estaban distanciando y no querían tomar alianzas con el reino; antes se oponían a su mandato y en secreto, llegaban noticias de que estas se encontraban haciendo pactos y alianzas entre ellos con el fin de reunir tropas y recursos. Eso solo suponía que querían iniciar una guerra. Pero sin mayores reinos cerca con los cual pelear, no era difícil adivinar contra quien querían hacerle la guerra.

Si el Reino caía y peor aún, la Princesa fuese recapturada y su poder fuese usado en contra de su pueblo, supondría el fin de toda la tierra que por mucho tiempo había sido gobernada por los ancestros del clan Uzumaki.

Preservar la supervivencia de los descendientes del clan Uzumaki y proteger la cuidad era el todo de aquellos que una vez levantaron sus armas y juraron lealtad perpetua a su emperador.

En un movimiento de las cadenas, Kushina repelió el ataque de Minato enviándolo unos metros lejos de ella, dejando ver su prominente estado. Luego de años de entrenamiento y control de la energía, finalmente la Princesa logró lo que a todos sus demás antecesores les tomó décadas aprender a dominar: Kushina controlaba las cadenas a voluntad y estas se posicionaban apuntando hacia su objetivo.

‑Al fin lo conseguiste. Ahora puedes dominar el poder de tu propia técnica sin descontrolarte‑ le dijo Minato.

‑Sí. Fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. Juro que a veces estaba a punto de rendirme y tirar todo por la borda. Pero tú me ayudaste a no renunciar. Fueron muchos días de dolor y lágrimas. Mas es gracias a eso que he logrado llegar hasta aquí. Sé que es poco, pero te prometo que muy pronto dominaré por completo todo su poder y de ese modo podré proteger a mi gente. ‑ Respondió Kushina

‑Tienes razón. Fueron días difíciles. Aún no olvido que incluso tus sirvientes pensaron y juraron que yo te había herido a propósito en varias ocasiones. Algunos incluso querían ejecutarme. ‑ Dijo Minato en plan de no tomarse en serio las cosas del pasado.

‑ ¡Y- ¡Ya t-te dije que lo sentía desde hace mucho, Minato! ¡Siempre estaba inconsciente cuando me traías de vuelta al palacio! ¡No es que pudiera excusarte todo el tiempo! Además, algunas veces te pasabas de rudo conmigo. ‑ Replicó la Princesa haciendo un puchero.

‑ ¿Ehhh? No era mi culpa, Princesa. Era usted quien me insistía en continuar con la práctica‑ desmentía Minato.

¡Ya te dije que basta! - Gritó la Princesa en otro acto de berrinche en mitad de la pelea.

El general Hiruzen no pudo evitar sudar un poco en la nuca en muestra de estar avergonzado al presenciar esa escena del par de jóvenes. Pensó:

‑ ¿En serio ellos están discutiendo algo como esto en un momento así? Me recuerdan un poco a la emperatriz Mito y a Hashirama – sama en el pasado. Aunque el lado de la prudencia estaba siempre de parte de Mito – sama, parece que la Princesa heredó las cualidades de su abuelo. Ahhhhhhhhh… ‑

Tras unos contados segundos de intercambios triviales de palabras entre ellos, Kushina y Minato cortaron su conversación-

‑Pues, podemos seguir conversando eso en otro momento. Estamos en medio de una batalla. ‑ Dijo Minato.

‑Ehhh, s-sí. Supongo que tienes razón. ‑ Aceptaba Kushina.

‑De acuerdo. ¿Continuamos? ‑ Retó el joven.

‑No podría estar más de acuerdo. ‑ Contestó Kushina.

La Princesa desplegó un aura dorado destilando de su cuerpo en forma ascendente. Minato supuso eso como un índice de que su energía natural había incrementado considerablemente y adoptó entonces una posición de guardia preparándose para lo que se venía; ella lucía como una diosa en aquel momento: imponente y madura, símbolo de fuerza y autoridad. Un ser celestial que acababa de poner sus pies sobre la tierra mortal y esta se sacudía debajo de ella, con una espada en la mano y ahora 8 cadenas saliendo de su cuerpo.

La batalla entonces, continuó…

Minato avanzó nuevamente hacia adelante; siempre llevando la iniciativa en el combate cargando con la pauta en la batalla. Kushina, tan conservadora como era posible, se protegía y aguardaba a la defensiva en espera de una oportunidad para contraatacar.

 _El Relámpago Amarillo_ avanzó y la Princesa desplegó sus cadenas en respuesta a la amenaza que se acercaba. Esta vez el joven tuvo que eludir buscando abrirse paso por entre el campo de batalla esquivando las cadenas que apuntaban directo hacia su humanidad. Temió Minato ante la gran potencia y velocidad con que estas se dirigían hacia él. No solo eran una técnica usada como una especie de mecanismo de defensa: Minato entrenó durante semanas interminables con Kushina y de ese modo aprendió a manipular sus cadenas y a usarlas como una extensión más de su cuerpo al momento de atacar. Los frutos de años de entrenamiento por fin estaban saliendo a flote. Tal coraje como no poder describir la situación por la cual pasaba, así era la molestia que le representaba a Minato que ella detuviese su avance tras un minuto de intentos, no pudo acercarse a la Princesa ya que ella lo había interceptado muy bien, bloqueándole todas las vías por las cuales podía atacar.

Minato comenzó entonces a planear la estrategia para vencerla. Se había retirado y tomado distancia de su rival por primera vez durante la pelea. Al notar que su agresor ya no tomaba la iniciativa fue el momento de la descendiente del clan Uzumaki para lanzarse a la ofensiva y contrarrestar a su rival.

Minato realizó movimientos de defensa por primera vez en el combate. Kushina lanzó tajos cortos sin mucha velocidad, pero precisos sobre su contrincante y este no tuvo reparos en bloquearlos todos. Podía contrarrestar o incluso bloquear ataques a una mayor velocidad por un periodo de tiempo de lucha sin ningún esfuerzo; sin embargo, cuando el trataba de iniciar un contragolpe o algún ataque sorpresa, las cadenas de inmediato lo restringían y obligaban a retroceder sin éxito. Lo intentó en 4 ocasiones mientras Kushina hacía algún intento de llevar la iniciativa en el ataque. No era aún rival para Minato en el combate uno a uno, pero los usos activos de las Cadenas de Cielo le dieron vuelta a la situación propiciándole una ventaja estratégica tanto en defensa como en ataque, que todos los avances de Minato por colocarse nuevamente a la vanguardia del combate, fracasó.

Y cada una de esas veces en las que lo intentó, Kushina no solo lo repelía, sino que además lo atacaba con las cadenas, siendo más brusca en cada ocasión, exigiendo todo de sí a Minato para salir ileso de cada situación. Por el aire, en los flancos y por la espalda, Minato lo intentó, pero Kushina fue más férrea haciendo que en esta última Minato perdiera el equilibrio al eludir el rechazo de las cadenas y este se viera obligado a usar uno de sus kunais para escapar del ataque mediante la tele transportación.

Kushina sacó dos cadenas más y para entonces ya tenía 10 cadenas de energía a su alrededor; cinco en cada lado saliendo de su cuerpo.

Minato ya no podía seguir batallando contra ella a solo físico; tenía que cambiar su modo de luchar si quería acercarse a la Princesa. Kushina ya no le permitía que él se le acercara y eso era una desventaja. Su asedio le permitía desgastarla y sin poder atacarla más, Kushina tendría tiempo para reposar e irse a la carga; a pesar de que hasta ahora no lograba causarle gran peligro, poco a poco hallaría la forma de atacarlo infaliblemente. La Princesa estaba en completa calma, lo cual era su mayor problema. Minato sabía que en ese estado ella podía controlar mejor su energía natural y por lo tanto su manejo de las cadenas aumentaría considerablemente.

Con cada momento que pasaba, Kushina sacaba un par de cadenas más.

Dos minutos más de pelea trascurrieron y ella ya tenía 14 cadenas a su alrededor.

Minato no pudo seguir así y entonces decidió usar su carta más distintiva. Kushina se fue al ataque y Minato lanzó sus kunais hacia Kushina sin revistar mayor amenaza tal y como la otra vez. La Princesa tras eludirlos lanzó dos de sus cadenas hacia Minato el cual desapareció ante sus ojos; este apareció al otro lado del campo manteniendo su distancia de ella; sorprendentemente ella no corrió hacia el cómo las otras veces, sino que, usando las cadenas como impulso, enganchó un par de ellas en la tierra y con ellas se lanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Minato, quien al darse la vuelta se encontró con una Kushina lanzándole un tajo directo hacia él. Este no tuvo otra opción sino bloquear y un intercambio de golpes rechinantes de sus katanas se hizo escuchar en el lugar y ataques físicos de puños y patadas intercalados.

Kushina había logrado armonizar sus ataques y complementar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en armas con los ataques con sus cadenas, logrando grandes posibilidades y combinaciones que supusieron un gran problema para Minato pues esto dificultaba su lectura de la batalla en saber cómo atacaría su contrincante. El que ella esté usando todo su poder y llevase ese tiempo de batalla con un contrincante como Minato denotaba un gran progreso y en teoría, ya estaría lista y con la experiencia suficiente para saber cómo defenderse de sus enemigos.

Dichas, así las cosas, podría incluso el general dar por terminado el combate; si la idea era demostrar los avances en el entrenamiento de la Princesa, ella ya lo había conseguido. No obstante, entre las reglas del enfrentamiento se había pactado que solo el combate acabaría si alguno de los contendientes se rendía o si por el contrario este quedara incapacitado para seguir luchando. Por honor y respeto a un combate en armas uno a uno, no podía interferir solo así sin más, pero su instinto de sirviente del Reino y guardián de la Princesa le ardía entre su pecho y deseaba que terminara su batalla.

Hipotéticamente hablando, todos tenían motivos para que acabase esa lucha, pero al mismo tiempo un anhelo de expectativa y relativa emoción no abandonaba las mentes de los espectadores de la batalla. Pero lo que hacía más intrigante el asunto, era que ninguno de los dos peleadores estaban dispuestos a retroceder ni darse por vencidos.

La Princesa nuevamente se lanzó al ataque maniobrándose con las cadenas con suma destreza exigiendo a Minato para repeler sus ataques con la espada; inteligentemente ella, el tiempo que duró atacándolo, le permitió hacer una lectura del combate, haciéndola fijarse en los movimientos de defensa de Minato cuando ella se iba al ataque. De este modo, Kushina estorbó la posición de Minato lanzando tres cadenas sobre la cual predijo que Minato estaría tras esquivar sus ataques, lo cual él notó.

Minato sí tenía pensado moverse hacia ese lugar del campo de batalla cuando sin previo aviso las cadenas se lanzaron sobre él atacando la posición y siendo presionado por las demás cadenas que ahora, la Princesa estaba utilizando como método para restringir los movimientos veloces del Relámpago Amarillo por el campo de batalla.

‑Realmente fue una jugada muy buena. Muy lista. Estudió el terreno y se mueve de acuerdo a la posición. Fuerza a combatir en una parte del terreno y usa las cadenas para negarme la movilidad intentando acorralarme para luego atacar en un punto donde no pueda eludir. Has mejorado mucho, Kushina‑ Pensó Minato mientras analizaba el curso del combate.

Kushina presionó la posición y cuando vio que Minato había quedado solo en una posición sin moverse a otro lado del campo lanzó un ataque directo con la katana dispuesta a terminar con todo.

‑ ¡AHHHH! ‑

La Princesa exclamó un grito tras su ataque el cual fue ahogado en el vacío del silencio cuando Minato volvió a desaparecer de su campo de visión usando su técnica de tele transportación. Pero ahora, Minato no eludió ni hizo distancia con su oponente sino que estratégicamente se forzaba solo a una posición que estuviese cerca de los kunais que previamente había lanzado; y así, cuando Kushina llegó para atacar, Minato sorprendió apareciendo en un instante por detrás y sutilmente se abalanzó justo para propinar un tajo de su katana; tajo que estuvo a milímetros de tocar la espalda de la Princesa y que en un segundo exacto antes, ella logró interponer dos cadenas cruzadas en su camino, bloqueando el ataque e impidiendo la derrota cercana.

En reacción contraofensiva, Kushina intercaló un ataque consecutivo con sus cadenas obligando a Minato a retroceder hasta el otro extremo del campo de batalla. Esperaba que Kushina se fuera al ataque para repetir la misma secuencia y en una de ellas impactar con éxito a su rival y así terminar la pelea. Pero Kushina no avanzó, pues leyó la situación de batalla y entonces se concentró, tomando compostura y elevó su nivel de energía haciendo que aparecieran dos pares de cadenas más saliendo de su cuerpo.

‑Esto es malo. Kushina no está perdiendo el control de su poder; por el contrario, está soportando la carga de sus cadenas y las está usando de forma estratégica. Estoy comenzando a cansarme; contrario a mí Kushina parece que tiene buena resistencia y tiene planes de alargar este combate. Si esto sigue así acabaré cediendo. Está costando cada vez más evitar esas cadenas y no tengo idea de lo que me pasará si soy atrapado en una de ellas. Debo hallar la manera de que Kushina pierda el control de su poder y agotarla como al principio. Si se sobrecarga de presión ella no podrá usar su técnica y entonces habré ganado. Pero si logra mantenerla bajo control me será imposible vencerla. Habrá que tomar el riesgo‑ pensó Minato para sí entre que esquivaba y eludía los ataques de Kushina mientras el contrarrestaba.

Pasaron cinco minutos más de combate y Kushina comenzó a fastidiarse. Minato era muy persistente y no cedía ante sus ataques, lo cual la molestó muchísimo queriendo acabar el encuentro cuanto antes.

‑Ya debes de ser consciente que estás acabado. Conforme más pase el tiempo no podrás seguir resistiendo así. ‑ Advirtió Kushina

‑No pienso rendirme tan fácil, Princesa‑ responde el rubio.

‑ ¡Hablo en serio, Minato! Si sigues podré lastimarte y no voy a poder contenerme. ¡Ríndete de una vez por todas! ‑ Continuó la pelirroja.

‑Temo que voy a tener que negarme, su alteza‑ objetó amablemente el joven oponente.

‑No me provoques, Minato. Ya no soy esa cría asustada que rescataste. ‑ Dijo ella con voz severa.

‑Sí, eso lo veo. Ya no haces tanto berrinche cuando no consigue lo que quieres‑ Minato le contestó sarcásticamente en un tono serio.

Ante la respuesta dos pares de venas se denotaron al fruncir el ceño en una actitud enojada. Usualmente se desataba el infierno entre sus sirvientes cuando la Princesa se enojaba haciendo una algarabía que duraba todo el resto de día. Pero ahora esto era mucho peor; la Princesa no estaba gritando ni colocándose histérica porque algo no le salía como ella quisiera. Todos en el escenario tuvieron el presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar…

...y no se equivocaban.

‑Ahora sí irá en serio. Debo prepararme y apegarme al plan. Espero que todo resulte bien‑ pensó Minato para dentro de sí.

Y dicho esto dentro de su mente… la Tormenta Sangrienta, desató su ira en aquel campo de batalla.

Kushina se impulsó mucho más rápido que antes en dirección a Minato. 10 cadenas que guardaban su retaguardia, 12 más en posición de ataque, 4 más usando como ganchos en la tierra para mayor movilidad y las 12 últimas entrecruzadas formando un escudo de cadenas para embestir se vino encima del Relámpago Amarillo yendo a la carga con todo. Minato reaccionó usando al máximo su técnica de tele transportación con una nueva variable. Gastando su energía natural, podía reaparecer en cualquier punto en un área correspondiente a su contextura física.

La pelea mantuvo esa dinámica de curso en otros 5 minutos llenos de tensión y expectativa. Si sabían que solo era un combate de entrenamiento, no pareciera que se acordaran de eso en aquel momento. Destellos y chispas resultados del choque de las katanas, los kunais y las cadenas hacían eco de un combate intenso que se propagaba por todo el campo de batalla; llegándose a cuestionar los espectadores a si dejar continuando un combate que más que una práctica, se comenzaba a tornar serio y peligroso.

Kushina parecía levitar por momentos dado el uso que les daba a sus cadenas para moverse y atacar; Minato luchaba por evitarlas a toda costa aprovechando cualquier apertura mínima para colar un kunai y reaparecer en otro sitio buscando un punto de ataque. Kushina había comprendido el método de lucha de Minato y le negaba cualquier oportunidad de que por un espacio vacío lanzara un kunai donde aparecer y filtrar un ataque.

La batalla se iba prolongando más y Kushina en una primera oportunidad, sacó 4 cadenas más y estorbó el paso de Minato donde iba a estar. Esto fue suerte, ya que no logró escapar de su campo visual. Forzando a Minato a enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo y un intercambio físico de golpes, puños y patadas se desató combinado con choques de espada y cruces de cadenas en medio. Su poder estaba limitado a la cantidad de energía que poseyera Kushina y conforme invocaba más cadenas, éstas reducían su espesor con el fin de equilibrar el flujo de energía si no quería interrumpir su uso. Sin embargo, esto no supuso un problema para la Princesa; ella sabía cómo lidiar con ello; los movimientos de Las Cadenas del Cielo iban sincronizados con la concentración de su usuaria haciendo que estas se movieran a voluntad a manera de respuesta ante cualquier reacción que ella tenga.

Los dos jóvenes se enfrentaban uno a uno con todo lo que tenían. En este punto los dos quedaron parejos en fuerza y poder y aquellos ávidos y entendidos en las batallas, presentes en el escenario lo pudieron notar. Hubo euforia, sí, pero también drama y escepticismo. La Princesa acertó varios golpes físicos hacia su oponente y unos tajos de su katana lograron cortar levemente el rostro y las extremidades superiores de Minato; y mientras él, rasgó toda la tela del brazo izquierdo del traje de entrenamiento de Kushina, algunos cortes superficiales en sus piernas, unos cuantos golpes en su abdomen y un gancho de mandíbula dejando en saldo a ambos con lesiones visibles por moretones por lado de la Princesa y leves hilos de sangre del lado de Minato, también golpeado, pero sus ropas ocultaban la seriedad de sus heridas.

La queja de ella por uno de los golpes recibidos le permitió a Minato hallar un espacio donde alejarse y tomar de nuevo distancia de ella usando su técnica de tele transportación, librándose de la prisión de cadenas en donde Kushina lo había arrinconado. Ambos respiraban por la boca ya que el aire que respiraban no era suficiente para recobrar el aliento. Resueltamente, los presenten cuestionaban en murmullos la terquedad de la Princesa y su "supuesto" protector por no retractarse y dar un paso al costado; por respeto o simple consideración debían detener la pelea dados los resultados hasta el momento. Mas no era como si quisiesen decir o hacer algo para impedirlo. Y si eso fuera posible, no tendrían lo más importante que era el poder para detenerla ellos mismos.

‑Francamente, ¿Quién se metería en semejante combate y no salir muerto en el intento? ‑ Se pensaban entre si todos los que veían la batalla entre siervos y soldados, diciéndose unos a otros de una y otra manera.

El único con "poder" suficiente para interferir de golpe de llegarse a salirse de control las cosas era el general Hiruzen; inclusive solo dando la orden resuelta de parar la pelea debería ser suficiente. Aún Minato estaba subordinado a su comandante; y si le ordenaba parar, no tenía otra opción de no luchar. Pero temía que la Princesa se lo prohibiría y lo desautorizada dado su estado de ánimo en ese momento y pidiera a Minato que continuara el enfrentamiento. Su último recurso en caso de ser necesario sería usar su Elemento Tierra y crear un muro de piedra con un _shikigami_ o _familiar_ invocado propio de los del clan Sarutobi1.

La historia breve de su descendencia proviene de un antiguo dios de la cultura oriental china, el cual era un ser humanoide con rasgos de mono al que "nadie" podía dominar y que no servía a ninguna de las deidades chinas. Que con su irreverencia y falta de respeto a la autoridad se presentaba delante del Rey de los cielos creador del mundo en la cultura oriental china a hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Muchos se ofendieron con este "dios mono", más al Rey le pareció agradable. Este Rey le dio lugar entre ellos tras varios inconvenientes en el camino y luego que el Rey le hiciera ver al dios mono que siendo bueno sería de gran ayuda no solo a él sino a las personas del mundo humano, éste le juró lealtad al Rey y fue su guardia personal hasta el final de sus días. Todos los dioses legaron descendencia en el mundo humano incluido el dios mono y se dice que los descendientes de su linaje son los miembros del clan Sarutobi que a día de hoy vivían en el Reino Medio.

Dicho eso el general Hiruzen podría invocar a un guerrero simio el cual separaría a los dos contrincantes evitando que siguiesen peleando.

Pero el general no quiso interferir, intrigado por la batalla, esperanzado en que en algún momento uno de los se tenía que rendir. En el fondo, deseaba que la Princesa Kushina fuese la ganadora del encuentro; Pero dada la situación, él estaba demasiado viejo para soportar ese tipo de tensiones y solo quería que esa pelea se terminase no importando quien ganara y quien perdiera.

‑Kushina – sama, nosotros no podemos seguir así. Tenemos que parar‑ dijo Minato para sorpresa de todos.

La Princesa se sorprendió también que de entre todos, Minato fuera el primero en sugerir detener la pelea.

‑No fue esto lo que acordamos en este enfrentamiento. Así no son las reglas de pelea. ‑ Respondió Kushina.

‑Ambos estamos tocados. Entiendo el calor de la batalla, pero de seguir así alguno de los dos saldremos lastimados seriamente‑ dijo sabiamente el joven rubio.

‑ ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Esto no era parte del trato! ‑ Alzó la voz la Princesa.

‑Entonces supongo que ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. ‑ Resolvía Minato indicando una señal de rendición.

‑¡No te atrevas a insultar el nombre de la Princesa del Reino de esa manera, Minato! ¡Es un crimen! Ni siquiera yo puedo disuadir a que no se te imponga un castigo si haces eso. ‑ Dijo Kushina notablemente exaltada.

‑ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ‑ Se preguntó Minato.

‑¡Hime – sama, por favor, escuche a Minato – san!¡Detenga ese combate! ¡Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente! ¡No cabe duda de que su alteza ha avanzado mucho en todos estos años! - Decían los sirvientes de la Princesa de manera sectorizada en medio del público presente de un modo coreado.

Kushina no se resignaba a dejar las cosas así y apeló a su última línea de apoyo, el mismo general Hiruzen.

‑ ¡Hiruzen! ¡Por favor diceselo a Minato! ¡Dile que no puede dejar la pelea en estas condiciones! ‑

‑¡Hime – sama! - clamaron sus siervos.

Minato volteó su vista hacia donde estaba el general y este de pronto se vio en un dilema entre la espada y la pared prácticamente. El general conocía las normas de un combate de este tipo. En su código militar, cualquiera que abandonase la pelea por consideración o lastima a su oponente si este se encontrare lastimado mas no incapacitado para seguir la lucha declaraban nulo el combate. Aunque se contase como derrota de quien se retira, en el caso de los samuráis, si no había condiciones adversas para ninguno de los oponentes, el rival que abandona afrenta la honra y el honor de quien deja en el campo de batalla causando deshonor a su nombre y a su valía en el combate. Tal afrenta era considerada mucho peor que la derrota misma conseguida de forma limpia. El castigo para el adversario que abandonada de esa forma variaba de acuerdo a la posición social de los enfrentados y su lugar de residencia y de acuerdo a la ley de quienes gobernaban en las tierras donde ocurría la confrontación. Desde el destierro, pasando por el repudio y el escarnio público de toda su gente, podía llegar inclusive a la prisión. Pero debido a que en esta ocasión uno de los contendientes era nadie menos que la máxima autoridad de todo el Reino Medio, en las leyes del Reino Medio, el nombre y la honra de quien gobernaba los destinos de la gente estaba por encima de la vida de todo subyugado. Faltar al respeto de quien estaba a la cabeza era una declaración de renuncia a su derecho de vivir y cualquiera que osare a insultar el honor de su Emperador debería pagar con su vida para subsanar la afrenta. Todo soldado, guardia del palacio, sirviente y cualquier ciudadano de toda clase, local o extranjero, que ofendiese a la Princesa debía ser ejecutado en ese instante. La Princesa conocía de esa regla y temió por la vida de Minato tras sus palabras. Intentaron apelar a su decisión, pero dado el ánimo de la Princesa, entre todo aquel que se levantaba en armas en nombre del Emperador, tendría la obligación de matar a Minato si este se retiraba del campo por mero código militar aún si estos no quisieran asesinarlo.

No tenían opción.

El General Hiruzen, con muy a su pesar, dejado en claro su posición al respecto de la pelea, era un hombre experimentado en la batalla y nadie mejor que él conocía del código de honor en un combate de espadas en su cultura. Por lo que con dolor en el corazón le respondió a Minato:

‑Minato, lo lamento mucho, pero la Princesa tiene razón. Tú no puedes abandonar. ‑

El joven rubio de quedó un poco paralizado y su angustia subió un poco más de lo habitual.

La princesa amplió su sonrisa sabiendo que la pelea ya no podría ser interrumpida; pero no duró mucho antes de que el general aprovechase para advertirle algo a la Princesa.

‑Hime – sama. Quizás usted sepa cómo manejar esta situación, pero si me permite decirlo, no hay ninguno más interesado que yo en desear que termine con esto. ‑

‑ ¿Ehhh, por qué? ‑ Preguntó la Princesa.

‑Porque por la ley tendría que castigar a Minato dado que si usted fuese la que se retirara no habría castigo por ser la Princesa del Reino; pero en lo que respecta a mi afecto hacia su persona y la lealtad que juré a Mito – sama y a sus padres, no hay mayor dolor y angustia para mí que el ver como el tesoro más preciado de todos estuviese a punto de ser lastimado, tendría que ser yo quien la reprendiera a usted, Princesa. ¿Usted lo entiende, ¿verdad? No hay nada más valioso y más importante para mí que usted. Renuncié a muchas cosas por el bien de este Reino y de su familia todo para dedicarme a su servicio. No hay nada de lo que yo me arrepienta; solo siento que no les diese alguna vez el tiempo de conocerme en realidad y de conocerlos también a aquellos que dejé atrás. Para mí, usted simboliza todo el cariño y afecto que siento por los míos y he decidido en mi corazón enfocarlos en usted y su cuidado. Esa es la razón por la que sirvo con mi vida a la Princesa. Porque… más que mi soberana, la veo como a una nieta a la cual estaría dispuesto a ofrecer mi vida si de ser necesario. Espero que lo sepa, Hime – sama‑

Las lágrimas brotaron de aquel cuerpo inmutable de las esmeraldas que portaba por ojos, bajando por la delicada piel de sus mejillas y cayendo en el campo de batalla mientras una voz algo entrecortada respondía ante esa declaración:

‑ ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡No tienes que decírmelo! No pondré en riesgo mi vida por ti. ¡Y tampoco la vida de Minato! Solo, déjanos terminar este encuentro como se debe‑ respondió la Princesa a su general.

Ahora él con una sonrisa en su rostro, aprobó la iniciativa y permitió que el combate continuase.

‑Kushina – sama tiene no solo personas que le sirven por reverencia, sino que también la quieren mucho. Debe estar muy feliz de saber eso‑ le dijo Minato a la Princesa.

‑Tienes razón. Y por ellos es que te pido que sigamos con esto. ¡Yo también quiero ser una digna representante en quien todos puedan confiar! Sin importar lo duro o lo difícil que sea la situación, pueda sacar adelante este Reino y a la gente que habita en él, así como mi abuela lo hizo. Quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella y pelear al lado de mi pueblo por brindarles un futuro lleno de esperanza. ¡No quiero que vean una cobarde que se rinde o se acompleja ante la menor dificultad! ¡Aún con heridas, nunca retrocederé! ¡Juro que seré fiel a mi palabra! ¡Pelearé con mi vida por el bien de mi gente! ‑ Exclamó Kushina levantando su katana con su mano derecha.

Una fuerte inyección de amor patrio y moral recibieron los espectadores de la batalla que empezaron a animar aquella confrontación esperando ahora ansiosos por cómo iba a terminar esto.

‑De acuerdo. Después de lo que acabo de oír, ya no podré resistirme más. Kushina – sama, iré con todo ahora. ¡Por favor, no se vaya a rendir antes de que termine con usted! - exclamó Minato en esta vez.

‑No pienso rendirme. Decirme eso también es insultar a mi orgullo. ‑ Declaró la Princesa.

Y tras decir estas palabras y unos pocos segundos después, el combate prosiguió.

La Princesa y Minato fueron directos de frente cada uno chocando sus armas envueltos en el aura de cada uno con su energía natural. Una onda de choque se expandió y los asistentes sintieron la fuerza de choque estremecerlos hacia atrás con fuerza. Ahora el combate se tornaba mucho más intenso que antes. Kushina estaba dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas liberando toda su energía en las cadenas y estas, comenzaron a brillar más fuerte de un dorado tan intenso que por solo poco no asemejaba al brillo del sol a esa hora del día; la extensión de las mismas se amplió el doble y el grosor de todas las cadenas que ella había liberado recobraron su forma inicial cuando empezó. Era evidente para Minato, que en ese momento se estaba sobre-esforzando; sin embargo, conociendo el poco tiempo que la Princesa podía mantener esa nueva fase de su técnica, daría el golpe definitivo para liquidar el encuentro antes de que su energía se agotase, perdiera el control de Las Cadenas del Cielo y no pudiese realizar algún otro movimiento por agotamiento. Su única oportunidad para ganar esta batalla ya estaba en el horizonte, solo le quedaba hacer un último esfuerzo y llegaría a la meta.

La pregunta definitiva era… ¿Lo lograría?

La fuerza con que las cadenas arremetían contra el suelo era estruendosa; sus puntas abrían la tierra al penetrar en ella y el suelo bajo los pies de sus espectadores temblaban. Minato esquivaba y retrocedía cuando una cadena tras otra lo atacaba directamente. Ella se acercaba peligrosamente valiéndose de su movilidad con ellas para acercarse a Minato. Pronto notó que estaría en grave peligro. Ya que ella amplió muchísimo más el número de cadenas, logrando en su estado de euforia sacar el numero de 100 cadenas.

Era la segunda vez que Minato veía este número de cadenas salir de su cuerpo. En las practicas intensivas que ambos sostenían, Kushina en un acto de sobre-esfuerzo, quiso llegar al límite de cuanto de sus cadenas podría ser capaz de liberar. Minato había estado entrenando con ella todo el día sin descanso esa vez y físicamente estaban hechos polvo; solo la adrenalina que corría por sus venas no les permitía sentir el golpe del cansancio antes de caer rendidos de tanto entrenamiento. Sin poder detenerla, Minato solo pudo alzar su voz para que se detuviera y Kushina liberó toda su energía y sacó cien cadenas: cincuenta en cada lado de su cuerpo. Minato se sintió angustiado y a la vez impresionado, ya que, tras tanto tiempo y sacrificios, Kushina lograba avanzar en un nuevo aumento en el poder y control de su técnica. El problema, es que, en ese estado, el gasto de energía natural es inmenso y drena muy rápido el poder que tenga el usuario. Kushina sostuvo esa forma por varios segundos, pero no antes de que su reserva de energía natural de su cuerpo quedara en cero y fue allí cuando vio las consecuencias de usar en exceso su poder. Tras quedarse sin energía, su cuerpo no tuvo más soporte para resistir la tensión acumulada de todo el día por el uso de su técnica y el peso de todo el entrenamiento con Minato. El dolor y la fatiga la arremetieron súbitamente causando que sus piernas se pusieran como de papel y el resto de su cuerpo quedara paralizado sin posibilidad de moverlo a falta de fuerzas por el cansancio y de inmediato a eso, su mente colapsó cayendo fulminada en estado de inconsciencia.

Kushina mostraba todo su poder en frente de Minato y en sus ojos color esmeralda, puestos la mirada fijamente en Minato, le indicaron que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hasta vencerlo. El rubio notó que estaba completamente atrapado en una "jaula" hecha de cadenas a su alrededor antes de poder percatarse.

‑¡AHHHHH!‑

Kushina se vino con todo a por Minato intentando sujetarlo con las cadenas, pero este antes de quedar envuelto en ellas desapareció una vez más de su campo visual. A Minato le quedaban muy pocas opciones. Tendría que jugársela y aprovechar que ella estaba totalmente a la ofensiva y atacarla desprevenida. En este punto de la pelea, la Princesa no se esperaría que Minato fuese al ataque. Estaba decidido y en los ojos del _Relámpago Amarillo_ no hubo un rastro de duda o vacilación:

‑ ¡Senpou! ¡Técnica del dios trueno emperador! ¡Pasos del rayo! ‑

De la muñeca que llevaba vendada deslumbró por un segundo el _kanji_ que tenía escrito.

‑ ¡Aquí voy‑

Minato, como un rayo, empezó a transportarse por todas partes en todo el campo de batalla, tan rápido como un rayo en un día de tormenta. A Kushina le fue imposible seguirle el rastro con la vista de lo veloz que él se movía. Y en un parpadeo, reaccionó, o más bien, sus cadenas lo hicieron de inmediato que en su campo visual Minato apareció justo de frente a ella dispuesto a cortarla con la katana. Las cadenas de inmediato enrollaron a la Princesa en un vórtice de cadenas de energía que repelieron el ataque haciendo retroceder a Minato en su estado de súper velocidad. Kushina quedó abrumada por tan repentino ataque. Gracias a que sus cadenas reaccionan a voluntad como si tuviesen vida propia, protegieron instintivamente a su usuaria en el momento que ella sintió el peligro cerca de ella. Si no fuese por eso, Minato la habría cortado seguro, ya que quedó tan impresionada, bajó la guardia sin ninguna posibilidad de reaccionar por su propia cuenta.

‑ ¡Diablos! ¡Es mucho más rápido que antes! Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Otro ataque así y perderé sin duda. Tengo que encontrar el momento para atacarlo. Seré precavida esta vez‑ pensó Kushina para sí mientras el capullo de cadenas se desenrollaba lentamente.

Minato respondió de nuevo y arremetió contra Kushina que infructuosamente intentaba atinarle al sitio donde Minato se movía. Era demasiado veloz y no se quedaba quieto en un punto específico. Las cadenas llegaban tarde en comparación a su velocidad. Aunque para el lado de los espectadores un enrollo de cadenas envolvían a la Princesa y estas salían de allí en todas direcciones obligando al juez de la contienda y a todos los demás a retroceder para no ser alcanzados. Un sonido como a manera de zumbido se oía pasar en el aire; un sonido grave y tempestivo que era un tanto ensordecedor y muy molesto producto del rastro en el viento de la enorme velocidad con que Minato de transportaba en el espacio.

 _El Relámpago Amarillo b_ uscó por todos los huecos y espacios muertos donde las cadenas no llegaban a cubrir del todo un punto de quiebre por donde pasar y acertar un ataque a la Princesa quien se refugió obligada en sus cadenas sin más reacción que la de defenderse. Minato luchó y luchó y tras tanto insistir por unos minutos, abrió una brecha, aprovechando que Kushina regaló un espacio en un desesperado ataque a descubierta buscando acertarle un ataque a Minato en respuesta por la constante arremetida hacia ella. Lo intentó dos veces en un asedio sin fin que duraba casi 5 minutos cada uno. Y en uno tercero la llevó a esconderse solo en su técnica, que frustrada, buscó salida y al verlo por un instante repostando de su asedio, lanzó sus cadenas a discreción en aquel punto antes que el tocase el suelo, pero en un parpadeo, Minato ya no estaba allí sino justo en su brazo izquierdo, y antes que pudiera poner defensa en él, Minato cortó en la parte alta de su antebrazo muy cerca de su hombro.

‑¡Arghhh!‑

Kushina quejó de la herida viéndose vulnerada por primera vez en la batalla luego del primer choque en que ambos se golpearon mutuamente. El árbitro advirtió a la Princesa, que hiciese señal para mostrar su herida y revistar que tan grave fuese. Ella quejaba del dolor por lo profundo del corte, pero si denotaba demasiado podría dar por terminado el encuentro y el ganador sería Minato. Así las cosas, cargó con el dolor, cambiando su aspecto y con un gesto corporal evidenció al refiere su corte en el brazo izquierdo. La herida era limpia y claramente denotaba un ataque directo que podía comprometer la continuidad del encuentro, pero el juez del encuentro miró a la Princesa y no halló ningún rastro o síntoma de dolor. Es como si no hubiera sido consciente de que ha sido cortada por su rival. Lo que lo llevó a preguntar:

‑ Hime – sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede continuar con la pelea? ‑

‑Estoy bien. No tengo ningún problema. Puedo continuar en el enfrentamiento‑ casi de inmediato respondió ella.

Luego ella bajó su brazo y regresó a su posición de guardia. Ahora tenía un problema: al declarar que podía seguir luchando, si durante el transcurso del combate volvía a denotar algún signo de dolor por su herida, el combate acabaría inmediatamente porque la vida de uno de los contrincantes estaba en peligro y debería ser atendido de inmediato. En otras palabras, Kushina se tenía prohibido quejarse del dolor aun cuando este fuera intenso. Y Minato lo supo de inmediato, en el momento que la Princesa bajó su brazo, por un breve momento, frunció el ceño antes de acomodarlo a una posición de batalla. Entendió que ella le dolía y se estaba aguantando solo para continuar la pelea. En ese orden de ideas, Minato le dijo:

‑Kushina – sama. No quiero forzarla a retirarse. Así que le pido por favor que se rinda. No quiero que salga más lastimada‑

‑Si tratas de hacer que me detenga, no lo vas a lograr. Yo me encuentro bien. Podemos continuar con la pelea‑ le dijo con un tono serio.

‑De acuerdo, Kushina – sama. Seguiremos entonces. Solo le pido, que no se sobre-esfuerce como la última vez‑

Minato había lanzado un dardo que la Princesa supo deprisa lo que trataba, llevándola a arrugar la cara contra Minato en señal de disgusto por traer memorias del pasado a su encuentro. Sabía que lo decía para hacer que desistiera de luchar; los asistentes se extrañaron también de las palabras de Minato mas no supieron de que hablaba exactamente.

‑Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Más bien preocúpate por ti y concéntrate en la batalla que tienes al frente. ‑ Respondió Kushina con el mismo filo.

Aunque nunca se notó y esto pasó desapercibido por todos, Kushina también le había causado daño a Minato, incluso más graves que las heridas que ella estaba sufriendo. Internamente Minato estaba golpeado como consecuencia de los golpes y choques a lo largo de la batalla enfrentando las cadenas de Kushina. A largo plazo era una terrorífica técnica que agotaba las fuerzas, perdían el ánimo para luchar; ser sometido por ellas significaba el fin y en una lucha a largo plazo era una derrota segura. Minato podría pedir retirarse por estar incapacitado para continuar y esta solicitud sería aceptada y perdería no por abandono sino por riesgo a su integridad. Pero era demasiado noble y caballeroso para huir de una situación mostrando debilidad. Todo el tiempo ha estado sirviendo a la Princesa y se ha ganado su lugar a costa de su esfuerzo y sacrificio. Darles esa imagen de debilidad a los hombres que lo han visto ascender y servir en la Fuerza sería un patético acto de cobardía para el honor de sus compañeros. Minato ha sido un hombre que solo se ha mostrado fuerte tan solo por una mujer como la Princesa Kushina. Aunque el también deseaba acabar con ese encuentro, no lo haría de una forma tan vergonzosa así el estuviese estropeado por dentro.

Minato repitió por tres veces más su asedio en contra de Kushina mientras esta resistía férreamente los ataques del joven rubio. Pero en las dos últimas veces Minato no duró un minuto si acaso atacando por todas partes. Kushina sospechó de esto y notó que Minato medía meticulosamente desde una distancia segura y no se movía velozmente salvo que la situación apremiara, como si guardase su súper velocidad o que esta fuese limitada en su uso.

En efecto, la muñeca de Minato donde tenía vendado el _kanji_ se había desgastado mucho y ya quedaba poco vendaje envuelto. Lo que la llevó a concluir, que en el momento en que Minato perdiese su súper velocidad, ella lo tendría atrapado. Su hostigamiento con las cadenas no le daría tregua y lo obligaría a rendirse si no quería ser derrotado por su técnica. Solo tendría que hacer que Minato agotase pronto su técnica.

Minato notó de inmediato que Kushina dejó de ponerse a la defensiva y ya no temía a que pudiera ser atacada de nuevo. En ese momento, sintió una gota fría de sudor correr por su nuca y bajar por toda su columna causándole escalofríos. Si Kushina descifró la situación correctamente, Minato se encontraba en un grave aprieto. Solo le quedaba uso para una última arremetida más antes que se extinguiera el vendaje de la muñeca. Tendría que arriesgarse y forzar una apertura aún si eso significaba agotar toda su energía y quedar completamente vulnerable.

Minato salió a la ofensiva sin usar la súper velocidad y Kushina lanzó una asonada de golpes y lanzamientos de cadenas en desbandada hacia Minato, que a toda costa puso a prueba sus reflejos y capacidad de evadir ataques intentando abrirse paso hacia ella. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, estando a solo un paso de ella, las cadenas restringieron desde varios puntos la katana obligando a Minato a renunciar al arma sino quería ser sometido por ellas. Trató y trató de ponerse a salvo dada la desventaja, pero en su retroceso no pudo cuidar su punto ciego y antes de percibirlo, una cadena atravesó un poco la carne de su espalda, en el omóplato del lado derecho.

Kushina no era nada insensible y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y angustia tras la herida que le causó a Minato.

‑¡Minato!‑

El joven de ojos azules logró incorporarse con rigidez; y mientras a su vez, la herida de su espalda no demoró en sangrar manchando sus ropas poniendo al vilo el encuentro que para este punto de la pelea era absurdo de seguir. Sin embargo, ya sea por egoísmo o la misma determinación de cada uno, Minato declaró que su herida solo había sido superficial. El no mostró ningún signo de flaqueza o dolor alguno a pesar de la seria herida que denotaba en su espalda, haciendo señales de que todo estaba bien con él y de que podía continuar.

‑ ¡Es suficiente, Minato! No continuaré con esto si sigues así. Vas a hacer que te cause una herida grave y me hagas lamentarlo luego. ¡Detente de una buena vez!‑ exclamó Kushina con mucha angustia.

‑Está bien, Kushina – sama. No pasa nada. Aún puedo continuar al igual que usted. Yo también quiero terminar de una vez‑ respondió Minato en su defensa.

Kushina se sintió cohibida de hablar mientras ella se mordía los labios. Sentía remordimiento de dolor y de conciencia juntos ya que hace poco había hecho lo mismo y ahora ambos estaban en la misma situación. Esto era también una pelea a nivel psicológico entre ambos de ver quien soportaba más la presión sobre el rival y quien estaba a punto de ceder. Kushina se enfadó con esto, pero entendió de que se trataba. Tampoco ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácil, aunque su clamor por dentro era desplomarse al suelo y ser atendida de inmediato. Pero por el otro lado también estaba Minato que valientemente ha resistido los crueles ataques de Las Cadenas Del Cielo y hasta ahora no había denotado ninguna debilidad. Era humano como todos y claramente él también era vulnerable y podía ser herido como cualquier otro. Mas como hombre que ya ha tenido experiencia en la guerra sabía que en el campo de batalla el enemigo no aguardaría a que este se recuperara y armara nuevamente para continuar la lucha. Tenía que seguir sin importar como hasta que el enemigo no desapareciera de su vista, ningún soldado podía bajar la guardia hasta el final.

Eso era lo que más atormentaba el corazón de la Princesa; el no saber el verdadero estado de Minato. Porque por lejos que se viese, ella estaba siempre preocupada por Minato y cada movimiento que hacía le generaba un miedo porque este fuese a revistar gravedad alguna para él. Y ella estaba segura que lo mismo iba para Minato. De entre todos, no había nadie que no se preocupara tanto porque ella estuviese a salvo.

Era un juego de engaños. Un modo de lucha que era muy común entre los _shinobis_ y que se basaba en hacer caer en una trampa a tu rival, hacerle creer que tiene la victoria para de ese modo, él se descuide un segundo y propinarle un golpe fulminante y ganar la batalla.

Este sería el golpe final. Aquí se la iban a jugar toda por la victoria.

Kushina desplegó sus cadenas guardando solo diez de ellas para su defensa mientras el resto fue directo al ataque. Minato esquivó todo lo que le fue posible de las cadenas sin descompensarse. Kushina sabía que él había llegado a su límite y quería que solo terminara con la pelea para ir a atenderlo, pero ambos eran muy orgullosos para demostrar debilidad delante de la persona que más querían. La Princesa no se detuvo y continuó atacando hasta que físicamente le era imposible evadir las cadenas. En ese momento ella atrapó a Minato sujetando su pie derecho, habiendo ocultado bajo tierra algunas de sus cadenas. En el momento en que empezó a atacar, no retiró todas las cadenas que impactaron contra el suelo quedando a la espera por si su rival osase ir a la carga.

Minato notó la trampa y supo de inmediato que quedó atrapado en la técnica de Kushina. No pudo hacer nada librarse de su atadura, ya que acto seguido las demás cadenas respondieron y sujetando todo el cuerpo del rubio, derribaron a joven dejándolo inmovilizado.

Kushina por fin lo había logrado ¡Había logrado someter e incapacitar a Minato en un combate uno a uno! Había logrado conseguir lo que ningún soldado entrenado o enemigo pudo conseguir en mucho tiempo.

O eso lo había creído ella…

-sonido de bomba de humo estallando-

‑ ¿¡Qué!?‑

Una pantalla de humo blanco se expandió de repente sobre el envoltorio de cadenas sobre el suelo no dejando ver nada de lo que allí adentro sucedía. Kushina comprobó el agarre de su técnica y sintió que aún estas sujetaban algo con forma y consistencia.

‑Minato aún sigue atrapado allí. No hay modo de que escape una vez queda atrapado en ellas. No hay forma. No hay nada que pueda hacer para liberarse de las cadenas y atacar… ... ¿EHHH? ¿ESO ES…? ‑

Hace solo cuestión de unos segundos atrás, mientras ella estaba pensando estas cosas, durante la pantalla de humo, Kushina observaba solo una silueta de una sombra detrás del humo que parecía envuelta entre las cadenas. Fue en ese momento en el que una segunda sombra salió de la primera provocando una ráfaga de viento ascendiendo hacia el aire la cual denotó que algo había saltado hacia arriba entre tanto que la primera sombra detuvo sus movimientos quedando estática; sin vida. Kushina se intrigó y se empezó a cuestionar sobre si Minato se había liberado de su técnica, habría lanzado otra técnica de tipo ninja sustituyendo su cuerpo original por un señuelo inerte y ha ascendido para atacar por arriba. Pero luego pensó que tal acto era completamente imposible porque no había nada que pudiera librar a alguien de las cadenas una vez que queda atrapado en ellas salvo la misma usuaria de la técnica. Y justo fue en ese momento, cuando del cielo, una gran luz blanca y brillante con destellos de azul destacaba sobre todo la cual recogía el viento de alrededor y lo concentraba dentro de un contenedor de forma esférica usando mucha energía natural para apresar tal cantidad de poder.

Kushina había visto esa técnica antes en su lucha de hace años contra Zabuza. La técnica de Elemento Viento: Espiral de Viento.

Minato se elevó hacia el cielo tomando la suficiente altura para desencadenar todo lo que le quedaba de energía en una última técnica para poner fin a este combate.

Kushina siguió un poco más sorprendida. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, pero era claro que aquel que estaba elevado en el aire, estaba desplegando una enorme cantidad de energía en una técnica de alto nivel. Ningún truco o sustituto podría manejar esa gran cantidad de energía, por lo que entonces el verdadero Minato estaba allí arriba a punto de lanzarle una técnica con la cual derrotó al peligroso mercenario a las afueras del Reino. Eso la llevó a decidir que entonces quien había caído en su trampa de cadenas era un clon sustituto y que de alguna forma Minato ocultó su presencia, lanzó una granada de humo y ágilmente saltó hacia los cielos y ejecutó su ataque definitivo.

Ella dispuso casi todas sus cadenas a la defensa en un rígido escudo dispuesta a bloquear el ataque de Minato. ¿Quién sería más fuerte de los dos? ¿Quién aguantaría hasta el final? Con un gran respiro de parte de los dos, los jóvenes se fueron a la carga y en el clímax de la batalla, gritaron desde sus corazones:

‑¡VAMOS!‑

\- Choque de expansión fuerte -

Lo que siguió fue una poderosa onda muy fuerte de energía que chocó tras la colisión de la Espiral de Viento y Las Cadenas del Cielo. Las cadenas giraban y se aprisionaban entre si haciendo grosura para endurecer la defensa mientras que la esfera de energía golpeó con todo su poder, empujando y penetrando todo lo que podía para romper el escudo que la Princesa había formado. Un estruendoso ruido como de un derrumbe cayendo sobre un terreno llano se sentía en el lugar mientras las ráfagas de viento soplaban intempestivas a su vez. Sumado a ello, el sonido del metal sonaba también tras el impacto similar al de un esmeril afilando constantemente el acero de un arma a gran escala debido a la tensión de las cadenas girando fuertemente entre ellas soportando duramente el golpe de la esfera sobre ellas. El final de la batalla había llegado y los corazones de aquellos muchachos estaban unidos en ese instante.

‑¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!‑

Ambos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas liberando toda su energía en ese ataque final que terminó por colapsar y las técnicas de ellos se deshicieron por completo en una explosión de viento que generó una cortina de polvo llenando todo el lugar.

El público tardó varios segundos en recomponerse y luego a esperar a que la capa de polvo se despejara del campo para saber lo que ocurrió. El general, los sirvientes, los oficiales y todo aquel que estaba viendo el combate quedaron a la máxima expectativa por saber el resultado y qué había sucedido con la Princesa.

Finalmente, la cortina de humo se disipó y se pudo ver el campo de batalla con claridad. Los dos contendientes estaban de rodillas en el suelo conmocionados por la fuerte explosión expansiva que había podido dejarlos aturdidos y sin posibilidad de moverse. Trozos de cadenas estaban esparcidas por el campo, desechas y destrozadas. Algunas desaparecían a falta de estar unidas. Solo las cadenas que ataban a principio a Minato seguían ahí mientras todas las demás se caían a pedazos. Kushina estaba completamente cansada y casi toda su energía estaba agotada; hiperventilaba para poder respirar, sentía que se ahogaba producto del sobre-esfuerzo y la enorme carga de tensión que soportó durante toda la pelea. Minato por su parte se puso de pie y con mucha dificultad se dispuso en posición de atacar. Sin su katana, al joven de ojos azules solo le quedaban los kunais con los que había peleado al inicio de la batalla. Cansado evidentemente, había dado todo y ahora estaba a punto de colapsar.

Kushina estaba demasiado cansada para mantener las cadenas activas y tardaría muchísimo para retomar el control que tenía antes. Era el momento definitivo de atacar. Darlo todo hasta el final por parte de Minato para terminar con esta pelea. Kushina no reaccionaría a tiempo y el ganaría el combate.

Minato salió directo a la carga con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía. Kushina estaba demasiado alterada para impedir que se acercara. Trató de lanzarle cadenas, pero no le quedaba nada de energía que estas caían a tierra tan pronto las lanzaba y terminaban por desaparecer. La Princesa no tuvo sino la última opción que era en realizar un último ataque frontal de katana en una técnica de desenvaine, corte y envaine de espada final. Minato corría como si trastabillara mientras estaba a pocos pasos de Kushina. Ella preparaba su técnica de espada tan pronto él estuviera en el rango de acción de su arma.

Y justo allí en la última milésima de segundo, antes de que él entrara en el campo de ataque de ella, Minato usó lo último que le quedaba de su técnica de tele transportación y casi instantáneamente, apareció justo detrás de la Princesa, para propinarle el golpe final.

Jaque mate…

\- ruido de debajo de la tierra saliendo -

Dos cadenas de pronto surgieron desde el suelo tan pronto Kushina se sintió amenaza y a punto de perder el combate como su ultimo mecanismo de defensa, usando la última reserva de energía natural que le quedaba y aprisionó a Minato, atrayéndolo contra el suelo dejándolo finalmente incapacitado.

Minato se resistió y se forzó infructuosamente tratando de liberarse de las cadenas. La Princesa Kushina dio un giro final sobre su eje, sacando la daga que portaba en su espalda tras haber fallado en el tajo de su katana, quedando descubierta por la retaguardia. Pero inteligentemente ocultó unas dos últimas cadenas en el suelo antes de bloquear el ataque anterior de Minato como último recurso. La Princesa inmovilizó a Minato en el suelo con ellas y antes de que pudiese seguir forcejeando, apuntó su daga directo a su cuello dando a entender que lo tenía atrapado y había ganado el encuentro.

‑Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… Se acabó… ahhh… ahhh… yo gané‑ dijo Kushina jadeando.

‑Te equivocas. Yo he ganado‑

Kushina se congeló de inmediato tras escuchar una voz en su espalda….

.

.

.

¡Era Minato!

.

.

.

‑ ¿¡Co- ¿¡Como… es po-posible!? ¿Entonces tú no estás…‑

El Minato que estaba sujeto en las cadenas en frente de ella, desapareció frente a sus ojos, porque, de hecho, era en realidad un Clon de Sombra. Aquel que se hallaba a la espalda de ella era ni más ni menos que el Minato original.

‑Ahora ya veo… tu siempre estabas allí… Nunca te moviste… Esperaste... *Ahhh* hasta el último momento. ‑ Dijo Kushina en su asombro de haber sido finalmente engañada.

‑Estoy sorprendido de cómo te apoyaste en todo y maniobraste tu plan de contingencia. Si hubiese cambiado de lugar con mi clon en lugar de quedarme a la espera seguramente me habrías derrotado. Pero ese fue tu único error. Nunca debiste dudar de tu habilidad. ‑

Kushina por fin encajó todas las piezas desde el inicio:

Minato se había lanzado a la carga sin usar su súper velocidad y ella respondió atacándolo con las cadenas.

Sujetó a Minato atrapándolo en su trampa subterránea de cadenas que había dejado oculta en su anterior movimiento.

Minato se estaba moviendo dentro de las cadenas antes de que estas lo aprisionaran por completo.

Inmediatamente salió esa cortina de humo y Minato escapó saltando hacia arriba de su prisión de cadenas.

‑Tu nunca escapaste de mi trampa. No te forzabas a salir de ella; realizabas una posición de manos al tiempo que soltabas una granada de humo. Así no reconocería que habías ejecutado un sello. Me hiciste creer que te habías quedado sin energía usando todo lo que tenías para librarte de esa trampa. Pero solo gastaste toda tu energía dejando a un clon servirte de señuelo. Tú eras el verdadero que estaba atrapado en las cadenas todo el tiempo. Eso explica que aún siguiera sintiendo un aprisionamiento durante tu pantalla de humo y el que las cadenas no hayan desaparecido luego de la explosión. Qué tonta fui‑ lamentaba Kushina desde donde estaba su posición.

Minato estaba a su espalda apuntado un kunai a si cuello ante la mirada de todos los espectadores.

‑No es verdad. En realidad, fuiste muy inteligente y actuaste con estrategia. Mi única posibilidad de ganar tras prolongar esta pelea tanto tiempo era obligarte a gastar toda tu energía. Pero para eso tenía que hacerte creer que yo también iría con todo. ‑

‑Pero… sabías que no daría todo lo que me quedaba. Eres muy impredecible. Si bajaba la guardia aparecerías por detrás. ‑

‑Y por esa razón me arriesgué a ser herido por ti. Si te mostraba que estaba lastimado y viniendo a atacarte en mi estado sabrías que esa sería mi último movimiento antes de quedar incapacitado. Ahí entonces te engañaría con hacerte ver…‑

‑ "Mi oportunidad de ganar". Correcto‑ completó la frase final Kushina.

‑Sorprendente. Minato ganó. Hizo distraer la atención de Hime – sama y en un instante la dejó indefensa. ¡Fue un gran movimiento! ¡Ambos aun así estuvieron increíbles! ‑ Eran las palabras que entre los asistentes decían en completo asombro y alta voz.

La Princesa, completamente sometida a su contrincante, solo pudo levantar su mano derecha haciendo una señal con los dedos indicando al juez del encuentro:

‑He perdido. Reconozco mi derrota‑

Todos los asistentes resonaron voces de gran asombro por el resultado. Y las palabras finales llegaron:

‑ ¡Este combate ha terminado! ¡El ganador es Minato Namikaze! ‑

Un estallido de aplausos y ovaciones saltaron en ese momento mientras los rostros de Minato y Kushina, cansados y extenuados por el duro combate, se miraban luego del enfrentamiento y sonreían por el resultado.

‑Minato, yo…‑

Pero la alegría fue demasiado corta…

\- estrépito de caída al suelo -

‑ ¡MINATO!‑

Y luego solo se oyeron voces…

‑ ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre! ‑

‑ ¿¡Cómo diablos es posible!?‑

‑ Hime – sama luchó sin descanso con un oponente herido y en clara desventaja. ¡Ha perdido el conocimiento! ‑

‑ ¡Hagan algo por favor! ¡Atiéndanlo inmediatamente!‑

‑ ¡Hime – sama! ¡Usted también necesita ser atendida! ¡Sus heridas se han hecho más profundas! ‑

‑ ¡No voy a quedarme tranquila si algo llega a pasarle a Minato! ‑

‑ ¡Hime – sama, por favor cálmese! ‑

‑ ¡Minato! ‑

…

Al día siguiente…

Era de noche en el palacio imperial. Las estrellas eran mucho más brillantes que de costumbre. Las luces de faroles alumbraban el centro de la cuidad mientras que, en los alrededores, la luz de la luna se hacía una con todo el resto de la ciudad.

Kushina se hallaba sentada en el balcón del palacio que miraba hacia la ciudad. Su mirada era atrapada bajo la luz de la luna mientras el viento soplaba de lado moviendo su cabello. Ella tenía una mirada decaída que reflejaba pena e incertidumbre. La Princesa miraba a la ciudad con un sentimiento de preocupación; pensaba durante ese momento que sería en el futuro de toda la gente que habitaba en ella. Se preguntaba si ella era capaz de poder gobernar dignamente en favor de su gente tal y como lo hizo su abuela en el pasado. A su vez, sus sentimientos contrastaban con algo de nostalgia y melancolía. Se preguntaba si era normal que pasase el tiempo tan rápido cuando apenas sí recordaba los momentos que vivió de niña; ahora ya adulta, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Y más aún, un nuevo sentimiento se abrió camino en el fondo de su corazón. Fue justo en ese momento cuando pensó en aquello, que un hombre llegó a ese lugar.

‑Kushina‑

La voz de Minato provocó un pequeño vuelco en el corazón de la princesa haciendo que ella voltease el rostro y viera al joven de cabello rubio desordenado de ojos azules entrando hasta el balcón del palacio.

‑ ¡Minato! ‑ Se exaltó la Princesa.

Él avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de la Princesa, de pie junto al banco donde ella se hallaba sentada. Desde ahí respondió:

‑Buenas noches, Princesa. ‑

Esa vez luego del enfrentamiento, ella se preocupó tanto por él que no había comido preguntando e insistiendo por saber cómo estaba luego de él perder el conocimiento. Les tomó horas a los médicos, pero lograron curarle todas las heridas y ponerlo a descansar toda la noche. No fue hasta que le informaron que Minato ya estaba fuera de peligro, que la Princesa se tranquilizó y dejó que fuese atendida como era debido. Tal modo de reaccionar de la Princesa dio mucho de qué hablar por lo bajo entre todos sus sirvientes. No se les tenía permitido esparcir rumores de ninguna clase a sus siervos; pero dadas las circunstancias, todos se lanzaban miradas ocasionales cada vez que la Princesa se encontraba en una situación donde Minato estuviera involucrado.

Pero claro… si así fuesen las cosas, entonces las siervas personales de la Princesa para ese momento eran las más consultadas por todos en el palacio; de tanto así, que estaban en un punto en que no podían resistir mucho más la presión por parte de todos. Sabían más secretos de la Princesa que cualquiera dentro y fuera de los muros del palacio; y, por si fuera poco, aún de esos temas estaban avergonzadas.

‑Buenas noches, Minato. ‑

La Princesa bajó la mirada mientras la envolvía un sentimiento alegría. Ella contuvo sus sentimientos pues sentía que estos se iban a desbordar; para ella, el saber que pudieron ayudarlo a tiempo a la vez que sintió que su vida corría peligro tras descubrir los daños que sufrió sin enterarse durante la batalla, removió muchas cosas que tenía guardadas dentro de sí y que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de revelar.

‑ ¿Te importaría hacerme compañía esta noche? ‑ Le dijo la Princesa.

‑Sí. Como diga, Kushina – sama. ‑

Minato le hizo una reverencia aceptando la petición de su alteza. Ella le extendió más la invitación:

‑Puedes tomar asiento. ‑ Pidió Kushina.

‑ ¿Mande? ‑ Dijo sorprendido Minato.

‑T-Te lo ruego. Quiero que me hagas compañía. Toma asiento por favor‑ dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

‑Sí‑ obedeció él.

Minato no tenía motivos para negarse a la petición de la Princesa, pero su corazón no estaba totalmente preparado para esa sensación dado el vuelco de sentimientos que al igual que ella, también él cargaba dentro de sí.

Accedió y tomó asiento en el banco al lado de la Princesa con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna mientras seguían mirando la cuidad durante la noche, iluminada por los faroles y la luz de la luna. Ambos estaban ansiosos y sentían nervios el uno hacia el otro. La princesa estaba ruborizada con la mirada apartada levemente hacia el otro lado de Minato; Minato miraba hacia abajo sin mover su rostro de hacia adelante. No sabían que decirse; solo estaban juntos sin decirse palabra alguna contemplando el cielo nocturno con una brisa que empezaba a hacerse fría.

A golpes y estrellones dentro de su cabeza, Kushina forzó algunas palabras, rompiendo el hielo de la situación:

‑ ¿...mo estás? ‑

‑ ¿EH? ‑

Minato no había logrado escuchar y la Princesa se avergonzó.

‑Quiero decir… Ehhh… ¿Có-Como seguiste de tus heridas? ‑ Kushina dijo esto con la cara roja y forzándose mucho con la voz.

‑Estoy bien. Ya me siento mejor. El doctor dijo que en una semana más estaría completamente recuperado. Pero yo me siento capaz ahora de volver mañana incluso a servicio con el general Hiruzen. ‑ Le respondió Minato.

‑Ah, ya veo. ‑ Dijo Kushina con débil alegría.

La verdad era que estaba triste y se sentía mal por haberle causado tantas heridas. Minato se dio cuenta de pronto que algo raro le pasaba a Kushina, por lo que preguntó:

‑ ¿Qué pasa, Kushina – sama? ‑

Kushina suspiró. Supo que él había notado su preocupación. Pensó que se trataba de eso, pero solo podía ser también que quisiera saber qué le sucedía. Respondió la Princesa y dijo:

‑Oye, ¿Sabes que ya no estamos junto a toda la gente del palacio, no es así? Ya deja de usar el "sama" conmigo. La verdad es que… ...bueno…‑ se tomó una pausa para responder

Minato observó entonces a Kushina. Los ojos de color esmeralda, brillaban con tanta intensidad reflejando la luz de la luna en aquel momento. Era un océano hecho de esmeralda si te quedabas atrapado en ellos.

‑...Me molesta. Me molesta mucho. Es muy molesto gobernar sobre los súbditos todo el tiempo. No es fácil. El tener que ser tu superior… todo el tiempo… es molesto. Nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie. Es extraño. ¿Crees que está mal esto que estoy sintiendo por dentro, Minato? ‑ Le dijo la Princesa.

‑N-No, no… no lo creo. Yo… pienso que está bien, si así lo estás sintiendo, supongo que está bien. ‑ Le dijo Minato un poco nervioso rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

‑Eso, no es exactamente lo que estaba esperando oír‑

‑ ¿Ehhh? ‑ Se extrañó Minato.

‑ ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Estoy empezando a sentir que pierdo mi autoridad como Princesa! Ya no sé si voy a poder seguir aprendiendo a ser una futura emperatriz. ‑ Dijo en actitud de queja, confesando sus sentimientos.

‑ ¿Por qué lo dices? ‑ Preguntó Minato.

‑Es que… Estoy dejando de ver a mis subordinados como sirvientes y los estoy viendo más como personas‑

‑ ¡Eso no tiene nada de malo! ¡No está nada mal que los gobernantes traten a los suyos como iguales! Yo creo que un señor cuando pierde su sentido de humanidad y deja de ver a sus siervos como iguales a él en ese momento su reino está destinando al desastre. ‑ Le dijo Minato llenándose con aire de justicia y patriotismo.

‑Yo entiendo lo que dices, pero… no hablo de eso. Me refiero… a que estoy dejándome llevar. Estoy dejando que se involucren demasiado conmigo. Lo siento tan metido en mis asuntos y en todo aspecto de mi vida aquí, que al final del día estoy terminando por sentirme extraña de que se dirija a mi como superior. A veces quisiera que esas barreras se eliminaran. No me refiero a que no haya quienes gobiernen o que deje de haber una jerarquía. Pienso que en todo el mundo estas son necesarias si se hacen le la forma correcta. Pero…‑

Minato se quedaba detenido en el tiempo cuando la Princesa hacía una pausa antes de expresar sus palabras.

‑...quisiera que se enterara, de que yo también soy una persona. Que también tengo sentimientos; que siento el frio y el calor; de que tengo hambre y también cansancio; que sin importar como esté pasando el día, también quiero que me reciba con un "Hola" y me pueda regalar una sonrisa honesta. Quiero que esa persona, no me vea como su superior cuando tenga que dirigirse a mí. Que pueda ser tan amable y respetuosa como siempre y no solo por ser una Princesa; que así fuese cualquier tipo de persona, en la profesión que sea, quiero que me reciba con una sonrisa; que, aunque pasemos dificultades, pueda decirme mirando a los ojos: "Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí contigo". Y que esas palabras me transmitan toda la seguridad que necesito, para no tener que preocuparme por nada; que sin importar lo que pase, yo pueda sentirme tranquila‑ contestó Kushina abiertamente.

Minato se ruborizó un poco. Él trató de seguir la conversación de manera estoica.

‑Eso es asombroso, Prince… perdón, Kushina. Y, ¿Han sido varios sirvientes del palacio los que han hecho sentirte así? ‑ Preguntó Minato.

‑No. Solo uno‑ contestó Kushina.

Minato quedó sorprendido por la confesión de la Princesa; pero estaba muy nervioso para confirmar esa información. ¿Pero hasta cuando seguiría evadiéndolo? Ni siquiera él era lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, pero no por mucho, ya que el temor les hizo de nuevo apartar la mirada. Minato miró hacia el frente bajando la cabeza y tomó la iniciativa de hablar con la Princesa.

‑Lamento haberte herido el brazo. Espero no haberte causado muchas molestias. ‑

‑No te preocupes, sanará muy pronto. Mi sangre es algo especial. Me curo más rápido que cualquier otra persona normal. Ya recibí tratamiento médico. Deberían sanar mis heridas en unos días. ‑

Kushina se tocó su brazo izquierdo mientras le hablaba a Minato de su estado. Y ella continuó:

‑También yo… quería disculparme… por lo que te hice. Tú tenías razón. Al final me dejé llevar. Te herí muy fuerte y no me detuve. Lo siento mucho. ‑

‑Ya está bien, Kushina. Soy más fuerte que cualquier persona normal. Pero… también debo reconocer que tuve un poco de suerte de que estuviese cerca para que me atendieran. Yo no sabría que me hubiera sucedido si yo…‑

\- Sujetando -

Kushina aferró a Minato en un abrazo, tomándolo de su cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho de manera súbita.

Minato no supo qué hacer ante la escena. Solo se quedó estupefacto mirando a la Princesa abrazarlo allí en el balcón. Tenía que dejar en claro, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dada su timidez oculta en un carácter explosivo, tomar esta actitud ante Minato, habiendo dejado orden de antemano de que tan pronto despertase, el fuese a verla en el balcón del palacio de manera privada. Nadie le dijo nada más, pero Minato comprendió el ambiente y lo que había tenido que hacer Kushina para llegar hasta este punto. El joven evitaría cometer una equivocación en un momento así.

‑Por favor, no lo digas. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Eso me haría sentir muy triste. ‑ Le dijo ella sin quitar su rostro de su pecho.

‑Lo siento, pero no te entiendo. ‑ Se disculpaba Minato.

‑Era a esto a lo que me refería. No puedo seguir así. Esto se me ha salido de control. Minato… Tú salvaste mi vida aquella vez, aún a pesar de ser de mundos distintos. Tú no me viste como alguien más al igual que todos: La Gran Princesa del Reino. No. No lo hiciste. Me viste tal y como yo soy en realidad… ...y tú no temiste. No me rechazaste. Aun cuando te traté duro, siempre fuiste muy amable conmigo y no porque soy la gobernante. No tenías ninguna obligación de quedarte conmigo. Si solo lo hubieses pedido, hoy tu seguirías con tu vida al lado de tus hermanos y yo lo habría entendido. Accediste a una vida dura en el ejército solo para jurarme fidelidad. Solo por mi egoísmo… yo nunca pensé ni por un minuto en lo que tú estabas sintiendo. ¡No estaba segura si tenías alguna queja; nunca te pregunté si necesitabas algo o si querías que hiciesen algo por ti! Yo… yo… Minato, yo…‑

las palabras le costaron demasiado en salir a Kushina que solo pudo abrazar más fuerte a Minato. A lo cual, le correspondió.

‑No tenías por qué sentirte así‑

Kushina levantó su mirada a Minato. Sus ojos esmeraldas se enlagunaron y amenazaban con caer las lágrimas de manera inminente. Ella tenía una mirada conmovida y un tanto de súplica.

‑Yo accedí a esta vida porque así lo quise. Tu no tuviste que ver en lo que pasó después‑le dijo Minato.

‑¡No! ¡Yo si tuve mucho que ver! Me aproveché de una situación dolorosa para ti. Perdiste a tu hermano esa vez. ¡Me aproveché de los sentimientos de tus hermanos al pedirte que te fueras conmigo en ese momento! ¡Es mi culpa el haberte separado de ellos solo por hacer que te encargaras de mí! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa mía que hayas sacrificado tanto y hayas aguantado tanto por mí! ¡Es mi culpa que… que… - agachaba la cabeza – es mi culpa que tu hermano esté muerto! ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! ¡Lo siento, Minato! ¡Por hacer que soportes a alguien tan cabeza dura, terca, egoísta y cascarrabias como yo! ¡Lo siento!‑

Kushina no pudo evitarlo más y lloró.

‑Está bien, Kushina. No es tu culpa. ‑ Dijo Minato conmovido por las palabras de su Princesa.

‑Siempre soy egoísta y berrinchuda. Incluso te hice venir así con todas esas heridas. Me duele verte así. ¡Soy una estúpida! ‑

‑Ya todo está bien, Kushina. Estoy aquí contigo. No me iré a ningún lado. ‑

La Princesa se dejó ir en sentimientos hacia Minato. Ya no le importó nada…

‑ ¡Minato! ‑

‑Kushina. Siempre he pensado que este mundo era cruel y que no había justicia para nadie. Unos tenían fortuna logrando lo que querían y otros solo estábamos destinados a la miseria; podrías decirme que fui de ese bando alguna vez. Yo jamás tuve nada; después me uní con unos chicos que eran iguales a mí en pensamiento. Creamos un grupo y nos inclinamos a la delincuencia porque creíamos que, solo alcanzando el poder de manera violenta, podríamos obtener lo que tanto nos hizo falta. Sin embargo, acabamos convirtiéndonos en todo aquello que juramos nunca íbamos a ser; mi destino posiblemente iba a ser otro; otra habría sido mi suerte. Si tuviera que culparte de algo, eso sería en mostrarme una vida llena de esperanza. ‑

Kushina se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar esto.

‑Te vi aquel día en el jardín; lo primero que pensé, era que allí había una chica con un anhelo de salir a descubrir el mundo y actuar con la inocencia que llevabas por dentro. Sería muy infantil decirlo así, pero ya no quedan personas así; personas que amen la verdad y actúen con sentido de la justicia; que piensen en los demás y no solo en sí mismos. Este mundo tiene demasiada gente que solo quiere el beneficio propio. Por eso, yo había decidido luchar por equilibrar las cosas. Pero lo hacía de un modo que no era el más adecuado para alcanzarlo. Yo estaba volviéndome un problema para todos aquellos que juré que quería proteger. Entonces había pensado… ¿Y qué tal si elijo otro camino y decido luchar de otra manera para conseguir la justicia que tanto busco? Es por esa razón que acepté quedarme contigo. Si alcanzaba tener favor y conseguir el poder de hacer que todo en este Reino las cosas sean un tanto diferentes, no habría tanta desigualdad y las personas estarían más unidas y no perderían la fe. Si luchamos de la manera correcta, podría hacer que la historia de mis hermanos jamás se repita. No se puede hacer nada por lo que se perdió; pero es nuestro sentimiento de querer proteger a aquellos que más queremos el que nos lleva a seguir adelante…

Kushina… ‑

La Princesa abrió los ojos esperando por las palabras de Minato.

‑Gracias, por haberme traído hasta aquí. ‑

\- beso -

Minato abrió los ojos y sus labios se habían juntado por un beso de la Princesa, que se acercó sin avisar rompiendo el espacio entre ellos. Las palabras y los pensamientos, quedaron confusos y difíciles de concretar en un momento donde los sentimientos empujaron con todas las fuerzas en modo de lucha buscando ser correspondidos. El joven se sonrojo mucho y quedó de piedra, asaltado por la sobrecarga de sensaciones que pasaron por su cabeza mientras tanto, que a su contraparte el mundo se había simplificado a tal punto de convertirse solo en el de una persona sentada justo al lado de aquella banca en el balcón del palacio.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que los sentimientos pudieran retornar a su estado original y ambos volvieran a como estaban antes. Ya superada la tensión de aquel beso, Kushina dijo a Minato:

‑Perdóname. Me dejé llevar de nuevo. Yo… bueno… la verdad es que… creo que eres alguien increíble, Minato. Y no te estaría a punto de decirte esto, si no sintiera en mi corazón de que eres el indicado. Yo solo… quería que lo supieras. Gracias, por aceptar a alguien como yo‑

‑Y-Yo… y-yo… no creo merecerme tus palabras. Es que digo… yo… bueno… - nervios a tope – T-Tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para poder corresponderte. No puedo evitar ser mejor, si eso me permite seguir a tu lado. ‑ Le respondió.

Minato hizo una cara tan cómica traicionado por sus propios nervios al confesarse a la Princesa, que ella no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa que se le escapó, obligando a tapar su boca con una mano. Minato no podía sentirse más avergonzado por la escena, pero luego de aquel rato, Kushina miró a los ojos a Minato y le devolvió la más bella de todas sus sonrisas. Una que jamás había hecho sino solo a su difunta abuela desde hace mucho tiempo. Minato quedó embelesado por la imagen que estaba contemplando de Kushina y no pudo escapar al sentimiento que ardía también dentro de su pecho.

El paisaje nocturno ahora tenía otro color. El cielo, las estrellas, la cuidad, las luces, la luna sobre ellos y el espacio en el balcón del palacio; todo cobraba un nuevo significado. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron así juntos por un rato más; la Princesa recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado; El guardián mostrando refugio y seguridad para su amada, mirando juntos el paisaje de la cuidad.

Después de unos momentos, Minato y Kushina se separaron un poco y volvieron a tomar su compostura inicial. La Princesa respiró profundo entonces y se dispuso a realizar una revelación.

‑Minato. Perdóname otra vez. No pude evitar ser egoísta. Hice algo mientras tú estabas inconsciente. ‑

‑ ¿Qué pasó? ‑ Preguntó él.

‑Mandé a reunir al concilio. Todos los encargados del gobierno y heraldos del Reino, los hice que se reunieran conmigo de manera urgente. Les di una orden imperial‑

‑ ¿Una orden imperial? Debe ser muy importante. Esas órdenes son de prioritario cumplimiento según yo tengo entendido. ¿Puedo saber cuál fue la orden que diste? ‑ Preguntó Minato

‑He decretado de que tú serás el nuevo emperador del Reino Medio. La orden imperial ya está siendo transcrita en los pergaminos para ser dictada en todo el Reino. ‑ respondió Kushina.

‑ ¿¡QUÉ!?‑

Decir que Minato quedó por completo sorprendido era decir muy poco. La noticia lo tomó fuera de lugar y su asombro no se hizo esperar.

Realmente la Princesa era muy egoísta a veces cuando se lo proponía.

‑ ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¿¡Emperador yo!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Yo no tengo madera de gobernador y menos de tanto pueblo! ¡Y eso solo es el menos de los problemas! ¡Yo no soy de sangre real! Habrá varios que se opondrán a esta decisión. Podría causar división entre tus dirigentes. ‑ Dijo con toda razón el Namikaze.

‑Ya lo había pensado. Pero tengo una razón para hacerlo. Lo he pensado todos estos años y por fin me di cuenta, de que yo nunca tendré la sabiduría para gobernar a mi pueblo como lo hizo mi abuela. Además, nunca fui buena para aprender las lecciones de etiqueta o conducta; siempre me parecieron aburridas. ¡Que si tengo que comer esta comida de esta forma y otra! ¡¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ensuciarme la boca con un buen tazón de rámen?! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de levantarme temprano por cuenta propia! ¡Incluso tengo gases, maldición datte-bane! ¡Unos malditos gases estomacales por la comida en una señorita como yo! Lo que más me frustra, es que siendo yo como soy, podría tomar una decisión equivocada, no importa cuánto estratega tenga sirviendo en mi Reino, cualquier cosa podría poner en riesgo a mi gente. La sola idea de pensarlo, me hace quedar de piedra. No puedo controlar esa presión sola. Siento que sea tan descarada diciéndote esto, ¡pero es lo que más he deseado gritar a todo el mundo! Si no tengo permitido mostrar debilidad, quejarme o decir que algo me queda difícil porque miles de personas ya están con sus ojos puestos en mí listos para señalarme. ¿¡Que se creen de mí que soy!? ¿¡Dios!? ¡Soy humana y también cometo errores! Tampoco es que tenga miedo de aceptar el reto, pero no es sencillo cuando tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad de todo un Reino. Si algo llega a pasar, todo el peso caerá sobre mí. ¿¡Como haces para resistir una presión de este tipo!? ¿¡Acaso alguno de ellos se ha detenido a pensar en mis sentimientos!? Solo por ser una Uzumaki, piensan que mi destino es ser la persona que todos quieren que sea. ¿¡Y qué tal si su Princesa decidiera elegir un camino diferente del que todos piensan!? ¿¡La condenarían por ello!? ‑

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no había parado de hablar en todo ese corto tiempo mientras Minato la escuchaba desahogarse; habiendo alzado su voz sin darse cuenta, la escena pareció como si ella y él estuvieran discutiendo. Ella sintió pena y se disculpó por su comportamiento.

‑Lo siento mucho, Minato. Ahora mismo, estoy siendo una mujer muy egoísta. Hacer de nuevo que hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad; Decirte que serás emperador sin consultarte antes. ‑

‑Está bien, está bien. Solo estás expresando lo que sientes. No podría culparte por eso. El que tú confíes en mi para decirme estas cosas, me hace sentir muy agradecido de estar aquí. Claro que lo de ser emperador no me lo esperaba para nada. ‑ Le dijo Minato.

‑ ¿Y tú que piensas, Minato? ‑ Le preguntó Kushina.

Minato no tuvo coraje para admitir que no estaba de acuerdo con su orden y que, si tenía que responderle de inmediato, diría que no aceptaba asumir el cargo de emperador.

Kushina observaba solamente mientras Minato permanecía en silencio ante la pregunta. Así entonces la Princesa lo entendió. Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente. Aunque esperaba que le dijese por su propio medio, Minato era demasiado modesto como para romper las ilusiones de ella sin ningún tipo de tacto.

‑Está bien. Lo entiendo. No es que fuera a sentirme mal porque te niegues. Puedo cambiar la decisión si tú lo deseas…‑

‑De acuerdo. ‑

‑ ¿Ehhh? ‑

Kushina quedó atónita. No entendía nada que había acabado de pasar.

‑Después de lo que acabo de oír, me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es gobernar. Pero, si tú has creído que soy la persona adecuada para asumir el cargo, supongo que tendré que tomar la responsabilidad. ‑ Le respondió Minato.

Kushina se ilusionó ante esa respuesta.

Mas no vendría sin algo más…

‑Hay una condición, si quieres que acepte ser Emperador. ‑ Dijo Minato a Kushina

‑ ¿Una… condición? ¿Y cuál es esa condición? ‑ Le preguntó ella.

Y tomando un pausado respiro, armado de valor, Minato le dio la respuesta que quería darle…

‑Kushina… Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa. ‑

‑ ¿Ehhh…?

…

…

…

 _Los Ángeles, CA. Época moderna._

Hinata llamó a la puerta del Comandante del Cuerpo de Bomberos en la sede principal.

Había sido llamada luego de pasar una semana en casa tras su suspensión de labores por la Capitán Kurenai. Hinata trataba de no pensar en nada malo en los últimos siete días. Se había dedicado a su recuperación; pero considerando que solo se trató de una quemadura que no la limitaba para otras tareas, sus días pasaron limpiando la cochera de su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, ordenando, limpiando, sacudiendo y organizando cosas; salía todas las mañanas a correr, preparaba su comida, limpieza el jardín, sacaba la basura, recogía el periódico y conducía al Centro Comunitario a prestarse de voluntaria para cualquier actividad que ellos necesitaran.

Era muy conocida. Las personas que sabían quién eran, se sentían muy alegres de verla de nuevo por aquel lugar. Adultos, gente mayor y jóvenes, querían que Hinata fuese quien dirigiera sus actividades dentro del Centro. Ayudaba con las clases y tareas en los cursos con los adultos, apoyaba las actividades de integración con los ancianos y jugaba y practicaba baloncesto con los chicos. Todos la querían mucho.

Aquel día una niña pequeña le hizo un dibujo a mano de ella, un camión de bomberos al lado con una manguera y rociando agua en forma de arco, unas cuatro personas juntas que suponía eran la familia de aquella niña – porque en uno de los garabatos que hizo para representar a su familia había una flecha que señalaba aparte la palabra "yo" junto a las otras que decían: "papá", "mamá" y "hermana" - Pero lo que más hizo especial aquel detalle, fue una frase que escribió en la esquina superior izquierda de la hoja con este mensaje:

" _Tú eres nuestra heroína"_

 _\- You're our hero -_

El palito de la "Ye" estaba en sentido contrario, la "u" quedó pegada con la "r" y la palabra "Hero" desvariaba entre el tamaño de una letra y otra; pero para Hinata, los sentimientos que la niña le transmitió en ese dibujo habían alcanzo su objetivo. Tomó aquel dibujo y lo llevó hacia su pecho.

Y luego de ese momento, el celular sonó de su bolsillo.

‑ ¿Aló? ‑

‑ ¿Hinata? Te llamo desde la Estación Central. Soy la secretaria del Comisionado civil de la base. Te necesitan de inmediato en la oficina del Jefe. ‑

Hinata respiró profundo y luego de exhalar para liberarse de la tensión responde:

‑Iré enseguida. Ya voy en camino para allá. ‑

‑De acuerdo. Gracias. ‑

\- cuelga la llamada ‑

Y allí estaba ahora frente a la puerta esperando ser autorizada para entrar. Una voz masculina grave y varonil se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

‑ ¡Adelante, pasa! ‑

Hinata respiró profundo y entró a la oficina.

‑Buenas tardes, Hinata. ‑ Dijo el hombre sentado en el escritorio

‑Buenas tardes, comandante‑ Contestó Hinata en actitud militar de a discreción.

El hombre pensó que lo último que esperaba era que una chica que mandó a llamar de afuera lo saludara con cortesía militar. El sujeto en mención era nada menos que el comandante de División y cabeza de todo el Departamento en la ciudad. Esto lo puso un poco incómodo, pero tratándose de la chica que tenía al frente, no tuvo otro remedio que responder de la misma manera.

‑Descanse‑

Hinata tomó posición de descanso.

‑ ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te mandé a llamar aquí, Srta. Hyuga? ‑

La primera pregunta del Comandante de Estación. Hinata comparó eso con la hoja de un examen cualquiera de la escuela; esos en los que aparecen primero:

"Nombre".

Y luego de que has escrito tu nombre completo, lees la segunda línea y esta dice:

"Apellidos"

Pues de ese mismo modo sentía Hinata aquel momento. Se sentía como obligada a dar una respuesta. Decir que No sería lo más obvio; o en realidad eso es lo que quería el comandante que pensase ella para hacerla ver como si quisiese pasarse de lista. Tal vez solo la estaba engañando; o tal vez solo quería comprobar que ella no se tomaba en serio su trabajo como bombero y que debía tomar medidas drásticas con ella.

En todo caso, aún si así fuere el caso, Hinata tenía en su mente ya varias razones posibles por las que el Comandante de todo el Departamento de Bomberos del Distrito de la ciudad de Los Ángeles y su área metropolitana la mandase a llamar a su oficina; un coronel encargado de estar al frente de la División de toda la ciudad, de sus batallones y de cada una de las compañías o estaciones que estaban distribuidas en la ciudad, a la cual todo el personal de oficiales y bomberos le tenían que rendir cuentas. Deducir cual de todas ellas era la razón correcta era imposible de adivinar y claramente Hinata no tenía intenciones de bromear con algo así. Ella estaba temerosa por dentro y completamente preocupada por su carrera en la institución. Atenida a lo que pudiera suceder con ella, respondió:

‑No lo sé, señor. ‑

Hinata ocultó su nerviosismo con muy poca disimulación; Intranquila y demasiado ansiosa. Se encontraba muy incómoda en aquel momento y el silencio de la oficina, mientras aquel hombre movía sobre su escritorio varios archivos en carpetas la ponía de peor forma.

\- Bien. Iré directo al grano entonces. Hinata, he sido enterado de tus acciones en todo el tiempo que llevas en servicio. Los reportes de cada evento que se ha presentado, han llegado a mí por parte de la Policía y de tu superior, la capitana Simmons. –

Hinata comenzó a temer mucho. Sintió que aquello sería el final de su carrera.

Ella pensó que sería despedida de la institución.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – le preguntó el Comandante.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. En realidad, no sabía lo que le venía encima y por supuesto que era una mentira de saber que entendía la situación. Ella esperaba solo lo peor.

‑ La razón por la que te he llamado hasta aquí es…

 _\- Se acabó. Llegó mi fin. Van a despedirme. No puede ser que vaya a terminar de esta forma. Después de tanto. Yo quería cambiar el mundo… ¡Yo quería… ser alguien que, … que puede proteger a las personas! No… -_

\- Estás… ‑

‑ ¡Espere un momento! –

El Comandante se sobresaltó un poco tras el cambio dramático en la actitud de Hinata. De repente la chica Hyuga había levantado la voz inexplicablemente. El superior se extrañó de su reacción en tanto ella le tomó un buen par de segundos darse cuenta que había perdido la compostura.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hyuga? ¿Te pasa algo? –

Hinata quedó estática y bloqueada por un momento antes de percatarse que no solo perdió la compostura, sino que se puso en una situación un poco vergonzosa.

\- Ehhh, yo… esto… lo siento, es que… yo… Hmmm… *suspiro* Lo lamento, señor. Me he sentido muy ansiosa en los últimos días. Desde que fui suspendida, no he dejado de pensar sobre mi situación y que sería de mí después de esto. Pero, supongo que ya no tiene caso preocuparme más por eso. – le dijo Hinata al superior.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó confuso el Comandante.

Le tomó una pausa, pero luego de unos pocos segundos, ella le contestó:

\- Lo lamento mucho, señor. También mentí sobre eso. No sé por qué razón he sido llamada hasta aquí. No se me había informado de nada antes. Perdóneme por favor. – se disculpaba ella con su superior.

El Comandante se extrañó del comportamiento de su subalterna. Sintió la inseguridad y el miedo que Hinata le transmitía, que dado el contexto le quedaba muy mal, dado que se estaba dirigiendo al superior de mayor rango dentro de la institución delegado en la ciudad; tenía que reprenderla, pero, lo que más le extrañaba era que precisamente ella le mostrase ese tipo de actitud, dado que la verdadera intención por la cual la había llamado no podía hallarse más lejos del retiro de la institución "por la puerta de atrás".

\- No estoy seguro de que estemos hablando del mismo tema. – dijo el superior.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Hinata se excusaba.

Confirmando lo que estaba pasando, el Comandante de Estación procedió a darle las aclaraciones del caso de una forma particular.

\- ¿Por qué estás disculpándote? –

\- Ehhh, ¿por hablar sin saber la situación? – trataba de adivinar.

\- No. –

\- Lo lamento, señor. No entendí de qué me habla. – se excusó de nuevo la Hyuga.

\- No entendiste mi pregunta; así que voy a ponerte al tanto. Ingresaste a la institución a los 15 como simple ayudante del grupo de voluntarios de tu escuela para servicio comunitario; de ese grupo de 12 estudiantes todos excepto tú se fueron antes de un mes; a los 18 realizaste el examen de admisión. Tú fallaste dos veces el examen. Nadie se repone después de un segundo intento; pero a los 19, lo presentaste por tercera vez. Pasaste con las mejores notas de evaluación; ahora tienes 25, lo que significan seis años prestando tus servicios como bombero entrenada y certificada del Departamento de Los Ángeles; seis años, y tu expediente tiene las anotaciones de alguien que llevara 15 años en servicio activo; desde que fuiste designada a la Brigada Contraincendios urbana en más de 450 casos atendidos por tu compañía, estuviste involucrada en 256 de ellos. – dijo el Comandante con registros en mano detallado.

Hinata estaba con una cara que se podía leer la expresión "¡WOW!" con tan solo verla. Una minúscula sonrisa, tan pequeña que era imperceptible apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo…

\- No tan rápido. –

\- ¡No he dicho nada! – respondió ella nerviosa. Pensó haber sido descubierta.

\- Sé lo que piensas, pero no es así de sencillo. De todos los casos donde interviniste, has recibido 32 reportes y 64 memorandos incluidos los llamados de atención por parte de tu superior inmediato entre comportamiento inadecuado y temerario en función del servicio, daño a propiedad privada, obstrucción al procedimiento ya fuese involuntario o no, saltarse al conducto regular y la involucración y puesta en marcha de todos los servicios de emergencia en los que tu compañía, contigo a bordo, ha atendido el llamado en al menos 16 casos. (…) –

Hinata estaba perdiendo un centímetro de estatura de sus 1,68m por cada palabra que su Comandante en Jefe le estaba hablando. Ella era oficialmente, el ser más diminuto de toda la Tierra en aquel momento. i

\- (…) **19 de marzo del 16** : la conflagración de la fábrica textil. Derribaste un poste de electricidad primario para cortar el fluido eléctrico dentro de la fábrica a la vez que dejaste en apagón a 10 manzanas a la redonda incluido un hospital; **23 de agosto del 17:** la fuga de gas en la 5904 Graywood Ave. Solo tenían que retirar preventivamente a las personas que vivían cerca del área afectada; Tú irrumpiste en un coche ajeno y lo estrellaste contra una casa echando abajo la pared y destrozando el coche para sacar un niño de una casa que no estaba dentro del lugar de la emergencia; **10 de enero de este año:** los escombros de una casa en llamas en la 599 N Rexford Dr, Beverly Hills, te cayeron encima. Un paramédico salió herido al ir a tu socorro y eso fue para salvar a un perro, que, por cierto, en el reporte dice que nunca soltaste al animal de camino al hospital. Este saltó sobre el conductor de la ambulancia, provocó un accidente con una patrulla donde llevaban a un delincuente que habían capturado hace poco. Y el más reciente, **el** **14 de febrero** en el incendio de la escuela Alfred Bernhard donde desobedeciste una orden directa de tu capitán. –

Hinata quedó como un gusanito al fin de ese pliego de reportes dictado por su Comandante. ¡Cielos! Justo ahora no se sentía con muchas ganas de arengar querer quedarse en los bomberos; sí el Comandante le dijese eso ella sería la más feliz de irse. Hinata estaría aliviada de ya no ser la causa de tantos desastres administrativos y de procedimiento en su lugar de trabajo; su ánimo estaba tan por el suelo que ni siquiera tuvo valía de subir la cabeza mirando el piso como si estuviese fijada con clavos. La voz de la chica bombero no se escuchó ni por asomo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué crees que deberíamos hablar? ¿Cuál puede ser ese motivo por el que te he mandado a llamar? ¿De todas quejas que he recibido de ti y las solicitudes de mis auditores para que seas expulsada del Departamento? ¿O de las más de 128 vidas que has salvado directamente en tus actos de servicio? –

\- ¿Ehhh? –

Hinata no pudo dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- Eso sin mencionar el número de personas que indirectamente salvaste y protegiste de calamidades mucho peores de las que no había modo de preverlas. Simplemente en palabras… resultaba imposible salvar esas vidas, porque estaban fuera de nuestras manos. Y es allí cuando entras tú. –

Hinata cambió completamente el semblante y ahora se sentía anonadada y visiblemente impactada por tales declaraciones. Ella seguía de pie de alguna forma mientras su comandante siguió:

\- Por eso te pregunté de qué querías disculparte. Si bien el Departamento no está excepto de cometer errores, no es una opción tomar en broma lo que aquí hacemos. No jugamos a ser bomberos nada más, Hinata. Hablamos de vidas. La vida no es un juego y saber proceder ante una situación que puede convertirse en una experiencia de vida o una tragedia irreversible, siempre marca la diferencia. A veces eres muy descuidada y ya sea por ignorancia o simple terquedad has expuesto involuntariamente la vida tuya y la de tus compañeros sin mencionar de nuevo cada caso que ha quedado registrado. Cualquiera con sentido común aplicando la norma te habría echado al primer mal procedimiento, con los líos legales que esto conlleva. Pero cuando la primera vez tuve la intención primaria de hacerlo… un hombre entró a mi oficina ese día. Era el gerente de una empresa muy famosa y vino aquí solo para agradecer que le hayan salvado la vida cuando nadie pudo entrar a socorrerlo porque ya era tarde. De no ser porque dejaste sin energía eléctrica, los cables de alta tensión dentro de la fábrica lo habrían electrocutado tras quedar atrapado entre los escombros ya que del otro lado de la puerta estaba envuelto en llamas. Quería agradecer a la persona que salvó su vida, mas no estabas aquí; tiempo después un coronel en retiro de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, llevó flores hasta acá con una compañía de soldados haciendo honores militares. El oficial lloró, quitándose las insignias de sus hombros, se postró de rodillas y dio gracias a Dios porque su hijo de 10 años que estaba en casa no murió tras que su esposa y todo el vecindario salieron a recibirlo fuera, muy cerca del lugar de una emergencia que involucraba una fuga de gas. Su esposa había olvidado apagar el gas de la estufa y el menor se asfixiaba dentro. Y justo antes que se accionara el termostato eléctrico, el gas fue evacuado porque la pared de la vivienda fue derribada por el auto que tu estrellaste; un delincuente asaltó una joyería y había sido arrestado y transportado en una patrulla. El hombre estaba armado y disparó contra los oficiales que lo llevaban a la estación haciendo dos disparos. El falló ambos tiros porque la patrulla fue embestida por una ambulancia en la que había un perro el cual por protocolo no tendría que haber estado allí. El propietario del animal es un chico ciego el cual usaba a su perro como lazarillo. Sus padres llegaron aquí agradeciendo que pudieron salvar a su mascota y quisieron pagar en efectivo trayendo un cheque por 25,000 U$ a esta Estación Central. Dinero que, por supuesto no recibimos, pero su acto quedó en la mente de muchos. La Policía quiso presentar una demanda formal contra el bombero responsable de frustrar el resultado policiaco pero los oficiales involucrados apelaron a favor para que el Departamento y el bombero quedaran libre de cargos y asumieron los daños del accidente, diciendo que " _era muy poco lo que hacía por alguien que, de no ser por ese bombero y su osadía, hoy tendría una placa memorial diciendo: muerto en el deber_ "; Y luego pasó el caso del incendio en esa escuela. Ahhh… Siendo honesto contigo, yo no podía soportarlo más. Es todos mis años de carrera, nunca había sufrido tanto con una subalterna como tú a mi cargo. Obligué a Simmons a entregarme el reporte de tus acciones en que involucraste a todos los organismos de emergencia porque desobedeciste una orden directa, quedaste en peligro y obstruiste el procedimiento con el agravante de quedar con civiles dentro de un área de desastre. Esa iba a ser la razón de llamarte hace una semana atrás, Hinata. –

Esto era demasiado de procesar. Hinata no sabía si sentirse culpable o conmovida.

\- Recibimos casi durante esta semana mucha presión mediática de los padres de familia criticando el proceder de los bomberos que atendieron la emergencia porque aseguraron iban a permitir la pérdida de vidas durante el accidente. Pensábamos que lo mejor era despedirte de una vez, ya que algunos amenazaban con demandar a la institución. Pero... Ayer recibí por la tarde un paquete por correo. Contenía 32 sobres de cartas, escritas por cada niño del salón de clases al que tú arriesgaste tu vida con tal de salvarlos. Mi secretaría y yo leímos cada una de las cartas de esos niños. Aquí tengo unas a la mano. Esta dice:

" _Querida Srta. Bombero._

 _Gracias por salvarnos la vida de ese incendio. Por usted es que sigo vivo y siempre voy a estar agradecido por eso. Le envío muchos saludos y que siempre sigas siendo tan genial._

 _Erick, 9 años."_

Otra aquí dice:

" _Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida. Espero que estés bien y que si alguna vez te veo te pueda regalar un abrazo. Eres muy valiente._

 _Sasha, 8 años."_

Esta dice:

" _Para la señorita bombero._

 _No me dejaron verla porque me dijeron que no estaba aquí en la estación. Tampoco me dieron su dirección. No me gustó. Ese tipo raro con cara de gruñón parece que mentía. Quisiera ir hasta allá solo y esperar a que pases por ahí para agradecerte por salvarme la vida de ese incendio, pero mis padres no me dejan salir ahora porque están asustados de pensar que pude haber muerto. Por eso, quiero que sepas que, si lees esto, yo también seré bombero un día y salvaré a las personas como lo hiciste tú. Eres la mejor._

 _Orlando, 9 años."_

Esta otra escribió lo siguiente:

" _Yo cumplo el 15 de febrero. No me pudieron celebrar el cumpleaños en casa porque la pasé en el hospital mientras me atendían. Te escribo esta carta desde aquí, para decirte que mis papás lloraron mucho conmigo en esa sala de hospital. Dijeron que el regalo más grande era que yo seguía con vida. Fue aburrido un poco porque no celebré como en otras veces. Por eso, me hubiese gustado que tú también vinieras para hacerme compañía. Porque yo y mis papás, te agradecemos lo que tú hiciste. Cuídate mucho._

 _Crystal, 7 años."_

Esta última carta la leyó antes mi secretaria y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Dice:

" _Querida bombero._

 _Mis padres murieron en un incendio en la empresa donde trabajaban cuando yo nací. Me quedé al cuidado de una tía que vive en Los Ángeles. Me fui con ella y allá conocí a un primo que era hijo de mi tía. También hubo un incendio el cual murió mi primo. Era el único hijo de ella. Mi tía se colocó muy triste. Pero yo había perdido a mis papás y ella perdió a su hijo. Ella me comenzó a criar y me decía que ahora yo sería como su hija y que me cuidaría mucho. El día del incendio en la escuela, pensé que yo iba a morir ahí. Recordé todo lo que había pasado antes. Un incendio siempre se llevaba todo lo que yo quería. Tenía miedo. Verme en esas llamas me hizo sentir que no tenía salida. Pero, aunque nadie te ayudó y todos te habían abandonado pensando que tú también ibas a morir, tu no me abandonaste. No me dejaste tirada y te quedaste conmigo. Aun cuando te quemaste tu brazo, tu seguiste conmigo y me sacaste de ese edificio. Nunca me soltaste ni cuando la escuela se derrumbó. Por eso yo te quiero dar las gracias. Mi tía se quería morir creyendo que yo había muerto en el incendio cuando se enteró. Pensó que lo había perdido todo. Incluso yo también pensé en eso. Pero gracias a ti el fuego no me llevó. Por haber cambiado mi destino y darme una oportunidad para seguir con vida, es que siempre serás mi heroína._

 _Una heroína vestida en un traje de bombero._

 _Zoe, 8 años."_

\- Escúchame. Por protocolo, no deberías estar más aquí. Pero por moral y simple sentimiento, eres un miembro útil entre nosotros. Has salvado más vidas que cualquiera en el Departamento los últimos seis años. No he pasado por alto en ningún momento, que has entregado tu tiempo y sacrificado muchas cosas de tu vida privada por atender una emergencia, colaborar en cualquier evento fuera del acto de servicio dentro del Departamento y los turnos que has cubierto a tus compañeros y dándoles una mano en momentos difíciles. Aun no olvido cuando te presentaste a una emergencia menor. Saliste con tu compañía y después de atendida te desmayaste. Luego supimos que hacía poco donaste sangre en una brigada de salud. No olvido el coraje que ella tuvo contigo por tu imprudencia pudiendo presentar excusas ya que ese día no estabas de turno y de buena voluntad tomaste el lugar de Kiba. Realmente debes dejar de ser tan temeraria, Hinata. Eres una buena chica. Tienes un corazón de oro. No tienes mucho en lo material, pero eres rica en bondad. Incluso te entregas más de lo que puedes dar y no esperas recibir nada a cambio. Aunque también eres introvertida, testaruda, algo egoísta y no piensas en las consecuencias. Y además… …eres la mejor mujer bombero que he conocido de toda mi carrera. –

Hinata ya había comenzado a llorar después que el Comandante acabó de leer las cartas. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de que eso había pasado. Apretando los puños y temblando por dentro, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras permanecía inmóvil, de pie frente al escritorio de su superior.

\- Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que quiero aprovechar ahora que estamos aquí:

 _Gracias, Hinata. –_

Hinata, pudo elevar un poco su cabeza, dejando descubrir sus ojos colorados producto de sus lágrimas al tiempo que éstas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas mientras respondió con una leve voz quebrantada:

\- S-sí –

Ella paso una manga de su buzo que llevaba puesto para secar sus lágrimas. El Comandante sonrió complacido y feliz de ver a su subalterna mostrar sus sentimientos de esta forma. Le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero era completamente cierto, de que no había persona con mejor vocación, esmero y con un corazón entregado a una buena causa tanto como Hinata. Y había visto muchos hombres que sirvieron con honor ir y venir en sus años de servicio. Pero alguien como Hinata Hyuga, era un caso de esos de los que solo pasan una vez en la vida. No encontraría a nadie que amara tanto su profesión y pusiera tanto empeño en ayudar a las personas como Hinata. Sea lo que sea, incluso alguien del rango del Comandante del Departamento de Bomberos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles tenía que reconocer.

\- Tengo dos órdenes que darte. La primera es que acatarás TODO lo que tus superiores digan. No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecer ninguna orden directa ni que reciba otro reporte tuyo. Eso si no quieres que descarte la probabilidad de estudiar tu ascenso. Por tus anotaciones se te ha suspendido de cualquier ascenso dentro de la institución. Ya estoy harto de ser criticado de que mi mejor bombero siga siendo una voluntaria por su imprudencia. ¡Quiero ascenderte de una buena vez así que no lo arruines! –

\- S-sí –

Hinata estaba en medio del llanto, pero feliz, intentando retomar la compostura mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Y la segunda orden es: Vas a tomar unas vacaciones. –

\- ¿Ehhh? – Hinata no entendió lo último que dijo el superior.

\- Sé que jamás has solicitado permiso para pasar unas vacaciones de descanso ni para ti ni como excusa para ver a tu familia. Manejamos mucho personal y a veces la gestión es lenta y congestionada para atender a todos a tiempo, teniendo en cuenta las novedades que ocurren durante el año. Lamento que no te sean acumulados los días por razones del servicio, pero creo que con un mes tendrás tiempo más que suficiente para descansar, reponerte de tu lesión y disfrutar con tu familia. Hace tiempo que no los ves. Por la remuneración, bueno… yo me encargaré de ese asunto. Pero lo más importante es que luego que culmine tu tiempo de descanso, regresarás a servicio activo en tu compañía. Más te vale venir recargada, porque iniciarás por fin tu curso de ascenso en la institución. -

\- Yo… no, no lo entiendo. – respondió Hinata. Se empezó a sentir incomoda.

\- Hinata. –

El Comandante tocó una mina en el corazón de Hinata. No era habitual interferir en la vida privada de ninguna persona; pero sería un ignorante desconocer su historia. Mas esto será para otra ocasión.

Lo único que sí podía afirmar con certeza, es que Hinata no ve a sus padres desde que se hizo mayor de edad. Hace años, ella y sus padres no se hablan; el mismo tiempo desde que eligió su vocación como bombero. Específicamente, porque tiene una mala relación con su padre.

\- Oye, no soy quién para meterme en tu vida personal, pero creo que hasta yo sé que no es sano que cargues con todo eso. Han pasado 7 años desde que no los ves. Y eso lo incluye a él. Tarde o temprano, tienes que enfrentarlo. – le dijo el Comandante.

\- No, no puedo hacerlo, señor. –

Hinata estaba apesadumbrada. No se iba a acabar el mundo, pero es evidente que todos enfrentamos nuestros propios demonios. Y Hinata estaba marcada por un resentimiento familiar con su padre, el cual, ha durado durante años y era la causa de su separación.

\- Sé que alguna vez ya te había hablado de esto. Tu capitán incluso te habrá aconsejado en repetidas ocasiones. No puedes apagar un incendio si no cortas con el triángulo de fuego. Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Entiendes lo que…? –

\- Sí, lo entiendo, señor. – respondió adelantándose ella.

\- *suspiro* De todos modos, ya mandé a elaborar el edicto. Tu tiempo inicia desde hoy. Preferiría que salieras de Los Ángeles, pero eres demasiado obstinada para no apoyar un evento del Centro Comunitario. Por eso, sal y diviértete; aprovecha tu descanso; y por tu bien, ves a visitar a tus padres. Puedo asegurarte que, en el fondo, te deben estar esperando. Tus vacaciones, además, implican no merodear por las instalaciones de la Estación de tu compañía ni involucrarte en ninguna actividad así sea administrativa. Te quiero lejos de algún camión de bomberos y no quiero enterarme que estás cerca de un equipo contra incendios ni siquiera que toques un chaleco de los que usamos aquí… -

\- P-Pero, señor…- Hinata estaba ansiosa.

\- ¡No pienso discutir mi decisión ante esto! ¡Aléjate por un mes de toda actividad de servicio! ¡No quiero sacarte de aquí así que más vale que obedezcas! – el superior alzó su voz seriamente con vehemencia

\- Señor… - ella trató de hablar, pero le fue inútil.

\- Hinata, es una orden. – sentenció el Comandante.

Hinata observó al Comandante entendiendo la severidad de sus palabras. Ella supo que no había nada que hacer cuando el Jefe del Departamento emitía una decisión. Resignada ante esto, terminó aceptando la orden y después de despedirse cordialmente, se retiró de la oficina y salió de la Estación Central.

Ya en las afueras del gran edificio, Hinata observaba la calle sin ninguna idea de que iba a hacer ahora. _**¿Vacaciones? ¿Tiempo de descanso? ¿Qué se supone que vaya a hacer en un tiempo libre? Toda mi vida desde que entré a la institución, me he dedicado a servir y cumplir con mis deberes. Realmente, no ha habido otra cosa en mi mente que el servir a las personas. Esa es mi vida. Nunca he pensado en nada más fuera de eso. Quiero decir, ¿habría podido pensar en algo más? ¿tendría que haber tenido algo más en mi mente? Jamás me vi en otra cosa que no fuera usando un equipo de bomberos. ¡He estado siempre bien con esto! ¿verdad? No ha habido nada más importante para mí que estar ayudando a las personas ¿no es verdad? ¿eh? ¿nunca tuve tiempo para pensar en algo más o acaso… jamás me di la oportunidad de hacerlo?**_

*teléfono sonando*

El celular de Hinata sonó justo en el momento en que ella divagaba en esos pensamientos. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y vio el contacto que llamaba entrante. Lo reconoció de inmediato. La única persona de entre toda su familia a la cual toleraba su impertinencia en sus cosas privadas.

\- Hola. –

\- ¡Onee – chan! ¡Ha pasado rato desde que no sabía nada de ti! –

Su voz era inconfundible. No había ninguna duda de quién era.

\- Hanabi. Me da gusto escucharte. –

\- ¿Ehhh, Sólo eso? ¿Pasas tres semanas sin llamar, sin responder mis llamadas y luego que al fin tengo tiempo para hablar contigo solo puedes decirme eso? ¡Eres muy apática! ¿sabes? –

Hanabi es la hermana menor de Hinata e hija de sus padres al igual que ella. Llevaban tres años de diferencia la una de la otra, Hanabi trabajaba en un Buffet de abogados en la ciudad. Desde que terminó la escuela a los 16, entró a la universidad amparada por el apoyo de su padre, quien es el mejor abogado de todo Los Ángeles y empresario en el área del Derecho; tenía una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país. De hecho, Hanabi trabajaba en la firma de abogados de su padre y ya tenía su propia dependencia. Asistía a reuniones donde daba cuentas de los casos en los que su buffet estaban trabajando. Su vida era muy ocupada; para complicar las cosas, desde que su hermana mayor y su padre cortaron toda comunicación, para Hanabi entrar en contacto con ella se le hizo mucho más complicado. Aun así, estaba lejos de tener el pensamiento de su padre y amaba a su hermana mayor. A decir verdad, era quien ayudó a Hinata desde aquello y era la que cubría los gastos de su hermana mayor. La casa, el auto y demás los cubría de su bolsillo…

O más bien, a expensas del bolsillo de su padre.

Hinata odiaba recibir algo que viniera de él y mucho menos su padre le nacería hacer algo por ella; pero Hanabi alegaba que "No es del bolsillo de papá si soy yo la que me lo gano de mi trabajo". Pero eso era algo que Hinata detestaba también: el que su hermana se haya hecho a esa atribución sin habérselo pedido y esto le generaba pena y vergüenza. Mas a Hanabi esto no parecía importarle. Su vida era agitada y a veces privada de muchas cosas; cosas que tal vez quería, cosas que en realidad ella sí anhelaba. Sin embargo, todas esas cosas se quedaban cortas cuando de su hermana se trataba.

Simplemente, ella no podía dejar sola a su hermana mayor. Hinata no tenía más razones para oponerse a eso. A regañadientes terminó aceptando su ayuda y esto ha sido así durante siete años, hasta ahora.

\- Lo siento. He estado ocupada también. ¿Cómo estás? –

\- ¿¡Cómo crees!? Preocupada. Mi asistente me dio la noticia de que estuviste en el caso del incendio en la escuela. ¡Maldición! Ese día me quemé la mano también con un café hirviendo y mojé unos documentos de un cliente la que fui a atender ese día de lo alterada que me puse. ¡No imaginas el día terrible que pasé! ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de regresar a mi apartamento porque pasé toda la noche preparando el caso y organizando toda la documentación mientras que por dentro me estaba hirviendo la sangre más que el ardor en mi mano por no poder saber nada de ti. –

\- Lamento mucho escuchar eso. Siento mucho causarte problemas. ¿Cómo sigue? –

\- Hmmm, "ñé". No me estorba para redactar en la laptop y tomarme unas Budii luego de culminar un buen trabajo. –

\- ¿Hanabi? – regañaba Hinata.

\- Bueno, está bien. Me echo una pomada para la quemadura. Sanará. No me dejará cicatrices, lo cual es bueno. – respondió a regañadientes su hermana.

Su hermana mayor sonrió y soltó una risilla del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Cuéntame qué hay de ti? – preguntó Hanabi.

\- ¿Ehhh…? –

Hinata no se atrevía a decirle que le habían dado unas "vacaciones forzosas" que, por fortuna, no iban a ser permanentes. En realidad, buscaba lo menos posible encontrarse con ella. No porque no la amara ni quisiera saber nada de ella; el único problema es que siempre cuando se reunían juntas llegaba inevitablemente el tema taboo de la familia Hyuga.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Rescatando otro gatito atorado en un árbol o algo así? – preguntó Hanabi con un aire cómico.

\- Ehhh, pues bueno esto, yo… -

¡Diablos! No tenía excusas que dar.

\- ¿Onee – chan? No estarás pensando en darme otra excusa más porque si es así… - Hinata le interrumpió la conversación.

\- No, no, no. Para nada. No estoy en plan… ósea… *soltó un suspiro* Estoy libre. – respondió ella con un poco de lamentación en su tono.

\- ¡YES! –

Hinata escuchó fuertemente la exclamación de victoria de su hermana menor que tuvo que apartar un poco su móvil de la oreja.

\- ¡Al fin! Pensaba que te excusarías de nuevo. Eres demasiado noble como para mentirle a tu hermana menor, ¿No es así? – hablaba Hanabi con un tono malicioso en su voz.

\- No te burles de mí, Hanabi. – decía con pena Hinata.

\- Ya, ya. ¿No soportas una pequeña broma? – habló su hermana.

\- Contigo puedo esperar cualquier cosa. – respondió Hinata en tono de juicio.

\- ¡Ay, no seas así! Más bien, ¿Puedes venir a ese Starbucks en Rinaldi que tanto dijiste te gustaba ir? – preguntó Hanabi.

\- La verdad no recuerdo haber dicho que me gustara tanto ir… -

\- Pero te encanta la bebida que hacen allá, ¿No es cierto? – le interrumpe Hanabi.

\- Pues… -

Hanabi podría estar del otro lado mirando con ojos malévolos el móvil la llamada a su hermana con las palabras "te tengo" pasando por su cabeza justo ahora. Hinata puso una mano en su cara en señal de haber metido la pata y admitir que sí le fascina el café de esa tienda, dándole a Hanabi la cuartada perfecta para invitarla a tomar un café y no poder evitar encontrarse con ella.

\- ¡Entonces nos vemos allá! Más te vale que llegues o me enojaré mucho si no vas. –

Admitiendo su derrota en elocuencia contra su hermana menor, Hinata le responde:

\- De acuerdo. Iré para allá. –

\- ¡Bien! Nos vemos. Chao. –

\- Cuídate. –

\- cuelgan la llamada –

Ahora ella tenía una cita con su hermana menor en un café Starbucks.

 _ **¿Me pregunto qué pasará en ese lugar? –**_ pensó Hinata al tiempo que se dispuso en camino a ir al encuentro.

 _Media hora después en el Starbucks…_

Hinata llegó y estaba su hermana esperando dentro en una mesa. Ella se levantó y ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente. Eran dos chicas completamente distintas excepto en sus ojos. Sus pupilas eran aperladas con un tono suave lila. Por lo demás, Hanabi medía 1,60m; su cabello de color castaño; piel trigueña; pecas suaves en sus mejillas; espontánea y extrovertida; le gustan las reuniones de colegas y amigos de oficina; beber cerveza y mirar los partidos de los Dodgers de Los Ángeles; hablar fuerte, soltar lo que le venga en la cabeza y bromear con su hermana mayor aprovechándose de su nobleza de corazón solo para verla sonrojar de la vergüenza sin mala intención.

Vestía con un traje de etiqueta de dos piezas de color gris de falta y chaqueta típico de una persona que trabaja de abogada. (Aunque ella tenía más conjuntos en casa por supuesto). Una blusa blanca por dentro de su vestido; el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía recogido con un sujetador chino el cual atravesaba su moño dándole un toque oriental; medias veladas, zapatos de tacón cortos, un bolso Armani y más de 5 mil mensajes en su bandeja de correo pesándole a todas partes. Casi todos de trabajo en el buffet de abogados.

Tomaron asiento entonces.

\- ¡Por Dios, Hinata! ¡Mira tú brazo! ¿Te duele? – preguntaba por la quemadura que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo. –

Llevaba una venda que cubría la piel que fue expuesta al fuego. Hinata vestía una camisa amarilla clara de manga corta, un pantalón jean, zapatos deportivos FILA y el cabello azul océano suelto, llegando hasta su espalda.

\- Estoy bien. Ya no duele como aquel día. En unos días me revisará un médico para retirarme las vendas. ¿Qué hay de ti? –

Hanabi solo tenía unas gasas cubriendo su mano dejando espacio para darle libertad a sus dedos de la mano derecha.

\- No es peor que lo tuyo. Duele más el tecleo para escribir que el ardor de aquel café caliente. – respondió su hermana.

\- Me da mucho gusto verte, Hanabi. – dijo Hinata siendo amable.

\- ¿Eh? No me habías hablado así antes. No vas a morirte, ¿Verdad? – dijo en broma Hanabi.

\- ¡Hablo en serio, Hanabi! – se molestaba ligeramente Hinata.

\- Jejejeje. Está bien. También estoy feliz de verte. –

Ambas sonrieron.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué tal la oficina de abogados? –

\- ¡Hmph! Son un lío de pirañas que te devoran vivo. Entre clientes, el juez, personal de Asuntos Internos de la Policía, a veces el fiscal y otros abogados de otras firmas, todos son unos malditos que tratan de joder hasta el límite. Lo último de esta vez es un estúpido que quiere separarse de la esposa. El muy maldito tiene otra mujer y quiere separar los bienes mancomunadamente con su mujer mientras ella se niega y dice que no va a ceder y que no perderá la cuota mensual que recibe por su esposo. –

\- Debe ser muy difícil defenderla a ella. – dijo Hinata.

\- En realidad soy quien lleva el caso del estúpido del esposo. – admitía Hanabi haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpaba Hinata.

\- Descuida. Hay cosas peores. – respondió Hanabi.

\- Te ves un poco cansada. ¿Estás durmiendo bien? –

El rostro de Hanabi reflejaba un poco las ojeras por las largas jornadas de trabajo y un tanto la falta de sueño.

\- Sí, lo sé. No luzco tan bien. Esto en serio es una mierda. –

Hinata observó a su hermana dar un largo sorbo a su latte machiatto con toques de té negro; ella por su parte bebía una malteada de café descafeinado y probaba varios pasa bocas de trigo y maíz. El ambiente tenía tintes de un bar de música jazz pese a la decoración festiva que caracteriza a cualquier tienda de franquicia; las calles con el tráfico dándole el aporte de ciudad clásico y encima la música, precisamente de música jazz de fondo se escuchaba en el lugar. El típico hombre de negocios a un lado de la tienda tomando un café mientras revisa su notebook de pantalla táctil, una pareja conversando cálidamente entre ellos, vestidos de ropa veraniega de blusa, suéter atado a la cintura y pantalón jean ligero por parte de la chica y un estilo casual de chaqueta de jean, camisa de algodón, pantalón azul claro y zapatos tenis por el caballero; en otra mesa tres personas con trajes de saco y corbata estaban en lo suyo consumiendo su pedido y en la mesa del centro un par de señoras de edad sostenían la conversación más ruidosa de la tienda. Siendo ellas, tenían una armonía de adolescentes, seguramente tratando un tema muy jovial con un par de sonrisas mientras hablaban entre ellas. Hanabi prosiguió después de eso:

\- No tienes que sentirte mal por esto. – dijo Hanabi.

\- ¿Ehhh? – se preguntó Hinata.

\- Digo, no fue tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó. –

\- ¿Hablas de eso? –

Había comenzado.

\- Cuando me di cuenta de todo, yo estaba ignorante al principio. Siempre pensaba que había sido absurdo que rechazabas el lado de papá. Yo lo asumí, porque pensé que ese era el camino correcto, "el camino que debíamos seguir como Hyugas que somos". *torcer la boca* Después de eso… -

\- ¿Sentiste que no hiciste lo que querías? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Fue a lo contrario. Era todo lo que yo siempre quería. Pensé: "Siempre he querido tener lo que era para ti". Cuando eso acabó pasando para mí, dije: "Mi hermana ha rechazado todo aquello que siempre quise y ahora tengo. Es una tonta. Seré ahora con esto, alguien tan grande como papá". Dejar la gente con la que crecí, mis primeros amigos, renunciar a todo, privarme de muchas cosas, nunca sentí la necesidad de tener un novio, porque pensaba que era una cosa que no valía la pena para nada. Pero ¿sabes?, a día de hoy, siento que hay una cosa que me hace falta. Me siento vacía y no comprendo cual pueda ser la razón. Tengo un empleo y relativamente puedo conseguir lo que quiera, pero, al terminar el día me falta algo. Es allí cuando te veo después de un tiempo. Tú ya estabas dentro del Departamento; no tenías nada y, sin embargo, había algo en tu sonrisa que me hizo reaccionar. Me dije: ¡Eso es lo que me está haciendo falta! La cosa que tanto necesito, está adentro de los ojos y la sonrisa de Onee – chan. Eso es algo que a día de hoy jamás he hallado en los ojos y el rostro de papá. Pienso que cuando te fuiste, se fue también eso que me hacía sentir plena. – decía Hanabi.

Hinata escuchaba los sentimientos de su hermana con total atención. No esperaba que le contara sobre ella misma y de cómo se sentía con su vida. Normalmente le hablaría de las cosas que hacía su padre y de lo bien que le estaba yendo, instándole a que pasase y echase un vistazo a casa. De paso, allí estaría mamá. Sea lo que sea, ella quedó en medio de la polarización entre Hiashi Hyuga, el cabeza de la familia y de Hinata, su hija mayor. Ella pensaba en las palabras de su hermana cuando Hanabi cambió el tema de repente y dijo:

\- Hey, Onee – chan, ¿Cómo te va en la Estación de Bomberos? ¿No estás de servicio o algo así? –

\- Eh, n-no. Bueno… el Comandante de Distrito me mandó a llamar a su oficina. Ahora tengo vacaciones. – dijo Hinata, poniéndose una mano rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿¡Acaso te echaron de la Estación!? – se exaltó Hanabi.

\- ¡Hanabi! Baja la voz. ¡Y no! ¡No me echaron! Es como lo oyes. El jefe me dio unas vacaciones. –

\- ¿Estás suspendida por algo que hiciste? –

Hanabi era demasiado incisiva cuando de descubrir un asunto se trataba. Una manía que adquirió de su empleo de abogada.

\- ¡No! – respondió Hinata algo alterada.

\- ¡Geez! ¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó queriendo saber algo más allá.

\- ¡E-Es como te he dicho! – respondió alterada Hinata.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿En serio? Con lo obsesiva que eres sirviendo a tu buena causa, pensé que lo de tomar unas vacaciones sería algo absurdo para ti. Eso es raro viniendo de Onee – chan. –

\- N-No lo digas así, imoutoiii. –

\- Tu no tomas vacaciones. Antes preferirías vestiste de Santa Claus y entrar a un hospital con niños enfermos, sosteniendo un saco lleno de regalos para repartirlos entre todos una Noche Buena que tomarte un descanso y salir con tus amigos. – dijo su hermana en un tono verídico.

\- Sí. *risas* Tienes razón. – admitió Hinata.

\- ¿Ves? Por eso dije que era raro. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Ohhhhh… ¡No puede ser! ¡Hinata! ¿¡Ya conseguiste un novio!? –

\- ¡Hanabi, ya basta por Dios! –

La hermana mayor se alteró mucho más puesto que su imprudente hermana menos elevó la voz y unas miradas no pudieron evitar voltear hacia su mesa.

\- ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡Yo n-no t-tengo un novio aun ni n-nada por el estilo! – decía Hinata muy avergonzada.

\- ¿Ehhh? Eso es aburrido. Por un momento pensé que por fin las piezas habían encajado. La única forma en que tú dejes por voluntad propia tu servicio como bombero es que hayas iniciado una relación amorosa con un chico. – dijo Hanabi de manera despreocupada.

Ella usaba mucho los gestos faciales. Entrecerraba los párpados, arrugaba su nariz, torcía su boca y alzaba las cejas mientras conversaba con Hinata. Era muy típico de ella manejar los ambientes.

\- ¡Y-Yo no p-podría hacer a-algo c-como eso! – respondió Hinata.

\- ¡Geez! ¿En serio vas a seguir así por la vida sin abrirle tu corazón a nadie? –

\- ¿Y tú que, Hanabi? Tampoco tienes 20 años. ¿Por qué tú tampoco tienes uno? –

\- Ehhh, supongo que el tiempo que llevo trabajando en el Derecho, he visto muchos casos de divorcio y parejas que se separan. Creo que no hay suficientes hombres buenos; y si los hay no están aquí en esta ciudad. No tengo tiempo para darme a conocer con uno y de tenerlo no creo en eso del amor a primera vista. Pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo y que no vale la pena. Pero tú… -

La señaló con el pitillo con que estaba bebiendo su café.

\- ¡Ya estás en edad de formalizarte con un hombre lindo, atractivo y apuesto que quieras que te tenga entre tus brazos! – dijo Hanabi mientras hacía gestos con las manos. -

\- Oye, ¿Desde cuándo volverte "La Doctora Corazón" entró en tus funciones como profesional del Derecho? – preguntó Hinata con ironía.

\- Solo contesta mi pregunta. – dijo Hanabi insistiendo.

\- No me has preguntado nada. – responde Hinata reconviniendo.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Pues, ¿Entonces? –

\- ¿Entonces qué? –

\- ¡Geez, Hinata! ¿Para cuándo? -

\- ¿Qué? ¡No empieces, Hanabi! –

\- ¡Pero si ya tienes 25! ¡Jamás te he conocido un novio! Ni siquiera has tenido una cita una sola vez. –

\- ¡Es absurdo que me estés cuestionando sobre esto! –

\- ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Me preocupas, Hinata! ¿No pensarás hacer tijeras a futuro? –

¡La tapa! La gota que rebosó el vaso.

\- ¡Hanabi! –

Ahora sí se molestó. Las personas del lugar, voltearon por segunda vez.

\- Lo siento. – miraba Hanabi hacia el piso, con sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas y voz lastimera disculpándose con su hermana. Aun con eso, Hinata sabía en el fondo, que Hanabi solo quería bromear con ella y sacarla de quicio pues esto le parecía gracioso; en el fondo ella estaba sonriendo y sintiéndose satisfecha de haberlo conseguido.

No se equivocaba.

\- Por eso no me gusta que me preguntes sobre esas cosas. –

\- Geez. Supongo que no hay remedio. – dijo resignada su hermana menor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Solo decía… Que no está bien que andes sola todo el tiempo. –

\- No estoy sola. – contravino Hinata.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Tienes a tus compañeros de la Estación que son tus mejores amigos; que extrañamente "ninguno" te ha prestado atención ni se ha fijado en ti al menos una vez ni te ha invitado a salir. –

Hanabi se refería a sus dos mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino, pero especialmente a Kiba.

\- Con lo atractivo y varonil que es, no entiendo como no puedes estar interesada en alguien como él. –

\- K-Kiba es un gran amigo y un muy buen compañero. ¡Y-Yo no lo he visto jamás de otra forma! ¿C-Como puedes pensar eso? – dijo apenada Hinata.

\- Y también está esa capitana cuarentona de la que me hablas, a la que casi la deja el tren. – decía con un tono de sorna Hanabi.

\- No te expreses de así de Kurenai – sensei. –

\- Claro. Lo que digas. Si no te pones las pilas terminarás igual que ella. –

\- ¡Hanabi! – regañaba Hinata de forma avergonzada.

\- Perdón, perdón. Pero en serio, Hinata. Quiero que seas feliz… y… no andes como estoy yo. –

Hanabi cambió de un semblante bromista a uno de melancolía. Había un tono de tristeza profundo en sus ojos perla. _¿Podría ser… que Hanabi era infeliz?_

\- Hey, Hanabi – chan, tú también, estoy segura que algún día que tu encontrarás "eso" que tanto estás buscando. – dijo Hinata con voz esperanzadora.

\- ¡Je! Tú siempre eres tan optimista, Onee – chan. Yo prefiero ser realista. – contestó Hanabi.

\- Aun así, está bien tener esperanza en algo de vez en cuando. –

Hanabi sonrió.

\- Cielos. ¿Tú siempre seguirás siendo así de noble? –

Ambas hermanas volvieron a sonreír juntas.

\- Hey. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a visitarlos? –

Y Hanabi lanzaba la pregunta final. Hinata en este punto cortaría la conversación o pediría abruptamente que cambie el tema. Pero esta vez, solo guardó silencio por un breve momento antes de contestar:

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de despedirnos. –

\- ¡Espera! ¡Perdón, Hinata! ¡No quise hacerlo, perdóname! –

\- No… - se sintió sumamente incomoda Hinata.

\- ¡Es que todo estaba fluyendo tan bien! –

\- … - Hinata solo permanecía en silencio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye, Hinata! Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso. –

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre lo mencionas? – preguntó con voz gélida.

\- Hinata… …lo siento mucho. – dijo Hanabi con voz triste.

El silencio siguió reinando por un rato más entre ellas.

\- Son nuestros padres. Yo… supongo que ese ha sido uno de mis sueños desde entonces. Perdón, Onee – chan. Quizás solo estoy siendo egoísta. –

\- No. Descuida. Yo debo disculparme por hablarte así. –

\- Está bien. –

Hanabi se sintió ahora incomoda delante de su hermana después de eso. No sabía que más decirle y el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado de soportar. Pero luego…

\- ¿Qué hay de mamá? ¿Está bien? –

Hanabi se alegró que Hinata preguntase por ella. Ambas conversaron un poco más de tiempo hablando de cómo se encontraba su madre. A decir verdad, la madre de Hinata era quien le preguntaba de la vida de Hinata a su hija menor, Hanabi cada vez que ella los iba a visitar para cenar o para pasar la noche con ellos de vez en cuando.

Después de eso, Hanabi miró el reloj y vio las 7:52 pm.

\- ¡Diablos, es tarde! –

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Debo volver a la oficina. –

\- ¿Ahora? –

\- De hecho, tuve que haber vuelto hace una hora atrás. –

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Cómo vas a hacer? – preguntó angustiada su hermana mayor.

\- Ehhh, la verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que llegar a mi ritmo y asumir que llegué tarde. De tener retraso podría no tener todo preparado a tiempo, quedar como una tonta, descolocar al cliente, perder el caso y ser echada de la empresa. ¡No sé! Pero de ser así papá solo me daría una fea reprimenda para solo devolverme al trabajo con un memorando y recordarme ese maldito discurso que nunca habría querido oír. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! –

\- ¡Hanabi! –

\- No cambiaría un tiempo contigo por nada del mundo. ¡Al diablo la oficina! Puede esperar después. – le dijo Hanabi.

Hinata no pudo cubrir unas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos que de pronto se pusieron húmedos de la felicidad. Ambas se habían levantado y se dieron un abrazo.

\- Gracias por el café. –

\- Sí, espero que se repita. Te llamaré la próxima semana. Si necesitas algo, te lo enviaré con lo de este mes. –

\- Descuida. –

Y así, las hermanas salieron de la tienda y se despidieron cada una tomando su camino.

Hinata abordó su vehículo: Una camioneta Ford Bronco 4x4 del 89. Condujo en camino de salir del perímetro de la ciudad. El clima comenzaba a enfriar y el viento a soplar fuerte, las nubes comenzaban a aglomerarse en el cielo, pintando de gris el panorama mientras el sol estaba cerca de oscurecer.

Llovería.

Hinata encendió las luces de su camioneta mientras pasaba por la carretera. ¿Pero por qué ella estaba tomando esa ruta? Originalmente salió de ver a su hermana con rumbo directo a su casa. Mas durante el camino pensó en qué se iba a dedicar en el mes de vacaciones recibidas. ¿Llamar a sus amigos para que fueran a visitarla? ¿Acordar una salida juntos? Eso estaría muy infantil de su parte. ¿Hacer labores en el Centro Comunitario? No era una mala opción; sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a pensar en lo incómodo que sería. No por su parte, sino por la gente encargada del lugar. Los que administraban el lugar trabajaban para el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad. El personal ajeno estaba exento de cualquier tipo de retribución al servicio; lo que significa que alguno que trabajase allí prestando su tiempo y sus servicios de forma voluntaria, no recibían un peso por su labor. Ni aún si fuese por labor requerida, lo que hacían era disponer de la Logística necesaria; que, aun no siendo mala, tampoco había un lucro para quien desempeñaba la labor.

Hinata lo sabía y de todos modos ayudaba con todo lo que podía en el lugar. Las personas del Centro Comunitario estaban felices, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían avergonzadas con ella. Trabajar en un sitio donde no le ofrecerían ni un centavo los hacía sentirse muy mal. Por sus labores no estaban en la posición de rechazar sino de adquirir toda la ayuda posible, lo cual, solo los hacía sentirse peor. Hinata es una estupenda chica de un gran corazón que ayuda desinteresadamente. No poder retribuirle nada por el tiempo que ha llevado apoyándolos en todo lo que ha podido, en cualquier cosa que solicitan, durante el acto de servicio y aun fuera de su tiempo en descanso, los amilanaba muchísimo.

Ellos estaban sin ninguna forma de como agradecerle a Hinata.

Después de eso, ella comenzó a recibir en su cabeza los pensamientos de su anterior conversación con Hanabi. Hizo un pare mientras unas personas cruzaban la calle en ese momento. Ella siguió su marcha mientras los recuerdos seguían viniendo a su mente. De pronto, las palabras que cruzaron en el momento que hablaron de su madre comenzaron a llegar; fueron palabras profundas de significado para ambas; palabras que tenían demasiada importancia para ser puestas a escuchar en aquella tienda; sólo en las memorias de las dos hermanas estaban los recuerdos de tales palabras.

Algunas de ellas resonaban con más fuerza en su cabeza en aquel momento:

\- Mamá llora. –

…

\- A veces ella se siente muy deprimida por no saber nada de ti. –

…

\- He visto a mamá en ocasiones que he ido a visitarlos, llorar a escondidas en su recámara o en el jardín. –

…

\- Mamá lamenta muchísimo no haberte apoyado en el momento que más lo necesitabas. –

…

\- Estoy segura. Mamá se pondría muy feliz si un día, tu decidieras ir a verla por tu cuenta y no porque ella me envíe a mí a decírtelo. –

Cuando pensó en esto, Hinata recordó las palabras de su Comandante en la oficina de esa tarde: " _Para poder apagar un incendio, primero tienes que cortar con el triángulo de fuego"._

Hinata pensó:

\- ¡Qué diablos! –

Sin dar cabida a una reconsideración mental, Hinata cambió su ruta y ahora se dirigió camino a casa de sus padres, luego de 7 años sin verlos.

\- Si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré en otros siete años más o tal vez nunca. –

Ella estaba segura que si se lo pensaba mucho podría arrepentirse; así que no dio espacio en su cabeza para pensárselo dos veces. Solo cambió la dirección del volante de su camioneta y tomó rumbo hacia la casa de los Hyuga en Beverly Hills.

Hinata dio la vuelta en Selene Ct, calle donde está ubicada su casa, pasó por Santa Rosa Dr y tomando de nuevo la Porter Ranch Dr. Ella tomó la ruta más larga posible para llegar. De por sí, debido al retraso en el tráfico en algunos puntos, le tomaría más de una hora en horas pico. Deseaba que el camino fuese lo más demorado posible sin tomar la más mínima prisa por llegar, aún si eso significaría llegar en la madrugada. Enfrentar el encuentro con sus padres luego de siete años no le sentaba nada bien a la bombera más llamativa de la Estación 8.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de pasar por el Cañón Franklin y darle la vuelta entera antes de rematar hacia la casa de sus padres.

10:32 pm.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Hinata cerró las ventanas de su camioneta ya que no pudo llegar a la cima del cañón antes de que comenzara a llover. Ella hizo una mueca de malestar mientras conducía. Los limpiavidrios hacían lo suyo apartando el agua del parabrisas. Hinata comenzó a lamentarse de tomar esa tonta decisión; si al menos no hubiera caído en un día con pronóstico de lluvia por la noche tras un día caluroso. Le faltaban menos de 200 metros para llegar a la cumbre en medio de un desfiladero y la ladera del cañón.

Un coche se halló varado en mitad de la lluvia. El agua bajaba con fuerza; la lluvia se estaba volviendo muy torrencial y cualquier ayuda se hallaba lejos del lugar.

Era una emergencia.

Hinata detuvo la camioneta detrás del coche. Ella respiró y soltó un gran suspiro de preocupación. Oficialmente sus vacaciones habían comenzado desde esa tarde y ahora una situación propia de un acto de servicio se presentaba justo al frente. Ella pensó que si hacía lo que el deber le demandaba podría ser considerado como una infracción a la orden de su Comandante.

La respuesta a su dilema existencial era totalmente obvia. Simplemente se quejaba por dentro e imaginaba los escenarios posteriores a ese acto. Suponía que alguien respaldaría su palabra; tal vez su Comandante no la echaría y con suerte él no se enojaría. O sencillamente este asunto no pasaría de ser un desafortunado contratiempo y un mal rato para las personas ocupantes del coche a los que les tocaría remolcarlos o en el peor de los casos, abandonar el coche.

Hinata lamentó un poco y después de armarse de valor lo suficiente, salió de su camioneta y corrió hasta el auto.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las luces estaban apagadas y no podía verse nada dentro del coche. Hinata oyó unas voces angustiadas adentro del vehículo. La situación de entrada no pintaba bien.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó Hinata con voz fuerte. Era su protocolo de atención a una emergencia.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡La batería se murió! ¡No puedo encender el auto y tampoco podemos salir! ¡-

\- ¡Okey! ¡Los ayudaré! ¡Trataré de abrir la puerta del otro lado! ¡Usted ayúdeme a empujar! – gritó Hinata debido a la fuerte lluvia.

Hinata intentó forzar junto al hombre abrirle la puerta para ver si podía destrabarla, pero fue inútil. El sistema eléctrico hermetizó el coche y selló las cerraduras del auto; tampoco podía accionar las ventanas e intentar salir por ellas. Luego de 3 minutos de forcejeo, las puertas nunca se abrieron.

\- ¡No se abre tampoco de aquí dentro! – dijo el hombre.

\- ¡Voy a darles un empujón, ¿ok? –

\- ¡Esta cosa no se mueve! – gritaba el hombre dentro del auto.

El sonido apenas era audible debido a la tormenta pese a que el sujeto estaba gritando dentro del coche. En ese momento, la corriente de agua se creció peligrosamente y ésta se revolvía con tierra y roca. La lluvia arreció con violencia y ahora empezaban a caer rayos en el área. Los niños dentro el coche, empezaron a gritar y a sentirse desesperados mientras la madre muy angustiada, trataba de calmarlos. El hombre estaba frustrándose porque no podían salir del coche. Por último, Hinata tomó la resolución de enganchar el auto y arrastrarlo lejos de la corriente con su camioneta. La idea era la mejor solución para esa situación.

Pero de pronto, el coche comenzó a moverse por la corriente. El agua que bajada de la ladera del cañón empezó a empujar el auto lentamente hacia la orilla del desfiladero.

\- ¡AAAHHH! –

Los gritos dentro del coche atrapado explotaron las alarmas internas de Hinata. El padre de familia estaba impotente sin poder librar a su familia del peligro. Su mujer y sus hijos lloraban asustados mientras el auto se movía poco a poco más hacia la orilla y la chica Hyuga estando fuera empujada muy cerca del precipicio. No había casi tiempo y el riesgo solo sería mucho peor. Pronto llegaría lo inevitable.

\- ¡Todos apártense de la ventana y cúbranse los ojos! – gritó la Hyuga.

Alguna persona con miedo no se acercaría al peligro; otra gritaría de impotencia tratando de pedir ayuda de afuera; un cobarde saldría huyendo abandonando la escena para salvar su vida.

Hinata corría ahora… para arriesgar su vida a cambio de la de ellos.

Sin tiempo suficiente para remolcar el coche, tomó el gancho de la defensa delantera de su camioneta y a un solo impulso, lanzó su gancho contra el vidrio trasero del auto, rompiéndolo en un solo punto. Ella avanzó y trepándose detrás del vehículo, rompió rápidamente todo el resto del vidrio, lo suficiente para que todos pudiesen salir. Hinata ayudó primero a sacar a los niños rápidamente evitando lastimarlos con los vidrios. En medio del rescate, el coche se iba arrastrando cada vez más y los ocupantes se aterraban de miedo. Hinata trataba de mantener la calma al tiempo que mostraba seguridad a las personas que estaba ayudando.

\- ¡Tranquilos todos! ¡Voy a sacarlos de aquí! ¡Calma, todo va a estar bien! –

Ella puso a los niños a salvo y ahora estaba ayudando a salir a la madre. Pero estando cerca de salir, el coche se arrastró más y las llantas de un lado dejaron de tener tracción al pavimento porque la corriente lo empujó fuera del borde quedando a medio lado abruptamente. La madre perdió el agarre y se cortó con los vidrios rotos en los bordes.

Hinata estaba en un momento de crisis: Los niños gritaban y lloraban asustados a lo lejos, la tormenta haciéndose más intensa, el coche cerca de precipitarse al vacío y dos personas más faltando por salir.

La mujer estaba sangrando. Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para levantarla y ayudarla a salir del vehículo teniendo cuidado, pese al momento crítico que pasaban. Luego de lograrlo y ponerla a salvo con los niños, Hinata volteó y vio el auto a punto de caer por el desfiladero.

¿Dónde empieza el momento en el que un hombre, abandona toda la Razón para ir por lo que hay más allá? ¿Dónde inicia el valor y la valentía de una persona? ¿En qué momento decides renunciar a ti mismo por ir a alcanzar a los demás? ¿Ganaría algo por esto? No. ¿Aguardar por el reconocimiento? No. ¿Haría alguna diferencia en su vida tal y como era hasta ahora? No en lo absoluto. Y tanto así que…

Para Hinata… Eso… era su vida. El significado de ser un héroe.

La Hyuga corrió de vuelta al auto, entró por la ventana trasera rota y buscó al padre de familia. El hombre quejó tratando de salir.

\- ¡Arghhh! ¡Mi pierna…! –

¡Demonios! Tras el vuelco del coche la pierna derecha del sujeto se quedó atrapada dentro de los pedales. El coche se movía lenta y fatalmente más hacia abajo. Desesperanzado, el padre de familia dijo a su socorrista:

\- Vete. Déjame aquí. No lo voy a lograr. –

Hinata quedó un poco atónita por el desalentador clamor del hombre. Viendo el peligro decide abandonar su esperanza de salir vivo y pide a la joven chica huir y dejarlo caer. No había nada más lejos en la mente de Hinata que hacer eso.

\- ¡No voy a dejarlo morir aquí! ¡Voy a sacarlo de aquí! –

El auto se movía hasta el punto de casi inclinar más de la mitad del peso hacia el vacío. Si eso pasaba, el coche entero caería sin remedio.

\- Tienes que salir de aquí. Esto se va caer. ¡Vete! ¡Sálvate! –

\- No voy a dejarlo aquí, ¿Lo entiende? ¡No van a dejarlo! ¡Esos niños lo esperan! ¡Usted tiene que salir de aquí con vida! –

Hinata exclamaba con valía mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas halando la pierna de aquel hombre, hasta que esta se libró de la prisión de su auto…

Pero el tiempo se acabó.

La corriente empujó súbitamente el vehículo y todo el peso se fue del lado vacío. Hinata en un acto de reflejos, lanzó el gancho hacia el hombre haciendo que éste quedara sujeto y con el auto siendo arrastrado desmedidamente por la corriente, saliera expulsado por la parte trasera, anclado por la camioneta; en cambio Hinata, quedó al fondo del coche y este, con todo su peso yendo en caída libre, llevaba su ultimo camino hacia el abismo. La mujer y los niños gritaron; el padre de familia quedó colgando fuera de la corriente; todos ellos terminaron siendo testigos, de como una joven chica que pasaba de casualidad, caía hacia un precipicio por un fenómeno de la naturaleza; sin poder hacer absolutamente nada entre enojados y tristes de sí mismos, Hinata se iba ladera abajo hacia su fin.

En la caída, los últimos vestigios que vio Hinata, consciente de tan fatal desenlace, en medio de la lluvia y los rayos que caían y centellaban el cielo, alumbrándolos por instantes, se iba alejando más y más de la carretera mientras una mano se estiraba queriendo alcanzar lo que ya no tenía esperanza de ser alcanzado.

Ella estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo; el brazo que tenía vendado producto de la quemadura anterior. El brazo… ¿Ahora comenzaba a brillar con una luz?

Las vendas se le zafaron solas. Fue algo extraño. El tiempo en que el vehículo iba directo al precipicio era casi instantáneo, pero para Hinata fue como si éste casi se haya detenido. El vendaje se desató solo. Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida; la piel de su brazo no estaba marcada con cicatrices de quemaduras. En vez de piel muerta, encostrada o rígida y de color oscura, ésta se encontraba no solo sana, sino que una luz brilló saliendo de su cuerpo, llegando hasta su brazo y este se quedó plasmado en una figura que jamás había visto; una figura que brilló con tanta intensidad que la hizo enceguecerse hasta perder el sentido y sentirse irse en un vacío, que jamás logró tocar el fondo de la ladera.

La figura aquella de…

\- ¿Una leona…? -

1 Saru: En japonés esto significa "mono". Animal con rasgos sanguíneos casi parecidos a los humanos.

i Nota del autor: Pobrecita Hina. :'3

ii **Bud** es una abreviación de una reconocida franquicia de cerveza en Estados Unidos a nivel mundial.

iii Una forma de decir hermana menor en Japón en un sentido cariñoso.


End file.
